God of Mischief
by Nafrayu
Summary: C'est plein d'amertume, de douleur et d'humiliation que Loki repart sur Asgard. Là-bas une idée germe dans son esprit, la seule qui pouvait tout régler, la seule qui lui permette d'échapper à la souffrance de ce monde. Mais Odin en a décidé autrement.
1. Retours à Asgard

**Note: **Après avoir écris un OS sur Loki je me suis dis que - quand même - je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin! Du coup me voilà avec une fiction longue sur Loki, les Avengers seront présent aussi, ainsi que Thor, Odin etc...

Ça se passe juste après le retours de Loki sur Asgard dans le film _Avengers_ (que je vous recommande très très très chaudement même si je pense que vous l'avez déjà vu ;) ).

Désolée il y a surement quelques fautes, je cherche d'ailleurs une bêta si ça intéresse quelqu'un :)

**Rating**: T au moins pour ce chapitre, présence de sang, d'automutilation... (tout un programme xD).

* * *

**Retour à Asgard**

Loki était assit sur son lit et fixait ses mains sans bouger. Il était si immobile qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue, seule sa respiration régulière trahissait son état. Thor les avait ramené tous les deux à Asgard et il était désormais enfermé dans une très grande geôle. Après tout il était le Prince d'Asgard, il serait traité comme tel. Certes cette cellule était moins grande et spacieuse que ses appartements mais elle restait très confortable et luxueuse comparé au reste.

Odin était venu lui parler, ou plutôt il avait tenté de lui parler, il était resté pendant près d'une heure devant Loki à - successivement - s'excuser, s'énerver, hurler, voire presque supplier. Mais son fils était resté désespérément mutique. Thor avait alors prit le relais mais Loki ne s'était pas montré plus bavard, il était même resté plusieurs jours sans manger.

Frigga, sa mère, était alors venu un soir, elle avait congédié les gardes et s'était approché de son fils.

- Loki, comment vas-tu mon chéri?

Il releva la tête, brisant le masque d'indifférence qu'il s'était forgé depuis ces derniers jours. Frigga était la seule qui ne le traitait pas comme un prince déchu, ni même comme un manipulateur, ou un menteur mais tout simplement comme son enfant.

- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, dit-il avec un sourire un peu taquin.

Une pirouette. C'était la spécialité de Loki de se tirer de toute conversation de cette manière. Cependant Frigga savait que si son fils ne désirait pas parler, rien ne pourrait l'y obliger, il avait toujours été très secret.

- Ton frère s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais.

- Il n'est pas mon frère.

Frigga lui administra une claque derrière la tête qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il se massa la nuque en se disant qu'elle ne l'avait plus disputé ainsi depuis l'âge de 10 ans, âge auquel il avait fait apparaître une méduse dans le bain de son père.

- La prochaine fois que je t'entend dire une telle chose, je te préviens Loki ça va mal se passer, dit-elle en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Tu es notre fils, nous t'avons élevé comme tel et je t'ai aimé plus qu'aucune mère ne peut aimer son enfant, tu n'as pas le droit de dire le contraire.

Il baissa la tête, en proie à une foule d'émotions. Sa mère n'avait effectivement jamais fait de différence entre lui et Thor, elle était une personne qu'il admirait et aimait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais songé à ce genre de chose mais si un jour il devait avoir des enfants, il espérait trouver une femme aussi aimante.

Et puis en fait non, il était un géant des glaces, un monstre pour les Asgardiens, personne ne voudrait de ça comme compagnon, songea t-il avec amertume.

- A quoi penses-tu?

- J'aimerais qu'ils pensent comme toi maman, murmura t-il en gardant ses yeux émeraudes fixés au sol.

- Laisses leur une chance, tu manques énormément à Thor et Odin est terriblement triste et affaiblit de tout cela.

Loki ne répondit rien. Frigga songea que son fils était aussi doué pour la rhétorique que pour le silence, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, elle lui avait apprit les deux. Il lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait douter une seule seconde qu'il soit son fils.  
Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le serra doucement, il leva son regard d'un vert intense vers elle et lui sourit. Frigga était la seule à même de savoir quand Loki était sincère ou non et dans ce cas précis, il était sincère.

Une fois sa mère parti, Loki resta encore un moment à fixer ses mains, le tapis, et globalement tout se qui se trouvait dans son champs de vision. Puis il se leva doucement et se glissa dans la salle de bain plus silencieusement qu'une ombre. Il fit apparaître une petite lame qu'il avait prit soin de dissimuler lors de son enfermement.

Il la fit danser entres ses doigts un moment, l'éclat argentée de l'arme se refléta dans ses yeux verts. Il observa malgré lui son reflet dans le miroir, il vit son air amaigrit, ses yeux tristes et se dit que c'était la meilleure solution. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il hésitait, son cœur était torturé par cette décision qu'il n'osait prendre mais qui ferait beaucoup de bien à tout le monde. Combien de fois avait-il songé à se supprimer? Un certain nombre, parfois c'était juste une pensée fugace qui le traversait, d'autre fois c'était plus tenace, plus entêtant.

Pour s'éviter de changer d'avis, il enfonça rapidement la lame dans son bras et fit plusieurs profondes entailles. Une douleur aiguë se fit sentir puis le sang coula, chaud et épais, hors de son corps. Il commença par rester quelques instants à fixer ainsi sa blessure, quelque part, voir le sang couler apaisait un peu ses douleurs plus profondes.

Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et se demanda vaguement si les gardes étaient revenus. Sa blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour le tuer rapidement, à la place il ressentait une douleur assez lancinante et durable. Était-ce pour racheter les morts qu'il avait causé qu'il se laissait ainsi mourir lentement? Ou parce qu'il voulait simplement montrer à sa famille qu'il souffrait réellement? Lui-même n'était pas sûr de la réponse.

Il s'en voulut un instant de faire du mal ainsi à sa mère, il s'en voulut aussi d'abandonner son frère. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient petits, ils avaient tous les deux fais le serment de ne jamais se laisser tomber. A présent il était étendu sur le lit blanc de sa cellule, les draps prenant lentement une couleur écarlate et brillante, ses yeux vert ne fixant rien de particulier et semblaient même un peu éteint.

"_Le beau parleur a perdu sa langue_"

Cette phrase assassine d'un des guerriers d'Asgard lui revint en tête, il ne souhaitait pas penser à eux alors qu'il mourrait mais cette phrase ô combien véridique semblait danser devant ses yeux. Ou peut-être était-ce la pièce qui tournait. Il ne savait plus très bien. Il ferma les yeux et entendit comme un fracas au loin.

- Loki!

Qui osait venir le déranger en cet instant précis? Les gens étaient d'une impolitesse...  
Quelqu'un passa une main douce et fraîche sur son visage et on le saisit par les poignets avant de le soulever. Quelqu'un parla et tenta de le secouer mais il n'entendit plus rien et sombra dans le Néant.

* * *

Il reprit conscience dans ce qui lui sembla être une décennie plus tard, il entendait des gens parler autour de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de leur conversation. Il tenta de bouger mais la tête lui tourna violemment et il retomba sur l'oreiller en grimaçant. La conversation s'arrêta et quelqu'un caressa ses cheveux doucement. Probablement sa mère, il se souvenait qu'elle faisait souvent ça pour le réconforter lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul.

La voix de son frère lui parvint et il grimaça. Thor croyait encore qu'il était le centre du monde et que sa seule présence pouvait tout résoudre. Malgré tout Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content de voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit le visage inquiet de sa mère devant lui. Il tourna immédiatement le regard, peu désireux de voir toute la peine, la déception et la douleur qu'il lui avait causé.

- Loki? Ça va?

Loki se retint in extrémis de lever les yeux au ciel, déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas provoquer de dispute et ensuite parce que sa tête lui tournait suffisamment comme ça. Néanmoins son frère avait des questions vraiment stupide parfois.

- A merveille...

Ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, soit. Mais ne pas lui répondre, ça non, c'était au dessus de ses moyens

- Comment as-tu pu nous faire une chose pareille?

- Thor!

"_Nous faire une chose pareille?_" Mais Loki n'avait rien demandé, il avait juste voulu régler le problème de son existence. Ainsi il n'y aurait pas besoin de procès, la question serait réglée et Asgard pourrait reprendre le cours de son existence, Thor retrouverait sa stupide petite humaine, son père oublierait qu'il avait eu un autre fils un jour et sa mère... sa mère ne s'en remettrait pas assurément.

Il se sentait épuisé et les murs blancs de la salle de soin continuaient de danser devant ses yeux, il aurait aimé fermer les yeux et se rendormir mais sa famille le fixait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et de... _pitié_. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

- C'est la vérité père!

- Silence!

Thor se tut mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs presque aussi vrais que ce qu'il était capable de faire avec Mjolnir.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, dit Fregga en haussant la voix, il a besoin de repos.

Elle caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de son fils et ils sortirent tous les trois, laissant un garde dans la chambre de soin, sans doute pour dissuader Loki de se faire du mal à nouveau.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Loki était en meilleure forme, il avait reprit des couleurs, et pouvait même marcher et se lever. Il restait très mince cependant et la surveillance constante dont il faisait l'objet commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Ses avant-bras étaient soigneusement bandés et on venait lui servir à manger plus de fois qu'il n'en avait besoin.

Il tenterait de nouveau de se suicider, ses parents et son frère le savaient sans doute également. Il refusait ce procès, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle tout ce qu'il avait fait. En y repensant il lui semblait que ces dernières semaines avaient été une sorte de rêve, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait fait tout cela. Il se leva et s'installa près de la fenêtre, il ouvrit un peu la fenêtre, autant que les barreaux le lui permettaient et savoura la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

- Tu vas mieux mon frère?

Thor se tenait près de la porte, un plateau de nourriture à la main.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Il faut que tu manges, sinon mère va m'en tenir responsable et me mettre en pièce, ajouta t-il en riant.

Loki se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire sans joie.

- Loki je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais, qui ait pu te pousser jusque là, mais pardonne-moi.

Son frère le regarda enfin et Thor remarqua que les yeux de Loki étaient plus brillant que d'habitude, ils oscillaient entre le vert et le bleu. Il avait toujours eu un regard très expressif.

- Comment dire? Commença t-il. Toi tu as ta place dans l'univers, tu as ta famille, tes amis, une stupide mortelle que tu aimes. Tout va bien pour toi. Et moi il me reste quoi dans l'histoire?

- Nous sommes de la même famille Loki!

Il semblait en colère, sans doute pour le "stupide mortelle".

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te prendre quoique ce soit, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de l'ombre, ni te faire du mal. Si le pouvoir ne te montait pas à la tête, je t'aurais bien volontiers cédé ma couronne.

- Arrête de jouer au sage, ça ne te va pas.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras.

Cette fois-ci Loki leva franchement les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le soleil, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été insouciant? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

* * *

Le procès eut lieu la semaine suivante.

Au grand étonnement de Loki, il se déroula en privé, visiblement les Asgardiens étaient à peine au courant que leur Prince était de retours. Les guerriers d'Asgard avaient été tenu à l'écart également. Il se sentit un peu mieux en découvrant cela, il n'aurait pas supporté une humiliation publique.  
Odin se tenait au centre, dans sa belle armure dorée, Thor et Fregga de part et d'autre. Il y avait également Heimdall qui se tenait stoïquement près du trône, il fixait Loki sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

Le prince déchu s'assit à la place de l'accusé, il pouvait et allait assurer lui-même sa défense, même si à cet instant précis il se sentait un peu faible. On avait ôté les bandages de ses poignets et il arborait à présent de fines cicatrices. C'était une chance que guérir plus rapidement que la moyenne.

- Loki, fils d'Odin...

Loki soupira mais n'osa pas contredire le Père-de-toute-chose, quelque part il était touché de voir que malgré tout, Odin le considérait toujours comme son fils. Cependant il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur son avenir, il serait condamné à la prison à vie sans doute, privé de ses pouvoirs avec quelques privilèges réservés aux Princes. Ou exilé sur une planète allié d'Asgard dans les mêmes conditions. De toute manière, il ferait en sorte que sa vie prenne fin le plus tôt possible.

Odin énuméra ensuite les multiples raisons de sa présence ici, Loki eut beau se forger un masque d'indifférence, quelques remords commençaient à remuer ses entrailles.

- ... tu es donc condamné à l'exil...

Comme il l'avait prévu.

- ... sur Midgard.

- Vous plaisantez?

De tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, être exilé sur cette vulgaire planète n'en faisait pas partie, sans compter qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu là-bas depuis qu'il avait tenté de les asservir. Un peu.

- Pas du tout mon fils, tu as une dette envers cette planète et il te faut la racheter.

- Non... Non vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer là-bas.

- Si Loki. Tu seras privé de la majorité de tes pouvoirs et...

- Non, non, non...

Être exilé sur Midgard ET être privé de ses pouvoirs, c'était infiniment plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas dissimulé de lame dans la salle du trône? Il se serait volontiers suicidé sur place, cela valait toujours mieux que finir sur cette fichue planète. Odin ne prenait jamais de décision à la légère, il avait toujours des raisons et un but caché, dans ce cas précis Loki était cependant incapable de dire ce que cela pouvait bien être.

* * *

_Alors verdict? Vous aimez? Je continue? (bon ceci dit le chapitre 02 est déjà écris hé hé) :)  
Le bouton review ne mord pas et n'oubliez pas une review = un bisou de Loki et plus si affinité (si si!)_


	2. Midgard

**Note:** Je tiens à dire que pour un premier chapitre je suis très agréablement surprise! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à obtenir autant de reviews (avouez c'est parce que je vous ais promis des bisous de Loki? :D). Donc merci à **Donoka06**, **Guliette-Saruwatari**, **Mysti Cloud**, **Tamalice**, **Wenna-Hic**, **Blackheart Love**, **Moineau dor** et **Seraphine 13** (qui m'a d'ailleurs très gentiment corrigé ce chapitre!). J'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir répondre aux revieweuses anonymes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre adresse mail (avec des espaces pour que ça passe), pour que je puisse vous répondre.

La tentative de suicide en a surprise certaines mais comme dis dans le chapitre il ne sait pas très bien lui-même s'il veut vraiment mourir ou juste attirer l'attention, il reprend du poil de la bête dans ce chapitre ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Midgard**

Loki observa la plaine qui l'entourait et poussa un long soupir. Il se trouvait quelque part sur Terre, au milieu de nulle part. Autour de lui tout était plat et vert - ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup - et qui plus est, il faisait nuit. Les étoiles brillaient intensément comme pour le narguer lui, le dieudéchu. Il observa un instant les fines cicatrices rosées de ses poignets et se demanda si Odin tenait si peu que ça à lui pour l'envoyer seul sur Terre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se remit à marcher.

_"C'est une deuxième chance pour toi Loki"_

Il suivait la route sinueuse qui longeait l'interminable plaine et aperçut au loin une forêt, visiblement l'endroit était plus ou moins désert. Les humains avaient la très fâcheuse - et stupide - manie de se rassembler tout autours des villes comme des fourmis, si bien que leurs villes étaient surpeuplées et leurs campagnes désertes. Dans ce cas précis, Loki se trouvait en pleine campagne, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en se disant que peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait et où il comptait aller, il resterait seul et très loin de chez lui.

_Chez lui._

Presque malgré lui, il avait pensé à Asgard comme étant son foyer, quelque part c'était le cas, il avait grandit là-bas et sa famille adoptive s'y trouvait. Seulement il s'y était retrouvé chassé, bannit, il l'avait cherché il en était complètement conscient, mais il avait espéré au fond de lui que son père comprendrait les raisons de sa colère. Comme pour contredire ses pensées, il se mit à pleuvoir. Loki leva les yeux vers les nuages noirs et denses en se demandant si son "père" se fichait de lui en cet instant précis ou si la pluie était le simple fruit du hasard.

Loki mentait exceptionnellement bien. Il maniait les mots avec dextérité, il savait utiliser la douceur et la manipulation mieux que personne. Sa mère aimait dire qu'il était un beau parleur et c'était le cas, il pouvait embobiner à peu près tout le monde.  
Sauf lui.

Il avait tenté de se persuader qu'il les haïssait tous, son père, sa mère et son frère, mais c'était faux. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui, il voulait être l'égal de son frère et sa mère... Il aimait tout simplement cette femme à qui il ressemblait beaucoup malgré tout.

C'est plein d'amertume et de rancœur qu'il continua sa route à travers cette plaine froide et humide.

Lorsqu'il l'avait exilé sur Terre, Odin lui avait ôté la plupart de ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus faire de magie hormis quelques tours de passe-passe. Alors qu'il approchait de ce qui ressemblait à un lac il tenta de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller en se servant de la magie. Il ne pouvait pas se cloner et cela eut le don de le mettre en colère et par-dessus le marché il ne pouvait même pas faire exploser un arbre pour se défouler. Cependant il pouvait faire apparaître de petites choses, en faire disparaître d'autres - sauf lui.

Et c'était tout. De rage il expédia un caillou dans le lac, celui-ci coula sans sommation et l'eau s'agita un instant avant de redevenir aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Loki observa son reflet dans l'eau et soupira une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux, d'un bleu-vert intense et lumineux, semblaient le regarder, il n'y vit que le reflet d'un homme mélancolique et seul.

Il détourna son regard de l'eau, un peu agacé de voir que ses émotions transparaissaient si facilement sur son visage. Il était aussi mélancolique que Thor était enjoué, et c'était peu dire. Il passa près d'une heure à marcher, maudissant tour à tour Odin et Thor. Sans nul doute Heimdall devait l'observer depuis le pont du Bifrost et il préféra oublier cette pensée et qui avait également le don de l'agacer.

* * *

Au lever du jour, il finit par arriver dans une ville de taille moyenne. Les gens marchaient sans regarder où ils allaient, plongés dans un journal, ou un quelconque gadget électronique, ne prenant même pas la peine d'observer la beauté du lever de soleil ou encore de l'éveil de leur monde. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde (ou presque), Loki ne parvenait pas à trouver un quelconque intérêt aux humains, ils étaient tellement grouillants, pressés et malpolis!

Il observait la ville de ses yeux pâles, tentant de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de ces êtres si semblables et éloignés à la fois des Asgardiens. Comment Thor pouvait-il supporter d'être ici? Il comprenait encore moins pourquoi et comment son frère pouvait se lier avec une mortelle, c'était incongru, improbable et pourtant il était attaché à elle comme une moule à son rocher. Était-il jaloux? Probable, Loki avait toujours envié Thor, son assurance, sa confiance en lui, tout le monde l'aimait et personne ne remettait en cause ses paroles. Et en plus de ça il était roi d'Asgard et avait trouvé l'amour.

Loki grimaça en songeant à tout cela, se rappeler ce genre de détails l'amenait à se rappeler de sa vie à Asgard et de sa condition de géant des glaces, le tout rendant son amertume encore plus prononcée. Asgard lui manquait mais il n'était pas sûr que la réciproque soit vrai, à qui pouvait-il manquer là-bas? Personne, sauf peut-être Fregga.

Il quitta l'artère principale de la ville et atterri dans une avenue qui était très calme, déserte. Les riches demeures s'alignaient en rang parfait le long de la route, chaque habitant ayant visiblement décidé d'étaler le plus possible sa richesse pour en mettre plein la vue au voisin. Loki décida de remonter cette avenue avec la ferme intention de quitter la ville dès que possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il vit une ombre furtive se déplacer sur le toit d'une des villas. Il s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et se déplaça derrière un arbre de façon à pouvoir observer l'ombre en toute tranquillité. C'était une silhouette assez petite et frêle mais qui se déplaçait avec beaucoup de légèreté, elle glissa le long du toit et sauta sur l'arbre du jardin, le feuillage s'agita puis la silhouette atterri par terre.

Elle chancela un instant puis se dirigea vers la grande avenue avec un air innocent qui ne le trompait pas. C'était une jeune femme visiblement, elle portait un sac qu'elle tenait serré contre son ventre. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, tata les poches de son pantalon, sans doute à la recherche de ses clés.

Loki put la voir froncer les sourcils et repartir en direction de la villa. Étonnamment elle resta à mi-chemin, tendit la main et fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Loki eut très envie de lui dire qu'elle avait l'air complètement idiote ainsi, mais ce qu'il vit par la suite le stupéfia. Ce qu'il semblait être un trousseau de clé, s'envola littéralement d'un buisson et lévita jusqu'à la main tendue de la jeune femme. Elle rangea lestement les clés et s'en alla, non s'en avoir jeté un coup d'œil suspect aux alentours.

Un sourire malicieux était né sur les lèvres minces de Loki. Qui que pouvait être cette femme, elle n'était peut-être pas humaine, dans tous les cas elle possédait visiblement des pouvoirs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intriguant. Il était coincé sur cette stupide planète certes mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser. De plus, elle était peut-être à même de comprendre sa situation et de l'aider - qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela va sans dire.

Il n'eut aucun mal à la suivre, elle jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les sens et se retournait excessivement souvent pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Loki prenait un plaisir assez manifeste à se dévoiler juste assez pour qu'elle se croit suivit, puis se cachait rapidement lorsqu'elle se retournait. Odin n'avait jamais précisé dans son exil qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec les mortels.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une maison assez grande, en pierre et visiblement ancienne. Elle sortit le trousseau de clé de sa poche et déverrouillage le petit portail. Le jardin était plus ou moins en friche, on trouvait toute sorte de fleurs et d'arbustes mais il semblait entretenu pour autant. Loki s'avança avec la ferme intention cette fois de se faire voir. De près il pu voir qu'elle était jeune et mince, ses cheveux noirs relevés en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques folles mèches de cheveux.

La jeune femme tournait la clé de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement le cœur battant et la respiration sifflante. Un homme très étrange se tenait devant elle, il était grand, très mince et pâle. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres fines et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-vert très lumineux. Il la regardait avec un air à la fois malicieux et condescendant qui la mit très mal à l'aise.

- Qui êtes-vous?

A sa grande satisfaction sa voix ne trembla pas et elle sembla même assurée.

- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance... Pour l'instant.

Il avait une voix très suave et doucereuse, avec quelque chose d'envoûtant dedans.

- Vous m'avez suivin'est-ce pas?

- Oui, j'ai vu ce que vous avez fait là-bas, dit-il avec un mouvement de tête.

- Vous allez appeler la police?

La jeune femme s'imagina un instant qu'il pourrait lui faire du chantage, lui demander n'importe quoi en échange de son silence, cette idée la fit frissonner de dégoût. Pourtant l'homme eut un petit rire comme si l'idée d'appeler la police en cas de vol était complètement saugrenue.

- Non, je ne parlais pas du fait que vous avez probablement cambriolé une maison, je parle plutôt de votre... Tour de magie.

La jeune femme devint aussi pâle que lui et le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, trancha-t-elle.

- Je crois que si au contraire.

- De toute manière même si vous tentez d'en parler, personne ne vous croira, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

C'était le cas, quelques personnes avaient eu le privilège et la bêtise de voir ses dons, certains avaient voulu en parler, personne ne les avait cru et les choses s'étaient arrêtées là.

- Oh mais je ne compte pas en parler, je crois plutôt que vous pouvez m'aider.

- Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille?

Il s'avança vers elle, toujours en souriant, et elle se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait jamais prit la peine d'acheter une arme à feu, cela pouvait toujours être utile, comme par exemple lorsqu'un homme très inquiétant était à moins de cinquante centimètres d'elle.

- Parce que je suis un dieu.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence, comme s'il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir saisi tout de suite la nature divine de sa personne. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil si haut qu'il disparut sous sa frange de cheveux. Elle cligna ensuite plusieurs fois des yeux afin de bien assimiler l'information. Cet homme se prenait pour un dieu, c'était assez inquiétant. C'était même très inquiétant et elle n'avait rien pour se défendre. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle pouvait toujours faire léviter un nain de jardin en porcelaine pour assommer l'homme mais quelque chose lui dit que cela ne suffirait pas.

La suite se passa très vite, il l'attrapa par le bras plus rapide que l'éclair et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle se débattit, réussit à lui faire lâcher prise et lui envoya un énorme dictionnaire dessus. Il l'évita de justesse et tenta de la rattraper mais elle fit léviter le vase se trouvant sur la table basse et l'assomma avec. L'homme retomba lourdement sur le sol avec une grimace et cessa de bouger. La jeune fille tentait de calmer son rythme cardiaque, elle avait la sensation que son cœur finirait par sortir de sa cage thoracique pour terminer sa course ailleurs.

* * *

Loki avait très mal à la tête. Il maudit intérieurement Odin de lui avoir ôté ses pouvoirs et de l'avoir rendu aussi faible qu'un vulgaire mortel. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était étroitement ligoté sur une chaise. Tout en continuant à maudire le Père-de-toute-chose, il songea qu'attraper une mortelle et l'enfermer était sans doute beaucoup plus simple lorsqu'on n'était pas soi-même un mortel. Il releva la tête et vit la jeune femme devant lui, elle était très pâle et avait détaché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient à présent au niveau des hanches avec des boucles douces.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Je viens de vous le dire, soupira-t-il.

Les humains pouvaient être de sacrés idiots.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu, donc qui êtes-vous? Quel est votre nom?

- Je m'appelle Loki.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? N'oubliez pas pour chaque review vous avez droit à un bisou de Loki (et toujours avec le sourire!) (L'histoire ne dit pas s'il est d'accord ceci dit xD)._


	3. Dieu de je ne sais plus quoi

**Note**: Merci à tous pour vos encouragement, ça me fait très plaisir! Franchement je ne pensais pas que ça plairait autant ^^ Oh et pour les revieweurs anonymes: N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde :) Merci à **Seraphine13** pour sa relecture!

Voilà la suite!

* * *

**Dieu de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi**

- Loki? Comme le dieu de la mythologie scandinave?

- Votre "mythologie" est ridicule et fausse mais dans les grandes lignes, c'est à peu près ça.

Elle haussa de nouveau les sourcils et se saisit d'un objet étrange que les humains appelaient "téléphone", elle commença à pianoter dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- J'appelle la police pour expliquer qu'un homme complètement dingue vient d'entrer chez moi en se prenant pour le dieu de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi.

Le _di__eu de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi_? Loki avait très fortement envie de la clouer au mur, et s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il l'aurait probablement fait. Il maudit ce corps mortel si faible et maudit Odin par la même occasion. La jeune femme avait tant serré ses liens qu'ils entaillaient ses poignets et ses cicatrices fraîches.

Il concentra son regard sur le téléphone et celui-ci se court-circuita brusquement. Elle le lâcha avec un petit cri et observa son otage, une lueur de peur dans le regard.

- Comment vous avez fait? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

- Et vous, comment avez-vous fait tout à l'heure?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas!

- Je crois que si au contraire.

- Si vous êtes un dieu, prouvez-le! Détachez-vous, faites tomber des éclairs...

- Je ne peux pas, on m'a privé de la majorité de mes pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit-il simplement avec un sourire taquin. Vous voulez bien me détacher maintenant?

- Non, je n'ai pas confiance, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

- Vous êtes humaine?

Il avait des questions réellement désarmantes et étranges.

- Évidemment, vous voulez que je sois quoi?

Il parut déçu et pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas, il lui lança un regard assassin. Loki sentait qu'elle était sincère et c'était pire que tout, il venait de se faire désarmer par une simple humaine. Thor et Odin avaient visiblement décidé de l'achever.

Elle ramassa son téléphone portable à terre, l'examina et le ralluma. Elle avait reçu un message d'un de ses amis qui avait besoin d'aide, il faisait appel à elle régulièrement et elle devait faire le voyage jusqu'à Manhattan. C'était long mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle était très bien payée, ce qui lui permettait de financer ses études en toute tranquillité. Ses petits larcins faisaient le reste.

- Vous allez me détacher?

- Non.

Étonnamment il se mit à sourire comme si la perspective qu'elle refuse de le détacher lui apportait un quelconque plaisir.

- Vous êtes têtue.

- Et vous, vous êtes dingue, séduisant mais dingue quand même.

Elle se demanda ce qui lui avait prit de dire une chose pareille. C'était vrai ceci dit, il était séduisant et très attachant, si on omettait le fait qu'il se prenait pour un dieu scandinave.

- Vous êtes une magicienne?

- Ce ne sont que de simples tours de passe-passe, rien de plus.

Elle renvoya un message à son ami lui expliquant qu'elle arriverait à Manhattan d'ici deux jours, puis elle déballa son butin. Des bijoux de grandes valeurs principalement. Elle prenait grand soin à ne voler que des personnes avec un certain niveau de vie, une fois, elle avait volé trois fois une même maison avant que la maîtresse de maison ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Ses amis la comparait souvent à Robin des Bois, c'était un peu ça dans le fond.

Elle sortie du sac un collier comportant des émeraudes de la tailles d'un œuf de caille et haussa un sourcil. _Comment diable quelqu'un pouvait porter ça?_

- Élégant, commenta ironiquement son hôte.

- Comme vous dites.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir nettoyé sa chambre, rangé son butin et lavé ses vêtements, elle n'eut plus de raison de ne pas revenir dans le salon. Son hôte avait fermé les yeux, la tête posé contre le rebord de la chaise, il dut l'entendre revenir puisqu'il eut un sourire malicieux.

Elle posa son ordinateur portable sur la table et l'alluma dans le but de travailler un peu. Elle étudiait les civilisations anciennes et parlait plusieurs langues mortes, ce qui était parfaitement inutile d'après ses parents, mais un scientifique - et ami - n'était pas de leur avis, et faisait régulièrement appel à ses services.

Sans trop se soucier de ce qu'elle faisait, elle tapa "Loki" dans le moteur de recherche et attendit de voir les résultats. Elle tomba sur plusieurs sites d'histoire de la mythologie, un autre site retraçant l'histoire du personnage, elle parcourut ces liens avec attention et fit quelques recherches supplémentaires. Après être tombé sur le site d'une secte adorant Loki, elle n'était pas plus avancée en plus de se sentir complètement stupide.

- Détachez-moi.

Il avait toujours cette voix douce et sensuelle et elle lui jeta un regard noir en contrepartie.

- Si vous êtes réellement Loki, je viens de lire que vous êtes passablement désagréable et manipulateur, donc non.

Il rit un instant avant de poursuivre:

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas, je vous ai dit que tout ce que raconte votre mythologie est ridicule et délirante.

- Hum, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Il se tut quelques instants mais continua de gigoter sur sa chaise.

- J'ai trouvé une secte qui vous vénère, dit-elle nonchalamment.

L'homme eut la même tête qu'un enfant le jour de Noël.

- Enfin des humains avec un brin de jugeote, il était temps. Ils sont nombreux?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Je commence à avoir faim.

Elle se redressa et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser mourir de faim, après tout il ne lui avait rien fait. Certes il était au courant pour ses cambriolages, raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

- Je vais vous amener quelque chose.

Elle partie en direction de la cuisine et remplit un plateau sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, puis elle saisit un fin poignard qu'elle gardait dans un tiroir et le dissimula dans sa manche. S'il l'agressait, elle aurait de quoi se défendre.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table, ferma les portes et défit doucement les liens de son otage. L'homme se leva et se dégourdit les jambes, elle remarqua qu'il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle et il se déplaçait avec la souplesse d'un chat. Tandis qu'il mangeait en grimaçant - elle ne cuisinait pourtant pas si mal que ça - elle continua ses recherches sur le net, elle chercha dans les fichiers publics du FBI s'ils ne recherchaient pas un homme semblable à celui qui se trouvait actuellement à moins de cinquante centimètres d'elle, mais rien.

- Vous ne me croyez toujours pas?

- En effet.

Elle reporta son attention à l'écran, le fin poignard était toujours caché dans sa manche, elle sentait le contact froid du métal contre sa peau, ce qui la rassurait un peu. Soudain elle vit quelque chose d'étrange, des serpents se baladaient sur la table, minces et d'une couleur bleue soutenue, elle fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri. L'homme, quant à lui, souriait tout en observant les reptiles de ses yeux bleus.

- C'est... C'est vous qui faites ça?

- Bien sûr.

Les serpents se tortillaient dans tous les sens, puis d'un coup, ils s'évaporèrent dans l'air. Leonora fronçait les sourcils le cœur battant. Cet homme devait avoir _quelques_ pouvoirs mais il ne pouvait _pas_ être véritablement un dieu. C'était stupide, ridicule, personne ne pouvait croire une telle chose! Par ailleurs elle ne croyait pas en Dieu, ni en quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche.

- Très bien, si vous êtes un dieu, faites des... Des choses de dieu.

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda comme si elle était parfaitement demeurée.

- Faites apparaître de la foudre, faite tomber la pluie, ou réveillez un mort.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas près de la convaincre de sa nature divine. Par ailleurs _pourquoi_ tout le monde pensait immédiatement à faire apparaître la foudre? La foudre lui rappelait Thor et ça c'était une mauvaise chose. Il ne voulait pas penser à son frère, cela le rendait amer et triste.

- Au cas où vous auriez déjà oublié, je vous ai précisé qu'on m'avait ôté la majorité de mes pouvoirs.

- Et pourquoi venir me voir moi?

- Par hasard, dit-il en haussant les épaules, je marchais sans but particulier et je vous ai vu vous enfuir de cette maison et surtout je vous ai vu faire voler ces clés à vous. J'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être plus intéressante que la majorité des humains qui peuplent cette pauvre Terre.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, commenta-t-elle. Désolée de vous décevoir, je suis une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine.

- Avec quelques pouvoirs en plus.

- Avec quelques pouvoirs en plus, concéda-t-elle en souriant.

- Ça signifie que vous me croyez?

- Hum, répéta-t-elle, je n'ai aucune preuve que vous êtes ce que vous dites.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait autorisé Loki - puisqu'il tenait à être appelé ainsi - à se balader dans le salon. Elle gardait son poignard bien caché dans sa manche de peur qu'il ne tente de la blesser. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il tournait en rond, l'humaine possédait une bibliothèque assez intéressante mais il ne fit vite le tour et ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer ferme. Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle le menotta et il dû dormir sur le sofa, un cliquetis lui apprit également qu'elle avait verrouillé la porte. Loki dû s'avouer que le confort d'Asgard lui manquait, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le traite autrement que comme un prince et se faire traiter de cette façon par une simple humaine était tout simplement insupportable.

Après s'être tourné et retourné sur le sofa, avoir maudit Odin et Thor une nouvelle fois, il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité. La jeune femme le réveilla vers sept ou huit heures du matin en se triturant les mains d'un air contrarié. Il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer agréable, compte tenu du fait qu'elle ne le traitait pas comme il se devait.

- Je dois absolument aller à Manhattan... Je dois partir ce soir et vous m'accompagnez.

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Loki haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à ce qu'une humaine lui donne des ordres.

- Et si je refuse?

- Je vous assomme, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Je vois.

Son crâne était encore douloureux à l'endroit où le vase s'était brisé et il s'abstint de répliquer même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

* * *

La jeune femme monta dans la voiture, son étrange passager à ses côtés, il semblait récalcitrant à l'idée de monter dedans mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle embarqua ses livres et les documents dont elle avait besoin, ainsi qu'un sac contenant quelques affaires à elle. Il était fort probable que son ami lui demande de rester quelques jours, elle l'espérait en tout cas. Une fois à New-York elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de l'homme à ses côtés.

- Vous avez un prénom? Lui demanda t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Leonora, dit-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

Il acquiesça et ne parla plus du reste du trajet.

Elle préférait voyager de nuit, il y avait moins de monde sur les routes et elle pouvait aller un peu plus vite. Ils restèrent silencieux la plus grande partie du trajet. Leonora sentait le contact froid du métal du poignard contre sa peau et elle espérait bien ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Il était calme et son regard d'un bleu lumineux restait fixé sur le paysage qui défilait. Il n'avait rien d'un criminel. Son étrange façon de parler et se mouvoir trahissait une assez haute origine sociale, et il semblait très doué dans tout ce qui était illusion mais elle n'était toujours pas prête à croire qu'il était un dieu.

Certes son ami de Manhattan lui avait bien parlé de choses que la plupart des gens auraient qualifié de "fantaisistes" voire de "délirantes" mais elle ne voulait pas croire en l'existence de Dieu, c'était aussi simple que ça. Au bout de deux heures de route elle se sentit un peu fatiguée mais elle refusait de s'arrêter pour dormir. Qui sait ce que l'homme aurait pu lui faire pendant son sommeil? Elle finit toutefois par entrer sur une aire d'autoroute avec la ferme intention de boire un café bien serré. L'homme sembla se réveiller et s'agita sur le siège.

- Où allons-nous?

- Je m'arrête juste boire un café.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, vous devriez dormir.

Elle se contenta de balayer la suggestion d'un geste de la main et compta les pièces dans son porte-monnaie.

- Oh je vois, dit-il en souriant.

- Quoi donc?

- Vous ne voulez pas vous endormir avec moi à vos côtés, vous n'avez pas confiance.

- Et ça vous étonne? Je ne vous connais pas, vous vous êtes introduit chez moi et vous vous prenez pour un dieu.

- Je ne me prend _pas _pour un dieu, j'en suis un et vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, je ne vous ferez rien.

- Hum.

Elle prit son sac, ses clés et s'apprêta à verrouiller la voiture lorsqu'il sortit à son tour.

- Je vous suis.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre et avoir fait taire sa conscience, elle s'acheta un grand café et plusieurs petits gâteaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme revint avec une mine un peu dépité.

- Cet endroit est répugnant, il y a vraiment des gens qui y vivent?

- Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Loki fit une drôle de tête, comme s'il avait avalé un citron entier et murmura.

- Croyez-moi je suis loin d'être né de cette façon.

* * *

_Qui veut un bisou de Loki? :D_


	4. L'homme de métal

**Note:** Vous me faites bien rire avec vos reviews ;) Contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaise, ça me motive tellement à l'écrire! Et puis je remarque des lectrices régulières donc merci beaucoup de laisser une review à chaque chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir! (Moi je dis c'est un chouette fandom ici!)

Un gros merci à **Seraphine13** qui m'a relu ! :)

**Note 02: **En général je vais tenter de poster les vendredi et lundi ^^ Je voulais poster vendredi mais comme une gourdasse j'ai oublié qu'avant je devais l'envoyer à ma bêta (bah vi) du coup je poste avec du retard :)

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'homme de métal**

Ils arrivèrent à Manhattan peu après cinq heures du matin. Loki - ou peu importe son nom - s'était endormi après qu'ils soient repartis de l'aire d'autoroute et Leonora avait ainsi eu tout le loisir de baisser un peu la garde.  
Ainsi endormi il paraissait totalement inoffensif, il avait quelque chose de presque enfantin et touchant.

Elle reporta son attention sur la route et entra dans New-York. A cette heure-ci, la ville était quasiment déserte. Elle ne croisa que quelques taxis mais dans l'ensemble, elle put conduire tranquillement. Elle détestait plus que tout conduire dans l'ambiance stressante et tendue aux heures de pointes. Peu avant six heures, le soleil se leva lentement et la ville s'anima un peu. Elle entra dans un parking privé souterrain et chercha sa place attitrée, puis elle farfouilla dans son sac et sortit une carte d'accès spéciale.

Loki se réveilla difficilement, il avait mal au dos à force de rester assit dans cet engin et la perspective de rentrer dans cette ville grouillante d'humains ne l'enchantait pas. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment souterrain où s'alignaient tristement des centaines de voitures, les hommes et les femmes sortaient d'un air pressé et la mine revêche.

Leonora entassa ses livres et ses carnets de recherche dans ses bras, verrouilla la voiture et l'entraîna à sa suite. Loki n'aimait pas cette ville, tout comme il n'aimait pas cette planète. Étrangement il avait la sensation de s'éveiller d'un long rêve lorsqu'il se remémorait les événements passés ici. La ville était en partie détruite par sa faute et celle de Thanos et il se sentait mal à cette pensée. Ce dernier avait su exploiter toutes les émotions violentes que Loki avait pu ressentir.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait été ensorcelé à la manière de Barton ou Selvig mais Thanos avait pu insuffler sa haine et ses ambitions à travers lui. Ceci expliquait son air malade lorsqu'il était arrivé sur Terre - en plus du long trajet. A son retoursur Asgard il avait prit toute la mesure de son acte et, malgré toute sa tristesse et sa rancœur, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver des remords.

Ils prirent un ascenseur qui monta interminablement vers le haut de l'immeuble et Leonora tapotait ses classeurs avec nervosité, les yeux rivés sur le décompte des étages.

- Nerveuse?

- Je n'aime pas spécialement les ascenseurs.

C'était légitime d'une certaine façon, les humains étaient si fragiles, si faibles, un rien pouvait les terrasser.

Arrivé au dernier étage de l'immense immeuble, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, visiblement ravie que l'ascenseur n'ait pas décidé de finir sa course en s'écrasant au sol.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Loki se sentit perplexe. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il connaissait même _très bien_ cet endroit. Trop bien... Tony Stark était resté figé devant les portes de l'ascenseur, la bouche ouverte, un verre de whisky à la main. Il s'empressa d'engloutir son verre, puis haussa un sourcil tout aussi perplexe en constatant que _non _il n 'hallucinait pas.

Leonora se trouvait entres les deux hommes, les regardant à tour de rôle. Vu que personne ne prenait la parole, elle se lança.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Et bien il est fort probable que je commence à avoir quelques hallucinations, commença Tony en fixant le fond de son verre vide.

- L'homme de métal...

- Vous... Vous vous connaissez?

Cette fois-ci c'est Leonora qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un remontant.

- On a eu un petit... Différent. Mais dites moi vous n'êtes pas sensé être en prison ou un truc qui s'en rapproche.

- On m'a expédié ici, en me privant de la majorité de mes pouvoirs. J'estime que c'est suffisant.

- Cette fois-ci, vous voulez un verre?

Loki rit et déclara qu'au point où il en était ça ne pouvait pas aggraver les choses. Leonora s'était assise sur le canapé et observait les deux hommes en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez fait le trajet ensemble? Questionna Stark en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Il m'a suivit quand il a découvert mes petits dons.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses, commenta Stark.

Loki soupçonnait fortement le hasard de s'appeler Odin, mais il garda ses remarques pour lui. Le fait qu'il soit avec Stark rendait la situation un tantinet moins pénible, il n'avait au moins pas à faire semblant d'être un humain.

- Puis elle m'a assommé, avant de me traîner ici.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de contrarier un dieu? Dit Tony en souriant ironiquement à la jeune fille.

- Oh bon sang vous n'avez pas finiavec ces stupides histoires de dieu?

Elle but une autre rasade de vin en se souvenant qu'elle détestait ce breuvage.

- Elle refuse de me croire, dit tranquillement Loki assit sur le sofa comme sur un trône.

- Je dois bien avouer que c'est la vérité.

- Tony!

- J'aimerais bien te dire le contraire ma chère mais ces derniers temps nous avons eu un certain nombre de dieux venus passer leurs vacances sur Terre.

Leonora secoua la tête et eut très envie de jeter le reste de son vin à la figure de Loki qui souriait d'un air triomphant.

- C'est à cause de vous que la moitié de la ville a été détruite? J'ai eu de la chance d'être en vacances à ce moment là...

- Oui c'est à peu près ça, approuva Tony.

* * *

Leonora installa ses affaires dans un des bureaux que Tony lui avait réservé, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas il avait tenu à garder Loki avec lui. L'autre s'était fendu d'un autre grand sourire et elle était partie installer ses affaires en boudant et maugréant.

Elle était en train d'étaler des plans de bâtiments anciens devant elle lorsque Loki apparut brusquement - ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut - derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri et laissa tomber un petit miroir qui se brisa à ses pieds en mille morceaux. Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

- Arrêtez ça!

- Quoi donc?

Il avait un sourire en coin qui ne trompait personne.

- Ça... Apparaître d'un coup.

Elle se baissa et ramassa les petits bouts de verre qui brillaient par terre.

- Vous n'êtes pas attentive tout simplement. Les humains ne remarquent jamais rien.

- Ah oui parce que vous, vous êtes tellement exceptionnel n'est-ce pas? Répliqua t-elle d'un ton acide.

Elle venait de se couper la main avec un bout de verre et elle commençait à saigner.

- Cela va de soi, dit-il sans déceler l'ironie dans sa voix.

Leonora maugréa quelque chose sur la stupidité des hommes et plongea la main dans l'évier avant de faire couler de l'eau qui se teinta rapidement en rouge écarlate.  
Il la regarda éponger le sang qui coulait de sa main l'air un peu pâle. Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa remarque pouvait la blesser, ce n'était qu'une constatation après tout, il était un dieu donc supérieur aux humains, c'était l'évidence même.

- Ça n'arrêtera pas le sang de couler, nota t-il.

- Il faudra bien, et puis tout est de votre faute.

Loki se sentit un peu agacé, déjà qu'il était coincé sur cette planète aussi stupide qu'inintéressante à ses yeux, il n'allait pas en plus ménager les susceptibilités de tous ses habitants. Elle jeta le miroir brisé et les fragments de verre dans la poubelle en soupirant et s'apprêta à repasser sa main sous l'eau lorsque Loki lui empoigna le poignet.

- Hey!

Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle, même en étant un simple humain. Elle se souvint de son petit poignard caché dans sa manche et eut très envie de s'en servir, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire peur.

Loki eut un petit sourire, il plongea la main dans sa manche et retira le poignard. Il lâcha enfin son poignet et examina la lame argentée, ses yeux bleus lumineux se reflétant sur le métal.

- la confiance règne, nota t-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance, rendez-moi ça!

Elle reprit son bien et le rangea dans un des tiroirs. Loki lui lança un dernier regard narquois et sortit de la pièce. Elle résista à l'envie de lui lancer un quelconque objet dessus et se remit à ses plans, au moment ou elle allait noter quelque chose, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur que sa main était intacte.

Elle se leva et précipitamment vers la fenêtre à la lumière du jour, sa paume était intacte, la peau douce et lisse comme si elle n'avait jamais été coupée. La bouche ouverte elle tourna et retourna sa main devant ses yeux comme si la blessure sanguinolente allait soudainement réapparaitre.

Mais rien.

Seul son chemisier tâché de sang témoignait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

- Dites!

Loki leva les yeux des étranges machines de Stark et haussa un sourcil, il avait peu l'habitude que l'on s'adresse à lui en disant "dites". Leonora débarqua l'air un peu affolé et leva sa main droite vers lui.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Regardez ma main!

- Elle est tout à fait charmante.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Arrêtez de faire l'idiot! Comment avez-vous fais pour me soigner?

- Je suis un dieu je vous le rappelle, peut-être finirez-vous par le comprendre un jour.

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma sans un mot. Il y avait donc des chances que Loki ne soit pas juste un dieu à l'égo sur-dimensionné expédié sur Terre, il était donc réellement capable de faire certaines choses. En tout cas sa perplexité semblait beaucoup l'amuser puisqu'il arborait un sourire taquin.

- Ça s'amuse bien ici, commenta Tony en débarquant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

Il venait de voir son chemisier tâché de sang.

- Je me suis coupée et il - elle désigna Loki d'un mouvement de tête - m'a soigné.

- A défaut de savoir conquérir le monde, vous pourrez toujours finir médecin ici.

Loki avait visiblement extrêmement envie de balancer Tony à travers la baie vitrée, il n'en fit heureusement rien et se contenta de serrer les mâchoires.

- Conquérir le monde? Demanda t-elle.

- Votre peuple a besoin d'un roi, c'est ainsi. Seul vous passez votre temps à vous entre-tuer.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit-elle.

- la liberté vous sied très mal.

- Alors là je ne suis pas d'accord, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi vous sauriez mieux que nous ce qui est bon pour nous.

- Mais parce que je suis un dieu, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Est-ce que sa majesté le dieu peut ramener son royal postérieur ici? J'ai besoin de son avis, lança Tony depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu? _

_Une review = un bisou de Loki certifié authentique ;)_


	5. Expériences

**Note**: J'ai de plus en plus de lectrices (lecteurs?), ça me fait très très plaisir :) Et ça motive aussi! Donc merci à tout(e)s pour vos encouragements! J'en profite aussi pour dire que j'ai un Tumblr (qui a déjà réussis à prononcer ce mot?), je reblogue pas mal d'images, gifs et dessins sur The Avengers, Thor et Loki, si ça vous intéresse, je mettrais un lien :)

J'ai posté ce soir parce que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster dans les jours prochains, cependant ma bêta n'a pas encore corrigé le chapitre donc il y a peut-être des fautes et des répétitions. J'en suis désolée, je poste la version corrigée dès que je l'ai :)

Réponse à **Jun**: J'ai reçu la moitié de ton adresse mail donc je pense que le site l'a censuré (je n'ai pas reçu ce qui suit le arobase ), donc la prochaine fois essais de mettre encore plus d'espaces xD Vraiment désolée :/

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Expériences**

- Je vous demande pardon?

Loki regardait Tony en se demandant s'il rêvait ou si l'homme était devenu définitivement et irrémédiablement stupide. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de laboratoire et Tony avait revêtu son étrange armure de métal.

- Vous appuyez là et ainsi vous me tirerez dessus, je teste un matériau plus léger et solide pour mon armure, je dois m'assurer que c'est efficace et il se trouve que vous êtes la seule personne libre que j'ai sous la main.

- Et si ce n'est pas efficace?

- Promis je laisserais une note en disant que vous ne m'avez pas tué.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à appuyer sur le bouton. De toute manière il se fichait bien de ce que Stark faisait de son temps libre. Les humains aimaient souffrir en plus d'être stupide. Il maudit Odin et Thor à mi-voix et attendit le signal de l'homme de métal.

Tony mit son masque et donna le signal, Loki appuya sur le bouton et une détonation retenti suivit d'un flash. Stark fit un bond dans les airs de quelques mètres avant de s'écraser sur le mur d'en face avec fracas. Loki s'approcha de Tony sans trop savoir quoi faire, il lui ôta le masque et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était en vie - s'il avait été mort, personne n'aurait cru qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il avait l'air sonné et une bosse commençait à grossir sur son front.

- Vous êtes fou, vous le savez?

- Autant que vous, dit Tony en se relevant. Bon ce n'est pas tout à fait au point je crois.

- Pas tout à fait au point hein...

- Inutile d'être sarcastique.

Loki l'aida à se relever et Tony se massa la nuque en grimaçant. Il avait dû se tromper quelque part dans ses calculs. La porte s'ouvrit partiellement et Leonora passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Mademoiselle Potts est là. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Tony boiter vers elle.

- Je me suis _légèrement_ trompé dans mes calculs.

Loki ricana mais Tony ne releva pas.

* * *

- Vous êtes dingue? Demanda Pepper en sortant une poche de glace pour l'appliquer sur la bosse de la taille d'un oeuf qui ornait le front de Tony.

- Je me demande qui est le plus dingue des deux, dit Leonora en regardant Loki.

- Je n'ai fais que suivre ses instructions.

- Oh oui parce que c'est tellement votre truc de suivre les ordres de quelqu'un.

- Vous regrettez simplement de ne pas l'avoir fait vous-même, dit Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

Leonora leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je retiens ce sourire sur ta paye, dit Tony.

- Déjà qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Leonora savait qu'elle se plaignait pour rien, Tony la payait bien pour son travail.

* * *

Loki tournait en rond. Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'il avait été expédié sur Midgard et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un seul point positif à cette planète. Stark était à l'infirmerie après s'être déplacé l'épaule pendant son vol plané contre le mur et il se retrouvait donc seul à marcher de long en large près de la baie vitrée. Il songea également que les vêtements migdgardiens étaient fort inconfortables pour une personne de son rang.

Il décida de sa balader dans la tour Stark. Théoriquement il n'en avait pas le droit, Tony le lui avait interdit mais il ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés pendant une décennie. Il descendit à l'étage en dessous, se souvenant que Leonora travaillait là-bas. Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres. Il était toujours aussi curieux de savoir d'où pouvaient bien provenir ses dons, mais sur ce sujet-là, elle était plus muette qu'une carpe.

- Ah c'est vous, maugréa-t-elle en levant un oeil vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle était pratiquement ensevelie sous une montagne de vieux plans et de livres poussiéreux. Loki grimaça en se souvenant du temps où l'on s'inclinait lorsqu'il arrivait quelque part au lieu de simplement dire "_Ah c'est vous_" comme s'il était particulièrement gênant. Les années qu'il avait passé à Asgard lui manquait, sa mère lui manquait, sa douceur, sa façon de le comprendre, de le réconforter... Son ancienne vie lui manquait. Certes elle n'était pas parfaite, loin de là, mais c'était préférable à l'humiliation qu'il subissait actuellement.

- Vous comptez rester là longtemps? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous dérange?

- Hum.

Leonora se concentrait sur une phrase qu'elle n'arrivait pas à traduire. Elle finissait ses études d'archéologie et Tony lui finançait la plupart des chantiers de fouille, ce qui l'aidait considérablement. En contrepartie elle traduisait et établissait des ébauches de plans pour la tour Stark, voire elle se contentait de lui tenir compagnie.

- Comment avez-vous rencontré Tony?

Loki la regardait en souriant et elle se sentit obligé de répondre.

- Je suis tombée sur lui... Littéralement, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je sortais de l'université et je cherchais quelqu'un pour financer des fouilles archéologiques en plein océan, je me rendais à la bibliothèque quand sa voiture est rentrée par accident dans la mienne.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses, murmura Loki en souriant.

- J'avais du mal à trouver des financements, je lui ais dis qu'à la place d'un constat, je voulais bien un financement. Je n'étais pas sérieuse bien entendu mais il a demandé à voir mes projets et il a accepté.

- Et vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez?

- Et bien plus, Tony a trouvé une forme d'énergie dont il s'est servi, moi j'ai retrouvé l'épave de navire que je cherchais et à partir de là, nous sommes devenus amis.

- Pourquoi étudier une épave?

- Parce que c'est mon métier.

- Votre métier c'est d'étudier les épaves ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

- Mon métier c'est d'étudier le passé et les vestiges d'anciennes civilisations, répliqua-t-elle les joues rouges.

- C'est un peu inutile vous ne croyez pas?

Il évita de justesse le dictionnaire de latin qu'elle lui envoya à la figure et éclata de rire. Les humains étaient tout de même très distrayants. Leonora était restée statique, les bras croisés et les joues rouges.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle.

- Au contraire, je trouve que si. Vous me montrez comment vous faites?

- Comment je fais quoi?

- Pour faire léviter des objets. Je suppose que vous savez faire d'autres choses également non?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Au même moment Tony entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, faisant voler les feuilles dans toute la pièce. Leonora soupira et songea fortement à prendre des vacances.

- Je vous l'emprunte, se contenta-t-il de dire en saisissant Loki par le bras.

- Et gardez-le surtout! Lança-t-elle en ramassant ses plans.

Tony referma la porte et entraîna Loki dans son laboratoire. Il se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise de Stark et jeta un dernier regard vers le bureau de Leonora, il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle le maudissait.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?

- J'ai apporté quelques modifications à mon armure, se contenta-t-il de dire.

* * *

- Vous êtes _réellement_ dingue? Ou vous aimez simplement souffrir?

Loki n'avait jamais vu autant d'acharnement chez une personne. Ils en étaient à leurs septièmes tentatives, sept vols planés et sept atterrissages sur le mur d'en face et probablement sept côtes cassés pour Stark.

- Probablement un peu des deux, répondit Tony en se massant le flanc avec une grimace. Je ne comprends pas, ça devrait fonctionner, tout est là pour que ça fonctionne...

- Mais ça ne marche pas et c'est rien de le dire.

Tony lança un regard assassin à Loki qui souriait avec l'air de celui qui en sait plus que les autres.

- Je suppose, commença-t-il, que vous, vous savez comment faire pour que ça marche.

- Il y a des chances, répondit Loki en souriant.

Loki savourait intensément ce moment, il savait quelque chose que Tony voulait et c'était extrêmement plaisant à voir.

- Et je suppose, continua l'humain, que vous n'allez pas me le dire.

- Il y a des chances.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit encore si cela était possible. Certes il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire (après tout il se fichait bien de Stark) mais son étrange armure de métal l'intriguait. Et il connaissait la marche à suivre.

- Et que voulez-vous en échange de votre aide?

- Pour commencer ne plus dormir dans une cellule, j'aimerais une chambre un peu plus grande... Et sans caméra de sécurité.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Tony en serrant les dents.

Il était sûr que le dieu ne s'arrêterait pas à ce genre de chose, il était une diva et il demanderait sans doute des choses extravagantes et Tony n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à Loki de toute manière.

- Et pour le reste on verra plus tard.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. L'air était doux et propice aux balades nocturnes, Tony était de cet avis et débarqua au sommet de la tour Stark l'air guilleret.

- Venez on sort!

- Pardon?

Loki lisait sans grand intérêt le journal que Stark lui avait prêté et constatait une fois de plus que les humains passaient une partie de leurs temps à se plaindre et l'autre partie à s'entre-tuer. Il avait du mal à croire que les humains avaient évolué depuis toutes ces années, lui les trouvait toujours aussi belliqueux et stupides.

- Je vais vous montrer un bout de notre chère planète, et accessoirement le quartier que je préfère et que vous avez manqué de détruire.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Ça tombe très bien, je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

Tony l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture et s'installa au volant tandis que Loki bouclait sa ceinture en arborant la même expression que lorsqu'il l'avait jeté par la baie vitrée du dernier étage de la tour. Star conduit un moment et les amena dans une sorte de bar-restaurant. Il se commanda une assiette de quelque chose appelé "chawamas" et prit un verre de vin pour Loki.

- Pas mauvais, accorda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

- N'est-ce pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Loki observa la vie humaine autour de lui; Des hommes courtisant les femmes, des enfants mangeant avec leurs parents ou jouant dans la salle, les serveurs jonglant entre commandes et services. Quelque part tout cela n'était pas si différent d'Asgard, les humains compensaient l'absence de jugeote et de magie par la science et la technologie, et là-dessus Loki devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient plutôt doués. Il reporta son attention sur Tony qui mangeait avec application, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone, c'était encore une chose que Loki ne comprenait pas, pourquoi les humains parlaient-ils à un objet?

- Alors vous aimez? demanda Tony en désignant l'assiette de Loki.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais.

C'était le cas, c'était épicé mais pas trop, avec un goût assez caractéristique.

- Vous ne mangez pas beaucoup, nota Tony.

- Je n'ai jamais eu un grand appétit, pas comme mon frère, lui il peut manger un sanglier à lui tout seul et attaquer ensuite le dessert.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit aussi massif, répondit Stark en riant.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence pendant lequel Loki termina son assiette, il songea qu'il y avait au moins une chose qu'il aimait sur cette planète, ce qu'il venait de manger était délicieux, les cuisiniers d'Asgard feraient bien d'en prendre de la graine.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec Leonora?

Tony releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien... C'est une excellente amie, elle m'aide beaucoup. Pourquoi?

- Je me demandais s'il y avait plus que cela. Elle parle de vous avec beaucoup de respect.

- Mais je suis quelqu'un de formidable, c'est normal.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, lança Loki d'un ton acide.

Tony haussa un sourcil très éloquent tout en fixant son interlocuteur, ce à quoi Loki répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas _si_ arrogant, il était un prince et un dieu et il possédait d'immenses pouvoirs, il n'y pouvait rien après tout.

- Pourquoi cette question? Répéta Tony. Vous pensiez que nous étions ensemble?

- Je me suis posé la question en effet.

- Non, elle est charmante mais un peu jeune pour moi, et puis il y a Pepper.

Loki ignorait qui pouvait bien être Pepper et à la réflexion, il s'en fichait un peu également.

- Elle vous intéresse? Lança Tony avec un sourire en coin que Loki trouva parfaitement agaçant.

- Vous plaisantez? C'est une humaine, dit-il comme si cela était la raison la plus évidente du monde.

- Et?

- Et j'ai mieux à faire et à penser. De plus elle est insupportable.

- Il ne fallait pas dire que son métier consistait à étudier des épaves.

- C'est le cas pourtant.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et vida son verre de vin.

- On rentre, dit-il, je dois ranger un peu mon bureau. Steve vient me voir demain.

- Qui?

- Captain America.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? A présent pour chaque review je vous propose un bisou de l'Avengers de votre choix (si c'est pas appâter ses lecteurs ça... ;)_

_Ah et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je compte intégrer tous les Avengers!_


	6. Captain America

**Note-de-la-boulette-qui-vous-sers-d'auteur: **J'ai très très très bêtement oublié de préciser une chose pourtant importante, Coulson n'est pas mort, il a été gravement blessé mais il est sur pied. Au départ je voulais le faire mourir puis ressusciter mais c'était trop compliqué et les choses les plus simples sont les meilleures!

Sinon vous remarquez que je vous offre un chapitre rapidement hein, j'ai passé une folle semaine extrêmement fatigante et comme mes examens sont mardi prochain, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster avant, donc un chapitre pour bien démarrer le week-end!

Et bien sûr, merci à vous tous pour vos si gentils messages, j'ai vraiment des lecteurs formidables je trouve ;)

La suite :

* * *

**Captain America**

Loki était assit près de la baie vitrée et observait la nuit. Des éclairs marbraient le ciel, illuminant toute la pièce, suivit de près par le tonnerre assourdissant. Tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un orage un peu fort pour les humains qui peuplaient la Terre, mais pour Loki c'était le signe que son frère était plus ou moins près d'ici.

Il se souvenait qu'adolescent, il adorait suivre Thor et le regarder faire tomber la foudre et le tonnerre sur Midgard, c'était assez fascinant et amusant à regarder. Loki secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées de son esprit, elles provoquaient un étrange malaise en lui; Mélange de tristesse, d'amertume et de regrets. A présent il n'était qu'un dieu déchu, bannis sur Terre et privé de la majorité de ses pouvoirs.

Il se sentait orphelin, rejeté, il était sûr que sa "famille" devait vivre et festoyer comme avant. Après tout il n'était qu'une épine dans le règne parfait d'Odin, une espèce de tare qu'il valait mieux conserver loin, de peur qu'elle ne fasse un nouveau faux pas.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de la vitre humide et froide qui était à présent balayé par la pluie et le vent, il s'assit sur le sofa et saisit le journal qu'il avait pourtant déjà lu deux fois. Tony était partit chercher un certain Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, un des Avengers avec qui Loki s'était battu. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction Steve aurait en le voyant ici, mais il savait d'ores et déjà que ça ne serait pas positif.

- On est mélancolique ce soir?

Leonora venait d'entrer, une pile de carnet dans les bras. Elle les laissa tomber sur la table basse avec fracas et s'assit sur le sofa.

- Disons simplement que je ne raffole pas des orages.

Sa voix avait toujours le même timbre suave et doucereux, presque enjoleur même.

- Moi j'aime seulement regarder les éclairs, dit-elle en regroupant ses carnets, mais je préfère ne pas être en dessous.

Pendant plusieurs jours elle avait refusé de lui adresser la parole, il en avait parlé à Tony qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir résumé son travail à "_étudier des épaves_". Pourtant ce soir-là elle semblait avoir décidé de lui adresser de nouveau la parole et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Non pas qu'elle soit quelqu'un qu'il appréciait particulièrement, mais elle était une personne très distrayante. Loki ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait particulièrement la taquiner, c'était très amusant, bien plus que de provoquer Stark.

- Captain America arrive bientôt, dit-il pour changer de sujet, l'homme d'un autre temps.

- Je l'ai rencontré une fois, il est très gentil et galant, même si certaines de ses manières sont effectivement un peu dépassés.

- Hum.

Loki préféra se taire, de tous les adjectifs qu'il avait en tête pour qualifier Steve, "_gentil_" et "_galant_" n'en faisait pas parti.

- J'aurais aimé me battre à ses côtés.

- Vous? Vous savez vous battre? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle?

- Vous êtes plutôt... frêle, et pas particulièrement effrayante sans vouloir vous vexer.

- On ne vous a jamais apprit à parler aux femmes n'est-ce pas? Répliqua t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle ramassa ses affaires fébrilement et sembla sur le point d'envoyer un des épais carnets à la figure de Loki.

- Ne partez pas, je vous taquinais tout simplement.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils vous ont bannis sur Terre, dit-elle, vous êtes insupportable et si même les dieux ne peuvent plus vous supporter...

Loki lui lança un regard assassin. Personne n'avait le droit de lui parler de cette façon. Personne.

- Taisez-vous misérable humaine, vous être faible et ridicule, tout juste bonne à...

Mais Loki n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase puisqu'il se retrouva en un éclair de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arriva, mais il se sentit être soulevé dans les airs avant d'être violemment propulsé contre le mur d'en face. Une de ses côtes émie un craquement inquiétant et il se retrouva par terre, le souffle coupé.

Il releva la tête près à riposter avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il pesta intérieurement et tenta de se relever avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Leonora se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, un air triomphant sur le visage. Loki ne le savait pas, mais elle était elle-même étonnée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'avait jamais poussé ses dons, elle ne savait donc pas jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Elle regarda le dieu si arrogant se relever en l'assassinant du regard, tout en tenant ses côtes.

- Vous disiez?

A sa grande surprise, il se mit à sourire.

- Ha ha vous êtes plus forte que ce que je croyais, bravo.

Il avait le souffle court et sa côte cassée semblait le faire souffrir, mais malgré tout, il semblait aux anges.

- Une autre démonstration? Je suis vraiment curieux je dois l'avouer.

Leonora n'était pas du genre à étaler ses capacités sur la place publique, mais l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez Loki l'emplissait d'une sorte de fierté. Et c'était très très bête. Mais après tout il était un dieu, et même si cette information n'avait aucune importance il y a de ça cinq minutes, à cet instant précis c'était important.

- Mon dieu, vous êtes épuisant, vous le savez?

- Il n'est pas utile de m'appeler "mon dieu", Loki suffira.

Leonora fixa Loki d'un air incrédule et ne put s'empêcher de rire, rapidement rejoint par l'intéressé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se mordit la lèvre et songea qu'elle aimait bien son humour... Par moment.

- Je vous expliquerais peut-être un jour... Mais pas maintenant.

Loki n'insista pas et revint s'asseoir sur le sofa, son sourire en revanche ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Vous m'avez sans doute cassé une côte.

- Vous m'en voyez navré.

- Vous mentez mal, constat t-il.

- Détrompez-vous je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal... Pas trop en tout cas. Et puis je suis une excellente joueuse de poker!

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait ce que pouvait bien être le _"poker"_, sans doute un stupide jeu humain.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci?

- Un jeu humain où il est bon d'être un excellent menteur. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit vous devriez exceller là-dedans.

Au moment où Loki allait répondre, des éclats de rire leur parvinrent depuis le couloir. Apparemment Tony était de retours.

* * *

- Ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher.

Steve alla chercher la bouteille de vin et en versa un verre à Leonora avec le sourire. Tony leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cela. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Steve n'avait pas cessé de tourner autour de son amie en la courtisant à la façon des années quarante, c'est à dire très gauchement. Pour une raison inconnue Loki se tenait les côtes en grimaçant et lisait le journal pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, ignorant totalement les personnes présentes.

Leonora n'était pas insensible au charme de Steve, il était très galant, et poli avec quelque chose de touchant et de maladroit dans sa façon de faire. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup. Ajouté à cela qu'il était grand, bien bâti et plutôt mignon, et il n'était pas difficile de tomber sous le charme.

Steve avait poliment salué Loki, Tony lui avait longuement expliqué la situation et une fois la surprise passée, il trouvait que c'était effectivement un bon châtiment pour le dieu déchu. Il avait également demandé à Stark pourquoi il gardait Loki et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il pouvait toujours être utile et qu'il était parfaitement inoffensif.

A l'énième compliment de Steve, Tony leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel tandis que Loki se racla la gorge bruyamment.

- Il est charmant, déclara Leonora une fois Steve partis se coucher.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de te complimenter pour un oui ou pour un non, évidement que tu le trouves charmant, lança Tony.

- Pour une fois qu'un homme est poli et respectueux envers moi, qu'il ne me rentre pas dedans avec sa voiture ou qu'il ne me suit pas jusqu'à chez moi - elle lança un regard appuyé à Loki qui l'ignora superbement - j'admets apprécier le geste!

Loki se leva brusquement et déclara qu'il allait se coucher, il traversa la pièce d'un pas aérien et disparut dans le couloir.

- Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, dit Tony en observant l'endroit où se tenait le dieu déchu quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ah parce qu'il y a déjà eu un moment où il était de bonne humeur?

Tony rit et déclara qu'il allait également se coucher.

* * *

Steve appuya précautionneusement sur le bouton d'allumage et attendit que l'écran s'allume. Lorsque celui-ci s'illumina, il sourit et consulta les notes que Tony avait laissé à son encontre. Stark lui avait laissé tout un dossier sur "_Comment se servir d'un ordinateur_" et c'était passablement compliqué, surtout lorsqu'on débarquait des années quarante sans temps d'adaptation.

Une fois l'ordinateur allumé, Steve ne voyait pas quoi en faire, il ne voyait même pas à quoi tout cela pouvait bien servir. Il ouvrit une page internet et tapa "Captain America" .

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe.

Loki venait d'entrer dans la pièce et arborait un sourire narquois, son bannissement sur Terre ne lui avait pas ôté sa tendance à l'ironie et au sarcasme. Steve trouva que Loki était bien présomptueux de parler de modestie, lui qui ne savait pas tenir une conversation sans placer au moins une dizaine de fois qu'il était un dieu.

Ce dont Steve doutait énormément d'ailleurs, pour lui il n'y avait qu'un seul dieu.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran et eut la surprise de trouver plusieurs sites qui lui étaient dédiés, le remerciant de les avoir sauvé pendant l'attaque de Manhattan. Il passa de longues minutes à observer la vie grouillant sur internet, maigre consolation face à tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Derrière lui Loki marchait de long en large devant la baie vitrée, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer le ciel, puis repartant. Steve ignorait la raison de cette fébrilité mais il n'aimait pas du tout voir Loki aussi agité. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran et remarqua qu'entre temps une fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir sur l'écran en clignotant et Steve ne savait pas quoi faire, il se plongea dans les explications de Stark et oublia momentanément Loki.

Le lendemain Tony fut mit en charge d'une étrange et inquiétante mission. L'agent Phil Coulson, fraîchement rétablie de la violente attaque de Loki, l'avait appelé très tôt le matin afin de lui apprendre que Thor était de retours sur Terre, qu'il se trouvait avec Jane Foster et que Tony devait l'apprendre à Loki. Stark avait longuement soupiré mais Coulson s'était montré inflexible, prétextant que Thor serait fort utile pour surveiller son frère.

Il avait donc bu une double dose de whisky et était venu parler à Loki qui se trouvait face à la baie vitrée du sommet de la tour. Le dieu déchu aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il prétextait que les villes humaines étaient anxiogènes et grouillaient de monde et de bâtiments construis "_n'importe comment_"; Le sommet de la tour était le seul endroit qui lui permettait de voir toute la ville et le ciel. Tony ne pouvait le contredire, il aimait également beaucoup cet endroit.

Il inspira un grand coup et s'approcha de Loki, près à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Questionna Steve alors que Loki disparaissait d'un pas furieux dans le couloir.

- Ce matin je lui ai dis que Thor était au SHIELD pour voir son astrophysicienne, ça ne lui a pas plu.

- Je vois.

Il avait apprit il y a quelques temps que Thor fréquentait une humaine du nom de Jane Foster, une femme très intelligente et ami du professeur Selvig. Cela lui avait semblait étrange au premier abord mais il s'y était fait, Loki en revanche beaucoup moins.

Mademoiselle Potts arriva une valise à la main et il vit Tony l'enlacer étroitement. Il la regardait avec des yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez cet homme: Un regard amoureux, posé. Toute trace d'ironie et de sarcasme dont il était pourtant si friand avait disparu, il ne restait que la tendresse. Steve songeait en les voyant ainsi réunis que lui-même avait perdu la femme de sa vie, il l'avait perdu à jamais. Il aurait aimé lui dire tant de choses, il aurait aimé avoir une vie normale avec elle, se marier et avoir des enfants. Mais c'était impossible, cette vie là était à jamais perdu, à présent il était seul dans un monde qui allait trop vite pour lui et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Il se leva et déclara qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier, il ne voulait pas expliquer les raisons de sa tristesse, il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il pensait encore à _elle_.

Quelques étages plus bas, Loki observait le ciel les sourcils froncés. Son frère était là, à quelques kilomètres à peine, et il n'était même pas venu le voir. Son frère se fichait éperdument de lui. C'était aussi simple et radical que ça. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son humaine, rien d'autres n'importait visiblement. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte? Non. la réponse le frappa encore plus directement que le dictionnaire de latin de Leonora. Ses tentatives de prises de pouvoir, son suicide avorté, tout cela n'avait été que des moyens d'attirer l'attention, il voulait qu'on s'intéresse à lui, qu'on le pleure, qu'on lui prouve qu'il n'était pas le vilain petit canard de la famille, la personne dont on avait honte.

Il se redressa en fulminant. Il était un dieu, il était puissant, il n'avait pas à se laisser abattre par des choses aussi vulgaires que les émotions. Pourtant lui-même savait qu'il était peut-être le plus sensible de tous.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! :) Qui veut un bisou de Loki/Tony/Steve?_

_P.S: J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, ma bêta ne me répond plus, du coup je me suis relus mais j'ai peut-être laissé passer des choses :-/_


	7. Brothers

**Note:** Merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses (nombreux?) et ça me fait très très plaisir! Et bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs du coup! Merci à mes revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement mais ça me fait très plaisir quand même de vous lire!

J'ai fini d'écrire la trame de la fic et il y aura à peu près vingt chapitres (mais comme j'ai tendance à rajouter des détails voire de modifier l'histoire en cours de route, ça peut varier) :)

Ah et très important... Je suis liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre ! J'ai enfin finis l'année! Après deux ans passés aux Beaux-Arts, je change de cursus et ça me met en joie cher lecteur! Donc là je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire et ne rien faire ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture! (Attention, long chapitre!)

* * *

**The God of Thunder **

Loki tournait en rond, littéralement. Sa nouvelle chambre était, certes, plus grande que son ancienne cellule, mais elle restait ridiculement petite par rapport à ses appartements à Asgard. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Stark avait renoncé à l'utiliser pour ses essais, afin de "_préserver ses os_" mais il ne renoncerait pas pour autant.

C'était sans doute par orgueil que Tony n'avait pas demandé à Loki comment faire en sorte que le matériau se stabilise suffisamment pour encaisser l'énergie et éviter de se retrouver projeté sur plusieurs mètres. Il voulait prouver au dieu qu'un humain pouvait faire aussi bien.

Savoir que Thor était aussi près rendait Loki nerveux, triste et amer. Il ne cessait de marcher de long en large, ruminant longuement sur les raisons probables de la présence de son frère sur Midgard. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas être uniquement à cause d'une femme? D'une humaine de surcroît, c'était ridicule!

Loki s'arrêta de marcher et secoua la tête. Quelques soient les raisons en question, il n'en faisait pas partie.

* * *

Tony faisait les cents pas, l'arrivée de Thor, Jane Foster et sa collègue Darcy, ainsi qu'Erik Selvig était prévu pour l'après-midi même et il espérait que tout se passerait bien - ce qui n'était pas sûr vu l'humeur massacrante de Loki.

Loki était resté mutique toute la matinée, lançant simplement des regards assassins à Tony de temps à autre ou ricanant à chaque fois que Steve tentait de séduire Leonora. A la fin, la jeune femme excédé avait tenté d'assommer le dieu à l'aide d'un vase très cher que Tony conservait sur une table basse.

Il avait donc finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre et Tony se demandait vaguement s'il n'avait pas décidé de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Steve était devant son ordinateur et quelque chose d'étrange venait de se produire sur l'écran. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et avait appuyé sur plusieurs touches à la fois avant d'appeler Tony à la rescousse.

- Il faut fermer cette fenêtre Captain.

- Ça va être délicat, finit par dire Steve, pour cet après-midi.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Loki risque d'être particulièrement pénible, soupira Tony, qu'est-ce vous faites? Ajouta t-il en regardant Steve près de la baie vitré.

- Vous m'avez dis de fermer la fenêtre non?

- La fenêtre sur _l'écran_ Steve, pas la fenêtre du bureau.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que Steve rougissait en marmonnant que de toute façon il ne comprenait rien à l'informatique.

* * *

Loki sortit dans le couloir, incapable de rester enfermé plus longtemps et tomba nez à nez avec Leonora qui portait une liasse de documents pratiquement aussi haut qu'elle.

- Ah! Vous tombez bien, tenez moi ça.

Elle se déchargea d'une partie de ses documents dans ses bras, Loki se garda bien de la renvoyer sur les roses et accepta de l'aider. Après tout elle était la seule qui soit un tant soit peu divertissante à ses yeux. Ils allèrent jusqu'à son bureau et Loki posa ses affaires sur la table même s'il ne restait plus beaucoup de place.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle poliment.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix ceci dit.

- Vous n'auriez pas laissé une jeune demoiselle en détresse, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est la spécialité du soldat ça de sauver les dames, répliqua t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange à ce point chez lui?

Loki haussa les épaules et fixa la couverture d'un livre qui représentait des hiéroglyphes de l'Égypte Ancienne.

- Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à vous apporter des fleurs ou vous faire deux ou trois compliments bien placés, finit-il par dire.

- Et bien c'est déjà deux choses que vous semblez incapable de faire.

- Les fleurs je peux vous les faire apparaître, quant aux compliments ils ne sont pas bien difficiles à trouver.

Elle se retourna, s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras.

- Parfait, allez y. Faites apparaître des fleurs.

- Je ne peux pas, on m'a privé de mes pouvoirs et vous le savez.

- Bon alors faites moi un compliment.

Loki fronça les sourcils et l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Que pouvait-il donc lui dire?

- Vous êtes plutôt... distrayante.

Elle haussa un sourcil qui disparut sous sa frange de cheveux noir.

- Je vous demande pardon? Je suis _distrayante_? Vous me prenez pour un poney ou quoi?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et chercha autre chose. De toute manière pour lui les humains n'étaient guère plus que des animaux effectivement.

- Pour une humaine vous êtes plutôt jolie.

- Hum, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Loki songea que s'il avait été à Asgard, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui parler de cette façon et si tel avait été le cas il l'aurait fait enfermer dans les cachots. Par ailleurs elle n'était jamais contente, ce compliment sortait de la bouche d'un Dieu, c'était un honneur qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse d'accueillir.

- Quel enthousiasme, lança t-il ironiquement.

- Oh excusez-moi votre majesté de ne pas avoir saisi l'ampleur de votre royal discours sur ma personne.

Elle appuya sa phrase d'une courbette ridicule avant d'éclater de rire. Loki prit un air mi-amusé, mi-furieux et se dit que cette femme était décidément bien insolente.

- Si nous étions sur Asgard, je vous aurais déjà fais enfermer.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas sur Asgard et vous, vous êtes un enfant gâté, vous le savez j'espère?

- Pardon?

Cette fois son ton était franchement menaçant. Il s'avança d'un pas et Leonora remarqua à quel point il était grand, bien plus qu'elle. Leonora tenta de ne pas se laisser intimider et poursuivis.

- Votre père vous a trouvé dans un temple c'est bien ça? Vous étiez voué à la mort? Il aurait pu vous ramener et vous confier à n'importe quelle famille en mal d'enfant, au lieu de ça il a choisit de faire comme si vous étiez son fils naturel et vous a élevé comme un prince. Je ne connais sincèrement pas beaucoup de gens qui aurait fais ça.

- Vous... Vous ne connaissez rien de moi, rien de ma vie, ni de mon histoire...

Il s'était approché et se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle, il était furieux, ses yeux brillaient avec encore plus d'éclat comme s'il était porteur de fièvre.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, de découvrir que vous n'êtes que le fils de votre ennemi, de comprendre que vous n'êtes qu'une sorte de trophée. Je n'ai jamais été comme eux, j'étais toujours en retrait, je n'aimais pas particulièrement le combat au corps à corps je préférais étudier la magie et étendre mes pouvoirs. J'ai sauvé je-ne-sais-combien de fois la vie de Thor et pourtant combien de fois l'a t-il dit?

- Je...

- Jamais! Il préfère se battre, y aller de façon stupide, frapper dans le tas et poser les questions après...

Leonora se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là, Loki ne cherchait même pas à discuter mais qu'il avait sans doute besoin de se décharger de toute cette frustration.

- ... alors oui évidemment je passe pour la personne la plus sournoise du monde, je suis celui qui préfère fuir, se cacher et utiliser toutes sorte de stratagèmes pour s'en sortir vivant plutôt que de se battre directement et pourtant Odin sait à quel point j'ai combattu auprès de Thor. J'aime la magie et les illusions, il fut un temps sur Asgard où j'aimais faire des farces et Thor était toujours le premier à en rire mais effectivement apprendre que j'ai été adopté a jeté un froid. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Les amis de Thor me toléraient uniquement parce qu'il le leur avait demandé et au final j'ai toujours sentis que je n'étais pas des leurs. Alors oui après ça, vous pouvez toujours dire que je suis un enfant gâté.

Il avait le souffle court comme s'il avait courut une longue distance, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillant et Leonora détourna son regard du sien. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise et s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi jugé sans le connaitre réellement même si elle pensait toujours que pour un enfant adopté, il avait eut de la chance.

Il tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte, la laissant un peu tremblante et le ventre noué.

Personne ne revit Loki de la journée, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et resta obstinément muet. Leonora parla de son altercation à Tony qui haussa les épaules et déclara que le dieu avait toujours été très théâtral. Malgré tout elle était sure que sa souffrance était réelle.

Thor arriva en fin d'après-midi. Bien qu'il soit habillé en vêtement typiquement humain, il détonnait! Grand, blond et massif, un sourire perpétuellement plaqué sur le visage, il était charmant et - elle devait bien le reconnaître - très beau. Le visage du dieu se ferma cependant lorsque Tony lui expliqua que Loki s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne répondait à personne.

* * *

- Loki?

Thor toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère mais le silence fut éloquent. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu croire que la pièce était vide. Mais Loki avait toujours été doué pour se rendre invisible et se faire oublier aux yeux du monde, sauf pour Thor. Il avait toujours cru que son frère aimait la solitude et la tranquillité, puis il avait comprit que Loki s'était fait discret pour lui, pour le laisser être celui qu'on remarquait le plus, celui qui était admiré. Thor comprenait qu'au bout d'un moment, son frère ait voulu être autre chose qu'une ombre.

- Loki?

Mais toujours aucune réponse.

- Loki je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert la porte.

Et il s'accouda contre le mur d'en face. Au bout de cinq minutes Thor dût bien s'avouer que la patience n'était pas du tout son fort et qu'il craquerait bien avant que Loki ne songe à lui ouvrir. Au bout de dix minutes il regarda de nouveau l'horloge murale et soupira doucement. Pour son frère il tiendrait le coup.

Au bout de trente minutes Thor marchait de long en large en ressassant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à son frère. Il avait le ventre noué. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait revu, Loki avait tenté de se suicider. Pour de vrai ou simplement pour montrer qu'il allait mal, toujours est-il que Loki avait besoin de lui. Même si visiblement il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

Au bout de vingt minutes supplémentaire Thor poussa un long, profond et bruyant soupir d'ennuis. Il aimait son frère mais il détestait ne rien faire et là précisément il ne faisait rien. Un petit rire lui parvint de la chambre et il sourit à son tour. Malgré leur désaccord, leur combat, il subsistait une sorte de tendresse fraternelle entre eux. Ou du moins Thor voulait le croire.

- Loki, ouvre moi.

- Et pourquoi?

La voix velouté de Loki lui parvint enfin, ce n'était qu'un murmure, un bruissement, mais elle était parfaitement audible.

- J'ai besoin de te parler.

- Et pourquoi?

- Tu es mon frère! Je veux savoir comment tu vas.

- Et pourquoi?

Thor leva les yeux au ciel et grogna, lorsque son frère décidait d'être pénible, il y mettait tout son coeur.

- Loki, je t'en prie...

A son plus grand étonnement, il entendit le loquet de la porte s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que son frère était assit de l'autre côté de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. Un livre était ouvert sur ses genoux mais son regard bleu-vert était tourné vers le ciel. Thor en déduisit que son frère n'avait pas perdu l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs, contrairement à lui lorsqu'il avait été bannit. Il nota qu'apprendre la magie aurait pu lui être utile.

Thor s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise en face, la chambre était petite et il se sentait un peu gauche. Loki n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, il était toujours aussi pâle et aussi mince, il arborait un air à la fois grave et mélancolique; Toute trace d'ironie, de sarcasmes ou même de plaisanterie avait disparu de son visage. Avant son frère aimait faire des farces, il se pliait en quatre pour le faire rire lui et sa famille. Ce temps là était révolu, à présent il ne restait que la colère et l'amertume sur son visage.

- Père et Mère sont inquiets pour toi. Ils espèrent que tu vas bien.

Thor ne savait que dire pour entamer la conversation, quelque part son frère l'intimidait lorsqu'il se fermait ainsi. Loki se contenta de ricaner et secoua la tête comme si l'idée lui paraissait risible.

- Ce ne sont pas mes parents Thor, et tu le sais.

- Ils t'ont élevé, aimé et éduqué, tout comme moi. Si pour toi ceci n'a pas de valeur, dis moi ce qu'est pour toi une famille?

Loki ne répondit rien. Les paroles de Leonora lui revinrent en tête aussi clairement que si elle s'était trouvée à côté d'elle.

_"Il aurait pu vous ramener et vous confier à n'importe qu'elle famille en mal d'enfant, au lieu de ça il a choisit de faire comme si vous étiez son fils naturel et vous a élevé comme un prince"_

Si les choses étaient si simples, pourquoi avait-il la très désagréable impression de n'appartenir à aucun peuple? D'être issu de nulle part comme une sorte de tare, une impasse, quelque chose que l'on avait pas voulu mais qui était tout de même là. Son géniteur, Laufey, n'avait pas voulu de lui. Pire, il l'avait voué à la mort. Il n'avait jamais été, et ne serait jamais le fils de Laufey, il était le fils d'Odin aussi désagréable que puisse être cette pensée.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, la seule petite lueur d'espoir. Et puis il y avait sa mère qu'il aimait tant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

- Je n'ai pas de famille, voilà tout.

- Ce que tu peux être mélodramatique quand tu t'y mets.

- Oh mais dis moi tu utilises des mots de plus en plus compliqués mon frère, tu as décidé de te mettre à la lecture?

Pour la première fois Loki avait tourné la tête vers lui, ses paroles dégoulinaient d'ironies et de sarcasmes, comme à chaque fois que Loki tentait de provoquer une dispute. Thor tenta de rester calme même si l'envie d'assommer son frère à coup de Mjolnir était extrêmement tentante.

- Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton frère?

Loki tourna de nouveau la tête et s'enfonça dans un silence des plus profond.

- Ecoute Loki, poursuivit-il, j'ai... Nous avons besoin de toi - Loki ricana ostensiblement - Thanos veut Midgard et il te veut toi. Il a menacé de déclencher une guerre si nous ne te livrons pas.

- Oh je vois.

Loki se leva et passa une main sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient avec intensité comme à chaque fois qu'il était triste ou en colère.

- C'est le plus simple pour tout le monde n'est-ce pas Thor?

- Loki...

- Vous me livrez à Thanos et tout le monde est content c'est cela?

- Ecoute...

- Et tu oses me parler de famille?

Il criait presque et Thor fut content qu'il ne soit plus en possession de ses pouvoirs, sans nul doute Loki lui aurait volontiers envoyé une quelconque magie contre lui à cet instant précis.

- Père a préparé les troupes, le coupa t-il d'une voix forte, il préfère la guerre à la seule pensée de te perdre.

Loki s'interrompit et le regarda avec une expression indéfinissable, mélange de tristesse, de soulagement peut-être mais aussi une autre émotion que Thor ne pouvait identifier. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les émotions.

- Laisse-moi seul s'il te plait.

- Non Loki, j'ai besoin d'information sur les plans de Thanos.

- Plus tard.

- Il s'apprête à déclencher la guerre Loki.

- La guerre peut attendre demain non?

- Ce que tu peux être égoïste et mesquin quand tu veux.

- Oh oui, je suis le fils indigne et mesquin, celui qui préfère déclencher une guerre plutôt que de se rendre.

- Pour l'amour d'Odin, Loki qu'est-ce que tu veux? je t'assure, je cherche à te comprendre, mais là je suis perdu! Quelque soit la solution que l'on te donne, ça ne te va jamais, tu as toujours besoin de te sentir comme la victime de l'histoire.

Thor se tut et reprit son souffle. Il avait hurlé et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. En face de lui Loki souriait d'un sourire sans joie.

- Et bien Thor, il t'en a fallut du temps avant de me dire enfin le fond de ta pensée...

Ils furent interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Leonora apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa frêle silhouette détonnait avec celle de Thor mais elle ne parut pas plus impressionné que ça. Son regard évita cependant soigneusement celui de Loki.

- On frappe quand on a apprit la politesse, lança Loki d'un ton acide.

- Et bien ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je frappe à la porte mais vous ne sembliez pas entendre.

- Navré, dit Thor.

- Ce n'est pas grave, en revanche tout l'étage vous a entendu et vous avez fais peur à la femme de ménage.

Thor s'excusa une nouvelle et sorti rapidement de la pièce, suivit par Leonora qui n'avait aucune envie de rester seule en compagnie de Loki.

* * *

- Finalement, dit Steve en posant le journal, ça c'est plutôt bien passé non?

- Oui, dit Stark en levant la tête de l'écran, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils se tapent dessus.

Steve approuva farouchement et retourna à son ordinateur.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé? Aujourd'hui double dose de bisou de Loki à chaque review, profitez! ;)_

_Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long! ^^_


	8. Retour au SHIELD

**Note:** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! je n'imaginais pas en commençant cette histoire (en revenant du cinéma et tout excitée!) que j'aurais autant de lecteurs et ça, ça fait plaisir! :)

* * *

**Retour au SHIELD**

Leonora emballait toutes ses affaires avec précaution et soupira devant la montagne de travaux qu'il lui restait à emballer. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler "_une fille organisée_" et il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas encore ranger la moitié de ses affaires. Nick Fury avait envoyé l'agent Coulson il y a deux jours leur parler de la menace que représentait Thanos. Loki était resté stoïque et Tony lui avait expliqué que le dieu devait être très heureux de constater que tout le monde avait besoin de son aide.

Ils allaient donc déménager au SHIELD pour quelques temps et Leonora était heureuse de faire enfin partie de tout cela. Sa précédente candidature pour rejoindre les Avengers avait été rejeté pour des motifs stupides: _"Trop jeune"_, _"trop indépendante"_, _"Légère tendance à la cleptomanie"_ et _"Ne sait pas obéir aux ordres"_. Elle s'était violemment rebellée contre le terme cleptomanie, c'était totalement faux. Si elle volait c'était généralement pour donner à d'autres gens qui en avaient plus besoin, Tony l'appelait parfois Robin des Bois, c'était un peu vrai en un sens. En revanche elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle gardait une part de son butin pour son usage personnel.

Natasha n'avait pas supporté que Leonora vole ses affaires et découvre qu'elle était un agent infiltré du SHIELD alors qu'elle la prenait pour la bibliothécaire de son université. A partir de là, elle supposait que la Veuve Noire avait déconseillé la jeune femme auprès de Nick Fury malgré ses dons. Leur amitié avait été enterré et Leonora gardait une certaine animosité à retrouver la jeune femme.

Depuis son altercation avec Loki il y a pratiquement une semaine, celui-ci s'était montré extrêmement discret et refusait de parler à certaines personnes dont son frère. Leonora ne s'était plus retrouvée seule en sa compagnie et lui se contentait de la snober avec application. Heureusement les gentilles et discrètes attentions de Steve à son encontre l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Loki observait tout cela de loin et son animosité envers Captain America augmentait grandement. Par ailleurs les paroles de son frère ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, elles tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, l'empêchant régulièrement de trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau montrer un calme évident, il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Thor avait mit le doigt sur une chose essentielle: Que souhaitait réellement Loki? Il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles, si Odin n'avait pas déclenché la guerre à Thanos, Loki se serait sentie trahis et abandonné et à présent que son père adoptif l'avait fait, il se sentait tout de même mal.

Des sentiments étranges se mélangeaient en lui, de la colère d'avoir une dette envers sa famille, de l'amertume et sans doute - mais Loki ne l'aurait jamais avoué - du soulagement et de la reconnaissance. Thor n'était pas revenu lui parler, trop occupé à roucouler comme un oiseau dans les bras de son humaine. Loki avait croisé cette femme un soir dans les couloirs, elle lui avait sourit puis était partie .

Il secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Ce genre d'émotion était pour Thor et les esprits faibles. Il n'avait rien de spécial à ranger, n'ayant aucune affaires personnelles, et décida donc de se balader dans la tour Stark même s'il n'en n'avait, théoriquement, pas le droit.

Il croisa l'assistante de Tony, une jeune femme grande et blonde dont il oubliait toujours le nom, elle le salua et disparut rapidement au détours d'un couloir. Son frère devait sans doute être en train de dégouliner de bons sentiments avec son humaine, ce qui était parfaitement répugnant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de positive dans la relation qu'entretenait son frère avec cette femme, il préférait avoir cette Jane pour belle-soeur plutôt que Sif.

Sif... Elle était terriblement agaçante et moralisatrice, si Thor avait dû finir avec elle, Loki aurait sérieusement pensé à s'exiler pour de bon sur Jotunheim.

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts au demeurant, Loki avançait sans autre but que celui de se dégourdir les jambes. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette le percuter de plein fouet. Il tituba un peu mais ne tomba pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme qui était à présent par terre dans un amoncellement de feuilles de papier et de livres.

- Oh c'est vous, dit Leonora en se relevant.

Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne râla pas mais se contenta de ramasser ses livres et ses documents sans oser le regarder. Loki se demanda si ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre soir était la raison de sa froideur, il s'en voulait quelque part de s'être autant dévoilé face à une humaine. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, en particulier devant des témoins.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda t-il.

- Je range mes affaires, je pars avec vous au SHIELD.

- Vous devez être la seule à être ravie par cette décision.

- Pour une fois qu'on me donne la possibilité de faire quelque chose d'utile pour la société.

Elle avait finit de ramasser la montagnes de documents et Loki se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme les bras nus, elle donnait toujours l'impression de déménager la moitié de ses affaires à chaque déplacements.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide? Demanda t-il plus pour être poli que par réelle envie de l'aider.

Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver trop longtemps en sa compagnie, la dernière fois il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et elle l'avait traité d'enfant gâté. Loki avait toujours été très rancunier, il se souvenait facilement lorsqu'on lui faisait du mal, contrairement à Thor qui lui pardonnait tout, tout le temps. Or ce qu'elle lui avait dit était gravé en lui et il avait du mal à lui pardonner.

- Non ça ira merci.

Elle lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Stark en chancelant. Loki l'a suivit vu que, de toute manière, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle déposa l'ensemble de ses affaires à côté de celles de Tony et se retourna l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que vous m'en voulez pour ce que je vous ai dis la dernière fois?

Loki la toisa un moment. Sans tous ces livres dans ses bras, elle paraissait frêle, pas du genre à savoir se battre.

- Oui, dit-il, vous vous êtes permis de me juger sans rien connaitre de moi.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle ne précisa pas si elle s'excusait de l'avoir jugé ou si elle s'excusait de ses paroles, et dans le fond, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

- Ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour? Dit-elle enfin pour briser le silence glacial qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Un tour? Ou ça?

- En ville. Je peux emprunter une voiture à Tony, la ville est très belle la nuit.

Leonora détourna le regard en se sentant parfaitement stupide, c'était une maigre tentative pour se faire pardonner et tenter de le faire sortir de son ermitage. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir, elle pouvait se montrer fourbe et malicieuse quand elle le voulait mais jamais cruelle.

- De toute manière je n'ai rien de mieux à faire sur cette planète, répondit-il avec amertume.

Leonora releva la tête un peu surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponse positive de sa part.

- Heu... Bien, je vais prendre les clés.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le parking souterrain, Loki sur ses talons. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse, Loki n'avait pas le droit de sortir, Tony ne savait pas qu'elle avait emprunté sa voiture (même si elle en avait théoriquement l'autorisation) et elle n'oubliait pas qu'il était un dieu - déchu certes mais dieu tout de même - et au demeurant beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle et qu'il avait faillit détruire Manhattan.

Elle activa la clé électronique et une voiture argentée clignota, elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention au trousseau qu'elle avait prise et elle espéra qu'elle saurait conduire cette voiture là. L'engin démarra doucement en grondant et Leonora sourit, elle aimait bien les belles voitures et celle-ci était tout à fait à son gout.

Elle conduisit sans but précis, de toute manière la ville était grande et elle savait qu'une fois au SHIELD elle n'aurait sans doute pas la possibilité de s'échapper de cette manière. Loki semblait penser la même chose bien qu'il soit silencieux, il observait le ciel de ses yeux pâles et semblait toujours aussi mélancolique.

Elle finit par garer la voiture non loin de Central Park et ils sortirent tous les deux dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Leonora s'accouda contre le pare-choc avant et ferma les yeux, elle aimait bien cet endroit, c'était calme, tranquille, tout ce qu'elle appréciait.

- Je n'aime pas cette ville, finit par dire Loki, elle est étouffante, tout est beaucoup trop concentré et gris.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu la détruire? Dit-elle en souriant.

Loki eut un petit rire mais ne répondit rien. Il se sentait fatigué, cette enveloppe humaine se fatiguait beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite!

- Je vais me chercher un café, dit-elle en sortant des pièces de sa poche, vous voulez quelque chose?

- La même chose que vous, répondit Loki en haussant les épaules.

De toute manière il ne connaissait pas les breuvages humains, le café étant la seule exception et ma foi ce n'était pas mauvais. Leonora s'éloigna vers la rue d'en face, ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant sur ses hanches.

* * *

Le bar où elle prenait habituellement ses cafés était bondé de monde, elle soupira profondément et attendit que la file se désencombre tout en jetant de fréquent coups d'oeil à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Loki. La voiture de Tony avait beau être discrète - pour lui - elle restait tape à l'oeil et elle ne voulait pas laisser le dieu seul trop longtemps.

Le brouhaha de la foule l'empêcha sans doute de voir et d'entendre la silhouette furtive qui la suivait depuis peu, semblable à une ombre. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et vit que Tony l'avait appelé, s'écartant du bar, elle se dirigea sans réfléchir dans une petite ruelle parallèle et s'apprêta à le rappeler lorsqu'un homme de haute taille de faufila derrière elle et posa une main sur la bouche. Leonora lâcha son portable et tenta de se débattre mais l'homme était bien plus fort et grand qu'elle, elle suffoquait un peu et se débattit de plus belle.

Soudain une douleur lancinante sur son flan droit lui donna la nausée et elle se sentit vaciller. Qui plus est, l'homme avait maintenu sa main sur sa bouche et le manque d'oxygène lui tourna la tête. Il la lâcha enfin après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle tenta de se rattraper au mur mais elle finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol. L'homme se tenait dans l'obscurité de la ruelle à quelques centimètres d'elle, malgré la douleur elle se doutait bien qu'il l'achèverait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle tenta de le repousser via ses pouvoirs mais elle ne parvint à rien. Soudain l'homme fut percuté violemment et s'effondra inconscient un peu plus loin.

Leonora n'était pas sure de ça, elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir halluciné, ses pensées étaient brumeuses et confuses. Elle commençait à sentir le gout du sang dans sa bouche et elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Si elle crachait du sang, c'était qu'un organe était atteint et qu'elle faisait une hémorragie interne. Portant la main à son flan elle sentit le contact froid du métal, quelque chose était planté à l'horizontale. Sa vue se brouillait et elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_"Ne t'endors pas..."_

Elle ne savait plus très bien si quelqu'un lui parlait réellement ou si c'était simplement son instinct de survis qui lui disait de ne pas fermer les yeux. Elle sentie que quelqu'un la soulevait et la douleur s'intensifia, elle cria tout en s'accrochant à la personne. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle songea que c'était peut-être une deuxième personne venu l'achever, elle se demanda également pourquoi quelqu'un avait tenté de la tuer.

Son agresseur gisait toujours sur le sol, elle n'arrivait pas à voir s'il respirait ou non, et au fond elle se dit que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

_"Garde les yeux ouvert..."_

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré l'effort que cela représentait et elle plongea son regard dans ceux de Loki. Il semblait inquiet, c'était étrange lui qui semblait se moquer de tout le monde. Quelque chose de chaud et épais coulait entre ses doigts, elle mit du temps avant de comprendre que c'était son propre sang, soudain son esprit s'éveilla un peu. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle avait encore trop de chose à faire sur Terre. La douleur était presque insoutenable et les spasmes qu'elle avait n'arrangeait rien, elle aurait aimé se débarrasser de ce goût de sang qui lui donnait la nausée.

_"Allez ouvrez les yeux!"_

Loki la secoua plus fortement et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle les avait refermé. Loki la tenait fermement dans ses bras, elle ne cessait de cracher du sang et sa chemise blanche était à présent écarlate. Il avait réussit à contacter Tony et à lui expliquer rapidement la situation et ce dernier lui avait conseillé de ne pas bouger. Leonora paraissait encore plus frêle que d'habitude et le teint de craie qu'elle arborait à présent n'arrangeait rien, elle s'accrochait à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il examina la blessure. Elle était profonde et un épais flot de sang coulait de la plaie, le poignard était toujours planté et il hésita à le retirer. Il aurait pu la soigner... S'il avait eut tous ses pouvoirs. Pourtant certains de ses dons n'avaient pas pu être supprimé par Odin, il décida donc de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il saisit le poignard dans ses mains et l'arracha d'un coup tout en la tenant plus fermement contre lui. Il fit bien puisqu'elle eut un sursaut et cria de douleur tout en s'accrochant plus désespérément à lui. Il appliqua ensuite ses mains sur la plaie sanglante et une sorte de lumière verte apparut doucement. Leonora sentit une sorte chaleur l'envelopper et la douleur se dissipa un peu, ses pensées étaient plus claires et elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux sans sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle leva les yeux vers Loki et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle lui sembla qu'il lui souriait mais peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination et de la perte d'autant de sang. Elle n'avait jamais vu Loki sourire par simple gentillesse, c'était souvent parce qu'il plaisantait ou qu'il était ironique, voire il ne souriait pas du tout.

_"Merci."_

Ce fut la dernière chose dont elle se souvint, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ne put résister plus longtemps aux ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Elle se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience tandis qu'autour d'elle des gens qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, arrivaient en masse.

* * *

- Leonora?

Quelqu'un posa une main fraîche sur son visage, c'était une sensation assez désagréable puisqu'elle avait froid et aurait eu bien besoin d'une couverture. Ses pensées avaient du mal à se démêler, sa tête était douloureuse elle ne savait pas ou elle était, ni même pourquoi elle se sentait si fourbu. Une douleur lancinante était apparue sur son flan droit sans qu'elle put en déterminer l'origine. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle blanche et lumineuse, dépourvue de fenêtre, et que Tony était penché vers elle en grimaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il eut un sourire de soulagement et Leonora s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Elle identifia Thor et Steve, mais les autres personnes lui étaient inconnus. Il y avait une jeune femme qui lui souriait doucement et un homme qui avait l'air nerveux comme s'il n'aimait pas se trouver au milieu de tant de gens.

Petit à petit les souvenirs remontaient à la surface; Le sang, le poignard, l'homme qui l'avait agressé, et Loki... Loki! Elle tenta de se lever brusquement mais la tête lui tourna et elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers.

- Hey! Doucement!

Tony plaqua une main sur son épaule et la força à rester tranquille.

- Tu as été blessé Leonora, quelqu'un t'a poignardé. Apparemment tu as fais une hémorragie externe même si tes organes étaient intact d'après le scanner... Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

- C'est Loki... Commença t-elle à articuler.

- Loki? La coupa Tony. C'est lui qui t'a blessé?

- Mon frère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, dit Thor d'un air menaçant.

- Vous savez bien que si, intervint Steve.

- Eh..., Dit faiblement Leonora.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Poursuivit Thor sans prêter attention à elle.

- Parce qu'il est dingue et qu'il aime faire souffrir les autres, dit Tony en s'avançant vers le dieu.

- Hey!

Le simple effort de crier était épuisant, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de les faire taire.

- Loki ne m'a pas attaqué, il m'a sauvé.

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un oeil suspect comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas préparé à cette éventualité.

- Comment ça? Demanda Steve.

- Le poignard était planté profondément, Loki l'a enlevé et il a fait quelque chose avec ses mains, j'ai eu chaud et la douleur s'est un peu dissipé.

- Oh, dit l'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, c'est pour le moins surprenant.

- Oui en effet, approuva Tony.

- Et pourquoi cela? Intervint Thor. J'ai toujours su que mon frère était quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous êtes bien le seul, dit Tony en souriant.

- Il m'a sauvé, répéta Leonora comme si elle comprenait enfin l'ampleur de sa blessure, où est-il? Je veux le remercier.

- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'on vous a retrouvé.

- Vous pourrez lui dire de venir?

- Je lui dirais, assura Thor.

Il paraissait aussi radieux qu'un enfant le jour de Noel, comme si le fait que Loki lui ait sauvé la vie était la preuve pour lui qu'il avait eu raison de croire en son frère.

- J'ai du mal à croire ça, dit Steve le visage fermé, ça me semble hautement improbable.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le lâcher ceci dit.

Ils eurent tous un sourire en coin qui ne plut pas du tout à la jeune femme.

- Comment ça?

- Tu t'accrochais à lui comme une moule à son rocher, dit Tony en souriant d'un air entendu, et il a fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant que tu ne le lâches, on a bien faillit lui enlever sa chemise pour le libérer.

Elle se sentit rougir et leva les yeux au ciel - ce qui s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée vu comment la tête lui tourna.

- Et tu répétais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te laisse.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- la chemise de Loki s'en souvient, dit Tony et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Oh ça suffit, laissez-la se reposer dit la jeune femme que Leonora ne connaissait pas. Je m'appelle Jane Foster, ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Oh c'était donc elle la fiancée de Thor. Elle aurait du le voir ceci dit, Thor la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Tony lui apporta une couverture et lui précisa qu'ils se trouvaient au SHIELD, suite à ça, il s'en alla à la suite des autres. Leonora se pelotonna sous la couverture autant que le lui permettait sa blessure fraîchement recousu. Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être ainsi accrochée à Loki même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle se demanda ce que pensait le dieu de tout cela. _"Rien"_ lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête, que pouvait-il bien avoir à faire d'une humaine comme elle?

Pourtant elle ne cessait de penser qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait usé du peu de pouvoir qu'il lui rester pour ne pas qu'elle meure. Ce geste la touchait beaucoup et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, à part la douleur aveuglante, était les yeux de Loki et le sourire de soulagement qu'elle avait cru voir chez lui.

Elle secoua la tête et se trouva stupide. Loki était un dieu arrogant qui méprisait les humains du plus profond de son être. Il l'avait sauvé pour ne pas être enfermé par le SHIELD, il n'y avait aucun acte de bravoure là-dessous, juste quelque chose de calculé qui lui assurait une meilleure confiance de la part des autres.

Ses conclusions lui paraissaient être les plus logiques et probables et elle se sentit d'autant plus stupide d'avoir cru l'espace d'un instant que Loki avait voulu jouer les chevaliers servants.

* * *

_Mes chapitres sont vraiment de plus en plus longs! ;)_  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous livre Loki pour un bisou tout chaud à chaque review (si c'est pas de la corruption de lecteurs ça...)._


	9. Hawkeye & la Veuve Noire

**Note:** Bonjour à tous! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses et adorables, et merci à mes revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement mais que je retrouve tout de même à chaque chapitre ou presque! :)  
Je suis allée voir _Blanche-Neige & Le Chasseur_ au cinéma, je vous le recommande, il est vraiment très bien! Mention spéciale à Thor... heu au Chasseur, très très bon acteur et à la Reine Ravenna! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Hawkeye & la Veuve Noire**

Leonora resta une dizaine de jours à l'hôpital du SHIELD. Tony et Pepper (qui était également du voyage) vinrent la voir plusieurs heures par jour, ainsi que Jane et son assistante Darcy. Steve lui apporta des fleurs et des chocolats dans les règles de l'art et Thor vint lui annoncer "_qu'il la vengerait avec toute la dignité qui est dû à une grande dame_", ce à quoi Leonora répondit en souriant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Tony lui expliqua que Fury était en plein interrogatoire envers son agresseur pour découvrir son identité et les raisons de sa tentative de meurtre. Elle frémit au mot "interrogatoire" sans doute synonyme de torture, elle abhorrait toute forme de tortures même si la personne en question avait tenté de la tuer.

Loki ne vint pas les premiers jours, elle n'osa pas demander d'informations à Tony ou Thor de peur de réveiller de nouveaux sourires en coin. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si elle s'était accrochée à lui, la douleur faisait faire des choses étranges. Elle ne se sentit véritablement mieux que le cinquième jour, elle put se lever et faire quelques pas dans la chambre et le couloir. Ce fut ce jour là que Loki décida de venir.

Il était vingt et une heure, la nuit commençait à tomber et Leonora regardait avec ennuis un programme de cuisine à la télévision. Son plateau repas était pratiquement plein et elle se demandait vaguement si le SHIELD tentait de la tuer à coup de tomate sous vide et de tranches de jambon fade. Fort heureusement Pepper avait répondu à son appel de détresse et lui amenait régulièrement des pâtisseries qu'elle dissimulait dans sa table de nuit.

Leonora grignotait donc un éclair au chocolat lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement et que Loki se faufila à l'intérieur. Théoriquement les visites étaient interdites de nuit, le dieu avait donc fait preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour tromper la vigilance des médecins et arriver jusque là.

- Ça pour une surprise...

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant, comment allez-vous?

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face comme s'il eut s'agit d'un trône.

- Bien, dit-elle, j'ai encore mal surtout la nuit, mais je cicatrise bien et surtout je suis en vie... Grâce à vous.

- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial vous savez.

- Vous avez empêché l'homme de m'achever et vous avez guéris en partie ma blessure, je ne sais pas comment... mais je sais que vous l'avez fais.

Loki eut un sourire malicieux mais ne répondit rien.

- Je croyais que vous aviez perdu tout pouvoir?

- Il me reste le strict minimum on va dire, je voulais vous guérir entièrement mais malheureusement il ne me restait pas assez de magie.

Leonora acquiesça et un silence un peu gênant s'installa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus seulement maintenant? Demanda t-elle en fixant le reste de son éclair au chocolat.

- Et bien vous ne vous en souvenez sans doute pas, mais lorsque Stark et sa clique sont arrivés, vous étiez... accroché à moi on va dire et ils ont eu un certain mal à vous faire lâcher prise. Ils ne manquent pas de me le rappeler depuis et je ne voulais pas leur rajouter de bonnes raisons de le faire, dit tranquillement avec le ton de celui qui annonce la météo.

Leonora eut un sourire forcé mais n'ajouta rien. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait en fin de compte, il ne l'avait sauvé que pour s'assurer de la confiance des autres Avengers, en d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait même pas arrêter. Elle se trouva stupide et complètement ridicule d'avoir cru, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, qu'il avait pu la sauver par sympathie ou gentillesse.

Loki était le Dieu de la Malice, tous ses actes avaient donc un sens et un but caché. Elle soupira longuement et finit sa pâtisserie qui n'avait plus aucun goût. La chambre était envahit d'immenses bouquets de fleurs diverses et variés: Des roses en passant par des lys et des pivoines, le tout embaumant la pièce d'une entêtante odeur fleurit.

- Laissez-moi deviner, ce cher Captain a confondu votre chambre et le champs d'à côté? Demanda t-il en ricanant.

Leonora ne put s'empêcher de rire et songea qu'il lui faudrait se débarrasser de toutes ces fleurs.

- Ne vous moquez pas, c'est très gentil à lui.

- Oh oui c'est bien connu, les fleurs guérissent les plaies et attrapent les meurtriers, on sous-estime grandement le pouvoir des fleurs.

Elle éclata de rire, sa cicatrice la tira mais elle décida d'ignorer la douleur. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue, tous les autres la regardaient comme si elle était sur le point de mourir. Elle était pourtant bien moins fragile qu'elle n'y paraissait.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi, dit-elle en riant. Il est le seul à avoir voulu me faire plaisir.

- Pourquoi le défendez-vous? Il vous plait?

La question l'a prit complètement au dépourvu, elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Est-ce que Steve lui plaisait?

- Et bien... Oui sans doute un peu. Il est charmant et très attentionné.

Mais c'était tout. Il ferait certes un petit ami idéal mais ses valeurs d'un autre temps ne pouvaient pas coller avec les siennes.

- Quel enthousiasme, nota Loki un sourire en coin.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question.

- Vous lui plaisez uniquement parce que vous lui rappelez sa précédente dame.

Leonora piqua un fard.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle avec tout le cynisme dont elle était capable, je suis donc tellement inintéressante et insignifiante que je suis condamnée à ressembler à des personnes mortes pour espérer qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Stark avait raison à votre sujet.

- Il a dit quoi?

- Que vous êtes terriblement mélodramatique.

Leonora marmonna que c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité et décida de ne pas répondre.

- Je vous ai vexé?

Il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Vous avez de la chance de m'avoir sauvé la vie, sinon je vous aurais déjà flanqué dehors.

- Donc la réponse est non, il ne vous plait pas.

- Mais en quoi est-ce si important?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit qu'il daigne répondre. Loki était un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela avait de l'importance mais quelque part au fond de lui, il avait eu besoin de connaitre la réponse.

- Je m'ennuis, se contenta t-il de dire, cette planète est terriblement ennuyeuse, alors je tente de m'intéresser à vos vies plates et mornes.

- Vous mentez mal aujourd'hui.

Il lui lança un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin mais finit par lui sourire.

- Je vous laisse, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien.

Il lui fit un autre de ses sourires enjôleurs et fit une chose pour le moins surprenante. Il prit sa main entre la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Leonora écarquilla les yeux et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un baise-main. Puis il eut un sourire malicieux et sortit de la chambre d'un pas souple.

Leonora observa sa main où s'était posé les lèvres de Loki il y a quelques instants à peine et se sentit un peu étrange. C'était agréable elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Cet homme la fascinait, ils jouaient au chat et à la souris et le pire c'était que cela marchait à merveille, elle aimait sa compagnie et sa façon de la provoquer. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa un autre éclair au chocolat. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff venait d'arriver au Quartier Général du SCHIELD en compagnie de Clint Barton. Elle installait ses affaires dans l'armoire de sa chambre tout en méditant sur les informations que Fury venait de lui transmettre. Elle avait manqué de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle avait apprit que Loki, le dieu qui avait faillit détruire Manhattan et la Terre entière, se trouvait également au QG du SHIEL et libre de ses mouvements. Qu'il dispose ou non de ses pouvoirs ne changeait rien, il restait dangereux.

A cette première contrariété, s'était ajouté le fait qu'une de ses anciennes amies était également présente. Leonora ne lui parlait plus depuis un long moment, voire elle la haïssait presque. Cependant elle n'était pas le genre de personne a manifester son antipathie par de l'indifférence, elle préférait le méprit. Quand elle avait apprit ces deux nouvelles, Natasha avait très sérieusement songé à repartir en mission, n'importe où et quelque soit la durée, du moment qu'elle se trouvait loin de ces deux personnes.

Mais Fury s'était montré intraitable et il avait fait rapatrier Barton à la fois pour lui tenir compagnie mais aussi parce qu'il devait parler à "_tous les Avengers_". Il convoqua tout le monde le lendemain matin et les retrouvailles furent heureuses, Natasha fut touchée de voir que les autres semblaient sincèrement heureux de la voir, Stark, Loki et Leonora mis à part. Elle rencontra l'astrophysicienne Jane Foster et son amie Darcy, qui la saluèrent chaleureusement, Thor fut également très heureux de la revoir. Stark lui serra la main poliment, Loki haussa un sourcil très haut et Leonora renifla bruyamment, signe qu'elle l'enverrait volontiers par la fenêtre si elle n'avait pas eu peur pour son karma.

- Je vous ai tous rassemblé ici parce que vous n'ignorez pas que nous sommes sous la menace d'un certain Thanos, il a prit la Terre et Asgard pour cible.

- Pourquoi? Intervint Steve. Qu'est-ce que nous lui avons fais?

- Vous avez prouvé que votre planète est prête pour une guerre à plus haute échelle, vous devenez une menace pour eux.

- Votre monde lui a déclaré la guerre? Demanda Barton.

- Oui, acquiesça Thor, depuis quelques temps, nous sommes en guerre.

Jane jeta un regard inquiet à Thor et serra sa main dans la sienne. Loki se demanda à quel moment son nom et son implication dans cette guerre allaient être prononcé.

- Il décide de nous déclarer la guerre comme ça? Juste parce que nous avons battus les Chitauris? Demanda Natasha l'air suspect.

- Non, finit par admettre Fury, c'est Loki qui l'a attiré jusque ici, Thanos voulait le Tesseract.

S'en suivit un silence gênant et quelques regards assassins lancés à l'encontre de Loki, celui-ci ne montra aucun signe qu'on venait de parler de lui, il se contentait de regarder ses mains aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- Il n'y a pas un moyen d'éviter cela? Demanda Steve.

- Thanos demande qu'on lui livre Loki.

- Alors nous avons la solution, dit Clint, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il a tous tenté de nous tuer, je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas le livrer. D'autant que là c'est toute la terre qui est menacé.

- Certainement pas, intervint Thor, personne ne ne touchera à mon frère!

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Nous sommes des Dieux et vous des mortels, le sort des nôtres ne vous regarde en aucun cas.

- Vous préférez sacrifier la Terre entière plutôt que votre frère?

- Ce n'est pas la question, je me battrais pour votre monde, mais je ne livrerais pas mon frère. Si cela est la seule solution que vous me proposez, je préfère m'en aller et me battre auprès des miens.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Thor, intervint Fury, personne ne livrera Loki à Thanos. Il peut nous être extrêmement utile.

- Loki nous aidera à protéger et à défendre Midgard.

- Hum hum, dit Natasha en croisant le regard de Clint.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il a tenté de la détruire, objecta Hawkeye.

- Il était sous l'influence du Tesseract.

Loki regardait à présent chacun des Avengers l'air un peu incrédule, il détestait plus que tout que l'on parle de lui comme s'il était absent, or personne ne semblait juger utile de lui demander son avis. Quand avait-il annoncé qu'il protégerait Midgard?

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, déclara Barton après un temps de silence.

- Loki a eu des centaines d'occasions de nous tuer, dit Tony finalement, et il n'a rien fait.

Il grimaçait comme si ses propres paroles étaient étranges à ses yeux.

- Et il m'a sauvé la vie, intervint Leonora.

- Voilà, dit Thor, voilà la preuve que mon frère est décidé à racheter toutes les vies qu'il a prise.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire, la foi que son frère avait en lui dépassait l'entendement et il répondait à sa place sans avoir la certitude qu'il avait bel et bien décidé d'aider les Avengers. En vérité Loki ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il souhaitait faire, son... père avait déclaré une guerre pour lui, la Terre semblait prête à faire de même - même si ce n'était pas de bon coeur. Il avait l'horrible sensation qu'on lui offrait un privilège, une occasion de se racheter, mais en avait-il réellement envie?

- Rien ne nous le prouve, objecta Steve, et visiblement il trouve l'idée très drôle, ajouta t-il en lançant un regard noir à Loki.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? Demanda Nick Fury.

- Votre capacité à parler en mon nom, répondit simplement Loki.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup mon frère, dit Thor en secouant la tête.

- Cesse de te mêler de ma vie et de vouloir parler à ma place.

- Je souhaite simplement t'aider, je sais que tu es capable du meilleur.

Cette fois-ci Loki leva franchement les yeux au ciel.

- Loki souhaitez-vous vraiment nous aider?

- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais y réfléchir.

- Oh oui réfléchissez, et puis prenez des vacances aussi tant que vous y êtes, lança Natasha d'un ton acide. L'avenir de la Terre est en jeu mais ça peut attendre.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucis de l'avenir de la Terre Natasha? Dit Leonora incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. D'habitude ton empathie ne dépasse pas ton nombril.

- J'ai changé.

- Bien sûr oui, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais honnête et amicale comme fille.

- Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné le fait de ne pas t'avoir recommandé pour intégrer les Avengers, toi aussi tu aurais aimé jouer les héroïnes, n'est-ce pas?

- Excusez-moi mesdames? Tenta Steve.

- Non je ne t'ai jamais pardonné le fait de m'avoir menti à moi et à tant d'autres pour arriver à tes fins, tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice et une menteuse, tu es incapable d'être sincère avec qui que ce soit. Pas étonnant que tu te retrouve seule en fin de compte.

- En attendant moi je sers à quelque chose, je ne me contente pas d'étudier des épaves, ce qui est complètement inutile il faut bien avouer.

- Ça suffit Natasha, dit Steve.

Mais encore une fois, personne ne l'écouta.

- Espionne pour le SHIELD, quel honneur! Non vraiment ! C'est quoi ton boulot au fait? Jouer les allumeuses dans les bars pour obtenir des informations? Ça ne diffère pas tellement d'avant en fait.

Natasha bondit et Steve la rattrapa in extremis, mais elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et s'apprêta à se jeter sur Leonora avant d'être propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Tout le monde se calme, dit Nick Fury d'une voix forte.

Loki était le seul qui s'amusait visiblement, il avait toujours soupçonné l'agent Romanoff d'être aussi sournoise et manipulatrice que lui et visiblement il avait eu raison. Il n'avait jamais pu digérer que Natasha ait pu lui extraire des informations en retournant la situation contre lui.

- Si on t'enlève tes pouvoirs, tu n'es plus rien, dit Natasha.

Leonora quitta la pièce, ignorant superbement les demandes du directeur du SHIELD, l'agent Barton aida la Veuve Noire à se relever et fit de même. Après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard, Tony se rendit compte que Bruce s'était éclipsé mais il n'aurait pu dire à quel moment exactement.

- Finalement ça c'est bien passé non? Dit Tony en croquant dans une cacahuète.

- Elles ont faillis se battre, objecta Steve.

- J'ai trouvé ça drôle.

- Moi aussi, murmura Loki avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Leonora pleurait tout en lançant rageusement ses livres à travers la pièce, peut lui importait qu'ils s'abîment, à cet instant précis, elle rêvait de faire de même avec Natasha. Puis elle entreprit de déchirer frénétiquement son dictionnaire de latin, de toute manière elle n'aimait pas le latin, elle préférait de loin le grec ancien.

- Hey!

L'agent Barton se précipita dans la chambre et arracha le pauvre dictionnaire en lambeaux des mains de la jeune femme.

- Fiche le camp!

Elle essuya ses larmes et ramassa les pages qui jonchaient le sol.

- Leonora écoute... Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Natasha peut être très impulsive lorsqu'elle est en colère, et tu n'y es pas allée de main morte non plus.

- Fiche le camp! répéta t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle voulait juste déchirer des pages et des pages de livres, pleurer et s'enterrer sous sa couette.

- Tu es encore plus têtue qu'elle.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle.

Barton soupira profondément et marmonna quelque chose au sujet des femmes avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Ca ira mieux demain.

Malgré sa colère, Leonora avait toujours apprécié Clint, elle l'avait peu vu, mais il se montrait toujours attentif et amical avec elle. Elle serra sa main doucement et entreprit de ramasser les pages de ses livres, tandis qu'il repartait.

Une heure plus tard elle était attablé à son bureau et entreprenait de réparer son pauvre dictionnaire de latin qui n'avait rien demandé, elle avait pratiquement finit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle d'un ton grognon.

C'était Tony.

- Tu es plus en forme que ce que je croyais, dit-il en souriant.

Elle ne répondit rien mais renifla en le fusillant du regard.

- Je me doutais que ça s'enflammerait de cette façon.

- Je n'aurais jamais du venir.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère? Tu es aussi utile et précieuse que n'importe qui ici.

- Et à quoi je vais bien pouvoir servir hein?

- Déjà je suis sure que tes pouvoirs sont plus étendus que ce que tu veux bien nous montrer, et ensuite j'aimerais bien les exploiter pour voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller.

- Les exploiter? Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire Tony.

- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, je parle de t'entraîner, de les étendre et de les maîtriser.

- Hum.

- Et ensuite on te trouvera un costume et un nom de scène - moins ridicule que ceux de Steve je te le promets.

Sérieux ou pas, la tirade de Tony eut au moins le mérite de la faire rire.

- Arrête Tony, je ne sais pas me battre de toute façon.

- On t'apprendra et puis n'oublions pas le plus important, tu parles latin. Ça sauvera à coup sûr le monde ça.

Tony évita de justesse le livre qu'elle lui lança à la figure.

* * *

De l'autre côté du quartier général, Loki observait le ciel en fronçant les sourcils. Il détestait cette sensation d'être redevable à quelqu'un, et là en l'occurrence on lui laissait une chance qui ne se refusait théoriquement pas.  
Thor l'avait défendu bec et ongle alors que Loki ne cessait de le repousser et de le rabrouer, un sentiment qu'il détestait au plus au point était en train de naître en lui, un sentiment très désagréable qui allait lui garantir de longues nuits d'insomnie. La culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de rejeter son frère qui le protégeait jusqu'au bout, son frère avec qui il avait vécu toute sa vie, son frère avec qui il avait joué, avec qui il avait des farces à tout Asgard.

Il sentit presque malgré lui les larmes affluer dans ses yeux, de rage ou de tristesse il ne savait pas. Il s'allongea sur son lit mais ne parvint pas pour autant à trouver le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina redevenir enfant. Combien de fois Thor s'était-il dénoncé à leur Père à sa place pour qu'il ne se fasse pas punir pour ses multiples farces? Combien de fois lui avait-il raconté ses exploits dans l'espoir d'apercevoir chez Loki une once de fierté? Malgré les torts que son frère avaient pu lui causer, il avait également fait beaucoup pour lui.

Puis il pensa aux Avengers, quoiqu'il puisse faire, ils ne lui feraient jamais confiance. Jamais. Pourtant ils lui donnaient une deuxième chance, une chance de se racheter aux yeux de leur monde et peut-être même du sien. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il?

_"A rien" _Songea t-il avec amertume, il resterait à jamais le vilain petit canard.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se rassit sur le lit. En fin de compte, la seule chose qu'il voulait était d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il ne voulait plus être l'éternel deuxième, celui qu'on remarque à la fin, celui dont on se méfie. Il voulait être aimé, pour lui, pour ce qu'il était capable de faire, pour ses dons; Il voulait qu'on reconnaisse que sa force n'était pas physique comme Thor ou Odin, mais intellectuelle. Il était capable de négocier comme personne, il était capable de cacher des troupes entières, de distraire l'ennemi, il avait sauvé des centaines de fois la vie de Thor bien que celui-ci omettait régulièrement de raconter cela dans ses récits.

En fin de compte il voulait être la personne numéro un dans le coeur de quelqu'un, il voulait se sentir unique pour quelqu'un.

Il poussa un cri de rage. Il détestait au plus haut point avoir ce genre de pensées. Il détestait être aussi sensible et sentimental, c'était idiot et bon pour les faibles! C'était bon pour les mortels, or lui était un dieu, il valait mieux que ça.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps. S'il avait été à Asgard il aurait pu aller faire un peu de cheval ou se défouler à la salle d'entrainement, mais ici c'était impossible. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le laboratoire de Banner et Stark, ils le saluèrent brièvement avant de se remettre au travail.

- Ils sont partis, dit Stark au bout d'un moment.

- Qui?

- Les agents Barton et Romanoff.

- Je vois, je suppose que c'est à cause de moi?

- En partie oui.

- Voilà pourquoi, intervint Banner, il serait judicieux d'accepter notre offre. Après tout nous vous offrons une chance de vous racheter au yeux du monde.

Loki tourna vers lui un regard agacé, il n'avait d'ordre et de conseil à recevoir de personne, et encore moins venant d'une espèce de monstre vert qui avait cru bon de se servir de lui comme d'une serpillière.

- Nous verrons, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Décidément il ne se sentait bien nulle part. En sortant il passa devant la chambre de Leonora et s'arrêta quelques secondes, la porte était entrouverte et elle était occupée à recoller des morceaux de livre, les yeux rougis. Il supposa à juste titre qu'elle avait pleuré. Il ne la dérangea pas et se dirigea vers le centre de commandement où il était pratiquement sûr de trouver Nick Fury.

L'homme discutait avec son lieutenant et se tourna vers le dieu lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence.

- J'accepte.

Nick Fury eut un sourire satisfait, la guerre allait commencer.

* * *

_Comme d'habitude hein, je vous envois un bisou de Loki pour chaque review (on appâte ses lecteurs comme on peut que voulez-vous :D) et surtout j'espère que vous avez aimé! Bon week-end!_


	10. Une très mauvaise journée

**Note:** Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews ^^ Elles me font toujours hyper plaisir! Du coup je me suis dis que, quand j'attendrais les 100 reviews, je vous ferais un OS spécial Loki ;)

Sinon je ne sais pas s'il y a des personnes qui ont vu _Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur_ mais j'ai publié un OS sur le film, si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur mon profil ;)

Sur ce, la suite!

* * *

**Une très mauvaise journée**

Bruce Banner terminait son rapport en s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses lunettes tombaient sur son nez et il se sentait fatigué et fourbu d'avoir été penché sur son bureau toute l'après-midi. Il redressa la tête et étira sa nuque et ses épaules. Ce soir-là le quartier général était particulièrement calme : Tony Stark avait embarqué Steve – lui même plus ou moins consentant - et Leonora dans une tournée des bars, Thor avait invité jane Foster au restaurant pour un dîner en amoureux et l'absence de Clint et Natasha n'arrangeait rien.

Loki se faisait étrangement discret, de mémoire, Bruce ne l'avais pas vu depuis la veille et il se demandait vaguement s'il se nourrissait quand même. Non pas que le sort de Loki lui importait beaucoup mais il culpabilisait un peu que _l'Autre_ lui ait fait du mal au sommet de la tour Stark. Bruce c'était déjà excusé auprès de Thor et de Natasha pour les méfaits de Hulk et une petite voix au fond de lui lui dictait de faire même avec Loki. Il détestait lorsque _l'Autre_ prenait le dessus, cela voulait dire beaucoup de souffrances et de morts.

Il en eut l'occasion une heure plus tard en se rendant au réfectoire du SHIELD, l'endroit était peu peuplé à cette heure-ci et Bruce se contenta de prendre de quoi manger et repartit dans sa chambre. Il croisa alors la silhouette furtive et mince de Loki. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

- Loki ?

Il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui fit face. Le dieu fronçaient les sourcils, Banner ne lui avait jamais parlé, et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. De plus Loki le méprisait, pour lui il n'était qu'une sorte de monstre qui tentait de prouver à tous qu'il était encore humain alors que la réalité était toute autre.

- Oui ?

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que _l'Autre_ a fait.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- L'Autre vous a malmené vous et d'autres personnes, et je ne cautionne absolument pas cela. Donc je vous présente mes excuses.

S'excuser des méfaits de Hulk était une façon pour Bruce de garder le contrôle, de montrer au monstre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Loki haussa un sourcil. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien cela. Il dit alors la première chose qui s'imposa à son esprit.

- Vous êtes dingue.

Banner eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit vous savez.

Il y eut un silence que le dieu finit par briser.

- C'est très... correct à vous, finit par dire Loki.

- C'est la moindre des choses, dit-il en souriant un peu mal à l'aise. Oh pourriez-vous dire à Leonora que le directeur Fury la cherche?

- Je lui dirais si je la croise, ce soir elle est de sortie je crois bien.

- Ah oui... Avec Steve.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Il l'aime beaucoup.

- Je vois.

Loki salua brièvement et un peu sèchement Banner avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, l'appétit coupé. De toute manière la nourriture midgardienne n'avait rien de délicieux. Il s'installa près de la fenêtre et observa fixement le ciel nuageux, la nuit était très sombre et son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Steve Rogers avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement, il n'aimait pas sa façon de faire, d'être, il n'aimait pas qu'il soit tant dans la retenue. Il ne savait pas s'amuser. Cependant une petite voix au fond de lui lui murmura que ce n'était la seule raison de son animosité envers Steve.

En revanche, il appréciait Tony Stark, dans une certaine mesure bien évidemment. Il aimait bien son humour et sa façon de voir les choses et il était une des seules personnes qui ne rejetaient pas sa compagnie avec Thor. Mais le cas de son frère était différent, Loki ne voulait pas passer du temps avec lui comme si tout était normal, il ressentait trop d'émotions différentes pour savoir où il en était.

Et il détestait également ne rien avoir à faire. Lorsqu'il était sur Asgard, il lui arrivait fréquemment de monter à cheval en pleine nuit pour aller se promener lorsqu'il avait trop de pensées en tête, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer.

* * *

Un étage plus bas, Thor se dirigeait vers la chambre de Jane, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Tony Stark lui avait dit que les humaines appréciaient particulièrement recevoir ce type de fleurs, et il lui faisait confiance. Thor avait songé un temps à aller voir son frère pour le convaincre d'ensorceler les fleurs, Loki savait faire des choses sublimes lorsqu'il le voulait, le dieu ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses rendez-vous amoureux avaient été un succès triomphant grâce aux prodiges de son frère.

Cependant Loki ne lui parlait pas et Thor ne savaient plus quoi faire pour soulager les souffrances de son frère. Jane Foster était la seule et unique personne capable de lui changer les idées. A Asgard il était coutume d'inviter les jeunes femmes à la chasse pour les séduire et montrer ses prouesses physiques, mais Tony Stark lui avait dit que sur Midgard cela ne se faisait pas et il lui avait plutôt conseillé de l'inviter à manger au restaurant. Il lui avait même réservé une table et une voiture pour les y amener. Thor songea que cet homme de métal était décidément un excellent ami.

Jane était en train de reproduire une carte du ciel lorsque des coups fermes se firent entendre à la porte.

- Encore ce crétin de Fury sans doute, marmonna Darcy depuis la salle de bain.

- Darcy!

- Quoi?

Jane se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Thor devant elle, un immense sourire sur le visage, il tenait un bouquet de rose rouge comme on tenait un bouclier et Jane sentit son estomac faire un bond.

- Bonsoir Jane, c'est pour vous, dit-il en tendant le bouquet.

- Quelle charmante attention, dit Darcy en apparaissant depuis la salle de bain.

- Darcy tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait.

- Oh non, dit Thor précipitamment, pas la peine je vous invite au restaurant ce soir Jane, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr?

- Je... Oui évidemment! J'enfile une robe et je vous rejoins.

Thor sentit son poul s'accélérer, il aimait cette femme de tout son coeur, aucune autre personne au monde - même Asgardienne - n'aurait pu lui faire détourner le regard d'elle. A cet instant précis il oublia tous ses problèmes, il oublia son frère et son monde en guerre.

* * *

- Tony c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de sortir en ville avec toi, déclara Leonora en ronchonnant, tu es impossible!

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Steve.

Ils avaient écumé les bars de Manhattan et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Ils eurent la confirmation que Tony avait trop bu lorsqu'il décida d'aller se baigner dans une fontaine, il avait fallut toute la force de Steve pour l'extirper de l'eau froide. Et à présent ils marchaient le long de Central Park pour retrouver la voiture de Tony.

- Je suppose que c'est moi qui conduis, dit Leonora en farfouillant les poches de Tony pour retrouver ses clés.

- Mais tout à fait ma chère Leah.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Tony.

- Pourquoi tes parents ont-ils décidé de choisir un prénom aussi vieillot?

- Je l'aime beaucoup moi, intervint Steve.

- Moi aussi, déclara la jeune femme, et puis ce n'est pas vieillot, c'était le prénom d'une reine.

Steve installa un Tony trempé et frigorifié sur le siège arrière et monta à l'avant avec Leonora.

- Espérons qu'on puisse faire tout le trajet sans qu'il ne vomisse, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'arrière.

Le trajet fut un peu chaotique, Tony semblait nauséeux et il laissa plusieurs messages vocaux à Pepper pour lui expliquer "_à quel point elle était belle_", à l'avant Steve marmonnait que le XXIe siècle était décidément bien étrange. Finalement ils arrivèrent au Quartier Général du SCHIELD sain et sauf, ils fallut ensuite guider Tony jusqu'à sa chambre étant donné qu'il ne marchait pas vraiment droit et ce dernier s'effondra sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard il ronflait.

- Et ben, dit Steve en soupirant, on aurait dû l'arrêter au sixième verre de rhum.

- Je crois aussi.

Ils laissèrent Tony ronfler et partirent vers leurs chambres respectives, Steve lui indiqua vouloir la raccompagner jusqu'à la sienne et lui sourit. Arrivé devant la porte il sembla hésiter, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de déclarer:

- Vous êtes vraiment une personne formidable Leonora.

Il caressa son visage doucement, il était très respectueux et tendre mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle se disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. La fatigue et les deux mojito qu'elle avait bu l'empêchaient de penser trop clairement elle se laissa faire lorsque Steve posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était plutôt agréable, doux et elle aimait le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas le coeur qui battait la chamade, pas de papillons dans le ventre ou de réel plaisir, c'était agréable mais pas transcendant, pourtant Steve s'y prenait bien.

Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote et se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui, il était l'homme idéal, attentionné, respectueux, protecteur. Mais non. Rien dans sa fichue tête ne devait tourner rond puisqu'elle était incapable de ressentir les bonnes émotions avec les bonnes personnes. Ils furent brutalement interrompu par quelqu'un qui claqua brutalement une porte quelques mètres plus loin. Leonora s'attendait à voir Thor - il n'était pas particulièrement discret - mais elle eut la très désagréable surprise de voir Loki. De toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait souhaité voir, Loki n'en faisait pas partie. Ou plutôt elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour qu'il ne la voit pas embrasser Steve.

- Je voulais vous transmettre un message, mais je vois que je vous êtes... occupé.

Sa voix bien que mielleuse, transpirait l'ironie, il semblait réellement très en colère. Depuis quelques temps Loki et elle s'étaient rapprochés mais elle s'était toujours interdite de penser que quoique ce soit de sérieux puisse se passer entres eux. Or elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravie du tout.

- Non, non je... J'allais m'en aller.

- Fury vous cherche apparemment.

Il jeta ensuite un regard plein de mépris à Steve, et tourna les talons. Leonora passa la main dans ses cheveux et les sentit tout poisseux, elle se souvint à cet instant que Tony avait renversé du jus d'orange dessus. Elle soupira et songea qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche et d'une nuit de douze heures de sommeil, Fury pouvait bien attendre.

- Leonora...

- Steve, coupa t-elle, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je vous aime beaucoup, vous êtes une personne formidable.

- Mais? Dit-il en grimaçant.

- Mais il ne peut rien se passer entre nous, je... je n'en ai pas envie.

Steve se sentait de la même façon que lorsque Fury lui avait apprit que Peggy était morte, la douleur était tout aussi puissante et oppressante.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas?

Leonora ne répondit rien.

- Je suis désolée Steve, répéta t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et partie retrouver ses appartements avec la ferme envie de se noyer sous la douche. Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de Loki et hésita, elle voulait lui parler, lui expliquer que ce qu'elle avait fait avec Steve ne voulait rien dire. Une partie de son esprit lui dictait que cela ne servirait à rien de toute manière, il était un dieu, il méprisait les mortels, et il se fichait donc probablement d'elle. Au détail près qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas fait pour tout le monde, et qu'il lui avait fait un baise-main.

Sans grande conviction elle frappa doucement à la porte et attendit plusieurs minutes. Comme prévu elle n'entendit rien et ne vit rien qui pouvait lui faire croire que Loki se trouvait bien dans sa chambre, elle frappa une deuxième et elle n'eut toujours pas de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Elle sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Loki derrière elle. Il semblait toujours aussi en colère, ses yeux vert brillaient intensément comme deux émeraudes, elle décela également une autre émotion dans son regard mais fut incapable de dire laquelle.

- Je vous cherchais.

C'était partiellement vrai mais aussi partiellement faux. Elle était venue toquer à sa porte avec l'espoir qu'il ne réponde pas, ainsi elle aurait apaisé sa conscience et se serait dit qu'elle aurait au moins essayé de lui parler, ensuite elle aurait pu aller se coucher tranquillement. Hors là, elle était quasiment sure de s'endormir avec une énorme boule au creux du ventre.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Je voulais juste vous dire que... que ce vous avez vu...

- Je me fiche de ce que vous faites avec cet homme, vous êtes une grande fille bien que stupide sur ce point là.

- Ecoutez c'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais du l'embrasser.

- Encore une fois je m'en fiche, mais heureux de voir que vous retrouvez un semblant de bon-sens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous met autant en colère?

Il resta silencieux et l'observa un long moment comme s'il la passait aux rayons X.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il semblait sincère pour la toute première fois où elle l'avait vu.

- Ayez un peu plus de jugeote c'est tout.

- Vous êtes culotté de me dire ça, de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller chercher le premier taré venu pour se venger d'offenses imaginaires.

L'énerver lui procurait un sentiment d'étrange satisfaction. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il s'adresse à elle de cette façon, il pouvait se montrer condescendant et arrogant avec tout le monde mais pas elle. Il lui avait laissé apercevoir une partie de sa personnalité qu'il montrait sans doute peu - pas peur ou pour se protéger - et elle refusait de croire que ce n'était qu'une façade.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher, ça vous évitera de dire d'autres bêtises.

- Non.

Il soupira profondément et la fusilla du regard.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai sauvé? Très bien, je me fiche éperdument de votre pauvre et malheureuse vie, vous sauver m'assure une meilleure confiance de la part des humains et un espoir de rédemption sur Asgard. Vous pensez peut-être que je m'abaisserais à m'attacher à une humaine? Je suis un dieu, je vaux mieux que ça.

Chacune de ses paroles la transperçait comme un millier d'aiguilles. Elle eut envie de pleurer, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et elle dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Loki était calme, il paraissait à peine en colère, c'était peut-être ce calme et cette froideur qui la blessait le plus. Tout en étant parfaitement consciente de ses gestes, elle tendit le bras, une étrange lueur bleue se forma et Loki décolla violemment du sol pour atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin. C'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à expédier quelqu'un aussi loin, elle aurait dû être heureuse, après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à canaliser autant d'énergie, mais l'envie de pleurer était toujours belle et bien présente.

Leonora courut jusqu'à sa chambre sans un regard pour Loki et s'y enferma. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et fondit en larmes, elle pleura un long moment les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, le visage enfouis entre ses bras. Elle songea qu'elle avait réellement le don pour tomber amoureuse des mauvaises personnes.

* * *

Thor se sentait bien. Sa soirée avec Jane s'était merveilleusement bien passée, il s'était conduit comme un gentleman, l'avait emmené au restaurant puis il l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre et l'avait embrassé. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant son temps avec une jeune femme, mais c'était également la première fois où il voulait être sur de bien faire les choses.

Il se souvint qu'un jour sa mère lui avait expliqué les choses de l'amour. Fregga lui avait dit que l'on sentait lorsqu'une personne était la bonne, on ne pouvait pas analyser ce sentiment, mais c'était une forme d'amour très pure. Thor était persuadé de ressentir ce sentiment. Jane était la bonne.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Son coeur eut un raté, peut-être que Jane revenait le voir pour rester avec lui cette nuit?

Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux. Loki se tenait sur le pas de la porte, son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et il saignait beaucoup, il avait également la même tête que quelqu'un à qui l'on vient d'annoncer une mort prochaine.

- Loki?

- Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise mon frère, dit-il simplement.

Trop heureux de cette trêve - qu'elle soit temporaire ou définitive - Thor attrapa le bras de son frère et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tony Stark s'était levé tôt. Il avait mal à la tête, ses idées étaient plus que brumeuse et son estomac était retourné. En somme il avait une belle gueule de bois. Il était assit à la cafétéria du quartier général, entouré par une grande tasse de café et un verre contenant deux aspirines effervescentes. Il tentait de lire le journal mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux et il n'avait qu'une envie: Celle de prendre un bon bain, ou une douche froide.

Tony réprima un rire. D'après ses souvenirs il avait prit une douche dans une fontaine la veille, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé en éternuant. D'un coin de l'oeil il vit arriver la silhouette de Leonora. Elle avait toujours été frêle - Tony aimait dire qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée - et cela s'accentuait lorsqu'elle laissait ses beaux cheveux libres. Ce matin là, elle débarqua habillé en noir et les cheveux humides, à ses yeux cernés Tony comprit qu'elle avait dû pleurer toute la nuit.

- Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit?

Pour toute réponse et à sa grande stupéfaction, elle fondit en larme. Leonora n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, surtout lorsque cela n'allait pas, il en déduisit donc que quelque chose n'allait_ vraiment_ pas.

- Raconte-moi, dit-il en posant une main sur son bras.

- C'est Loki.

Tony soupira. Il avait espéré de toutes ses forces que son histoire ne commencerait pas par "_C'est Loki_", il but son aspirine d'un trait et l'écouta lui raconter sa nuit.

* * *

_Ce chapitre était centré sur les personnages, dans le prochain on en apprendra plus sur Thanos, Asgard, la guerre etc... :)_  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas!_

_A bientôt! ^^_


	11. La momie

**Note:** Merci à tous pour vos supers reviews, je peux affirmer avoir des lecteurs géniaux quand même! ;) Et bienvenues à mes nouvelles lectrices (et lecteurs peut-être sait-on jamais), je leur envoie un bisou de Loki ^^

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la correction de ce chapitre! :)

* * *

**La momie**

Tony était sûr qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. Tout d'abord il s'était levé avec une gueule de bois et un rhume apparemment dû à une baignade dans une fontaine la veille. Il avait mal à la tête, son estomac semblait avoir envie de rejeter toute forme de nourriture et il avait les idées aussi organisés que si on les avait passé au mixeur. Ensuite Loki avait semble t-il décidé de - selon les terme de Tony - "_faire chier son monde_" une nouvelle fois.

Il résistait difficilement à l'envie d'enfiler son armure pour réduire Loki en pâté pour chien. Après l'avoir cherché pendant près d'une heure dans tout le Quartier Général, Tony avait trouvé Leonora enfermée dans le laboratoire que le SHIELD avait mit à sa disposition. Elle disséquait avec application une momie qu'elle avait fait rappatrier de l'université. Visiblement c'était la seule façon pour elle de passer ses nerfs.

La journée était donc bien entamée et déjà bien mauvaise lorsque Tony tomba sur Steve dans la salle d'entrainement. Il semblait passablement triste et énervé tandis qu'il frappait sur le sac d'entrainement de boxe.

- C'est vous Stark, commenta t-il sans quitter le sac des yeux.

- Aux dernières nouvelles oui, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée hier.

- Pourtant toutes les soirées en ma compagnie sont formidables Steve.

- Je parlais plutôt de l'après.

Il y eut un silence pendant lesquels Steve tapa quelques fois encore sur le sac avant de stopper et de se tourner vers Tony.

- Leonora m'a... repoussé.

- Je sais.

- Elle vous en a parlé?

- Disons qu'elle se sentait mal ce matin, donc j'ai joué les confidents.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle se sente mal à cause de moi.

- A cause de vous? Steve c'est Loki qui a été odieux.

- Pardon?

- Je pensais que vous le saviez, dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre aux dames.

Sans même attendre de réponse de la part de l'homme de métal, Steve traversa la salle jusque dans le couloir. Tony eut un sourire et le suivit, il avait prévu de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Loki personnellement mais regarder quelqu'un d'autre le faire avait de nombreux avantages. Tout d'abord cela évitait de se mettre Thor à dos, Tony n'y tenait absolument pas étant donné la passion que portait le dieu à son marteau et à son frère. Ensuite il ne tenait pas à se mettre Loki à dos non plus, un dieu même privé de pouvoirs reste un dieu; Et un dieu qui a quasiment détruit Manhattan même privé de ses pouvoirs reste un dieu dangereux.

Ils trouvèrent Loki au détours d'un couloir et Steve se jeta quasiment sur lui en le poussant contre le mur.

- Un problème peut-être? Demanda le dieu avec sarcasme.

Tony remarqua son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux cernés, une belle entaille suturée ornait son arcade et il se souvient que Leonora avait précisé l'avoir envoyé contre un mur.

- Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez? Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui parler ainsi!

Loki haussa un sourcil mais resta silencieux.

- Dites plutôt que vous êtes déçu qu'elle vous ait repoussé, lança t-il en souriant.

Steve contint difficilement sa colère, il s'approcha de Loki jusqu'à se retrouver à moins de vingt centimètres de lui, ce fut l'occasion pour Tony de se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient quasiment la même taille.

- Hey!

Thor arriva et se plaça entre son frère et Steve, les obligeant à reculer.

- Ça suffit!

Tony trouva que le dieu faisait un excellent chef de guerre, une carrure aussi massive ça ne se contrariait pas. Steve et Loki reculèrent effectivement sans cesser toutefois de se fusiller du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Thor en regardant son frère.

Tony se retint de rire, visiblement même à Asgard lorsqu'il y avait des problèmes on se tournait d'office vers Loki.

- C'est une bonne question mon frère, demande-lui!

- Visiblement il n'a aucun scrupule à faire souffrir une dame...

- Loki ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, l'interrompit Thor.

- Demandez à Leonora!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Leonora arriva les bras encombrés par une énorme boite recouvert d'un linge blanc. Elle avait l'air fatigué, triste et à cet instant précis en colère.

- J'expliquais à Loki la bonne façon de parler aux femmes.

- Steve, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre merci, et encore moins d'un homme.

- Mais je...

- Je suis capable de me défendre, répéta t-elle, je n'ai besoin de personne. Votre intention est... louable, mais s'il vous plaît restez en dehors de ça.

Steve donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche froide et Loki n'arborait - pour une fois - ni expression malicieuse, ni sourire, il regardait fixement le sol. Thor quant à lui semblait gêné et il gardait les bras écartés même si Loki et Steve n'avaient pas l'intention de se sauter à la gorge dans l'immédiat.

- Dommage je n'aurais pas dis non à une petite bagarre, intervint Tony.

- Stark! Dit Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony sourit et se demanda vaguement depuis quand Loki reparlait à son frère. Leonora passa devant eux l'air renfrogné et alla probablement s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Steve repartit sans doute en direction de la salle de sport avec l'air très malheureux et Thor poussa un très long soupir. Visiblement la journée était détestable pour tout le monde.

Loki se sentait mal. Pour lui la journée n'était pas mauvaise, elle était juste interminablement désagréable. Et étrange. La veille il était allé voir Thor, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Il se souvenait de sa dispute avec Leonora, de chaque paroles odieuses qu'il lui avait dite, il se souvenait également s'être traité mentalement d'imbécile pendant dix bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'elle était partie, il s'était relevé et avait machinalement marché vers la chambre de Thor.

Avant lorsqu'ils étaient à Asgard, Loki allait toujours voir Thor lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien, ou trop seul. Il passait généralement la nuit dans la chambre de son frère et ils parlaient pendant des heures de batailles, de gloire et de ce qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils seraient roi. Le lendemain il avait toujours retrouvé le sourire. Loki mentait mieux que quiconque mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même: Son frère lui manquait, l'ancien temps lui manquait, il aurait aimé retrouver l'insouciance de ses jeunes années. Il avait hésité près d'une heure avant d'oser toquer à la porte, il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait décidé à faire appel à lui finalement, peut-être le sang qui coulait de sa plaie ou encore l'envie de redevenir le petit garçon que son frère protégeait de tout.

Toujours est-il que quelque chose avait changé en lui, au début il n'avait pas réussit à dire quoi et son antipathie à propos de Steve Rogers l'avait mit sur la voie. Il était jaloux. Ce sentiment il le connaissait bien pour l'avoir ressentit pendant de longues années à observer Thor devenir le futur roi d'Asgard. Cependant ce n'était pas le même sentiment, il n'enviait pas Steve, il avait plutôt envie - à peu de choses près - de le tuer pour oser poser les yeux sur Leonora.

Il avait passé de longues nuits d'insomnies à se poser moult questions sur ses sentiments, il avait longtemps hait cet attachement, preuve de faiblesse selon lui. Il avait cru assez stupidement que la blesser pourrait régler le problème - après tout elle n'était qu'une humaine - mais la douleur avait été cuisante et elle ne devait rien à sa blessure.

Pour toutes ses raisons, il avait décidé d'aller voir son frère. C'était ça ou il se jetait du haut d'un pont. Thor avait été pour le moins surprit de le voir et l'avait laissé entrer comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ces derniers mois de guerre et de souffrances n'avaient tout simplement jamais eu lieux. Loki enviait beaucoup cette capacité de faire comme si les choses n'existaient pas, c'était tellement plus simple parfois.

- Que t'est-il arrivé mon frère?

- Je me suis disputé avec Leonora.

- Et?

Loki eut un petit rire, il connaissait bien Thor, il savait qu'avec son frère les choses étaient toujours plus compliqué que ce qu'elles paraissaient.

- Je lui ais dis des choses... que je ne pense pas et qui sont totalement fausse.

- Je pense que le plus raisonnable à faire est de s'excuser non?

Raisonnable? Depuis quand Thor connaissait-il ce mot?

- Je ne sais pas si ça suffira Thor.

- Tu as été odieux?

- On peut dire ça oui.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Elle a embrassé cet imbécile de Rogers, lança Loki sans trop réfléchir, chose qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Thor arborer un immense sourire.

- Serais-tu amoureux mon frère?

- Oh Thor je t'en prie, ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Alors pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état?

- Elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une... amie ici.

_Amie._ Ce mot Loki ne l'avait jamais prononcé pour lui, son seul et meilleur ami avait toujours été son frère.

- Si ce n'est qu'une amie, quelle importance qu'elle embrasse Steve?

- Thor depuis quand as-tu décidé d'avoir de la jugeote?

Loin de s'en offenser, son frère éclata de rire.

- Je ne sais pas mon frère, dit doucement Loki, je tiens à elle je crois. Elle est importante pour moi.

Oui voilà, elle était certes différente d'une amie, mais elle était tout aussi importante. Pour le moment Loki s'en tiendrait là.

- Tu devrais lui présenter des excuses et lui expliquer que tu ne voulais pas la blesser.

Loki se contenta d'approuver et eut un sourire sans joie. Thor regarda attentivement son frère et remarqua à quel point celui-ci paraissait mince et fatigué, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir autant prit soin de lui, d'avoir laissé son amour pour Jane prendre le pas sur l'amour qu'il portait à son frère. La tête douloureuse Loki était resté dormir dans la chambre de Thor avec la sensation d'être redevenu le petit garçon qui venait voir son frère quand tout allait de travers.

* * *

Loki se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Leonora avec la ferme intention de s'excuser histoire d'apaiser un peu ses remords. D'un côté il n'aimait pas reconnaître ses torts et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que demander pardon à une humaine était un signe de faiblesse. C'était le genre de situation où Loki ne pouvait pas s'en tirer avec une pirouette.

Elle était effectivement dans le laboratoire et défaisait une espèce de momie de ses bandelettes de lin. Le squelette était desséché et poussiéreux mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça, ses sourcils étaient froncés à mesure qu'elle tentait de détacher un os. Loki frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Je suis occupée.

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux de sa momie mais ses mains tremblèrent un peu.

- Charmante personne, dit-il en jetant un oeil à la momie desséchée, elle a un nom?

- Oh oui, murmura-elle.

Elle arracha d'un coup le tibia de la momie en le brisant en deux avec un craquement sinistre.

- J'ai décidé de l'appeler Loki.

Le dieu réprima un sourire et se demanda vaguement si elle serait capable de lui faire ça également, non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais les os étaient fragiles surtout ceux des mortels.

- Je comprend. Pauvre Momie, dit-il en observant les os brisés.

- Oh ce n'est qu'une simple copie de l'original, je ne me permettrais jamais d'abîmer consciemment quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

Loki voyait mal en quoi ce tas d'os poussiéreux pouvait avoir une quelconque valeur mais il commençait à s'habituer aux mœurs un peu spéciale des humains et décida de ne pas contrarier Leonora.

- Je suis venu vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour mon comportement de hier.

Pour toute réponse Leonora renifla bruyamment tout en rangeant les os dans une boite en carton, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et Loki devina que c'était dans doute plus de rage que de peur.

- J'ai été... odieux on peut le dire et j'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais absolument pas.

- C'est trop facile ça Loki, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas? C'est votre spécialité ça il me semble.

- Disons qu'il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas, à quoi bon mentir lorsque ce n'est pas amusant. Et vous... je tiens à vous en quelque sorte.

Elle releva enfin la tête et ses yeux ambrés croisèrent les siens.

- En quelque sorte.

- Oui d'une certaine manière.

-Quelle manière?

- Vous êtes fatigante, lâcha t-il.

Loki avait espéré ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur ce genre de chose, il tenait à elle et ne voulait pas qu'elle fréquente cet imbécile de Steve Rogers autrement qu'en tant qu'amie. Dans sa tête c'était relativement clair mais il se sentait incapable de lui expliquer sans passer pour un idiot. Il se trouvait si gauche qu'il se serait volontiers donné des claques.

- Vous tenez à moi d'accord, je veux bien vous croire. En quoi ça explique votre comportement de la veille?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez embrassé cet imbécile de Steve.

- Et alors? J'embrasse qui je veux.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça? Vous savez il vous faudra plus que de simples excuses pour que je vous crois et que je vous pardonne.

- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Leonora se sentait mal, le ventre noué elle avait très envie de le croire lorsqu'il disait tenir à elle, mais sa réputation de menteur le précédait et elle ne voulait pas voir se reproduire l'épisode de la veille. De plus il était près d'elle, ce qui n'arrangeait rien en terme de concentration. Cet homme était ensorcelant, littéralement.

- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ceci, ajouta t-il en s'approchant.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne et ne s'y attende, Loki la saisi doucement par les hanches et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit une décharge électrique traverser tout son corps et son coeur se mettre à battre à tout rompre. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était si différent de son baiser avec Steve, tellement plus intense. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, elle aimait sentir ses bras la serrer la contre lui, ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux, puis sa nuque, avant de suivre le contour de la mâchoire avec application.

Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps et elle aurait aimé faire durer le moment indéfiniment mais quelqu'un entra brusquement dans le laboratoire en les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond tandis que Tony se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire très éloquent sur les lèvres. Leonora traversa la salle et sorti en prétextant qu'elle devait voir Fury.

Techniquement ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle devait effectivement voir le colonel Fury depuis près de trois jours mais elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et repoussait sans cesse le moment d'aller toquer à son bureau.

* * *

Loki fixait Tony sans sourciller et à cet instant précis rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de l'écorcher vivant.

- Vous avez une drôle de façon de vous faire pardonner, dit-il.

Le dieu resta silencieux et se contenta de le fusiller du regard une nouvelle fois.

- Je vous préviens Loki, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec elle mais...

- Je ne joue pas, le coupa t-il d'une voix cassante.

- ...Mais si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous jure que vous le regretterez. Compris?

- Très clair.

Tony posa un dossier sur le bureau encombré de Leonora et sortit sans un mot de plus. Loki se sentait étrange, très étrange. Cela faisait des semaines, non des mois, qu'il ne s'était pas sentit si léger et heureux. Il semblait retrouver l'insouciance de son adolescence. Il avait la sensation que ces quelques secondes étaient une sorte de lueur d'espoir dans le gouffre sans nom dans lequel il s'était fourré. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient comme souvent dans son cas, mais ce n'était pas douloureux ni désagréable, bien au contraire. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait presque heureux.

Il quitta le laboratoire avec l'envie de faire des farces à la terre entière, après tout Thor n'avait-il pas dit un jour que l'humeur de son frère se mesurait au nombre de blague qu'il jouait aux gens?

* * *

Leonora était allongée depuis plus d'une heure sur son lit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Son cœur eut un raté et elle se demanda si c'était Loki. Elle se sentit déçu en voyant Maria Hill lui demander de la suivre. Leonora soupira, elle n'aurait pas pu éviter Nick Fury indéfiniment. L'agent Hill la conduisit dans une grande salle de réunion, où tous ses autres collègues étaient là ainsi. Ils étaient réunis autour de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un hologramme.

Leonora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être bien sure de ce qu'elle voyait. Deux personnes pour le moins étranges se tenaient au centre de la pièce sous le regard perplexe des personnes présentes.

- Leonora, dit Thor en la prenant par le bras, je vous présente mes parents.

- Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, dit sa mère, Thor nous a affirmé que vous étiez une grande dame avec beaucoup de courage.

Leonora ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la description que Thor avait faite d'elle. La femme était grande, très belle et l'air bienveillant, elle portait de long cheveux blond-roux et bouclés et une robe qui faisait largement penser à l'Antiquité. L'homme était tout aussi grand, bien bâti, il portait une armure étincelante et tout comme Fury, il avait probablement perdu l'usage de son œil droit.

- Je suis enchantée de vous connaître également, affirma t-elle en souriant.

- Nous ne pouvons rester trop longtemps, affirma Odin, j'utilise énormément d'énergie pour nous projeter ici. Pour le moment nos forces résistent à Thanos.

- Pourquoi ne pas livrer Loki comme ils le demandent? Demanda la Veuve Noire que Leonora n'avait pas remarqué.

Elle eut envie d'expédier Natasha par la fenêtre pour ses paroles et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule.

- Moi vivante, dit Fregga en détachant chaque syllabe pour que tout le monde saisisse bien la menace sous-jacente, personne, je dis bien _personne_ ne touchera à un seul cheveux mon fils. Est-ce clair mademoiselle?

- Très clair, dit Natasha avant de déglutir avec difficulté.

- Bien. Puis-je parler en privé avec mes fils?

Le ton de sa question annonçait clairement que ce n'était pas une question.

- Bien sur Madame, nous vous laissons seuls avec Thor et Loki.

Leonora remarqua Loki suivre pourtant la file de ceux qui sortaient.

- Loki?

- Je n'ai rien à leur dire.

Et il sortit sans un mot.

* * *

_Et voilà! Après vous avoir fait poireauter pendant 10 chapitres entiers, je me suis dis que, quand même, la torture de lectrice avait ses limites. Du coup voilà ils se bisoutent enfin :D Ceci dit ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils arrêteront de se chamailler..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^_


	12. La fin des communications

**Note:** Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis aux anges hé hé! Je me suis régalée en lisant vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre et je suis très heureuse de voir que ce baiser vous a surpris ;) Comme promis arrivée aux 100 reviews, je vous offre un OS sur Loki, je l'ai déjà écris et j'ai hâte de vous le faire lire ^^

Naturellement merci à tous pour vos supers reviews! j'aurais dû compter combien de fois vous avez dis "_Oh mon Dieu_" dans vos commentaires, c'était très approprié à la situation je trouve xD Pour la peine je vous offre à toute un gros bisou de Loki!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la correction de ce chapitre!

Sur ce, la suite!

* * *

**Fin des communications**

Loki s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et rangeait ses affaires qui étaient pourtant parfaitement en ordre. Il ne supportait pas de rester immobile sans rien faire et il n'avait pas le cœur à voir du monde, il restait donc confiné comme un lion en cage. Voir sa mère et son... père, c'était tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin à cet instant précis. Lorsqu'il les avait vu, il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enterrer vivant, ou sauter par la fenêtre, quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Personne d'autre que la venue de sa "_famille_" sur Terre n'aurait pu gâcher le moment de bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé avec Leonora quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas voir Odin se comporter en père avec lui, il ne voulait pas voir Thor jouer au parfait fils modèle et niais, il ne voulait pas les voir du tout.

Pourtant quelque part, il éprouvait un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il avait sans doute fait de la peine à sa mère en partant de cette façon sans plus de considération pour eux. Il aimait Fregga comme un fils aime sa mère et l'idée même de l'avoir blessé lui tordait les entrailles.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et Loki hésita. Il n'avait certes pas envie de parler, mais un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien, enfin cela dépendait bien sûr de la personne en question.

- Qui est-ce?

- Thor.

Loki se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses parents, il voulait faire comme s'ils n'étaient jamais apparus ici et il ne voulait pas que Thor tente de le convaincre d'aller leur parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Mère veut te parler.

Loki sentit la culpabilité pointer le bout de son nez. Secrètement il voulait plus que tout parler à sa mère, l'entendre lui dire des choses réconfortantes comme lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était extrêmement tentant.

- Père est reparti, cru bon de préciser son frère.

Loki soupira et ouvrit la porte, Thor le regardait d'un air triste comme s'il ne savait plus très bien quoi dire. Il songea que cette situation était aussi douloureuse pour l'un que pour l'autre, comme lorsque enfant ils se disputaient et cessaient de se parler avant de se tomber dans les bras quelques jours plus tard.

- Tu lui manques beaucoup et il espère qu'un jour tu comprendras les raisons de tout cela.

Loki eut un rire sans joie. Comprendre quoi? Pourquoi son "_père_" lui avait caché ses origines si longtemps? Ou pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer qu'il était le fils de Laufey et donc incapable de monter sur le trône d'Asgard - qu'il ne voulait pas par ailleurs?

- Mère insiste, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je revienne sans toi sinon je serais...puni.

Loki releva la tête en souriant.

- Elle a dit ça?

- Oui, dit-il en riant. Et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle plaisantait.

- Allons y alors.

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et l'entraîna vers la salle de réunion laissé à la disposition des Asgardiens.

Loki sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa mère, elle était plus mince et ses yeux cernés trahissait une inquiétude de chaque instant. Il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas la cause de ses angoisses.

- Loki!

Elle esquissa un geste pour le serrer dans ses bras mais elle se souvint qu'elle n'était qu'une projection holographique. Du coin de l'œil, Loki vit son frère sortir discrètement une fois n'est pas coutume, il apprécia le fait que son frère lui laisse ce moment pour lui seul.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien mère, très bien.

- Et en réalité?

Il sourit. Sa mère était celle qui devinait le plus souvent lorsqu'il mentait et elle connaissait bien son fils pour savoir qu'il disait souvent aller bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai parfois la sensation de ressentir tellement de choses en même temps que je vais exploser.

- Tu as toujours été comme ça, c'est une preuve de grande intelligence.

Loki sourit, ce moment passé avec sa mère était finalement une très bonne chose. Il ouvrit la bouche et se demanda par quoi commencer, il voulait lui parler de Leonora, lui expliquer qui elle était et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui - même si lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Cette jeune femme était après tout la seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivé sur Midgard.

- Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais vous dire.

Sa mère eut un sourire bienveillant l'encourageant à se livrer.

- Il y a... cette femme, celle que Thor t'a présenté comme étant une grande dame.

Fregga eut la même expression que celle d'un enfant ouvrant des cadeaux.

- Elle était tout à fait charmante, tu lui fais la cour?

- Oui... Enfin non, je veux dire... J'essaye.

Loki songea que leurs chamailleries incessantes étaient peut-être bien une façon de faire la cour, pas conventionnelle certes, mais quelques part ils aimaient tous les deux se provoquer et se taquiner. Ils se ressemblaient.

- Disons que j'en profite, finit par lâcher le dieu, après tout je vais probablement mourir alors...

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille? Le coupa t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Quel autre issue existe t-il pour moi hormis la mort?

- Nous nous battrons Loki et nous vaincrons, Asgard ne tombera pas.

- Seulement pour moi alors que je ne suis même pas l'un des vôtres?

Loki savait qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il blessait sa mère, mais ses ressentiments dépassaient le simple caprice enfantin, il avait besoin de sentir que quelqu'un sur Asgard tenait à lui.

- Tu es des nôtres depuis le premier jour où tu as franchis le seuil du Bifrost dans les bras de ton père, je t'ai élevé, nourris et éduqué au même titre que ton frère, et nous t'avons gâté plus que Thor ne l'a été également.

Pour la troisième fois on sous-entendait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant gâté, quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas sa chance. Il détourna la tête furieux que même sa mère ne comprenait pas la souffrance qu'il avait enduré.

- Loki, regarde-moi. Toi et ton frère êtes les plus belles choses qui me soient arrivés au cour de ma vie, et je comprend que tu sois en colère, nous aurons dû te dire les choses beaucoup plus tôt. Je te demande pardon.

Loki regarda sa mère et sentit les larmes affluer, il détester pleurer mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait de telles choses. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et sentit un peu du poids qu'il avait sur ses épaules s'enlever.

- Je dois y aller Loki.

- Mère je... merci.

- Je sais mon grand, dit-elle en souriant. Bon courage avec Dame Leonora, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu as toujours été un beau parleur mon fils.

Loki rit tandis qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil, il devait certaines de ses ruses à sa mère et c'était leur petit secret à tous les deux.

* * *

Leonora se rendit compte qu'elle était _un peu_ préoccupée lorsqu'elle se retrouva avec le beurre dans on sac et son carnet de croquis au frigo, elle leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit d'intervenir les deux objets.

- On est préoccupé à ce que je vois, dit Tony en entrant dans son laboratoire.

Comme à son habitude il toucha à tout et feuilleta ses notes avant de décréter que cela ne l'intéressait pas.

- Un peu, avoua t-elle, et je suis fatiguée.

- La faute à Loki?

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce que Tony avait surprit la veille et elle ne tenait pas à le faire, elle voulait garder ce souvenir pour elle en espérant qu'il en vienne d'autres.

- Humpf, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

- Leonora écoute - Il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules -, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal et n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne personne.

Elle eut un sourire sans joie et observa Tony.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie Tony.

- Je sais, mais je me demande s'il était vraiment sincère en faisant cela.

- Je l'étais.

Ils sursautèrent violemment en remarquant la présence de Loki accoudé contre la porte d'entrée. Depuis combien de temps était-il la à écouter leur conversation? Mystère. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et il semblait étrangement calme.

- Et vous êtes là depuis combien de temps?

- Peut importe, dit-il en haussant les épaules, et pour répondre à votre première interrogation, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse la blesser.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous faire confiance, mais il faudra faire vos preuves pour cela.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Leonora passablement agacée intervienne.

- Dites, au cas où ça vous serez sortis de la tête, je suis capable de me gérer moi et mes relations toute seule.

- Je le préviens juste de ce qui l'attend s'il te fait du mal.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Tony décréta qu'il avait besoin de voir Pepper et fila dans son laboratoire.

- Désolée, dit-elle lorsqu'il fut parti.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je suis même étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas frappé.

Elle esquissa un sourire et se sentit un peu gênée: Se retrouver en compagnie de la personne que l'on a embrassé, qui se trouve être un dieu de la malice déchu, et sans savoir ce qu'il adviendra de l'avenir entre eux, avait de quoi angoisser.

- Néanmoins ce que je vous ais dis est vrai, je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

- Je l'espère, sinon je vous castre.

Loki écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, pas seulement ricaner, ni sourire. Il semblait un peu plus apaisé qu'avant et elle se demanda si c'était dû à Thor, à sa mère ou à elle.

- Je préfère encore être mort, dit-il en souriant.

- Parler avec votre mère vous a fait du bien on dirait.

Elle hésitait à parler de ce sujet là, mais étant de nature curieuse elle avait envie de savoir.

- Oui, ça m'a rappelé que finalement quelqu'un tenait à moi.

- Elle n'est pas la seule!

Le sourire en coin de Loki la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je veux dire... Il y a votre frère et... Et moi aussi.

Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments et ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Loki, de l'attachement c'était certain, de l'attirance également, mais elle n'osait pas explorer plus profondément ses sentiments. C'était trop tôt et elle refusait de s'attacher outre mesure à quelqu'un qui avait encore du mal à savoir qui il était réellement.

- Je sais.

Pour Loki également ce n'était pas une situation aisée. Il savait pertinemment que des gens tenaient à lui, il savait qu'il avait de l'importance pour certaines personnes mais refusait d'y penser outre mesure. C'était presque humiliant de penser qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur certaines choses, et la culpabilité d'avoir déclenché une guerre qui dépassait jusqu'à Odin, commençait à se faire sentir. Finalement il souhaitait se raccrocher à quelque chose de sûr et de rassurant: L'amour de sa mère et de son frère, et l'étrange relation qui le liait à Leonora. Pour le moment c'était tout. Il avait la sensation que dans cette situation, il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer avec une pirouette ou un tour de magie, la seule chose qui l'attendait au bout était la mort.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit ses mains dans les siennes, elle avait de jolies yeux ambrés et ses longs cheveux noirs se balançaient en vagues douces sur ses hanches. Loki se sentait bien en la regardant, il l'a trouvait belle et intelligente, bien plus que les Asgardiennes. Il pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Leonora sentit son cœur s'arrêter à moitié, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa plus profondément. Elle quitta ses lèvres à regret et posa sa tête contre son cou, il était bien plus grand qu'elle ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

- Vous comptiez me venir me voir avant la fin de l'année?

Leonora s'était enfin décidée à rendre visite au directeur Fury étant donné qu'il l'avait fait appeler il y a déjà deux jours de cela.

- J'ai été pas mal occupé, répliqua t-elle. Que me voulez-vous?

- J'ai des informations sur votre agresseur, un ennemi du SHIELD et plus précisément un ennemi de Stark. Pour le moment je n'en sais pas plus, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il s'en ai prit à vous en particulier mais c'est en bonne voie.

- "_En bonne voie_" signifie que vous le torturez?

Leonora méprisait toute forme de torture, le principe même la répugnait et elle savait que Fury avait recours à certaines de ces méthodes. Pour cette seule raison, elle ne le respectait pas.

- Cela n'est pas votre problème, se contenta t-il de lui répondre, sachez seulement que nous sommes du même côté. Et également que je serais heureux de vous compter comme consultante pour le projet Avengers.

- Consultante?

- Je sais que, comme Tony Stark, vous préférez travailler en solitaire.

Leonora hocha la tête, c'était plus que ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu espérer après l'avis défavorable de cette imbécile de Natasha.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fais changer d'avis?

- Mr Stark a cru bon de préciser que vos précieux dons pouvaient être déterminants.

- Je n'accepterais pas de servir de cobaye.

- Nous en sommes conscient, Mr Stark a également dit que vous saviez parfaitement vous servir de vos pouvoirs.

- Je vois.

C'était faux bien entendu. Elle savait canaliser l'énergie et faire valser dans les airs objets et personnes, mais elle ne savait pas du tout jusqu'où pouvaient d'étendre ses dons. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Tony et le remercie par la même occasion.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Fury hocha la tête et la laissa partir.

* * *

Thor tournait en rond. Il venait de raccompagner Jane dans ses appartements et il avait attendu patiemment la venu de son père, où plutôt il avait attendu qu'Odin se manifeste sous forme d'hologramme comme il le lui avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais rien. Lui et Tony Stark avaient attendu pendant près d'une heure mais rien ne s'était matérialisé.

Il était terriblement inquiet. Thor _savait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas, son père n'aurait pu oublier une telle chose.

- Vous pensez que quelque chose a pu arriver?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas normal et je suis là incapable de faire quelque chose! Je devrais être aux côtés de mon peuple pour combattre aux côtés de mon père!

Loki se tenait à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne disait rien et fixait le sol avec insistance comme s'il avait quoique ce soit de passionnant. En vérité il avait la très désagréable impression que son peuple était en guerre à cause de lui. Ce qui était probablement le cas. L'idée de se rendre à Thanos l'effleura un instant. Ça serait un véritable suicide et cela lui promettait une mort très longue et douloureuse, mais tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Loki ne voulait pas mourir mais il détestait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui enflait en lui et il détestait se dire que Thanos avait réussit à se servir de lui pour provoquer ce désastre.

Loki n'avait pleinement réalisé le pouvoir du Tesseract qu'une fois à Asgard. Pendant des heures il s'était sentit mal, en proie à des fièvres incontrôlables provoqués par le sevrage du cube cosmique. L'énergie que distillait cet objet agissait comme une drogue, accentuant à l'extrême les sentiments négatifs. Tout ce qu'il avait provoqué sur Terre n'était pas de son seul forfait, c'était Thanos qui avait tiré toutes les ficelles, se servant de lui comme d'une marionnette. Et Loki refusait de mourir sans avoir fait payer à Thanos cet affront.

Soudain une forme se matérialisa, fragile et un peu flou. C'était Fregga.

- Mère! S'exclama Thor.

- Asgard vient de tomber aux mains de Thanos, nous ne pourrons plus vous contacter, s'il vous plait, réparez le Bifrost, trouvez une solution!

Et elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Loki, Thor et Tony étaient là le cœur battant, réalisant à peine les paroles de la Reine.

- Non, murmura Thor, c'est impossible.

- Il faut prévenir Fury, dit Tony.

Loki déglutit difficilement. La situation devenait dangereuse et incontrôlable. En d'autres temps, il se serait probablement sauvé discrètement pour échapper à la mort. Mais Loki avait des raisons de se battre, même si c'était pour une cause perdue, il y avait son frère - qui ne saurait probablement pas se débrouiller sans lui -, sa mère qu'il aimait tendrement et Leonora. Il soupira profondément en priant qu'Odin ait le bon sens de lui rendre ses pouvoirs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre! :)_

_Vous avez aimé? Je vous envoie Loki à chaque review posté hé hé (Soudoyer ses lecteurs de la sorte c'est presque indécent xD). _

_Passez un bon week-end!_


	13. Rédemption

**Note:** Alors déjà un gros merci à vous toutes parce que j'ai atteins les 100 reviews, chose que je n'aurais pas imaginé en commençant cette histoire! :)  
Donc merci et bienvenues aux nouvelles lectrices!

J'avais demandé à quelques lectrices la dernière fois si elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée que je me lance dans la création d'un blog/site sur Tom Hiddleston vu qu'il n'en existe aucun en français. c'est désormais chose faite (avec ma bêta)! Je m'occupe du design et les premiers articles seront bientôt postés, je vous donne un lien très vite! :)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la correction!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

**Rédemption**

Loki fut réveillé dans la nuit par un agent du SHIELD lui demandant de se rendre en salle de réunion, précisant que c'était "_urgent_". Résistant à l'envie de passer le soldat par la fenêtre, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit sans se presser, après tout on n'ordonnait pas à un dieu de venir même si la situation était urgente, et encore moins lorsqu'on était un mortel.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas pressés, lui aboya Fury en guise de bonjour ou même d'excuse.

- Je n'avais pas de raisons de le faire.

Loki aimait particulièrement se montrer taquin et malicieux - il n'était pas le Dieu de la Malice pour rien - et cela atteignait son apogée lorsque quelqu'un osait le déranger en pleine nuit. Il remarqua Thor dans un coin de la pièce, et Banner qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

- Il y a quelques heures, nos agents présents au nord du pays nous ont signalé un orage magnétique de forte amplitude...

Loki haussa un sourcil et espéra pour l'intégrité physique de Fury qu'il ne l'avait pas fait lever uniquement pour lui parler de la météo.

- ... et visiblement certaines personnes de chez vous ont débarqué sur Terre.

- Père a du tenter de nous envoyer de l'aide avant que Thanos n'envahisse Asgard, dit Thor une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

L'écran s'alluma et diffusa les images des quatre personnes que Loki avait espéré justement ne pas voir. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral, les quatre guerriers d'Asgard.

- Ce sont nos amis, dit Thor avec la même expression que si on venait de lui annoncer que son anniversaire venait d'être avancé. N'est-ce pas Loki?

- Pas du tout, ce sont _tes _amis Thor, moi je ne les ai jamais apprécié.

Banner dissimula avec peine un sourire et Loki le fusilla du regard. Quelques minutes plus tard Tony entrait avec l'air extrêmement fatigué et contrarié, une étrange lueur bleue émanait de son torse. Loki s'était toujours demandé quel était la raison de cela, et se rappela mentalement de demander à Stark.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison Fury, dit-il.

- Des Asgardiens viennent d'atterrir sur Terre.

- Oh formidable, je m'en fiche complètement, répliqua t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Loki ricana discrètement tandis que Fury et Stark commençaient à s'écharper.

- Quand seront-ils là? Intervint Thor d'une forte.

- Demain, nous les rapatrions à l'heure où nous parlons.

Loki ne voyait toujours pas en quoi il était "_urgent_" qu'il soit ici à parler de personnes qu'il n'appréciait en aucune façon.

- Je voulais être certain qu'ils sont bien les alliés qu'ils nous décrivaient.

- Vous avez ma parole, dit Thor.

Fury les congédia et Loki sortit rapidement pour ne pas avoir à parler à Thor. Aussi étrange, ridicule et stupide que tout cela pouvait paraître, la présence des guerriers le dérangeait fortement car ils accapareraient son frère au moment ou lui et Thor commençaient tout juste à reprendre une relation fraternelle.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et se recoucha sans se déshabiller. Pourtant il ne dormit pas et resta un moment à regarder fixement le plafond jusqu'à ce que des coups timides se firent entendre à la porte. Il releva la tête et demanda à la porte d'entrer. Leonora passa une tête ensommeillée par l'ouverture et lui sourit.

- Il parait que quelque chose se passe dehors mais je n'ai pas été convié.

Il l'invita à rentrer alors qu'elle marmonnait que personne ne la mettait au courant de rien. Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et le regarda alors qu'il souriait.

- Pourquoi vous souriez?

- Je suppose que si Fury était venu vous chercher en pleine nuit, vous auriez trouvé le moyen de râler également.

En guise de réponse elle lui envoya un oreiller à la figure. Il l'attrapa au vol et continua à lui sourire.

- Je ne suis pas si râleuse.

- Des... _amis_ de mon frère vont venir.

Elle leva la tête un peu surprise de l'entendre se confier de lui-même, d'ordinaire elle devait insister un certain temps avant qu'il n'accepte de partager ses pensées voire il ne disait rien du tout. Il était très fort pour dissimuler ses émotions sous un jour agréable.

- C'est pour ça que Fury vous a contacté?

- Oui, il semblerait que le Père-de-toute-chose ait réussit à envoyer les quatre Guerriers d'Asgard sur votre planète.

- Et ils ne sont pas vos amis aussi?

- Non.

Il avait répondu en souriant mais son regard restait assez amer.

- Ils ne me toléraient que parce que Thor le leur avait demandé et par ailleurs quand mon frère était avec eux, il passait moins de temps en ma compagnie.

- Votre frère représente beaucoup à vos yeux.

Loki haussa les épaules, renifla bruyamment mais ne répondit rien.

- Ah visiblement vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'admettre.

Il tourna vers elle son regard émeraude, il ne semblait pas en colère mais ne souriait pas pour autant.

- Et vous alors, votre famille?

- Quoi ma famille?

- Elle est si parfaite que ça?

- J'ai une petite sœur de 4 ans et elle me rend la vie impossible, dit-elle en souriant.

Loki sourit également mais il semblait triste, comme nostalgique des moments heureux qu'il avait eut avec son propre frère.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle?

- Lucia.

- C'est un beau prénom mais Tony Stark a raison, vous avez des prénoms très étranges.

- Ce n'est pas étrange! Ils sont juste un peu anciens.

Le sourire malicieux de Loki lui indiqua qu'il aimait la taquiner.

- Allé, dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me livrer à d'autres gens que mon frère.

- Puisque visiblement le problème, c'est vos rapports avec votre frère, allez lui parler! Mais après tout je ne suis qu'une inconnue pour vous, ajouta t-elle vexée.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel.

- Alors je suis quoi pour vous?

Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. Le souffle court elle sentit son corps chaud se presser contre le sien, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant précis, elle savait seulement que c'était très très agréable - son cœur palpitant pouvait en témoigner. Il embrassa doucement la naissance de sa poitrine et remonta lentement dans son cou, alternant baiser plus prononcé et simple effleurement.

Leonora ne savait plus trop quel jour on était ni même l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais les sensations étaient si délicieuses et enivrantes qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout que cela ne cesse pas. Loki remonta doucement jusqu'à son oreille.

- Ma rédemption, susurra t-il en souriant.

Il poursuivit ses baisers dans le cou avant de redescendre vers sa poitrine et de la dénuder doucement, Leonora se laissa faire et s'abandonna complètement à Loki et à ses délicieuses caresses. Il descendit doucement vers son ventre, puis son nombril et dénuda son bas-ventre en souriant. Elle gémit de plaisir et laissa Loki s'occuper avec des mains expertes de son corps désormais nu et offert à lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Leonora se réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, dans un lit qui n'était pas le lien et aux côtés d'un homme profondément endormi qui était par contre plus ou moins à elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et tenta de retracer ses souvenirs. Cette nuit elle avait été réveillé par plusieurs soldats qui marchaient dans le couloir avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de bison, elle avait apprit que quelque chose se tramait, elle était partit voir Loki et lui demander les raisons de tout cela et... Elle se réveillait dans ses draps. Et nue. Ah oui effectivement ses vêtements avaient valsé un peu partout dans la pièce.

Bon elle devait être honnête envers elle-même, cette nuit avait été la meilleure qu'elle avait passé avec un homme. L'expression "_aller au septième ciel_" n'était pas tout à fait une figure de style avec lui. Elle eut un sourire béat à cette pensée et s'étira comme un chat. Elle ne se livrait pas facilement aux hommes mais elle devait avouer que cette fois-ci cela valait amplement le coup. En revanche elle songea que ce n'était pas du tout la meilleure façon de ne pas trop s'attacher à Loki. En vérité elle se mentait à elle-même, bien sûr qu'elle aimait Loki, elle aimait son arrogance, sa façon de la taquiner, elle aimait cette aura de mélancolie et de mystère qui l'entourait.

Mais Loki n'était pas tellement quelqu'un de stable, il ne savait pas qui il était ni où se trouvait sa place dans l'Univers, il était perdu. Et par dessus tout, elle était une mortelle et lui un dieu, certes cela ne semblait pas poser de problème à Thor et Jane Foster mais Loki lui semblait y accorder de l'importance. Par ailleurs la guerre avec Thanos approchait à grands pas et Leonora était persuadé que personne n'en sortirait indemne.

Elle se sentit horriblement triste en quelques secondes, on lui arrachait la promesse d'une vie incroyable et riche pour la remplacer par quelques mois de bonheur avec un homme qui ne savait plus trop où il en était, mais qui était tout de même sur le chemin de la rédemption. Elle se souvint alors de ses paroles de la veille: "_Tu es ma rédemption_", qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Et surtout qu'est-ce que Loki désirait? Voulait-il juste "_s'amuser_" avec elle? Ou souhaitait-il quelque chose de plus sérieux et approfondis?

Dans tous les cas Thanos ne leur laisserait pas le choix, c'était soit lui, soit Loki. Leonora enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans son travail universitaire pour justement éviter de tomber amoureuse et de se reposer les mêmes questions à propos des hommes. Or là c'était cuit, elle était amoureuse et le monde s'apprêtait à être détruit. Tout allait bien.

Quelqu'un caressa doucement sa nuque et elle se retourna vers Loki, il était réveillait et semblait de bonne humeur - "_une fois n'est pas coutume_" dirait Tony.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Si ça va, je songeais juste que ma vie prenait un drôle de tournant.

- Comment cela?

- Il y a quelques mois mon seul et unique but était d'obtenir enfin cette fichue thèse sur laquelle je travaille depuis des années pour pouvoir aller faire des fouilles archéologiques aux quatre coins de la planète et d'être embauché par l'entreprise Stark...

- Tout en cambriolant quelques maisons dans le lot?

- Cela va de soi.

Loki sourit et se frotta les yeux doucement.

- Et vous préfériez votre vie d'avant?

Leonora réfléchit un moment.

- Non je ne pense pas, certes il y a quelques mois j'avais la certitude d'avoir la vie devant moi et aujourd'hui je sais que la guerre contre Thanos va faire de gros dégâts mais... à présent je vous ai rencontré et j'ai plus ou moins intégré les Avengers, autant dire que c'est beaucoup plus excitant.

- Excitant dans tous les sens du terme?

- Ça suffit, dit-elle en riant.

Loki riait mais à l'intérieur de lui son ventre était noué. Toute cette histoire le dépassait, il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de tout et cela le paniquait. Thanos lui avait promit de lui faire endurer moult souffrances pour l'éternité et il semblait sur le point de réussir, Asgard était tombé et il ne savait pas si sa famille était toujours en vie, et par sa faute la femme qu'il aimait allait peut-être mourir.

C'était un peu beaucoup pour une simple conscience, même la conscience d'un dieu.

- Vous n'allez pas mourir, dit Loki en passant la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, j'y veillerais.

- Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez non plus.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Leonora et se dit qu'il n'avait pas été très futé sur ce coup là non plus. Au départ il avait simplement prit du plaisir à taquiner la jeune femme, il aimait bien la provoquer, cela distrayait ses journées et faisait passer le temps. A présent il se soupçonnait d'être tombé amoureux. Après tout il ne savait pas ce que c'était l'amour, des femmes il en avait connu un certain nombre mais l'amour jamais.

- Vous avez déjà été amoureux?

La question le prit de court et il fronça les sourcils, pour peu il en aurait presque cru qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées.

- Non, j'ai eu... quelques amantes mais l'amour ça... non. Et ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres.

- Dans la mythologie nordique, ils disent que vous êtes avec une certaine Sigyn.

Leonora ne savait pas si ses tentatives pour savoir si Loki était marié ou pas étaient discrètes mais elle devait savoir.

- Oh pitié pas elle!

- Ça veut dire non je suppose.

- Déjà vous ne m'écoutez pas, j'ai dis que votre mythologie est un ramassis d'ânerie et ensuite cette femme est complètement dingue. Je préfère encore finir mes jours seuls qu'avec elle.

- Dingue?

- Oui dingue et hystérique.

Leonora eut un sourire satisfait.

- Les humains croient de drôle de choses à propos des dieux, l'autre soir j'ai regardé vos livres sur la mythologie, et je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer, poursuivit-il.

- Oh ces écrits datent de plusieurs millénaires, ils ont été écris, ré-écris, ré-ré-écris des centaines de millier de fois.

- Vous vous rendez compte que dans votre livre ils ont écrits que j'étais le... père de Sleipnir. C'est un _cheval_, ajouta t-il dégouté.

- Et ce n'est pas vrai? Demanda t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Pour toute réponse Loki envoya son propre oreiller à la figure.

- Bien sur que non! Il se trouve que plus jeune, j'apprenais tout seul la magie et il se trouve également que j'avais mis au point une potion que je pensais réussis. Or il me fallait absolument un cobaye pour la tester, Thor avait décliné - le seul éclair d'intelligence de sa vie - et du coup je me suis rendu à l'écurie.

- Je vois.

- J'ai versé la potion dans l'abreuvoir de la jument de Père sans le vouloir mais en le faisant quand même un peu exprès. Et il se trouve qu'elle attendait un poulain et quelques mois plus tard, cette chose est née.

- Nettement moins perverse comme histoire.

- Oui je trouve aussi. En tout cas j'ai cru que l'écuyer allait me tuer.

Elle rit beaucoup lorsque Loki lui raconta qu'il l'avait poursuivit tout l'après-midi une fourche à la main jusqu'à ce qu'Odin intervienne. Leonora ne savait pas si le récit était vrai - après tout Loki de son propre aveux aimait embellir la réalité - mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'il était très doué pour raconter les histoires.

* * *

Thor était soucieux et triste, lui d'ordinaire si jovial et sociable était replié sur lui-même et ne parlait véritablement qu'à peu de gens: son ami Erik toujours de bons conseils, Jane la femme de sa vie et bien sûr son frère Loki. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier que Thor partait voir. Il avait la tête pleine et il avait du mal à démêler ses pensées.

Thor songea que Loki était peut-être la dernière personne de sa famille encore en vie et il ne laisserait personne le toucher, que ce soit le SHIELD, Thanos ou lui-même. Il le protègerait coute que coute. Il savait pertinemment lui enlever son frère c'était lui enlever une partie de lui-même. Les liens du sang n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans, Thor avait besoin de Loki et vice-versa.

Il arriva devant la porte de son frère et toqua doucement avant d'entrer. Sauf que ce qu'il vit n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Thor!

- Je heu...

Loki était dans son lit avec Leonora qui s'était emmitouflé dans les draps en rougissant.

- Vous êtes occupé sans doute...

- Tu crois ça? Demanda Loki avec sarcasme.

- Je voulais juste te parler de...

- Dehors!

Thor ferma vivement la porte un immense sourire sur le visage. Comment son frère avait-il pu lui cacher une telle chose? Était-elle la cause des meilleurs sentiments de son frère? Et depuis combien de temps était-il ensemble?

Le dieu se sentait extrêmement heureux pour son frère, il avait souhaité plus que tout que Loki rencontre quelqu'un qui sache panser ses plaies. L'esprit beaucoup plus léger à présent, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Jane afin de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Loki était morose. Il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de Tony Stark qui l'avait fait appeler pour une raison inconnue. Il savait pertinement que son frère allait le bombarder de question à propos de ce qu'il avait vu et il ne souhaitait pas s'étaler. Leonora était son bonheur à lui, il ne voulait pas le partager avec d'autres, même son propre frère.

- Ah vous êtes là, dit Tony en levant les yeux vers lui. Fermez la porte.

Tony regarda dehors puis ferma également les rideaux, Loki fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il était si secret.

- Une de mes équipes a repêché quelque chose près de l'endroit où sont tombés les quatre guignols.

- En quoi ça me concerne? Demanda Loki en riant.

- Je pense que c'est à vous. Vous aimez bien les sceptres et tout ce qui s'en rapproche non?

Tony attrapa délicatement un grand sceptre doré. Loki sentit son cœur s'accélérer, Tony tenait ses pouvoirs entre ses mains, littéralement. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper mais Tony recula.

- Je n'ai pas voulu le donner au SHIELD car je pense qu'ils l'auraient gardé sans vous le donner, je pense qu'ils veulent vous sacrifier.

- Je m'en doutais oui.

- Si je vous le rend, est-ce que je peux avoir votre parole que vous nous aiderez?

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi?

- Non, je suis désolé mais je n'ai eu aucune preuve que vous vous battrez pour nous.

- Je ne me battrais pas pour vous, dit Loki tranquillement. Mais pour elle oui.

Tony espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie - erreur qui pouvait entrainer plus ou moins la fin de l'humanité - et tendit le sceptre à Loki.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? :) __J'ai adoré écrire toute la première partie!_

_Je suis actuellement en vacances à Paris donc j'écris un peu plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumé mais je rentre bientôt!_


	14. Les quatre guerriers d'Asgard

**Note:** Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'aime toujours autant vous lire et écrire cette histoire! :) Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu moins bon que les autres, c'est un chapitre de transition et j'ai surtout hâte de finir d'écrire le chapitre 15! ^^

Sinon je rentre de mes vacances à Paris dans deux jours et je suis triiiiste! J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette ville, très très belle, culturelle... j'ai ENFIN vu la tour Eiffel de près, le Louvre (pour une étudiante en histoire de l'art, ne pas avoir vu le Louvre c'est un peu la honte quand même) et Versailles! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y vivre mais en tout cas j'ai aimé la visiter (s'il y a des Parisiennes parmi mes lectrices, je tiens à dire que vous habitez un très bel endroit!).

Bref tout ça pour dire que en aout je pars en Espagne pendant une dizaines de jours, ça ne changera rien pour vous puisqu'il y a un cyber-café et que donc j'irais poster et répondre aux reviews depuis là-bas :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Les quatre guerriers d'Asgard**

Lorsqu'il avait tendu le sceptre à Loki, Tony s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il lui sembla qu'un éclair venait de s'abattre dans le laboratoire et à la réflexion c'était peut-être le cas. Il recula jusqu'au mur sans s'en rendre compte, complètement aveuglé par une sorte de lumière blanche.

Le moment sembla durer une éternité puis le silence se fit de nouveau. Loki se tenait au centre de la pièce, un sourire assez carnassier aux lèvres, il portait une armure étincelante assez semblable à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait attaqué la Terre. Et son affreux casque à cornes. Tony s'était toujours demandé pourquoi diable Loki portait un casque avec des cornes.

- Heu..., fut tout ce que Tony trouva à répondre.

- Navré pour votre plafond, dit Loki en levant la tête vers l'énorme trou qu'il avait provoqué.

Au dehors le SHIELD était en effervescence croyant sans doute à une attaque et regardaient à travers le trou du plafond l'air perplexe.

- C'est rien, leur dit Tony en agitant la main, une petite erreur de timing. Thor a eu un problème avec son marteau du destin...

- Thor?

- Le plus susceptible de provoquer un éclair non?

Loki haussa les épaules et contempla ses pouvoirs et son armure avec un sourire immense.

- Je suis enfin redevenu moi-même... Murmura Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

Tony ne répondit rien mais ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

- Stark... Il ne faut pas le dire aux autres. Je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention et je n'ai pas confiance dans le SHIELD.

Tony approuva, cela leur faisait au moins un point commun.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Leonora débarqua les bras couvert de livres comme à son habitude.

- Tony j'ai un soucis, je ne retrouve pas mon dictionnaire de...

Mais Tony ne sut pas quel dictionnaire elle cherchait puisqu'elle laissa tomber la pile de livres à ses pieds et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Loki, lequel ne manqua pas de bomber la poitrine, dès fois qu'elle n'ait pas assez vu son armure dorée.  
Tony leva les yeux au ciel et ferma à clé la porte derrière elle.

- Que...

- Chut, chut chut. Officiellement Thor a balancé un éclair là sans le faire exprès.

- Je vois... Whouah.

- Cela vous plaît? Demanda Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

- Beaucoup... Vous êtes superbe.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois et ramassa ses affaires de sous les décombres.

- Bon en attendant, pas un mot Leonora.

- Pourquoi ne pas le dire aux autres et à moi oui?

- Je préfère rester discret, dit Loki, je n'ai pas confiance dans le SHIELD. Et puis nous sommes ensembles non? Ca me parait normal.

Loki avait dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence mais Leonora ne put empêcher son coeur d'avoir un formidable raté. Elle se posait des tonnes de questions depuis sa liaison avec Loki, sur ses sentiments, son honnêteté, ses réelles intentions... Et il venait de répondre à la plupart d'entre elles avec cette simple phrase. Elle espéra qu'elle ne souriait pas béatement à la manière de ces femmes amoureuses qui transpiraient la mièvrerie mais au vue du soupir de Tony, c'était probablement le cas.

- Promis, je ne dirais rien, dit-elle les yeux brillants.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, les hommes en uniforme l'attiraient et Loki en tenu de... dieu c'était assurément quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

* * *

- JARVIS ?

Tony avait déménagé son bureau pour un nouveau depuis que l'ancien comportait un trou énorme fait par Loki. Il s'installait donc consciencieusement, aidé pour son fidèle JARVIS.

- Monsieur?

- Tu peux me pirater tous les dossiers secrets du SHIELD, s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr monsieur, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier?

- Non, je veux tout ce qui concerne Loki et les Avengers.

- Bien monsieur.

Tandis que JARVIS se mettait au travail, Tony prit son portable pour appeler Pepper. Cela faisait deux jours que son travail l'empêchait d'appeler sa petite amie, hors là, l'attente devenait bien trop douloureuse. Tony était le premier étonné d'avoir une vraie relation de couple, stable et heureuse. Certes Pepper lui remontait les bretelles deux à trois fois par jour en moyenne mais chacun trouvait son bonheur dans cette relation et finalement c'était ce qui comptait.

Entendre la voix douce et posée de Pepper lui fit du bien, c'était rassurant à entendre et la jeune femme lui manqua plus encore. Pourtant quelque chose en elle lui sembla étrange, elle était dans la retenue et... Un peu triste. Tony la questionna mais elle lui assura être seulement "_fatiguée_", il n'insista pas et espéra que ce n'était rien de plus grave. Elle devait revenir de Washington dans deux jours, il aurait tout le temps de vérifier par lui-même à ce moment là.

* * *

Le lendemain vers cinq heures et demi du matin, les Avengers furent réveillés par l'équipe ramenant les quatre guerriers d'Asgard. L'entrée ne fut pas de tout repos, aucun d'entre eux ne se montrant particulièrement discret. Bien qu'il soit officiellement convoqué, Loki se contenta de poser une oreiller sur sa tête en se retenant de les transformer en cafard - puisque désormais il le pouvait. Leonora dormait avec lui depuis quelques temps et ne se réveilla même pas. Contre toute attente son armure des grands jours lui avait particulièrement plut et il venait de passer la plus délicieuse des nuits. S'il avait su, il l'aurait gardé dès le début.

Thor savait que son frère ne viendrait pas, il n'avait jamais aimé ses amis et ne s'en était jamais caché, c'est donc sans surprise qu'il brilla par son absence. Ceci dit le dieu fut heureux de retrouver ses vieux compagnons et il les étreignit avec fougue. La joie ne dura qu'un temps cependant, les nouvelles d'Asgard étant bien mauvaises, personne ne fut en mesure de dire à Thor si Odin, Fregga ou même Heimdall étaient en vie. Le dieu accusa le coup et prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder au désespoir. Tout n'était pas encore perdu, les Midgardiens étaient plein de ressource et Thor ne doutait pas qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour se débarrasser de Thanos.

Une solution qui n'incluait pas de livrer son frère.

Thor ne retourna pas se coucher et préféra rendre visiter à Jane dans son laboratoire, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied avec Erik et Darcy pour réparer le Bifrost et tous trois commençaient à être fatigués.

Il posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme et les caressa doucement.

- Jane il faut te reposer.

- J'ai la sensation que plus je me rapproche du but et plus la situation m'échappe.

Elle se pelotonna contre le dieu et se laissa dorloter un instant. Après des heures passés à travailler sur un des sujets les plus ardu qui soit , elle appréciait tout particulièrement la tendresse que Thor lui apportait. Finalement elle s'accorda une pause et ne retravailla que le lendemain.

Thor quant à lui profita de la présence de ses amis pour élaborer un plan avec l'aide des Avengers, Loki fut convoqué à plusieurs reprises mais se montra aussi invisible qu'insaisissable. Au bout de près d'une semaine Thor dût se rendre à l'évidence que son frère - loin de ne fuir que ses amis - le fuyait également. Il en fut très peiné, il était sincèrement persuadé que ses rapports avec son frère s'étaient améliorés depuis un certain temps, or là il avait l'impression de revenir à zéro.

Il ne voulait pas que le lien qui les unissait malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ne se brise. Pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait. Un soir il vint donc toquer à la porte de son frère avec l'espoir que tout s'arrangerait.

- Mon frère?

A sa grande surprise Loki lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il entra et s'installa sur le lit.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, mentit Loki.

- Je sais que c'est faux.

Loki sourit à Thor, finalement son aîné commençait à comprendre lorsqu'il mentait.

- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

- C'est à cause de Volstagg, Sif, Hogun et Fandrall?

- Oui et non. Quand tu es avec eux, tu es différent.

- Différent? Comment ça?

- Tu... es plus arrogant, agaçant aussi. Tu m'oublies facilement aussi.

- C'est faux! S'insurgea Thor.

- C'est vrai. Quand tu es avec eux, je te perds.

Ses yeux verts brillaient intensément comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal.

- Or... Or tu es mon frère Thor, pas le leur.

Thor fut heureux de constater tout l'amour que lui portait Loki, il fut heureux de voir qu'il le considérait comme son frère.

- Et ça restera toujours le cas, dit Thor.

- J'ai peur que tu finisses par me délaisser, avoua t-il. Tu es peut-être un des derniers membres de famille qu'il me reste... Par ma faute, ajouta t-il avec un sourire triste.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Tu sais bien que c'est la vérité.

- Bien sur que non!

Loki soupira, la foi que son frère avait en lui dépassait la logique et pourtant sans cette foi là, Loki aurait peut-être déjà sombré.

- Loki tu es et resteras toujours mon frère, quoiqu'il arrive! Sans toi je ne sais pas comment j'arrivais à me débrouiller.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'enlaça doucement, il devina que son frère avait besoin de se sentir unique dans le coeur de quelqu'un. Il avait toujours été particulièrement sensible même s'il ne le montrait pas.

- Bon, commença Thor avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, parle moi plutôt de toi et Leonora?

- Il n'y a rien à dire, je crois que tu en as déjà vu beaucoup.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

- Je crois oui, dit Loki après un temps de réflexion, avec elle je me sens bien, je me sens vivant, je me sens moi. Elle aime mes tours de magie et mes blagues et cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu autant la joie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

- Tu as l'air triste pourtant.

- A cause de cette guerre, à cause de moi donc, elle ne survivra peut-être pas. Or elle était la seule personne avec qui j'avais envie de passer le reste de l'éternité.

- Nous nous battrons, et nous vaincrons!

- Oui mais à quel prix Thor? La seule façon de racheter mes actes c'est de me rendre à Thanos.

- Non!

Cette fois, Thor avait bondit sur ses pieds et le regardait d'un air furieux.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Loki, ça serait renier Père et toutes les troupes d'Asgard qui ont combattus pour toi, ça serait renier tous ces gens près à se battre pour toi.

- Après tout ce que je leur ais fais?

- Thanos t'avait ensorcelé.

- Je le sais, mais quelque part je le voulais aussi.

Thor ne répondit rien, Erik Selvig lui avait dit la même chose après s'être réveillé de l'influence du Tesseract, qu'il avait été forcé de travailler pour Loki mais que quelque part il en avait eu envie.

- Tu as déjà commencé à te racheter mon frère et je sais de quoi tu es capable. Toi et ta magie êtes capable de faire de grandes choses, à chaque fois que nous avons combattus ensemble je m'en suis sorti en un seul morceau grâce à toi.

- Heureux que tu le reconnaisses, dit Loki avec un sourire sincère.

En fin de compte c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, que son frère reconnaisse que ses victoires n'étaient pas de son seul forfait. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Thor finit par soupirer.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Loki?

- Oh Thor pour l'amour du ciel, tu as des questions ridicules!

En guise de réponse Thor donna une grande tape dans le dos de son frère et éclata de rire avant de s'en aller.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Tony convoqua tout le monde dans un petit restaurant en dehors de la ville. Sous prétexte de fêter un nouveau quota en bourse de son entreprise, il réunit tout le monde autour d'un verre.

- Bon ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas des plus agréables.

- Je me disais bien aussi que ton entreprise n'était pas en cause, dit Bruce en souriant.

- J'ai demandé à JARVIS de pirater tous les dossiers du SHIELD - comme à chaque fois ceci dit - et cette fois-ci j'ai découvert quelque chose de comment dire? Intéressant.

- A propos de?

- Loki.

L'intéressé soupira. D'ordinaire il aimait bien que l'on s'intéresse à lui mais il commençait à en avoir un peu marre, pour le moment il n'aspirait qu'à profiter au maximum de chaque minutes qu'il lui restait à vivre.

- Décidément je suis la passion numéro un du SHIELD, commenta t-il ironiquement.

- Ils ont écris noir sur blanc qu'ils vous gardent pour servir de monnaie d'échange, ils comptent vous livrer dès que Thanos posera les pieds sur Terre.

- C'est hors de question! Dit Leonora.

- Le premier qui ose faire une chose pareille aura affaire à moi.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Thor avait parlé d'une voix basse et menaçante et n'importe qui de sensé aurait reculé face à lui. Tony constata que Thor pouvait être extrêmement impressionnant, cela étant dû en partie à sa taille et sa musculature mais également à son regard meurtrier. Il n'avait pas besoin de Mjölnir pour se faire respecter même si la perspective de se faire réduire en bouillie par un marteau avait de quoi calmer les plus téméraires.

- Bon, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que vendre Loki n'est pas du tout la bonne solution.

- Surtout qu'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

- Pardon? Intervint Steve. Et depuis quand?

- Une petite semaine.

- Et pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dis ?

- Je n'avais pas confiance en vous, répliqua Loki.

- Nous sommes prêts à nous battre pour vous, il me semble que la moindre des choses est tout de même de nous tenir au courant de ce genre de choses non?

Le dieu ne répondit pas, il détestait avoir à se justifier.

- Bravo mon frère! Dit Thor qui semblait être le seul à se réjouir de la situation. Père a dû estimer que tu avais correctement rattrapé tes erreurs.

Loki lui lança un regard assassin mais ne répondit rien encore une fois.

- Bon, dit Leonora en finissant son verre de jus d'orange, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Fury n'est pas digne de confiance.

- Comment faire alors?

- L'attacher la tête en bas pour qu'il réfléchisse à ses erreurs, suggéra Thor.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère puisque tout le monde rit et Bruce expliqua patiemment à son homologue divin que non on n'attachait pas les gens la tête en bas. Du moins pas dans ce pays.

- Ne rien faire, suggéra Steve, et surveiller le SHIELD pour justement éviter qu'il ne se serve de Loki? Évitons de leur faire comprendre qu'on est au courant, je ne pense pas que notre avis puisse peser bien lourd sur la balance, surtout maintenant qu'Asgard ne répond plus.

Ils approuvèrent tous en silence et, sous la table, Leonora serra doucement la main de Loki comme si elle aussi sentait qu'ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps rien qu'à eux.

* * *

_Et voilàààààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je sais il est court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition, du coup comme je suis une très gentille auteur (hem...) je poste la suite rapidement!  
_

_A très bientôt pour la suite! :)_


	15. Hela

**Note: **Merci à tous pour vos reviews! :) Par contre j'ai eu le malheur de constater les statistiques (les statistiques c'est le mal!) et j'ai vu que je recevais énormément de visites pour cette histoire et rétrospectivement j'ai peu de reviews, est-ce que c'est parce que je ne promets pas assez de câlin de Loki? Si c'est ça, ça peut s'arranger lol

J'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez, comme ça je peux m'adapter, vous répondre, échanger... Et j'accepte toute critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Personnellement je m'efforce de laisser une review à chaque histoire que je lis, c'est toujours plaisant pour un auteur de recevoir un avis :)

Sur ce je vous embrasse bien fort depuis l'Espagne (oui je me dore la pilule outrageusement)!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour sa relecture!

* * *

**Hela**

Virginia "Pepper" Potts venait d'atterrir dans un petit aéroport privé du SHIELD, elle devait retrouver son petit ami Tony Stark et l'ensemble des Avengers alors qu'une guerre se préparait. Elle ne voyait pas du tout en quoi elle pouvait être utile bien que Tony lui ait assuré le contraire, elle pensait donc - et à juste titre - que Tony voulait simplement la mettre à l'abri.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin et elle était très fatiguée, les nombreuses heures de vol et le décalage horaire n'aidant pas à se sentir en forme. Les agents du SHIELD faisaient systématiquement atterrir leurs avions de nuit pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la population ou de leurs ennemis.

Elle marcha en direction des appartements qu'elle partageait avec Tony, la peur au ventre. Elle devait lui annoncer quelque chose d'extrêmement important et était incapable de prévoir les réactions de son petit ami - déjà plus ou moins imprévisible à la base -, d'autant plus que cette nouvelle changerait leurs vies à tous les deux.

Posant une main sur son ventre encore plat, elle prit une grande inspiration en entrant dans la chambre. Tony était étalé dans le lit et dormait en ronflant légèrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire attendrie en le voyant ainsi, et fut également soulagée de se dire qu'elle avait jusqu'au lendemain pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, Pepper se réveilla un peu nauséeuse comme souvent depuis quelques semaines, elle n'y prêta pas attention et se leva afin de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui fit beaucoup de bien et elle resta longtemps sous l'eau à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer à Tony - l'homme à peu près aussi responsable qu'un adolescent - qu'il allait devenir père.

Pepper savait pertinemment que Tony n'avait pas eu une enfance classique, ni même très heureuse, il aurait sans doute préféré jouer avec son père plutôt que de construire des machines et de se faire envoyer en pensionnat. Comment prendrait-il donc la nouvelle?

Elle préféra ne pas penser au pire et sortit de la douche avant de s'habiller et de se diriger vers le laboratoire. Autant se débarrasser au plus vite de tout cela, elle saurait au moins à quoi s'en tenir. Pepper aimait Tony de tout son cœur depuis de nombreuses années et à la pensée qu'il puisse la laisser elle et son bébé la terrifiait.

Pepper tourna un peu dans le bâtiment, un soldat l'ayant aimablement informé que la laboratoire avait été déplacé pour cause d'un obscur trou fait dans la toiture par Thor. Finalement elle le trouva attablé à réparer quelque chose avec l'aide de JARVIS.

- Ah Pepper!

Il l'enlaça doucement et l'entraîna vers une espèce de machine auquel elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'intéresser.

- J'ai enfin trouvé une source d'énergie qui...

- Tony?

- ...la tour Stark a bon espoir d'être la plus grande...

- Tony, Tony... Écoute!

Il se tut, peu habitué à voir Pepper aussi agité. En règle générale il s'agitait et elle se chargeait de l'apaiser et de régler ce qu'il pensait être irréalisable. Tony se sentit passablement mal à l'idée que l'étrange comportement de Pepper de ces derniers jours ne soit quelque chose de grave.

Il s'attendait à bien des choses, la première et la plus importante qui lui vint à l'esprit était que Pepper souhaitait rompre. Purement et simplement. Il avait véritablement eu un comportement plus que ridicule et dangereux avec elle, Tony ne pouvait donc que comprendre qu'elle veuille quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un de plus équilibré.

En théorie du moins. En pratique il ne laisserait personne lui prendre la seule chose qui le rendait heureux, la seule chose stable et apaisante de son existence. Pepper avait été celle qui avait empêché Tony et son entreprise de s'effondrer. En outre il s'était considérablement assagit depuis quelques temps et il avait même sauvé le monde deux fois, c'était un bon début non?

Il l'aimait et ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Tandis que Tony sentait son cœur et le réacteur ARK s'accélérer, et que son cerveau - décidément très imaginatif - élaborait différents scénarios catastrophes, Pepper lui annonça la nouvelle la plus inattendue et invraisemblable de toute sa vie.

- Je suis enceinte.

Voilà. C'était clair, simple et efficace, pourtant le cerveau de Tony refusait d'assimiler ces trois mots.

- Quoi?

C'était la seule réponse un tant soit peu cohérente qu'il avait réussit à formuler.

- J'attends un bébé Tony.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire, pourtant Tony ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Il avait même été moins choqué lorsque Loki avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et qu'un éclair avait traversé le plafond.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans laisser le temps à Pepper de réagir, il sorti du laboratoire en laissant JARVIS et son étrange machine en plan. Une fois à l'extérieur du Quartier Général, Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira profondément.

Il ne pouvait _pas _devenir père. C'était impossible. Il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de lui-même, alors s'occuper d'un bébé? Il n'était même pas fichu de se souvenir de son numéro de sécurité sociale.

Quelle solution s'offrait alors à lui?

_"Fuir" _fut la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, après tout il avait assez d'argent pour assurer une belle vie à Pepper et à son enfant sans avoir à s'en occuper.

Immédiatement il se dégoûta lui-même d'avoir de telles pensées et savait pertinemment que s'il osait faire une chose pareille, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace.

Il raya donc cette solution, qui n'en était pas une, de son esprit et calcula ses autres options. En réalité elles se résumaient au nombre de une et ne signifiait rien d'autres que de s'occuper de Pepper et de son enfant. La guerre contre Thanos ne serait pas sans dommage et s'il voulait être un bon père, il devait commencer par mettre Pepper à l'abri. C'était la seule chose à faire pour le moment.

Tony ne connaissais, pour ainsi dire, rien aux enfants, mais il était sûr d'une chose: il ne voulait pas être avec son bébé comme son père avait été avec lui.

* * *

Loki arpentait le Quartier Général du SHIELD en cherchant Leonora. Il avait plutôt mal dormi cette nuit-là et avait besoin de sa présence réconfortante, de plus Thor l'avait accaparé toute la soirée pour lui expliquer, à peu de choses près, à quel point Jane était "_grandiose_" et "_formidable_". Dans un soucis de ne pas se disputer avec son frère, Loki ne l'avait pas contrarié.

Par ailleurs la réparation du Bifrost arrivait à son terme ce qui mettait du baume au cœur et de l'espoir à tout le monde. Loki ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les Midgardiens avaient compté sur Asgard pour se protéger et savoir qu'il y avait peut-être une possibilité de reprendre contact soulageait beaucoup de monde.

Loki aurait aimé les aider, après tout c'était un peu de sa faute si le pont avait été détruit et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Toutefois il n'était pas le bienvenu dans le laboratoire que Jane Foster partageait avec Erik Selvig et il pouvait en comprendre les raisons, il y a quelque mois il avait longuement ensorcelé le scientifique même s'il n'en gardait que des souvenirs très épars et flous. Ces moments s'estompaient de son esprit comme un mauvais rêve et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il aidait donc Tony Stark dans ses recherches mais ce matin-là il avait été incapable de le trouver, bien qu'ayant quasiment retourné tout le Quartier Général, et il avait donc finit par chercher Leonora. Il n'eut pas de mal à la dénicher à la bibliothèque, perché sur une échelle à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il l'a trouva très belle et son cœur se serra à l'idée que, par sa faute et son orgueil, il allait probablement la perdre. Lorsqu'Odin l'avait envoyé sur Midgard, il était à des années lumières de penser, voire même de se douter, qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une mortelle.

Avec le recul il se demanda si son père ne l'avait plus ou moins pas fait exprès.

De toute manière avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Oh bonjour, fit-elle en le voyant, je te croyais à la salle d'entrainement avec Tony.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je parle de Stark bien sûr.

Une immense salle d'entrainement avait été aménagé quelques semaines plus tôt afin de permettre aux Avengers de se préparer aux conflits à venir. Quelss genre de dangers, cela personne ne le savait et c'était bien le plus inquiétant.  
Loki n'y allait pas, il était un dieu et à ce titre n'avait pas besoin, ni envie, de s'entrainer aux côtés de simples mortels. Cependant il accompagnait parfois Stark, Leonora et son frère lorsque celui-ci n'était pas accompagné de Sif et sa clique.

Ainsi un après-midi Leonora lui avait ainsi montré une plus grande étendue de ses pouvoirs et Loki était persuadé qu'elle pouvait devenir une vaillante guerrière, elle semblait d'ailleurs ignorer toute l'étendue de son don et de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Et Loki était décidé à y remédier. En attendant elle finit par ranger ses livres et descendit précautionneusement de l'échelle avant de partir se balader avec le jeune dieu.

Lorsque Thor avait été mit au courant de leur relation, il était venu voir la jeune femme afin de lui dire d'un ton presque solennel qu'elle "_ferait une excellente compagne_" pour son frère car elle était "_une très grande dame_", et qu'il était "_très heureux de voir que quelqu'un ait réussit à sortir Loki du poison mortel de la vengeance et de la colère_".

Ce à quoi Leonora avait répondu que ce n'était rien voyons.

En revanche depuis quelques temps, Loki était soucieux et plus taciturne qu'à l'ordinaire. Leonora avait d'abord supposé que c'était l'arrivé des quatre guerriers d'Asgard qui le contrariait, puis le spectre d'une guerre imminente. Or son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas ça.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Finit-elle par demander.

Ils s'étaient installés en dehors du QG, bien que ce ne soit pas formellement autorisé, mais pas formellement interdit non plus.

- Je dors mal en ce moment.

- A cause de tout ce qui se passe?

- Non pas vraiment. J'ai des rêves agités, des souvenirs qui remontent, ajouta t-il en murmurant.

- Des souvenirs désagréables je suppose?

Loki approuva silencieusement.

- Tu veux en parler?

Le dieu se mordit la lèvre, il en avait déjà trop dit. Pourtant il souhaitait plus que tout partager ses souffrances avec quelqu'un, il en avait parlé à Thor mais celui-ci n'avait pu l'aider. Il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Leonora mais ce secret était bien trop précieux, bien trop fragile pour qu'il ne prenne le risque de lui en parler plutôt.

- C'est plutôt délicat, commença t-il. C'est quelque chose que tout le monde ignore, à par Thor.

- Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis.

Elle avait dit cela avec le sourire mais Loki songea qu'elle ne resterait peut-être pas souriante bien longtemps.

- Je rêve souvent d'une période de ma vie qui fut à la fois très heureuse et très douloureuse.

- Le couronnement de ton frère?

- Non, c'était avant tout cela.

Loki prit doucement la main de Leonora dans la sienne avant de commencer son récit.

- Lorsque j'étais... on va dire un adolescent pour les Midgardiens, j'ai eu une période où je regardais beaucoup les jeunes femmes.

Leonora leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et un jour j'ai comme qui dirait eu un accident et une de mes conquêtes est tombée enceinte.

Leonora resta interdite et son sourire se figea, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait espéré.

- Heu..., fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à répondre.

- Et je me suis retrouvé en l'espace de quelques mois avec une petite fille dans les bras.

- Tu es sérieux?

Loki eut un petit rire.

- Oui pour une fois je suis sérieux, je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais elle est un secret que je souhaite préserver des Midgardiens - et surtout du SHIELD - plus que tout.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle?

- Hela. Elle est la gardienne du Royaume des Morts, ajouta t-il après une hésitation.

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

- Je me doute.

Il avait beau sourire, elle savait pertinement que ce n'était qu'une façade, un masque pour se protéger.

- Et... la mère? Ou est-elle?

- Elle est morte le jour de sa naissance, j'ai élevé Hela au palais d'Asgard. Elle est une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée.

Voir Loki parler avec autant d'amour, de bonheur et de joie de sa fille avait quelque chose de très étrange et de très touchant. Leonora était un peu peinée qu'il lui ait caché une telle chose si longtemps, bien qu'elle comprenne ses raisons.

- J'espère que cela ne changera rien entre nous? Finit-il par murmurer.

- Non, il faut juste que je m'habitue à l'idée. Et où est-elle aujourd'hui?

- Hela a toujours été très aventurière et libre, très tôt elle aimait se balader dans tout Asgard. L'étiquette de la cours ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne se pliait pas aux règles.

- Comme son père non?

Loki rit et un éclat de fierté passa dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- On peut le dire. Elle me demandait sans cesse de l'amener ailleurs, de lui faire visiter d'autres mondes, or je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'Asgard outre mesure. Ceci entraînant cela, un jour elle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait.

- Oh!

- Elle était très jeune lorsqu'elle est partie, elle m'envoyait des missives toutes les semaines pour le parler de tous les endroits qu'elle visitait. Et de fil en aiguille ses voyages l'amenèrent à récupérer l'âme des personnes décédés. Aujourd'hui elle dirige le Royaume des Mort et a la liberté de parcourir les Neufs Royaumes, parfois même sans avoir recours au Bifrost.

- C'est... étrange.

- Pour une Midgardienne, je suppose que cela doit être très étrange oui.

- Quel âge a t-elle exactement?

- C'est compliqué, le temps ne passe pas du tout de la même façon chez vous. Je dirais qu'elle a environ 14 ans.

- Elle est jeune!

- Oui, grogna t-il, bien trop pour courir partout ainsi, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je me suis conduis de la même manière.

- Tu as l'air d'être un père très protecteur.

- Oui, un peu trop je suppose mais elle est tellement précieuse à mes yeux.

- Et aujourd'hui elle est toujours au Royaume des Morts?

- Toujours, son temps est partagé par période de six mois, la première moitié de l'année elle s'occupe des défunts et l'autre moitié elle vient nous rendre visite et voyage un peu partout.

- Tu l'as revu alors?

- Non, le problème est que le Bifrost étant brisé, elle ne peut sans doute plus voyager entres les Mondes et nous ne pouvons plus lui rendre visite. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Asgard et va sans doute paniquer lorsqu'elle ne pourrait plus contacter la cité.

- Mais... Si elle peut arpenter tous ces mondes, elle aura sans doute l'idée de te chercher non?

- Oui et c'est bien le problème, dans le Royaume des Morts, elle est en sécurité, je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en danger. Et en plus elle ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon frère et Thanos, et quand elle l'apprendra elle sera probablement très déçue.

Loki semblait véritablement abattue et elle supposa que l'avis de sa fille était le seul qui comptait vraiment.

- Ça ira, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle comprendra.

- Si elle était restée peut-être que tout se serait passé différemment. Je ne sais pas trop. Pour son bien-être il valait sans doute mieux qu'elle parte à l'aventure.

- Et quand se finissent les six mois?

- A la période de Samain.

- Oui c'est logique, l'ouverture vers l'autre monde.

Loki approuva en silence. Il semblait à la fois fier de sa fille et terriblement inquiet. La période de la Toussaint approchait à grands pas, dans une dizaines de jours et Hela ne manquerait pas de vouloir retrouver sa famille. Leonora se rendit compte que sa main était toujours dans celle de Loki, elle serra doucement ses doigts entre les siens avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Loki était soulagé d'avoir pu parler de sa fille, elle était sa fierté et à présent qu'il savait qu'il avait été adopté, sa seule famille. Par ailleurs, cela lui donnait une nouvelle raison de se battre contre Thanos. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa fille et il ne voulait pas laisser Leonora. Quant à son Thor, s'il mourrait, il serait incapable de s'en remettre.

Non décidément Loki se battrait, il était le Dieu de la Malice et un maître de la magie, Thanos était peut-être fort mais Loki se débrouillerait pour être meilleur. S'il devait mourir, ça ne serait pas comme un lâche.

* * *

Après cette étrange journée, Loki avait erré dans les couloirs sans autre but que celui de se changer les idées. Penser à sa fille était douloureux, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle resterait en sécurité au Royaume des Morts, ceci dit connaissant son caractère aventurier, c'était peu probable. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez dans sa chambre lorsqu'il manqua de percuter Tony Stark.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention non?

- Navré.

Navré? De la part de Tony Stark, il s'attendait à un peu plus de verve. L'homme de métal semblait très fatigué et soucieux, voire même un peu effrayé.

- Tout va bien?

Tony releva la tête, jaugea Loki de haut en bas avant de secouer la tête.

- Oui... Ou plutôt non, ça ne va pas du tout. Vous avez sommeil? Demanda t-il brusquement.

- Pas dans l'immédiat.

- Ça vous dirais de venir vous entrainer avec moi? J'ai besoin de me défouler là.

Loki réfléchit un instant puis accepta. Après tout lui aussi avait passé une mauvaise journée et l'idée de passer ses nerfs sur Iron Man avait quelque chose de très cocasse.

* * *

_Et voilà! ^^_

_J'espère vous avoir surprise avec ce chapitre, j'avais très très hâte de le poster ;)_

_Le personnage d'Hela vient de la mythologie nordique, elle est la Déesse du Royaume des Morts et fille de Loki. Pour le reste je l'ai remanié un peu à ma sauce pour qu'elle colle à mon histoire et aux personnages du film, j'avais hâte de l'intégrer enfin ^^  
_


	16. Helheim

**Note:** Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait fort plaisir! J'ai lu que vous aviez peur que Loki ne se transforme en bisounours, j'ai envie de dire "Que nenni brave lectrice, notre cher Loki n'est pas près de perdre son mordant" ;)

La suite arrivera dimanche (si le cyber-café est ouvert) ou lundi prochain, et je posterais également sans doute un premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui sera un IronFrost.

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture :)

* * *

**Helheim**

Hela observait le ciel depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Helheim était plongé dans un hivers éternel. En apparence du moins. L'extérieur du Royaume des Morts était composé d'un immense et imposant portail décoré de fresques qu'il était impossible de franchir sans l'aval de la maîtresse des lieux. Une fois qu'on y entrait, on traversait un jardin si étendu qu'il devait faire plusieurs kilomètres, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et de glace. Pourtant la Nature y poussait de façon étrange faisant fi du froid et du vent mordant qui traversait les lieux. Ensuite on entrait dans une sorte de château qui semblait taillé à même la montagne, il était fait de marbre blanc - ou bien était-ce seulement la glace et la neige qui le recouvrait - et il semblait entouré d'une épaisse brume cotonneuse.

Le lieu aurait pu paraître inhospitalier au premier abord, pourtant il se dégageait une certaine sérénité des lieux, c'était apaisant de s'y trouver, la Nature était abondante, les oiseaux gazouillaient et la neige tombait perpétuellement en recouvrant le sol d'un épais tapis immaculé.

Personne en revanche - hormis la maîtresse des lieux - ne pouvait dire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du château. Et pour cause, lorsqu'on entrait, on ne pouvait plus en ressortir, c'était une règle essentielle et immuable au même titre que la neige tomberait éternellement dans les jardins de Helheim.

Lorsque les défunts arrivaient, ils se trouvaient d'abord devant l'immense portail, certains savaient très bien ce qu'il leur arrivait, d'autres non. Ensuite Hela arrivait avec parfois l'aide de certaines personnes et expliquait aux âmes ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux, ils traversaient alors le jardin, un peu intimidé, puis pénétraient dans le château. Les lourdes portes se refermaient derrière eux, le loup Fenrir, gardien des lieux, hurlait à la mort et Helheim reprenait le cour de son existence.

Samain arrivait dans quelques jours pour l'ensemble des Neufs Mondes, Hela était à la fois inquiète et très excitée de quitter les lieux. Excitée parce qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir voyager un peu partout et extrêmement inquiète parce que sa famille ne donnait plus de nouvelles. D'ordinaire, ses grands-parents, son oncle et son père arrivait aux portes de Helheim, Fenrir aboyait et Hela sortait ainsi les retrouver. Ils venaient très souvent la voir d'habitude, or depuis quelques temps c'était le silence complet.

Les trois dernières visites de ses grands-parents avaient été très étranges, la première fois Odin et Thor étaient absent, Fregga lui avait assuré que son grand-père allait bien mais était simplement très fatigué. Hela avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Son père avait semblé triste mais il avait simplement justifié l'absence de son frère par le fait que Thor avait fait "_quelque chose d'assez grave_", qu'il était inquiet et que c'était la raison de son absence. Hela avait eu beau insister, personne n'avait voulu lui dire ce que c'était.

La deuxième fois Odin et Fregga étaient là, accompagné de Thor. En revanche son père était absent, encore une fois elle avait lourdement insisté mais ils avaient tous tenu bon en disant que Loki était très occupé mais qu'il viendrait prochainement. Mais Hela n'était pas idiote, elle était la fille du Dieu de la Malice et son père lui avait apprit à repérer les menteurs. Or la sa famille mentait effrontément. Paniqué, elle avait cherché l'âme de son père parmi les morts mais n'avait rien trouvé, Loki allait donc bien.

La troisième fois, son père était absent une nouvelle fois et Hela s'était énervée. Ils avaient tenté de la calmer comme ils le pouvaient mais avaient fini par avouer que Loki avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il allait être jugé. Hela était devenu encore plus pâle et avait crié une bonne demi-heure avant que sa grand-mère ne lui ordonne de se taire sous peine de quoi elle serait puni elle aussi.

Refusant de se laisser traiter comme une enfant, Hela les avait mit à la porte de son domaine et depuis elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Les nombreuses lettres qu'elle échangeait d'ordinaire avec son père et sa famille restaient sans réponse. Elle avait reçu une ultime lettre de son père il y a quelques mois, il s'y montrait extrêmement évasif sur ce qu'il avait fait et lui assurait qu'il viendrait très bientôt la voir.

Et depuis plus rien, à ce titre Hela était plutôt inquiète. Quelque part elle s'en voulait d'avoir mit sa famille à la porte de son domaine mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on la traite encore comme une enfant, certes elle était jeune mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui cache quoique ce soit d'important à propos de son père.

Samain était là, les mortels se préparaient à rendre hommage à leur mort et Hela avait la possibilité de sortir du Royaume des Morts. Elle s'habilla pour son voyage, un peu anxieuse et traversa les immenses jardins de Helheim. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les portes, quelque chose tira sur sa cape, Fenrir avait attrapé le bout du tissus et la regardait d'un inquiet. Elle se retourna et caressa doucement la tête du loup géant.

_" Soit prudente, quelque chose d'étrange se passe à Asgard"_

Fenrir partageait régulièrement ses pensées avec lui et il était d'une aide précieuse. Lorsqu'elle avait dit son souhait de partir parcourir le monde, son père avait d'abord insisté pour la garder près d'elle puis devant son entêtement lui avait offert Fenrir, chargé de veiller sur elle. Cependant cette fois-ci le loup resterait à Helheim pour veiller sur la sérénité du lieux.

Hela franchit les portes du Royaume des Morts et se retrouva de l'autre côté, le côté où atterrissaient les mortels après leurs morts.

_"Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost!"_

Elle attendit, une minute, deux minutes, puis fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, le Bifrost s'ouvrait presque instantanément, Heimdall ne faiblissait jamais à la tâche.

_"Heimdall?"_

Toujours rien. Hela commençait à être franchement inquiète et se fit violence pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer totalement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta d'ordonner ses pensées, elle avait d'autres façons de voyager entres les mondes. Étant la fille de Loki, un maître de la magie, elle était dotée de grands pouvoirs et la téléportation en faisait partie. Sauf que se téléporter d'un monde à l'autre demandait une énorme quantité d'énergie et elle était jeune, elle serait à coup sûr épuisée d'aller jusqu'à Asgard. Sur les branches d'Yggdrasil, Asgard se situait tout au sommet et Helheim tout en bas, c'était donc beaucoup d'effort et une énorme dépense d'énergie pour faire le chemin.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas le choix.

Hela commença à visualiser l'endroit exact où elle souhaitait se téléporter, et se concentra sur sa magie, les contours de Helheim se brouillèrent et elle se sentit comme aspirée dans un tourbillon.

Elle atterrit sur un sol dur et tituba avant de se raccrocher à un mur tout en reprenant sa respiration. Un premier coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle du bifrost, soit plus mètre de l'endroit ou elle devait originellement arriver. Elle haussa les épaules, plus la distance à parcourir était grande et moins elle était précise.

Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment reprit son souffle, elle regarda autour d'elle et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur. Elle pataugeait littéralement dans le sang des soldats d'Asgard. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes gisaient au sol, mort et désarticulés comme des pantins. Elle sortie rapidement de la salle et se retint difficilement de vomir, l'odeur du sang était assez atroce et elle dût prendre plusieurs longues inspirations pour se calmer.

Qui pouvait bien être l'auteur d'un tel carnage?

Elle marcha en direction du palais en empruntant les passages secrets que son père lui avait montré et se montra plus discrète qu'une ombre. Hela maîtrisait la magie, elle n'avait pas le niveau de son père mais elle pouvait se défendre et se rendre aussi discrète que le silence lui-même.

Hela retenait sa respiration le plus possible, son coeur battait à tout rompre et elle craignait pour sa vie et celle de sa famille. Son instinct lui dicta de se rendre directement aux prisons d'Asgard, si quelqu'un avait envahit les lieux, c'était sans doute là qu'elle avait le plus de chance de trouver la famille royale.

Et elle avait raison.

La prison était étroitement gardé par des créatures assez immondes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, elle se fit la plus discrète possible et se téléporta dans la première cellule. Fort heureusement elle fut précise cette fois-ci et atterrit au bon endroit.

- Hela?

Elle observa la haute stature de Heimdall et soupira de soulagement.

- Va t-en Hela, ne reste pas ici! Chuchota t-il à toute vitesse.

- Que se passe t-il Heimdall? Personne ne me répond, personne ne vient me voir. Qui sont ses gardes? Pourquoi y a t-il autant de mort? Ou est mon père?...

- Hela écoute-moi, je vais te raconter mais après ça tu dois t'en aller.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur Midgard, Tony Stark venait de se prendre violemment le mur de la salle d'entrainement. Il tituba un instant, complètement sonné avant de se ressaisir.

- Allé, encore!

- Vous êtes dingue, répliqua Loki calmement, indubitablement et complètement dingue.

- Je le sais, on me le dit souvent.

- Et irrécupérable?

- Aussi oui.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin et Loki et Tony s'entrainait dans la salle prévu à cet effet. Le dieu n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs pour ne pas alerter le SHIELD et se contentait donc de sa ruse et de sa force physique, ce qui était largement suffisant pour envoyer Tony au tapis et ce plusieurs fois. Mais ce dernier était infatigable et il s'épuisait à lutter contre Loki, ce qui lui fit dire qu'il n'était pas venu le chercher à cette heure-ci par simple soucis d'entrainement.

- Il y a une raison à votre soudaine stupidité?

- Je ne savais pas que vous me trouviez intelligent avant.

- Disons que pour un mortel vous êtes plutôt brillant, mais ça s'arrête là.

- J'ai passé une journée un peu...

Tony ne trouva pas le bon mot, étrange? Surréaliste? Terrifiante? Peut-être un peu tout à la fois.

- ...difficile.

- Et donc la solution à vos problèmes est de vous battre jusqu'à l'épuisement?

- Au moins ça m'évite de penser.

Ils continuèrent à se battre un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Tony - dans un moment inattention de Loki - réussit à lui flanquer un coup qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

- Ah! Vous vous ramollissez!

Loki lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- Vous croyez?

Loki disparut subitement et quelqu'un l'envoya violemment à terre. Tony se retourna et observa le dieu, visiblement très content de lui et de son clone, avant de pointer son index sur lui.

- On avait dis pas de magie!

- Mais la magie me compose, si on me l'enlève je n'existe plus. Et si vous n'êtes pas fichu de repérer un tout petit clone de rien du tout...

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se releva, un pan de son armure était tordu et lui était rentré dans les côtes lorsque Loki l'avait poussé.

- Vous m'avez sans doute cassé une côte.

- Vous m'en voyez navré.

- Pour le dieu du Mensonge, vous mentez mal.

- Je ne mens pas et je ne suis pas le dieu du mensonge. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde crois ça, marmonna t-il.

- Alors vous êtes le dieu de quoi?

- De la malice et de la magie.

Tony murmura quelque chose comme quoi "c'était pareil" et tituba jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser. Il retira maladroitement une plaque de son armure et constata les dégâts. Un hématome violacé s'étalait sur son flan droit et la douleur se diffusait lentement.

- Venez m'aider au lieu de sourire, lança t-il à Loki qui trouvait la situation décidément très cocasse.

Loki hésita. Regarder Stark se débrouiller seul avec son armure, tout en râlant et en pestant était très drôle, mais il finit néanmoins par l'aider. Au bout de près d'une demi-heure d'éclats de voix et de jurons lancés à tort et à travers, le dernier pan de l'armure tomba à terre et Tony gémit en se tenant les côtes.

- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Si j'étais vous j'améliorerais cette armure.

- Je pensais qu'en l'allégeant je supporterais mieux les tirs d'énergies.

- Peut-être mais au moindre coup, vous serez à terre.

Tony songea qu'il faudrait réparer cette petite erreur et tituba jusqu'à l'infirmerie, escorté de Loki qui ne l'aidait décidément pas.

* * *

Steve était assis devant la télévision de sa chambre, une multitude de feuille était étalée devant lui et il tenait un disque plat, que Tony appelait DVD, entre ses doigts. Il était allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque avec Leonora et elle lui avait montré la section sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il avait d'abord choisit des livres avant de se diriger vers les films d'archives. Il avait emprunté un DVD sur la fin de la guerre et la Libération et à présent il tentait de faire marcher le lecteur de DVD, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le mode d'emploi était aussi peu clair que les explications de Stark et il hésitait à aller chercher Leonora pour qu'elle lui mette le film en route. Seul son orgueil l'empêchait de faire ça, il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres à quel point ce monde le terrifiait, ni à quel point il se sentait complètement perdu. Il avait la sensation d'être un enfant qui découvrait le monde, tout lui paraissait trop grand et trop rapide.

Il appuya sur un bouton mais rien ne se produisit, il reporta son attention sur le mode d'emploi mais ne comprit pas plus que la première fois ce que cela voulait dire. Finalement il trouva la bonne combinaison et mit le DVD au bon endroit. Steve se sentit fier d'avoir enfin réussit à accomplir un geste si simple pour les autres, mais qui relevait du parcours du combattant pour quelqu'un qui avait dormi 70 ans pour se réveiller dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Le film s'enclencha et il retrouva des images qu'il connaissait: La guerre, les nazis, les bombardements... Malgré l'horreur de la situation, voir tout cela lui provoqua un étrange sentiment de nostalgie. Toutes ces choses étaient sa vie d'avant, c'était ce qu'il connaissait, ce qu'il maitrisait. Il regarda le film jusqu'au bout totalement absorbé par les évènements, petit à petit il arrivait à reconstituer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le moment où il avait été fait prisonnier par la glace.

Et soudain il l'a vit. Peggy. Il sauta sur la télécommande et appuya sur plusieurs boutons avant de trouver comment retourner en arrière et faire une pause sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il resta un long moment à observer les contours parfaits de son visage en tentant de se souvenir de la couleur de ses cheveux, de sa peau et de ses lèvres. Steve se demanda quelle avait été sa vie, si elle s'était mariée, si elle avait eu des enfants. A cette pensée son cœur se serra mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, elle l'avait probablement oublié et avait fait sa vie tandis qu'il dormait sous des kilomètres de glace.

Il se leva soudain sans éteindre la télévision, laissant le visage de Peggy en fond, et décida d'aller voir Tony. Il voulait savoir ce que Peggy avait fait de sa vie et Stark avait sans doute les moyens de remonter aussi loin.

* * *

Tony rasait les murs pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord il était terrifié à l'idée de tomber sur sa petite amie Pepper et de devoir assumer ses responsabilités, il avait encore besoin d'un jour ou deux pour digérer la nouvelle et se préparer à l'idée qu'il serait père dans moins de neuf mois. Ensuite Loki lui avait cassé deux côtes sans le faire exprès - ou du moins il l'espérait - et la douleur était diffuse et intense. Refusant de dormir à l'infirmerie, il tentait de revenir dans sa chambre avec un peu de dignité.

- JARVIS?

- Oui monsieur?

Tony attrapa une boite d'aspirine et en versa deux dans de l'eau.

- Parcours toutes les archives de mon père à la recherche d'une certaine Peggy Carter.

- Est-ce pour vous monsieur?

- Non c'est pour Steve, il veut savoir ce qu'elle est devenue.

Il avala d'un trait les deux aspirines et poussa un gémissement, les bandages ne le soulageaient pas du tout.

- Monsieur, en parcourant les archives du SHIELD, j'y ai découvert plusieurs informations dont certaines concernant Mademoiselle Leonora.

- Dis toujours.

- Tout d'abord le SHIELD avait pour projet de capturer monsieur Loki et de le livrer à un certain "Thanos", ils sont actuellement en train de chercher un moyen de le contacter.

- Quoi?

Tony se leva brusquement, bien mal lui en prit puisque la douleur lui fit voir des étoiles.

- Ils cherchent à contacter Thanos?

- C'est ce que j'ai dis monsieur.

Tony se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas ou si les anti-douleurs ne lui donnaient pas quelques hallucinations. Lorsque Thor allait savoir ça, le SHIELD tout entier se prendrait un coup de marteau et ça ferait très mal.

- JARVIS convoque tout le monde ici. Qu'as-tu découvert concernant Leonora?

- Son agression a été orchestré par le SHIELD monsieur.

Tony resta interdit, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bon... Convoque tout le monde.

Pour la peine il se reprit deux aspirines.

Clint et Natasha furent les premiers à arriver, les tensions s'étant apaisés, ils avaient compris - surtout Natasha - qu'ils combattaient le même ennemi. Une fois que tous les Avengers furent arrivés, Tony ferma consciencieusement la porte et demanda à JARVIS de répéter ses découvertes, l'IA s'exécuta et un grondement de protestation ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Mais le plus explicite fut Thor qui donna un énorme coup de poing sur la table en guise de protestation, table qui se fendit en deux morceaux sous l'œil incrédule de Tony.

- Il y a autre chose messieurs et mesdames à propos de l'agression dont a été victime Mademoiselle Leonora.

L'intéressée leva la tête, elle savait que le SHIELD lui cachait les véritables raisons de son agression mais elle ignorait sans doute à quel point.

- C'est le SHIELD qui a commandité l'attaque. Ils espéraient que monsieur Loki en profiterait pour la tuer et s'enfuir, ils auraient alors eu une raison valable de l'arrêter et de le livrer à Thanos.

- Non mais je rêve! S'exclama t-elle. J'ai failli de mourir pour... _ça_?

- C'est impossible, murmura Natasha, il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Et toi tu le savais hein?

- Non, se défendit Natasha, si j'avais eu vent ne serait-ce que d'une rumeur là-dessus j'aurais tout fais pour que cela n'arrive pas!

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel le spectre de leur ancienne amitié flotta dans l'air. Leonora hocha la tête et ne répondit rien.

- Alors ça c'est d'une bassesse, murmura Thor, comme si mon frère était capable de faire une telle chose!

Tony n'était pas entièrement convaincu que Loki était blanc comme neige mais il se souvint de sa table que Thor avait brisé d'un simple coup de poing et préféra se taire.

- Il y a des limites, intervint Loki, je ne lui aurais jamais fais de mal.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, murmura Steve, que le SHIELD soit capable de telles choses.

- Ça vous étonne vraiment? Dit Loki. Parce qu'il me semble que le SHIELD n'en ait pas à son premier coup d'essais en ce qui concerne les coups bas, ils se fichent des dommages collatéraux du moment que le plus grand nombre survis.

Personne ne le contredit.

- Ils mériteraient d'être tous jeté chez ces monstres de Jotun!

- Vraiment Thor? Demanda Loki en soupirant.

Thor dû se rendre compte de sa bêtise puisqu'il murmura "_pardon c'est l'habitude_" avant de tapoter le dos de son frère en signe de réconfort. Tony ignorait qui était les Jotuns et il s'en fichait un peu, l'impunité dans laquelle le SHIELD commettait ses crimes le mettait en colère et il ne pouvait croire que l'agent Coulson qu'il aimait bien ait cautionné tout cela.

Il secoua la tête et ramassa ses affaires qui avait été éparpillé lorsque Thor avait brisé sa table tandis que ce dernier s'excusait platement. Les Avengers reprirent chacun le chemin de leurs chambres avec la consigne de rester discret pour le moment, du moins tant qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé quoi faire de ces informations.

- Monsieur?

- Oui JARVIS?

- Je crois qu'il est bon de vous informer que l'avion de Mademoiselle Potts décollera dans moins de trente minutes.

- Pardon? Quel avion?

Tony sentit la tête lui tourner et cette fois-ci la douleur n'y était pour rien. Pepper ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et sortit de la pièce en direction de l'aéroport privé du SHIELD. Tout était entièrement de sa faute, à sa place il se serait sentit blessé, humilié, voire trahis et c'était sans doute le cas pour elle. Pepper portait Tony et son entreprise à bout de bras depuis si longtemps, maintenant c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve et qu'il lui dise que tout se passerait bien, qu'il s'occuperait d'elle et du bébé.

Il marcha du plus vite qu'il put et entra dans l'ascenseur en gémissant, il resserra un peu ses bandages et attendit impatiemment que l'ascenseur arrive enfin au dernier étage du bâtiment ou se trouvait l'aéroport. Fort heureusement ce n'était pas très grand et il repéra rapidement Pepper qui s'apprêter à embarquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle se retourna, les yeux rouges qui montraient qu'elle avait sans doute pleuré. Tony savait qu'il avait égoïste en la fuyant juste parce que la nouvelle était inattendu, il se doutait qu'elle avait dû souffrir bien plus que lui et quelque part cela le rendait malade de savoir qu'il lui avait encore fait du mal.

- Je pars Tony, dit-elle d'une voix calme, je ne peux pas rester alors que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te demanderais rien, et je démissionne.

Elle lui tendit une lettre qu'il prit et jeta dans le container à bagages, avant de la saisir doucement par les épaules.

- J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour... digérer la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si je serais un bon père, ni même un bon conjoint pour toi mais... Je ferais de mon mieux. Je veux m'occuper de toi et du bébé.

Pepper plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le scuta comme si elle le passait aux rayons X.

- Je veux faire ma vie avec toi Pepper, personne d'autres ne me conviendrait, chuchota Tony à moitié ému et à moitié assommé par la douleur.

Elle hésita, versa une larme et se jeta dans les bras de Tony qui suffoqua de douleur. Néanmoins il serra doucement Pepper dans ses bras en murmurant que tout irait bien.

- Tu seras un excellent père Tony.

- Mais je...

- Tu ne seras pas comme ton père.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre.

- Pepper ne t'affole pas mais j'ai deux côtes cassés et maintenant je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! _

_A bientôt pour la suite et un bisou d'Espagne (hé hé!) ^^_


	17. Retrouvailles

**Note**: Encore une fois merci pour vos si gentilles reviews, ca me motive pour écrire la suite vous n'imaginez meme pas! (Ah et desolée cette note sera pleine de fautes parce que je suis dans un cyber-café espagnol et donc le clavier n'a pas du tout la meme ponctuation :-/ )

En tout cas voila la suite en esperant que ca vous plaise, j'ai decidé d'intégrer beaucoup plus le couple Clint/Natasha aue j'aime beaucoup! ^^

Bonne lecture et bonne vacances!

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Hela n'avais jamais aimé voyager grâce au Bifrost, c'était certes extrêmement rapide et pratique mais elle finissait généralement par atterrir sur ladite planète un peu - voire franchement - malade. Or ce jour-là, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de ce précieux pont pour se rendre sur Midgard retrouver son père et son oncle.

Elle marchait à pas de loup vers la salle où était gardé le Bifrost en ayant bien comprit une chose. Ses grands-parents et Heimdall croyaient sincèrement que le pont était toujours brisé, or en arrivant sur Asgard, Hela s'était bien rendu compte que non; Thanos avait méthodiquement réparé le pont et empêchait quiconque de les contacter. Voilà pourquoi la gardienne du Royaume des Morts avait dû utiliser une quantité colossale de magie pour se téléporter jusque là.

Elle se concentrait sur sa mission, à savoir distraire les gardes et activer le Bifrost, le tout sans se faire tuer ou kidnapper. Heimdall lui avait fait de troublantes révélations sur son père et elle refusait de le croire, elle lui avait très obstinément tenu tête et le Gardien avait finit par laisser tomber en lui recommandant de questionner Loki si elle parvenait à franchir le pont.

Hela avait hérité de son père un don certain pour la ruse et la magie, c'était d'ailleurs extrêmement pratique que ce soit pour sortir en douce le soir ou encore pour tromper un démon qui voulait anéantir son monde. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps, une minute ou deux tout au plus, pour activer le Bifrost et aller sur Midgard.

Il y avait une dizaine de garde, ce n'était pas rassurant mais ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement intelligent non plus, Thanos n'avait sans doute pas prévu que quelqu'un puisse arriver sur Asgard par des moyens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hela inspira un grand coup et se concentra sur sa magie, l'instant d'après les gardes décidèrent subitement de sortir dehors. Elle ne pouvait contrôler un si grand nombre de personne que très peu de temps, aussi à peine furent-ils sortis qu'elle se précipita dans la salle et activa le Bifrost.

Comme elle l'avait prévu une sorte de sirène retentit et des dizaines de créatures aussi inconnus qu'immondes se précipitèrent vers la salle. Elle trouva Midgard et ne réfléchit pas plus que cela, elle se jeta dans le tourbillon et sentit vaguement quelque chose lui érafler la jambe.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne pas vomir, c'était difficile tant le tourbillon l'oppressait. Finalement elle atterrit en titubant sur un sol dur et chaud avec un soulagement évident.  
Du moins elle fut soulagé quelque secondes.  
Une des affreuses créatures s'était accrochée à elle et se tenait à présent à quelques mètres d'elle, désarmé certes mais effrayant. Elle esquiva un coup de sa part et lui envoya un poignard qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa manche, la créature tituba, la lame profondément planté dans son torse, avant de s'effondrer.

Hela se releva le cœur battant la chamade et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle perçut un autre problème. Sa jambe était ensanglantée, la créature l'avait vraisemblablement... mordue.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai!

Elle pesta et tapa du pied par terre, son père avait bien tenté de lui enseigner quelques sorts de soin mais elle n'avait jamais été fichu d'en retenir un seul. Et pour couronner le tout le Bifrost avait creusé un cratère en la téléportant, elle se trouvait dans une espèce de désert au beau milieu de Midgard, ses vêtements n'avaient rien de midgardien, elle pouvait donc difficilement se faire passer pour une mortelle et sa jambe saignait abondamment.

Hela sortit non sans mal du cratère, se pelotonna sur une touffe d'herbe sèche et tenta d'absorber le maximum de sang de la plaie.

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Natasha Romanoff s'entraînait au combat. Il était certes très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin, selon la façon de voir les choses, mais elle avait besoin de se défouler. Et jusqu'à présent se battre était la seule façon pour elle de se vider la tête, en ce moment trop de pensées y tourbillonnaient et cela n'était pas bon du tout.

A vrai dire cela faisait plusieurs mois que ça n'allait plus vraiment, depuis que Leonora et Loki étaient arrivés. Autant elle ne supportait pas le deuxième, autant revoir son ancienne amie avait réveillé des sentiments étranges en elle, celle d'une amitié qu'elle avait volontairement gâché et qu'elle n'avait pu oublier par la suite.

Natasha ne se leurrait pas, ses seuls amis se résumait à une seule personne: Clint. Et depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amant, cela devenait encore plus compliqué entre eux. Nick Fury l'estimait parce qu'elle était un bon agent mais ça s'arrêtait là. Les autres Avengers l'appréciait mais sans plus et Tony Stark n'avait plus confiance en elle depuis qu'elle l'avait trahit.

Natasha s'arrêta de frapper et eut un sourire triste, c'était sa spécialité visiblement: Trahir les gens qui lui accordait sa confiance. Il n'y avait que Clint qui lui restait fidèle et c'était réciproque. Elle aurait aimé dire que sa seule présence lui suffisait mais c'était faux, elle avait besoin d'une amie à qui se confier, à qui parler de ses problèmes et de ses doutes.

Lorsqu'elle s'était faite passer pour une bibliothécaire dans l'université ou Leonora étudiait, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenus amies et Natasha n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui parler de Clint, de lui demander des conseils sur la meilleure façon d'envisager une relation avec lui et Leonora l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Finalement leur amitié avait dépassé la simple mission du SHIELD de recruter des personnes aux capacités extraordinaires, et Natasha ne pouvait que comprendre la haine que nourrissait la jeune femme à son égard.

Elle s'arrêta de frapper, à bout de force et but une longue gorgée d'eau. Ses bras étaient endoloris et elle était épuisée. Elle songeait donc sérieusement à aller se recoucher lorsque Coulson passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la salle d'entraînement.

- Ah Natasha, je vous cherchais.

- Il y a un problème?

- Pas exactement, disons plutôt un invité surprise.

Natasha fronça les sourcils, ramassa ses affaires et suivis l'agent Coulson jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Stark était déjà là, ainsi que Thor et Loki qui avait un air étrangement... euphorique, sur le visage, or voir Loki heureux était synonyme de malheur pour les autres en général. Leonora était à côté de Stark et discutait à voix basse, les sourcils froncés, de quelque chose de visiblement très important et perturbant.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenaient Bruce Banner et Steve Rogers l'air mal réveillé en compagnie des quatre guerriers d'Asgard dont Natasha oubliait toujours les noms, hormis Sif une guerrière qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et qui était, d'après les dires de Thor, la Déesse de la Guerre. Clint la rejoignit peu de temps après et se plaça près d'elle.

- Bien, commença Fury.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de faire des réunions en pleine nuit, nous apprécirions tous grandement, le coupa Stark.

- Il se trouve que c'est important, primordial même. Le docteur Selvig et le professeur Foster nous ont réveillé pour nous faire part que le Bifrost s'était activé - et est donc en parfait état de marche - et que quelqu'un avait atterri dans un désert au Nouveau Mexique.

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons pas réussis à le faire marcher d'ici?

- Il semblerait que le Bifrost soit réparé mais que quelqu'un - Thanos nous supposons - l'empêche tout simplement de s'activer.

- Qui est cette personne qui est arrivée? Une alliée à vous?

- Nous n'en savons rien, dit Thor.

- Elle se trouve actuellement dans un hélicoptère du SHIELD qui l'amènera directement ici. Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé, il y avait un cadavre de chitauris pas loin d'elle, apparemment elle l'a éliminé. Elle parait jeune mais n'est pas sans ressource pour avoir déjoué la vigilance de Thanos.

- Elle dit venir d'Asgard, intervint l'agent Hill, et s'appeler Hela.

- Hela?

Thor ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Loki n'aurait pas eu plus l'air choqué si on venait de lui annoncer sa mise à mort, et les quatre guerriers regardaient tour à tour Loki et Thor.

- Il y a un problème? C'est une ennemie?

- Non, non absolument pas, intervint Thor, au contraire elle sera une alliée précieuse au combat.

- Alliée de rien du tout, il est hors de question qu'elle se batte, dit Loki.

- Il me semble que ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, dit Fury.

- Il me semble que si.

La minute qui suivit fut le terrain d'un affrontement de regards meurtriers entre Loki et le directeur du SHIELD, tous les Avengers avaient en tête l'agression de Leonora, la confiance qu'ils avaient donc en Fury était extrêmement limité.

- Et en quel honneur?

- Parce que je suis son père, marmonna t-il.

Tony, qui était en train de boire une tasse de café, recracha le tout de manière fort peu élégante.

- Charmant, dit Loki en le jaugeant du regard.

- Non attendez... C'est votre fille?

- Oui.

- Mais enfin depuis quand?

- Je dirais le jour de sa naissance à peu de chose près, dit Loki avec un sourire en coin.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit d'essuyer le café de son t-shirt.

- Excusez-moi? Intervint Fury. Et pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dis?

- Parce que sur la liste des personnes que cette information concerne, vous n'y êtes même pas.

- Hey! S'exclama Captain America. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de discussion ne nous mène bien loin.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle va arriver?

- D'ici quatre heures à peu près.

- Mais comment a t-elle pu s'enfuir d'Asgard?

- Elle ne vit pas sur Asgard, elle a dû venir directement de Helheim, dit Thor en regardant son frère qui hocha la tête.

- Helheim?

- Le Royaume des Morts. C'est elle qui le dirige.

- Charmante famille, commenta Tony.

- Ça vous semble peut-être étrange pour vous mortels, concéda Thor.

Natasha trouvait à très juste titre que la situation était un peu surréaliste, de toutes les choses auxquelles elle s'attendait, apprendre que Loki avait une fille n'était même pas dessus. Mais pour l'heure elle avait plus important à penser, elle trouvait la situation pour elle extrêmement pesante et la solitude commençait à devenir un peu envahissante.

Alors que tout le monde se séparait pour rejoindre ses appartements, Natasha s'approcha de Leonora.

- Je peux te parler?

Elle leva ses yeux ambrés vers elle et grimaça.

- Désolée mais je n'en ai pas envie et je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire de si important.

- On pourrait peut-être arrêter de se chamailler comme des enfants, tu ne crois pas?

- Se chamailler? Ah oui j'ai compris tu veux que j'arrête de t'en vouloir pour m'avoir manipulé et m'avoir fait croire que nous étions amies?

- Je suis désolée pour ça. C'était ma mission.

- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche Natasha, tu justifies tout ce que tu fais par "_c'était ma mission_", peut importe que ce que tu fasses soit bien ou mal. Et tu m'as empêché d'être prise pour le projet Avengers.

- C'était tellement dangereux tu n'imagines même pas! Loki a réussit à lui tout seul à...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je suis incapable de me défendre?

Natasha ne répondit rien et soupira.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fais croire tout ça, mais tu as ma parole que j'étais sincère à chaque fois que je t'ai dis que je te considérais comme mon amie.

Leonora resta silencieuse et fixa une des pierres de son bracelets.

- Cette situation me pèse, poursuivit Natasha, tu me manques.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de t'attacher à quelqu'un.

- J'évite en général sinon on risque trop de souffrir.

- C'est le principe d'une relation, prendre le risque de souffrir, mais mieux vaut ça que de vivre seul tout au long de sa vie.

- Je prend déjà le risque avec Clint, et parfois c'est douloureux quand je ne sais pas où il est... Ni avec qui. Dans ces moments là j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler.

Leonora croisa enfin son regard, elle semblait franchement hésiter.

- Et ben... A ce que je vois ça n'a pas avancé du tout avec Clint.

- Avancer dans quel sens?

- Dans le sens se mettre officiellement ensemble.

Natasha tripota nerveusement un pan de son pull et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il veut.

- Vu la manière dont il se comporte avec toi, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il aimerait d'autre.

- On n'en parle pas à vrai dire.

- Il serait temps peut-être non? Tu as combattus des chitauris, des dieux nordiques et des Russes que je sache, ça ne peut pas être plus compliqué que ça.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, si. Je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les autres.

- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de te servir des autres pour obtenir quelque chose, ils te feraient davantage confiance.

Natasha n'ajouta rien même si elle en rêvait et hocha la tête. Leonora tripotait toujours son bracelet et finit par dire:

- Si tu veux j'ai du temps libre demain après-midi, pour parler plus longuement.

C'était une petite main tendue vers la réconciliation et Natasha fut trop heureuse de sauter sur l'occasion.

* * *

Loki tournait en rond, incapable de dormir, il faisait les cents pas en se posant mille questions et aucune réponse ne venait. Est-ce que Hela était au courant pour ses origines à lui et donc à fortiori les siennes? Est-ce qu'elle savait pour ses "_petites bétises_" lorsque Thor avait été bannis sur Midgard? Et Thanos, on avait sans doute dû lui dire à quel point il avait plus ou moins - plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs - fait une erreur. Si avec ça elle avait encore une once de fierté à faire partie de la famille, Loki était prêt à lui accorder tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ou presque.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, il ouvrit et à sa grande surprise un Tony Stark très agité entra.

- J'ai réfléchis, dit-il en guise de bonjour.

- Vous m'en voyez ravis.

- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivis Tony sans avoir décelé l'ironie, c'est que si un grand taré comme vous a réussis à avoir une fille à peu près équilibré, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y arrive pas. Vous voyez?

- Absolument pas. De quoi vous parler?

Tony s'assit sur le lit, jeta vaguement un coup d'oeil au livre de magie posé sur les draps froissés et soupira.

- Pepper est enceinte.

- Qui est Pepper?

- Mon assistante et ma petite amie.

- Oh... Et bien félicitation.

- Ce n'était pas prévu en fait, et depuis je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, ça tourbillonne dans ma tête et impossible de dormir.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, ça n'était pas prévu pour moi non plus.

- Et comment vous avez fais? Ou est la mère d'ailleurs?

- Elle est morte le jour de sa naissance.

- Oh... Ca n'a pas dû être facile.

- Pas vraiment mais finalement elle s'en est bien sortie et moi aussi. Oui moi aussi! Ajouta t-il devant le regard moqueur de Tony, j'ai fais quelques erreurs certes mais à l'échelle des Mondes, ça n'est pas très important.

- Nous n'avons pas la même façon de voir les choses.

- C'est normal, vous n'êtes qu'un mortel.

Tony ne releva pas l'insulte mais soupira, les cinq ou six verres de whisky qu'il avait ingurgité commençaient à faire leurs effets.

- J'y suis arrivé, vous y arriverais aussi, dit Loki.

- Vous êtes sincère?

- Je suis toujours sincère.

Tony haussa un sourcil et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Disons que je suis parfois sincère quand les circonstances l'exigent, dit Loki en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Loki aimait bien Tony, ils fonctionnaient plus ou moins de la même façon, et surtout il appréciait de voir que d'autres personnes considéraient que la vie pouvait être prise avec rire et sarcasme. Et surtout pour un mortel, Loki devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était réellement brillant, en témoignait son étrange armure de métal.

* * *

Hela se trouvait dans ce que les Midgardiens appelaient un hélicoptère en compagnie de trois agents du SHIELD, elle s'était placé près de la fenêtre et observait Midgard vu du ciel. Elle trouva tout cela réellement sublime, surtout lorsque les villes étaient illuminées la nuit.

Les agents avaient tenu à la fouiller mais en bonne fille de Loki elle avait gardé plusieurs armes soigneusement cachées dans ses vêtements si bien qu'elle avait de quoi se défendre si jamais ces hommes avaient mentis et qu'ils l'amenaient on-ne-sait-où.

Le soleil se levait doucement tandis que l'hélicoptère atteignait son but, Hela somnolait tandis qu'il atterrit dans une sorte de plate-forme gardée par des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle s'éveilla rapidement, très excitée à l'idée de retrouver enfin une partie de sa famille. Son père et son oncle lui manquait terriblement, d'autant que Heimdall lui avait dit que Thor avait trouvé une fiancée midgardienne. Elle avait hâte de la rencontrer. Hela n'avait jamais souffert de l'absence de sa mère, en arrivant sur Helheim elle l'avait cherché, et trouvé, mais n'était jamais entrée en contact avec elle. C'était la règle, les vivants ne se mélangeaient pas aux morts, sauf exception. Elle l'avait trouvé très belle, s'était sentie soulagée de l'avoir vu enfin, puis l'avait laissé tranquille.

Les soldats l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de l'immense - et visiblement très étendue - bâtiment, elle marchait pratiquement plus vite qu'eux bien qu'elle ne sache absolument pas où aller. Elle finit par arriver devant un homme grand, dont un des yeux était masqué par un bandeau noir.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Nick Fury, je suis le directeur du SHIELD.

La politesse l'empêchait de lui répondre qu'elle se fichait bien de quoi il était le directeur et qu'elle voulait juste voir son père et accessoirement manger.

- Enchantée, je suis Hela. Ou est mon père?

- Vous le verrez dans une minute, vous vous trouvez actuellement dans un des bâtiments les mieux gardés du monde, il vous serait impossible de vous enfuir si tel était votre intention.

L'homme s'adressait à elle comme à une enfant avec un ton condescendant qui lui déplaisait énormément. Hela aimait beaucoup les midgardiens d'ordinaire, mais cet homme là ne faisait pas partie du lot.

- Monsieur, je vous signale que je suis la Déesse de la Mort, c'est moi qui conduis vos âmes dans mon monde lorsque le moment est venu. Alors je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse me retenir ici. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement parce que je l'ai décidé.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et Fury trouva que cette fille ressemblait beaucoup trop à Loki. Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait peut-être en faire une alliée au cas où Loki décidait de détruire la Terre une fois de plus, mais c'était mal partie visiblement. Il lui fit signe de la suivre et Hela resta sur ses gardes, cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance et elle espérait ne pas se jeter dans un traquenard.

Fury ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de réunion et laissa la jeune fille passer.

Elle courut en bousculant Fury et sauta dans les bras de Thor qui la fit tournoyer dans les air puis dans ceux de Loki. Tony trouva d'emblée la jeune fille très étrange, tout d'abord elle ressemblait beaucoup au dieu de la malice en version plus fluet et petit, ensuite elle portait d'étranges vetements fait de velours noirs qui semblaient tout droit sortie d'un film fantastique. Voir Loki heureux de pouvoir enfin serrer sa fille contre lui était également une expérience étrange, et Tony se demanda si son bébé serait une fille et si tel était le cas, si elle serait aussi heureuse de le retrouver lui.

Non décidément toute cette situation était surréaliste et c'était visiblement ce que pensait Leonora qui tortillait très nerveusement ses mains. Les Avengers arrivèrent par petits groupes et rencontrèrent Hela qui sembla heureuse de rencontrer tous les "_amis de sa famille_". Après une bonne heure de chaleureuses retrouvailles, Steve osa enfin aborder le sujet qui flottait lourdement dans l'air.

- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Asgard?

Hela perdit son sourire.

- Je m'y suis rendue quand j'ai vu que personne ne venait me voir et que Heimdall n'ouvrait pas le Bifrost. C'était... horrible! Il y avait beaucoup de cadavres de soldats, les habitants n'osent pas sortir et Grand-Père et Grand-Mère sont enfermés dans les prisons du palais.

- Tu as pu leur parler?

- Non, mais j'ai vu Heimdall! Le Bifrost fonctionne de nouveau mais quelqu'un le bloque.

- Il fonctionne de nouveau! S'exclama une belle jeune femme que Hela ne connaissait pas. Ça veut dire que nous avons réussis !

Hela approuva et poursuivit.

- Heimdall m'a parlé rapidement d'un tas d'informations et je n'en ai pas compris la moitié, il m'a parlé d'un certain Thanos, des chitauris, des "_avengers_" et m'a dit que je devais absolument aller sur Midgard et enfin que grand-père et grand-mère vont bien.

Thor poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu vous enfuir sans l'aide du Bifrost? Intervint Erik Selvig.

- Je n'ai pas besoin du Bifrost pour me déplacer entre les mondes, je peux me téléporter même si c'est épuisant.

- Impressionnant!

Hela eut soudain l'air très fière d'elle et eut un sourire étincelant.

- Maintenant quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui est Thanos, pourquoi il a envahit Asgard et surtout qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Demande à ton père, lança Fury.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Fury serait déjà six pieds sous terre, le regard que lui lança Loki avait de quoi faire frémir les plus endurcit. Thor prit une grande inspiration et fit clairement comprendre à Fury qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'encastrer contre le mur si l'occasion se présentait.

- Je ne vous aime pas du tout, dit Hela en dévisageant Fury. Vous êtes bizarre.

Tony toussa pour dissimuler un éclat de rire et se dit que finalement il aimait beaucoup cette petite.

* * *

_Et voila! j'espere que vous avez aimé! Je pense qu'il reste a peu pres 10 chapitres mais je ne suis pas vraiment sure elle risque d'etre plus longue que prevu ^^_

_La suite arrive mercredi ou jeudi!_


	18. Un plan stupide

Note: Je devais poster hier je suis désolée (mais j'étais à Madrid xD) et chapitre est plus court que d'habitude... Je mérite le bûcher? xD Ah et il est comme qui dirait un peu triste aussi... x)

Sinon merci à toutes pour vos reviews toujours très sympas et motivante et surtout je suis hyper contente que Hela vous plaise ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un plan stupide**

- Mais il est où le bébé dans cette bouillie là?

- Tony, la bouillie c'est le bébé.

- Ah.

Tony, perplexe, observait l'échographie de son bébé en cherchant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une tête ou même un corps. Mais rien. Pour lui son bébé ressemblait juste à un bol de porridge.

- Désolée Pepper mais il ne ressemble pas à grand chose notre enfant.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Il n'a que trois mois Tony, il est tout petit encore. J'entourerais son corps en rouge si tu veux.

Elle récupéra l'échographie et la rangea soigneusement avec un petit sourire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il voit le bébé tout de suite mais elle sentait bien qu'il était ému. Elle entamait son quatrième mois et cela commençait à se voir, peu de gens étant au courant mais ils finiraient bien par devoir le dire.

Pepper embrassa longuement son petit ami, très heureuse d'être avec lui, d'ici peu de temps elle serait mise à l'abri par le SHIELD et ne savait pas si elle reverrait Tony. Ils tentaient de ne pas penser à cette éventualité, ils vivaient au jour le jour en profitant des moindre petits instants qu'ils passaient entre eux. Thanos pouvait arriver du jour au lendemain et Pepper pouvait donc être mise à l'abri du jour au lendemain. Tony ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal, même lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier en Afghanistan, là-bas il avait crains pour sa vie, aujourd'hui il craignait pour la vie de sa famille. Et c'était infiniment pire comme douleur.

Il se souvenait de son guide Yissen, qui lui avait dit un jour qu'une famille valait toutes les fortunes du monde, à présent il comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Tony savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet, Thor était dans le même cas de figure avec Jane et Clint et Natasha trouvaient des prétextes tous plus idiots les uns que les autres pour passer du temps ensemble, même Loki était inquiet.

Steve était parti depuis quelques jours, il avait expliqué qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose avant que la guerre ne se déclare pour de bon, Tony savait que ce "_quelque chose_" signifiait trouver la tombe de sa petite amie Peggy. La boucle serait bouclé et l'homme de métal pensait à juste titre que c'était une façon pour lui de faire son deuil de sa vie d'avant.

Bruce était peut-être le moins inquiet de tous, ou alors il le cachait fort bien. Peut-être que vivre sans cesse dans la peur que l'Autre prenne le dessus, ne l'avait habitué à un certain seuil de peur.

Pour éviter de ruminer ce genre de pensée, Tony décida de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, il était très tôt et il espérait qu'ainsi la cafétéria serait calme et tranquille. Il prit un plateau et se dirigeait vers son laboratoire lorsque des cris se firent entendre du côté du laboratoire de Leonora.

Il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille.

- Oui Hela, s'en aller du verbe "pas rester" !

- Non, je veux me battre moi aussi!

Loki avait visiblement quelques soucis d'autorité avec sa fille adolescente.

- Tu es trop jeune.

- J'ai traversé Asgard et j'ai réussis à arriver jusque là, c'est déjà plus que vous tous réunis.

Tony entra dans le laboratoire et se glissa vers le bureau de Leonora, elle était assise et regardait Loki et sa fille se disputer tout en mâchonnant un bout de pain. Thor était assit à côté d'elle et buvait une tasse de café de la taille d'une échoppe.

Tony sortie un tube d'aspirine et fit tomber deux comprimés dans un verre d'eau, il tendit ensuite le tube à Thor.

- C'est contre les maux de tête, dit-il devant son regard interrogateur. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont comme ça.

- Environ une heure, répondit Leonora d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

De l'autre côté, Loki et Hela s'affrontaient du regard.

- Si je peux me permettre... Commença Thor.

- Ne te permets pas, répliqua Loki.

- ...Hela pourrait nous aider.

- Merci!

- Thor bon sang, c'est ta nièce, elle est _trop_jeune!

- Loki nous avions le même âge pour nos premières batailles.

- Des batailles oui, pas une guerre qui pourrait à tous nous coûter la vie.

Thor ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Loki, intervint Leonora, où pourrait-elle aller? Elle ne peut pas revenir sur Helheim, si?

Loki sembla se calmer un peu et réfléchit.

- C'est impossible à faire sans repasser par Asgard, répondit Hela.

- Hela si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

- Ca ira papa, je sais me défendre.

Comprenant que, de toute manière, cette discussion ne mènerait à rien, ils laissèrent tomber tous les deux.

* * *

Leonora dormait profondément et rêvait de quelque chose d'étrange: Hela était devant elle et lui faisait signe d'approcher, elles se trouvaient dans une espèce de grotte sombre et humide, une rivière la traversait et plusieurs barques de bois étaient disposés le long de la berge. Le rêve était étrangement réaliste mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de l'approfondir puisque quelqu'un la secoua doucement.

- Réveilles-toi.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard vert émeraude de Loki.

Pourquoi diable les choses doivent-elles toujours êtres si compliqué? Murmura Loki.

Je ne sais pas, marmonna t-elle. J'ai rêvé de Hela.

C'est probable, les mortels rêvent souvent de la mort, et elle est la gardienne des âmes défuntes. Lorsqu'elle se trouve dans votre monde il est fréquent de rêver d'Helheim.

- J'étais dans une grotte et elle me demandait de la suivre dans une des barques.

Loki eut un petit rire.

- C'est une des façons d'arriver jusqu'à Helheim, il faut traverser le Styx.

- Donc puisqu'elle est là, nous risquons tous de rêver d'elle?

- Exactement! J'ai une nouvelle plus que déplaisante, poursuivit-il les sourcils froncés.

Leonora sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

- Thanos est arrivé.

- Q-Quoi?

- Le SHIELD arrive à contenir ses troupes pour le moment, et ils évacuent un état qui s'appelle le Nouveau Mexique mais ça ne durera pas.

- Non, pas déjà, c'est trop tôt. Personne n'est prêt.

Loki la regarda intensément, il y avait trois personnes sur Midgard qu'il souhaitait protéger: Leonora, Hela et Thor. Et peut-être Stark qui était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

- Ça va aller.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir Loki?

- Ça ira, fais-moi confiance.

Il l'embrassa doucement et s'allongea contre elle. Finalement il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, la guerre était déclaré, demain la journée serait longue, alors ils décidèrent tous les deux de profiter de cette nuit qui était peut-être la dernière qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Tout en caressant ses cheveux, il fit glisser sa chemise de nuit et caressa sa peau nue.

- Oh Loki, ce n'est pas le moment, dit-elle en souriant.

- Au contraire ma chère, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

* * *

Loki se réveilla très tôt dans la nuit comme il l'avait prévu, il s'habilla silencieusement en se sentant terriblement vide. Il avait très envie de fuir, de partir très loin pour que personne ne le retrouve jamais et qu'il n'ait surtout pas à souffrir, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant doucement, il détestait ce genre de situation, d'ordinaire il les fuyait comme la peste.

Il se pencha vers Leonora, qui dormait toujours profondément, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon, pas d'adieux interminables, pas de larmes, pas de cris et pas de risques de changer d'avis.

Avant de prendre le risque de revenir en arrière, il ouvrit la porte et partit. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à se rendre invisible, se servir de la magie coulait de source pour lui, c'était encore plus simple que de respirer, c'était une partie intégrante de son être.

Il sortit du bâtiment le mieux gardé du pays sans doute, et se concentra afin de se téléporter. Il savait que s'il s'était arrêté devant les portes de son frère et de sa fille, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de partir.

Le courage? Ou la folie? Sans doute un peu des deux songea t-il, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance tout irait bien? Il soupira et se traita mentalement d'idiot, bien sûr que tout tournerait mal! Ce plan était sans doute le plus idiot de toute son existence, et pourtant il était également le plus logique.

Dehors la nuit était fraîche et la lune pleine et brillante semblait éclairer son chemin. A croire que même la lune voulait sa mort, c'était tout de même un comble.

Il se téléporta silencieusement au Nouveau Mexique. Des cadavres de soldats mêlés aux troupes de Thanos jonchaient le sol, la terre argileuse était imprégnée de sang chaud et épais et l'odeur était véritablement écœurante.

Loki fronça le nez de dégoût et s'avança parmi le champs de bataille, toujours invisible afin que personne ne puisse le détourner de son plan si idiot. Loki aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer mais la peur le paralysait pratiquement, il songeait à sa fille qu'il abandonnait littéralement, à Leonora qu'il aimait mais qui n'était pas en sécurité avec une personne comme lui, et à son frère... Se remettrait-il un jour de sa mort? Comment allait-il se débrouiller sans lui ?

En vérité la mort n'effrayait pas Loki, au contraire s'il avait la certitude de courir à la mort, il se serait sentit bien mieux. Là il savait qu'il allait au devant de tortures longues et interminables, et que Thanos n'aurait de cesse de retourner tout l'Univers jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve. Autant lui rendre la tâche plus facile, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester à Asgard et à Midgard.

Il songea également à une chose fort désagréable, lui ailleurs (mort ou en train de se faire torturer, cela revenait au même), Leonora retrouverait sans doute quelqu'un d'autre. C'était fort désagréable comme pensées et le dieu se demanda s'il y avait une toute petite chance qu'il s'allie avec Thanos pour qu'il tue ses futurs prétendants. L'idée lui sembla vaguement alléchante et il se concentra dessus, c'était plus simple de s'abandonner à quelques rêveries et malices plutôt que de songer à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de faire un truc pareil?"_

Arrivé devant l'endroit où s'ouvrait le Bifrost habituellement, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et déglutit difficilement.

- Thanos, dit-il d'une voix forte, tu me voulais, je suis là!

Au début rien ne se passa puis le tourbillon familier du pont arc-en-ciel s'ouvrit sur lui. Il arriva sur Asgard et observa la salle où se tenait habituellement Heimdall et ses yeux perçant. Mais le gardien du Bifrost n'était pas là, il n'y avait rien d'autres que des cadavres sanguinolents qui pourrissaient à même le sol et Loki reconnus avec dégoût certains de ses hommes, il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et posa les yeux vers Thanos qui se tenait au centre.

Se retrouver à nouveau à Asgard après pratiquement une année d'exil laissait à Loki un sentiment doux-amer d'échec, pendant ces mois, il avait obtenu certaines choses bien plus précieuses que tout ce qu'il convoitait avant. Et à présent on allait lui reprendre tout cela sans aucune forme de justice. Il songea aussi à sa mère et même à Odin enfermés quelque part dans le palais, il espérait que Thanos ne leur avait pas fait de mal. Surtout à Fregga, il ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'elle ait souffert.

D'un autre côté peut-être que son geste lui vaudrait une jolie statue en or massif en plein milieux d'Asgard, c'était déjà une maigre consolation. Mais Loki aurait volontiers donné tout l'or et les statues du monde si on lui permettait de remonter le temps jusqu'au moment où il avait eut l'idée immensément stupide de s'allier à Thanos.

- Ah! Ce cher Loki! Vous vous êtes fais désirer.

- Toujours, répondit Loki avec un sourire sans joie.

* * *

Tony observait pour la seconde fois l'échographie de son bébé. Pepper avait entouré en rouge les contours du foetus et à présent il réussissait à voir son enfant.

Certes il ne ressemblait à rien pour le moment, ou alors à un petit haricot, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très fier de ce petit haricot justement.

Soudain, une idée lui vint, il posa l'échographie et tira une petite clé USB de son sac qu'il contempla longuement en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il pouvait faire une dernière chose pour Pepper. Thanos était là, elle partirait donc demain se mettre à l'abris dans un des endroits les plus sûr au monde, il devait donc se depêcher s'il voulait lui donner à temps.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé! :)_

_La suite sera bien plus longue et elle arrivera lundi je pense... En tout cas je serais rentrée d'Espagne, ca sera plus simple pour moi ^^  
_


	19. La disparition de Loki

**Note:** Vous avez été beaucoup à me haïr lors du précédent chapitre (et comme je vous comprend xD), mais voir Loki faire preuve d'un peu de courage ça vaut le détours non? Du coup j'ai décidé de poster un jour plus tôt (et aussi parce que l'autre chapitre était court).

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et merci à mes lectrices anonymes, c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre mais j'adore vous lire! D'ailleurs j'en profite pour répondre à **Coolcat**, cette histoire aura bien entendu un happy end, c'est très très rare que j'écrive quelque chose qui finisse mal ;)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**La disparition de Loki**

Pepper donna sa valise à l'agent du SHIELD chargé de son rapatriement, elle allait bénéficier de la meilleure protection qui soit mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les larmes affluer. Tony allait partir en guerre et elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais, il était tellement de choses pour elle, son patron, l'homme de sa vie et le père de son bébé. L'idée de le perdre lui était insupportable.

l'hélicoptère était près à décoller, et l'agent lui fit signe de le rejoindre mais elle ne monterait pas avant d'avoir vu Tony. Une pluie fine et glacée tombait sans discontinuer, s'accordant avec l'humeur de l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- Pepper!

Tony se précipita vers elle et la prit longuement dans ses bras. Il lui tendit ensuite une clé USB.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est pour le bébé Pepper, si jamais... Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, il y a une vidéo où je lui parle de qui je suis, de ce que je fais, je lui dis que je l'aime et d'autres choses encore.

Pepper éclata soudainement en sanglot et enlaça Tony. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne pleure pas, il ne savait jamais quoi faire dans ces cas là et à ce moment précis il n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Ne pleure pas Pepper, ça va aller... Ça va aller.

En réalité ça n'irait pas du tout, il se sentait très égoïste de laisser Pepper et il pria peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie qu'on ne lui enlève pas ce bonheur là. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie et tenta d'imprimer sa douceur, son parfum et tout ce qui la composait.

L'agent du SHIELD chargé de la protection de Pepper l'arracha pratiquement des bras de Tony et l'aida à monter dans l'hélicoptère, il contempla son visage couvert de larmes une dernière fois avant que le véhicule ne décolle rapidement. Le cœur serré, l'homme de métal songea que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Pepper et il se souvint d'un cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait il y a quelque temps de cela; Le premier réacteur ARK mit sous verre avec pour inscription: _"La preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur"_

A cet instant précis, Tony ne doutait plus qu'il avait bel et bien un cœur.

* * *

Lorsque Leonora s'était réveillée ce matin-là elle avait trouvé le lit vide, elle ne s'était pas posée de question, elle savait que Loki aimait bien se balader tôt lorsque le bâtiment était pratiquement vide. Cependant elle ne le vit pas de la matinée, et il ne se montra pas non plus au déjeuner, elle envisageait de monter voir Thor pour voir s'il savait où se trouvait son frère lorsque Hela toqua à la porte de son laboratoire.

- Bonjour Leonora, je cherche mon père, il est là?

- Non, répondit-elle, je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée.

- Oh, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, Thor non plus ne sait pas où il est.

Leonora fronça les sourcils, après tout ce que Tony avait découvert à propos de Loki dans la base de données du SHIELD, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'ils ne tentent quelque chose contre lui.

- Allons voir Tony, il va parfois passer du temps avec lui.

Hela suivit celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa belle-mère à travers les couloirs sinueux du bâtiment jusqu'au laboratoire de Tony.

- Tony?

Tony était accoudé à son bureau et bricolait machinalement un bout de son armure, il était livide et Leonora se souvint que Pepper devait être évacué le matin même.

- On cherche Loki.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis soir, répondit-il machinalement.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Ouai... Ça ira.

- Il y a un problème, intervint Hela, où est mon père? Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier!

Tony releva la tête, heureux d'avoir quelque chose pour le distraire.

- Comment ça? Il n'a pas disparu quand même.

- C'est ce Fury, dit Hela, je l'avais dis qu'il était bizarre, je suis sure qu'il lui a fait quelque chose!

Personne n'osa la contredire, c'était effectivement un des plans du SHIELD de livrer Loki à Thanos.

- Ils n'auraient pas fait ça tout de même, murmura Leonora.

Tony se précipita hors de son laboratoire suivit de près par les deux jeunes femmes. Ils partirent chercher Thor, qui était un excellent argument en cas d'entêtement de Fury, et se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur du SHIELD.

- Ou est Loki? Demanda Hela en guise de bonjour.

- Et comment devrais-je le savoir? Répliqua t-il.

- C'était votre plan de le livrer à Thanos, or Thanos est arrivé et Loki a disparu, ça fait un peu beaucoup comme coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas? Dit Leonora d'un ton acide.

- Et qui vous dis que c'était notre plan?

- JARVIS, se contenta de répondre Tony.

- J'aurais dû me douter que vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de fourrer votre nez partout Stark.

- Donc après avoir tenté de me tuer, vous livrez Loki à l'ennemi, vous êtes abject, dit Leonora.

Fury resta silencieux un moment.

- Notre but n'était pas de vous tuer, l'agent a mal exécuté sa mission.

- Oh tout s'explique alors, hein Leonora, l'agent a seulement mal exécuté sa mission, tu te sens mieux n'est-ce pas? Ironisa Tony.

- Bien mieux, tu n'imagines même pas, dit-elle les dents serrés.

- Ou est mon père? Coupa Hela.

- Je n'en sais rien, nous avons abandonné ce plan depuis un bon moment jeune fille.

Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui comprenait les mots "_Fury_", "_stupidité_" et "_tortures éternelles_". Face au détachement de Fury, Thor décida de régler lui-même la question et souleva le directeur par le col de sa chemise. Celui-ci se débattit furieusement mais face au dieu du tonnerre, il n'en menait pas large.

- Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois, où est mon frère?

- Mais je ne sais pas! S'il a disparu, le SHIELD n'y est pour _rien_.

Leonora songea à la possibilité que Loki se soit purement et simplement rendu à Thanos, son comportement de la veille avait été un peu étrange mais jusqu'à présent elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle se souvint de ses paroles, de sa façon de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle lui fasse confiance, sur le moment elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il semblait si sûr de lui mais à présent tout prenait sens. Il avait dû songer que se rendre à Thanos était la seule et unique possibilité de préserver Midgard et Asgard.

- Il a dû se rendre, murmura t-elle.

- Non! S'exclama Thor en laissant Fury choir au sol. Mon frère ne ferait pas une chose pareille!

- Sauf s'il pensait que c'était la seule solution de préserver les rares personnes à laquelle il tient réellement, dit Tony.

- Attendez, dit Fury en se relevant, c'est impossible, sans ses pouvoirs Loki n'aurait pas pu aller jusqu'à Asgard.

- Le Bifrost fonctionne de nouveau, rappela Thor, et mon frère a retrouvé ses pouvoirs depuis un moment.

- Chacun ses secrets, dit Tony d'un ton acide devant l'air outré du directeur.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, l'ensemble des Avengers, Hela, les quatre guerriers d'Asgard et Nick Fury étaient réunis dans la salle de réunions. Pendant quelques minutes ce fut un joyeux bazar, chacun exposant sa théorie sur la disparition de Loki et son plan pour arriver sur Asgard.

- Une chose est sûre, dit Sif, personne ne pourra utiliser le Bifrost, il faut donc trouver un autre moyen.

- Je peux nous y amener, dit Hela, je suis la seule à pouvoir me téléporter là-bas.

- Oui mais peux-tu nous téléporter tous en même temps?

- Téléporter toute une armée ou seulement vous?

- Qu'est-ce qui est faisable? Demanda Steve.

Hela triturait ses cheveux noirs tout en réfléchissant.

- Plus je dois téléporter de gens et plus cela m'épuisera. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais transporté plus de trois ou quatre personnes à la fois.

- Une dizaine de personnes ça irait? Demanda Thor.

- Ça devrait être faisable oui.

- A présent il faut penser à un plan d'attaque, dit Thor. Naturellement je ne force personne, si vous ne voulez pas vous battre pour mon frère, vous avez le droit.

- Moi j'y vais, dit aussitôt Leonora.

- Moi aussi, dit Tony, c'est qu'il est attachant ce crétin.

- Moi aussi, dit Natasha à la surprise de tout le monde, j'ai une dette envers toi, ajouta t-elle en regardant Leonora.

Clint s'ajouta donc naturellement à l'équipe, ainsi que Bruce toujours enclin à aider les autres.

- Nous aussi, dit Sif en parlant visiblement pour les trois autres guerriers, Loki est notre prince et nous devons le protéger, même s'il n'a pas toujours été très correct avec nous.

- Parfait, dit Steve, je vous suis aussi.

- Le problème, intervint Clint, c'est qu'une dizaine de personnes ne suffisent pas à détruire toute une armée.

- Mais une fois arrivée là-bas nous pourrons enclencher le Bifrost non?

- Oui, dit Hela, il nous faudrait faire comme ça, je nous téléporte sur Asgard et une fois là-bas, Thor se chargera d'ouvrir le Bifrost pour le SHIELD.

Il y eut encore quelques négociations puis Nick Fury accepta le contrat. Ils convinrent de partir d'ici une heure afin de ne pas laisser la possibilité à Thanos de torturer Loki trop longtemps.

Natasha avait prêté une de ses tenues de combat à Leonora et celle-ci lui allait comme un gant. Elle voyait à quel point son amie était inquiète mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. A vrai dire Natasha ne savait jamais quoi dire aux gens pour leur remonter le moral.

Ceci dit elle connaissait l'inquiétude profonde et la panique qui vous envahissait lorsqu'on touchait à un être cher, elle l'avait expérimenté il y a presque un an lorsque Loki avait ensorcelé Clint. Alors elle s'assit aux côtés de son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tout se passera bien.

- Tu sais bien que non Natasha, je ne sais pas comment tout pourrait bien se passer.

- Nous nous sommes sortie de situation bien plus dramatique que ça, et Loki est un dieu, il survivra. Sans compter que son envie de faire chier le monde est bien plus grande que son envie de sacrifice, crois-moi.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté et Leonora eut un petit rire.

- Là-dessus tu n'as pas tort.

- J'ai peur moi aussi, pour toi, pour les autres... Et pour Clint.

- Tu sais, si je devais te donner un conseil ça serait de mettre les choses à plat entre vous, avant de partir.

- Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver, dit-elle en secouant la tête, faisant danser ses boucles rousses autour de son visage.

- Au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, il vaudrait peut-être mieux partir sans avoir de non-dit que l'on pourrait regretter.

- Elle a raison.

Natasha et Leonora sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Tony derrière elles, il avait enfilé une partie de son armure et semblait au moins aussi soucieux qu'elle.

Il s'assit à côté des filles et soupira en observant son masque qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Je n'ai même pas dis à Pepper que je l'aimais.

- Ça je crois qu'elle le sait depuis longtemps Tony.

- J'aurais aimé qu'elle en soit sûre au cas où Thanos me réduirait en bouillie.

- C'est une réunions émotion?

Clint entra en souriant, son arc à la main et entreprit d'enfiler les innombrables protections qui composait sa tenue. Natasha ne savait pas s'il avait entendu leur conversation, mais les paroles de Leonora résonnait dans sa tête. Finalement elle avait peut-être raison, si Clint venait à mourir, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en relèverait jamais complètement et qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie les paroles qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de dire.

Thor entra à son tour, Mjolnir à la main et son étrange armure enfilé.

- Je ferais en sorte que chacun d'entre vous revienne vivant d'Asgard, dit-il d'un air solennel, et vous aurez la reconnaissance éternelle de mon frère de l'avoir sauvé.

- Si on y arrive, dit Clint.

- Je vois mal Loki faire preuve de reconnaissance, dit Tony, surtout éternelle.

- Si, il le cachera très habillement tout simplement. Mon frère a été extrêmement blessé pour plusieurs raisons dans le passé et il est du genre un peu théâtral, il a donc tendance à exacerber un peu toutes ses émotions.

- Non? Dit Tony avec ironie. Lui théâtral? Ça ne lui ressemble pas...

Tout le monde esquissa un sourire, même Thor, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ne vous moquez pas, ami Stark, il aimait beaucoup de personnes ici, et je ne parle pas de moi ou d'Hela, mais de Leonora, ou encore vous Tony.

- Vraiment?

- Oui vous étiez ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour lui et Loki n'est pas du genre à se laisser approcher facilement.

Tony ne répondit rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touché. C'était idiot bien sûr, Loki n'était qu'un imbécile, un dieu certes, mais un imbécile tout de même. Pourtant quelque part ils fonctionnaient de la même façon, avaient tous les deux des rapports compliqués avec leur paternel, voyaient tous les deux la vie avec cynisme et ironie. Finalement ils étaient suffisamment semblables pour être ami à leur façon.

Hela entra à son tour suivit par Steve et les guerriers d'Asgard.

- Ça va aller Hela? Demanda Thor.

Il était conscient que tout, ou presque, reposait sur les épaules de sa jeune nièce: La vie de Loki, leur arrivée sur Asgard et la possibilité d'ouvrir le Bifrost. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage mais Thor savait très bien qu'elle avait peur et il ne savait quoi faire pour la réconforter. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout se passerait bien et que Loki serait sauvé mais il ne pouvait en être sûr.

D'ailleurs, lui-même savait que s'il venait à perdre son frère, il ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement, ça serait perdre une partie de lui-même et une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

* * *

Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la respiration coupée. Il se passa plusieurs longues minutes avant que la douleur ne s'estompe lentement, le laissant fourbu et courbaturé. Il ne savait pas quel sort Thanos utilisait contre lui, mais c'était d'une redoutable efficacité. La douleur ne partait jamais totalement, elle restait toujours là, quelque part dans ses membres, et le moindre mouvement lui arrachait des grimaces. Le tout jusqu'au prochain sort.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, on l'avait enfermé dans un cachot du palais et étroitement menotté. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il avait longuement lutté, épuisant Thanos et lui infligeant de sérieux revers. Cependant ses réserves de magie était au plus bas et Thanos avait dû, de toute manière, veillé à ce qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Tout son corps était douloureux et il se surprit à espérer que son frère ne vienne le sauver. Il serait même heureux de voir cet imbécile de Tony, c'était dire à quel point son taux d'espérance était proche du zéro. Thanos avait dû lui infliger une blessure sérieuse puisqu'un liquide chaud, épais et visqueux coulait d'une blessure à la base de son cou, peut-être que cela accélèrerait sa mort qui sait?

Il n'empêche, tout cela lui parut d'une injustice criante! Il n'était certes, pas un saint, mais il avait fait des efforts considérables pour améliorer ses actes, il avait rencontré une femme, était tombée amoureux, avait retrouvé sa fille et s'était réconcilié avec son frère. Pendant quelques mois il avait eu la sensation de retrouver une place dans l'univers et c'était un sentiment ô combien merveilleux.  
Et Thanos lui reprenait tout cela avec violence, c'était comme lui arracher une partie de lui-même. C'était très douloureux, et là, Loki ne parlait pas de souffrance physique.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se prépara au prochain sort qu'il savait imminent.

* * *

Le désert du Nouveau-Mexique était dans un triste état. Thor se souvenait de cet endroit, le premier qu'il avait vu lors de son arrivée sur Midgard, c'était effectivement désert, rouge, poussiéreux, mais c'était le premier endroit où il avait rencontré Jane et était donc à juste titre un très bel endroit à ses yeux. Or là, le sang des chitauris et des mortels imprégnait le sable, le rendant collant, visqueux; Une odeur de mort et de pourriture imprégnait l'air et même les plus endurcit eurent un haut-le-cœur en voyant le carnage.

Hela marcha parmi les cadavres sanguinolents en se disant qu'elle aurait beaucoup de travail en revenant sur Helheim, elle savait que des centaines d'âmes abandonnées avaient besoin d'elle pour les guider dans l'Autre Monde.  
Tony, lui, était inquiet. Une partie de leur plan reposait sur les troupes du SHIELD, or il ne faisait pas confiance au SHIELD et encore moins à Nick Fury et il espérait qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas tomber au plus mauvais moment.

Naturellement ils avaient tous envisagé cette possibilité et cela compliquerait tout. Dans ce cas là, il leur faudrait d'abord se rendre à la prison du palais et libérer les troupes d'Asgard en priant pour que Thanos ne les ais pas décimé.

Tandis qu'il marchait en pataugeant dans le sang des leurs, Natasha s'approcha de Clint qui restait toujours un peu à l'écart. Elle avait retardé ce moment toute la journée et à présent elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Clint?

Elle se plaça à sa hauteur et fixa l'horizon pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

- Ecoute, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal...

Natasha n'aurait pas cru qu'elle trouverait plus simple d'affronter toute une armée que de dire la vérité à Clint au sujet de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

- ... il faut que tu saches que... que je...

- Ne dis rien, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Non écoute c'est important!

- Justement, tu me le diras quand on reviendra de cette fichue guerre, ensemble, entier et en vie.

Natasha ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle resta silencieuse, un peu comme Tony elle avait la sensation d'avoir un réel problème en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les autres.

- Et si on ne revenait pas Clint?

- Alors tu ne pourrais rien me dire que je ne sais déjà, ne te force pas, ça peut attendre.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Avoir la sensation qu'on va peut-être mourir est quelque chose d'étrange, théoriquement tous les Avengers l'avaient ressentis au moins une fois. Théoriquement. Mais cette fois-là quelque chose était différent, c'était une guerre qui les dépassait eux, simples mortels, c'était une guerre entre êtres légendaires et ils ne pourraient pas tous en sortir indemne. Lorsqu'on ressent cette émotion on pense fréquemment à tout ce qu'on a pas eu le temps de faire ou de dire et les premiers regrets viennent accompagner la peur.

Ainsi que l'avait dit Hela un soir, il faut un équilibre entres les vivants et les morts et Natasha espérait fortement ne pas être de ceux qui passerait l'arme à gauche. Elle garda la main de Clint dans la sienne et tous s'avancèrent vers l'endroit où Hela était arrivée. La véritable guerre était sur le point de débuter.

* * *

_Bon ok ce chapitre là n'est pas plus gai que le précédent, mais il est plus long! (mais si ça compte xD) :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et à mercredi ou jeudi pour la suite!  
_


	20. La bataille d'Asgard Partie 01

**Note**: Promis juré j'arrête de torturer notre Loki-chéri-national! Ah et je vais arrêter de couper les chapitres n'importe comment aussi xD (Ce sont les bonnes résolutions des vacances).

En tout cas merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, j'aime toujours autant vous lire et savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire et quand je vois que je vous tiens en haleine c'est encore mieux! (oui je sais c'est maaaaaaal mais que voulez-vous c'est mon petit plaisir à moi :D)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Sur ce la suite!

* * *

**La bataille d'Asgard - Partie 01**

Pour la plupart des personnes présentes - hormis Hela bien entendu et peut-être Thor qui en avait vu d'autres - la téléportation fut une expérience pour le moins étrange. Tony et Bruce, en bons scientifiques, tentèrent de rassurer le reste de la troupe en expliquant que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une démolécularisation complète, soit le corps qui se décompose en un millier de molécule pour se reconstituer instantanément sur le lieu d'arrivée.

En toute honnêteté cela ne rassura personne et Leonora songea qu'elle préférait de loin l'explication de Thor, à savoir que c'était un peu comme plonger sous l'eau et rester en apnée quelques secondes. Hela se concentra donc du mieux qu'elle put, fit appel à toute la magie qui constituait son être et téléporta l'ensemble des Avengers, les quatre guerriers d'Asgard et elle-même à Asgard.

Leonora eut la sensation que quelque chose de froid l'enveloppait, comme si elle avait plongé dans une mer à l'eau glacée , c'était oppressant, noir et elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, puis elle atterrit sur un sol dur et l'air envahit ses poumons. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais c'était suffisamment étrange et nouveau pour déstabiliser tout le monde.

Thor releva la tête et grimaça. Hela les avait entraîné loin, beaucoup trop loin du Bifrost. Ils étaient certes cachés et bien cachés mais ils leur faudraient une bonne journée pour réussir à rejoindre le pont arc-en-ciel sans chevaux et sans se faire repérer.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle toute penaude, je pensais sincèrement y arriver.

- Non Hela tu as réussis, dit Thor, nous sommes à Asgard et même si nous sommes loin du Bifrost, nous allons y arriver.

- Mais à cause de moi nous allons devoir faire sans renfort!

- Pour le moment oui, c'est vrai.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le reste de l'équipe reprenant lentement son souffle et analysant la situation: Ils se trouvaient dans une cité immensément grande, certaines parties flottant carrément au dessus du sol ou de gouffres sans fin. C'était déroutant, étrange, effrayant même mais d'une beauté sans égale.

- Bienvenue à Asgard, dit laconiquement Thor, j'aurais aimé vous montrer la cité dans toute sa splendeur, mais là...

La plupart des Avengers jugèrent la cité déjà fort belle, mais Tony comprit que ce Thor voulait dire; Ça et là, on voyait des bâtiments détruits, les habitants et les animaux ne sortaient plus, la nature baignait littéralement dans le sang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Il faut changer tout le plan, dit Hela en secouant la tête.

- Disons qu'il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Sif en parcourant le terrain des yeux, la bonne c'est que nous sommes près du palais donc près des geôles et de Loki, la mauvaise c'est qu'il faut une bonne journée pour rejoindre le Bifrost.

- Il serait plus prudent de se déplacer la nuit non? Demanda Leonora. Le soleil a l'air de se coucher.

- En effet, dit Hela, il se couche en ce moment.

- Dans ce cas séparons nous, dit Steve, une partie va enclencher le Bifrost et l'autre va chercher Loki et le reste de la famille royale.

Personne n'était très emballé à l'idée de se séparer (après tout ils ne connaissaient pas tous Asgard), mais ils furent ben obligé de reconnaître que treize personnes ne pouvaient pas s'introduire impunément dans le palais d'Asgard, c'était prendre trop de risques.

Finalement ils se découpèrent en deux groupes, Thor, Bruce, Steve, Hogun, Clint, Natasha, Thor et Hela partirent vers le Bifrost et Sif, Fandrall, Volstagg, Leonora et Tony partirent chercher Loki.

Hela avait protesté, arguant qu'elle voulait retrouver son père mais Thor trancha en lui expliquant qu'ils auraient plus besoin de ses pouvoirs que l'autre groupe. Elle finit par accepter de mauvaise grâce et Thor révéla à Leonora qu'il ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle voit le cadavre de Loki dans le cas où les choses auraient tourné mal. Il n'ajouta rien mais elle devina que lui-même ne supporterait pas cette vue, du moins pas tout de suite.

Elle ne répondit rien mais son estomac se serra à cette pensée et elle aurait bien volontiers rendu tout son déjeuner sur la pelouse. L'idée de perdre Loki lui était insupportable? Certes il était torturé, cherchait sans cesse une forme d'amour exclusif, mentait, faisait des farces de plus ou moins bon gout, mais elle l'aimait. Il lui avait sauvé la vie dans un moment où ils n'étaient même pas encore amis, elle ne l'oubliait pas et se devait de lui rendre la pareille.

Sif prit derechef les commandes de la troupe, c'était elle qui connaissait le mieux le palais apparemment, et ils attendirent la nuit en discutant de la meilleure façon de s'introduire dans le palais. Les chitauris n'étaient pas très malins, voire pas malins du tout mais étaient très chiants en revanche. Tomber au milieux d'eux c'était un peu comme tomber au milieux d'une fourmilière, ils s'empressaient de vous sauter dessus sans trop savoir quoi faire à part vous découper en pièce.

La nuit tomba et la garde se releva, pendant ce temps une petite troupe composée de trois asgardiens et de deux mortels pataugeaient dans les égouts du palais.

- Rappelez-moi qui a eut cette idée brillante, dit Tony tandis qu'il marchait dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à la taille et d'une couleur incertaine.

Sif leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est la seule façon homme de métal!

- Peut-être mais c'est une idée très vaseuse.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Tony! Dit Leonora même si elle souriait quand même.

- Tu souris.

- Non!

- Si, je t'ai vu!

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel même si l'humour de Tony était le bienvenu.

- On doit être au dessus de la salle du trône, dit Sif en regardant vers le plafond.

Tony ne voyait absolument pas comment elle se repérait, les tunnels étaient longs, interminables, sombres et se ressemblaient tous comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais tout cela devait avoir un sens pour les guerriers d'Asgard puisqu'ils approuvèrent les paroles de Sif avec conviction.

- La prison est loin?

- Pas tellement, elle est à l'extrémité du palais mais est extrêmement bien gardée.

- En admettant que Loki soit effectivement là-bas et pas six pieds sous terre, dit Tony.

- Merci de garder un peu d'optimisme, dit Leonora. Par où faut-il aller?

Il pataugèrent encore un moment, l'eau se faisant de plus en plus sombre et glacée, tout comme l'air. Ils avaient du mal à voir où ils allaient et Tony espéra que rien ne se baladait dans les égouts, l'eau était si sombre qu'une bestiole aurait pu se faufiler entre ses jambes sans qu'il ne le voit.

- J'espère qu'il sera reconnaissant de tout ce qu'on fait pour lui, marmonna Tony.

Finalement au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, Sif grimpa sur une échelle et chercha à tâtons une ouverture.

- Ah! Fit-elle en ouvrant délicatement une lourde trappe.

La lumière qui filtra était faible et pâle, le soleil était couché depuis un moment laissant le ciel d'un bleu sombre et profond et parsemé de multitudes d'étoiles. Leonora se serait bien arrêté là pour admirer le ciel mais il y avait plus important à faire.  
Les prisons étaient vastes et pareilles à un labyrinthe, Sif avoua ne pas connaître les lieux, si bien qu'ils tournèrent un long moment en rond ce qui ne fut pas chose aisé avec les rondes régulières des gardes.

Finalement ce furent ces mêmes-gardes qui attirèrent leur attention, ils allaient dans la même direction, ne surveillant que très peu les autres prisonniers. En les suivant ils découvrirent une cellule pour le moins étrange, elle possédaient trois murs mais rien pour la sceller, n'importe quel prisonnier pourrait théoriquement s'enfuir sans problème.

Tous sentirent leur coeur s'accélérer en voyant la personne qui était enchaînée au mur.  
C'était Loki.

Il semblait inconscient et sa tenue était maculée de sang séché, mais s'il était là c'était qu'il était encore en vie. Se débarrasser des chitauris fut relativement simple, ils n'étaient que quatre.

- Nous n'avons que quelques minutes avant que la prochaine garde n'arrive, dit Sif.

Leonora s'approcha de la cellule, elle se doutait bien que la prison était loin d'être aussi "_ouverte_" qu'elle semblait l'être.

Elle approcha sa main de l'endroit où aurait normalement dû se trouver une porte mais au lieu de trouver un mur invisible comme elle s'y attendait, elle fut parcourut d'une violente décharge électrique et atterrit avec fracas contre le mur.

- Leonora ça va?!

Tony l'aida à se relever, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et elle se sentait parcourut de fourmillements.

- Outch!

- Ça va?

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Pas vraiment, dit Sif en posant une main sur son front, ça va aller?

- Oui ça va, j'ai mal partout mais ça va.

En revanche une sorte d'alarme aiguë se déclencha.

- Oh non, murmura Tony, il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Désolée je ne pensais pas... Commença Leonora.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais il faut faire vite, dit Sif, Fandrall, Volstagg et moi allons retenir les gardes et vous, vous trouvez un moyen de libérer Loki. Vous êtes un peu magicienne non? Vous avez des pouvoirs?

Sans attendre de répondre elle se précipita à la suite de ses camarades.

- Non justement, dit Leonora en grimaçant.

Mais Sif était déjà trop loin, elle se tourna alors vers Tony.

- Il faut trouver une solution!

- Elle a peut-être raison, allé fais marcher ton cerveau, il y a surement une chose à faire.

Il s'approchèrent au plus près de la cellule et cherchèrent quelque chose susceptible de l'ouvrir. Au loin un fracas se faisant entendre, signe que Sif et les deux autres guerriers se battaient farouchement, et l'alarme continuait de sonner de façon lancinante les empêchant de penser clairement. Cependant il y eut un effet inattendue à tout cela, Loki bougea et sembla reprendre doucement conscience.

* * *

Loki sentait que tout son corps était douloureux comme s'il était tombé du haut d'un arbre ou encore comme si quelqu'un l'avait roué de coups. Après une brève réflexion la dernière solution semblait la plus probable. A chaque fois que Thanos venait le voir, il en ressortait affaiblis et fourbu et la douleur ne partait jamais complètement. Ajouté à cela qu'une blessure plus profonde saignait régulièrement, Loki ne pouvait pas dire que cette semaine était la meilleure de sa vie.

Pourtant cette nuit-là quelque chose lui semblait inhabituel, d'ordinaire la nuit était son seul répit, les gardes étaient silencieux et le reste de la prison également, or là un énorme fracas le sortit de son inconscience. Sa première pensée fut qu'il hallucinait purement et simplement , Leonora se tenait devant lui avec un sourire soulagé et radieux, elle étendit sa main et caressa son visage. Sa peau était tiède et douce à l'opposé de tout ce qui constituait cette prison.

Tony Stark se tenait derrière elle, il s'approcha et à l'aide de son armure découpa les chaines qui le retenaient prisonnier. En comprenant qu'il n'hallucinait pas, Loki se sentit passablement agacé. Pourquoi diable tout le monde s'acharnait-il à lui voler ses moments de grandeur? Finir ses jours en étant torturé éternellement par Thanos était sa gloire et son sacrifice, à présent que les Avengers étaient là il pouvait dire adieux à sa statut en or massif au coeur d'Asgard.

Mais tout cela n'était que pure mauvaise foi, Loki le savait pertinemment, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir des mortels de toute sa vie.

- Loki? Comment ça va?

- Comment êtes-vous entré?

- Leonora a réussit à voler la clé du mécanisme à un garde et pendant qu'il courrait après son clone, elle est revenue ici!

- Tu peux créer ce genre de chose? Demanda Loki en souriant. Tu peux créer un clone?

Elle rosit et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, dit-elle et seulement un et plutôt bancal mais le garde avait l'air plutôt bête, ça a marché comme sur des roulettes!

- Brillant, dit-il, et comment tu t'y es pris pour...

- Plus tard! Coupa Tony. Il faut y aller là!

Sif, Fandrall et Volstagg apparurent soudainement et entrèrent dans la cellule.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, on ne peut pas repartir par les égouts!

Les égouts? Loki songea que lui vivant, il ne mettrait pas les pieds dans les égouts, de gré ou de force. Il était un dieu tout de même! Il se sentait beaucoup plus éveillé, revigoré par la présence des Avengers et de sa petite amie, il y avait peut-être moyen de...

- Je vais nous téléporter, dit Loki en tentant de se redresser.

- Tu es trop faible Loki, dit Sif, c'est trop dangereux, nous sommes venus te sauver, pas t'achever!

- Depuis quand tu te soucis de mon bien-être Sif?

- Si je ne m'en souciais pas, je ne serais pas là voyons!

- Ce n'est pas le moment, coupa Fandrall, vous vous disputerez plus tard. Loki, tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ça?

- J'ai une idée, dit Tony, Leonora, Sif et moi resteront dans le palais en attendant les renforts, on peut toujours tenter de libérer votre armée non? Asgard avait bien une armée?

- Mais enfin vous êtes venus ici sans _aucun_ plan? Demanda Loki incrédule.

- On en avait un mais votre fille a un peu foiré son atterrissage donc on change.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, ses pensées étaient encore un peu confuse. Volstagg et Fandrall le saisirent chacun par une épaule et le relevèrent d'un coup.

- Attention, pour l'amour du ciel! grogna t-il.

Sa blessure au cou saigna de plus belle, c'était sans doute plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il tenta de ne pas y penser et rassembla sa magie en lui, ses réserves étaient quasiment vides et il aurait eu besoin de plusieurs heures de repos et d'un bon repas mais il n'avait pas le temps pour l'un ou l'autre. Tandis que Tony, Leonora et Sif sortait de la prison, Loki et les deux guerriers restant, se téléportèrent hors du palais.

* * *

Le reste du groupe était arrivé jusqu'au Bifrost au petit matin, il était lourdement gardé si bien qu'il fallut un certain temps avant de tuer tous les gardes aux alentours. Natasha observait le Bifrost et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très petite face à tout cela. Jamais les termes "_dieux_", "_magie_" et "_êtres légendaires_" n'avaient eu autant de sens, ni parus aussi réel. Elle observa Thor manier une lourde épée et se demanda si elle était la seule à penser que ce plan était bancal et ne reposait que sur la seule bonne foi du directeur du SHIELD. Or il avait beau être son employeur, même Natasha savait que Fury pouvait très bien décider de tous les sacrifier pour épargner une guerre à la Terre.

Thor activa le Bifrost et sous leurs yeux ébahis, une sorte de tourbillon se matérialisa. Au départ il n'y eut rien puis une série d'hommes et de femmes lourdement armés arrivèrent l'air perdus et hagard. Ils laissèrent éclater leur joie! Fury avait tenu parole, à eux de tenir la leur, il libéreraient Asgard de la folie de Thanos.

La bataille démarra aux portes du Bifrost et les milliers d'hommes du SHIELD déboulèrent dans tout Asgard sous les yeux ahuris des Chitauris et par extension de Thanos. Tony, Leonora et Sif furent bientôt rejoint par Thor, Hela (qui refusait obstinément de se mettre à l'abris) et quelques hommes du SHIELD, ils apprirent que Loki allait plutôt bien et qu'il était, pour le moment, en sûreté. Voyant tous ces renforts arriver - ils n'en attendaient pas tant, Fury avait, pour une fois, fait les choses bien -, Leonora décida de rejoindre Natasha et Clint en bas du palais, elle serait beaucoup plus utile là-bas. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs aussi intensément et souvent, elle pouvait faire bien plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Tony disait qu'elle pouvait manipuler les sens et l'esprit, c'était exactement cela.

Clint et Natasha se battaient ensemble au pied du palais, l'armée de Thanos déboulait de toute part et chaque soldat abattu laissait place à une dizaine d'autres. Un combat sans fin en somme. Hulk quant à lui parcourait toute la cité et frappait, à peu de choses près, tout ce qui bougeait et qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un ennemi.

Partout le combat faisait rage et les habitants, cloîtrés dans leurs maisons et probablement serrés les uns contre les autres, savaient qu'au petit matin, les dalles blanches des rues seraient teintés de sang. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui venait les sauver du joug de Thanos, ils avaient brièvement vu passer le prince Loki, le dieu de la malice, sans doute fait prisonnier, puis plus rien.

L'odeur de sang et de mort arrivait à passer les portes et la peur les paralysait, jamais Asgard n'avait connu d'attaques d'une telle envergure. En désespoir de cause ils se mirent à prier les dieux, qui les protégeaient habituellement, de leur venir en aide.

* * *

_La bataille d'Asgard sera en trois partie! Mais rassurez-vous la fic ne se termine pas avec la potentielle disparition de Thanos, je crois qu'un nouveau méchant fera son apparition et donc cette fic aura une deuxième partie aussi longue que la première. A la base je ne voulais pas mais j'ai tellement d'idée que je ferais une suite (et ça me rend heureuse rien que d'y penser ^^)._

_Sur ce à dimanche pour la suite!_


	21. La bataille d'Asgard Partie 02

**Note:** Je sais j'avais dis que je posterais dimanche mais j'ai fini le chapitre et je suis encore en vacances donc je poste plus tôt que prévu ;)  
Encore une fois merci beaucoup de vos commentaires! Et surtout je suis très contente que l'idée d'une suite vous emballe autant, je ne me voyais vraiment pas terminer cette histoire aussi vite :)

Merci à mes revieweurs anonymes et merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

* * *

**La bataille d'Asgard - Partie 02**

- C'est le plan le plus bancal que j'ai jamais vu, qui a eu cette idée stupide?

Loki laissait Fandrall lui soigner maladroitement sa blessure au cou, il n'était pas très doué mais au moins cela ne saignait pratiquement plus. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans des ruines présentes bien à l'extérieur du palais, un endroit connu seulement de Loki. Plus jeune il adorait se réfugier là-bas pour lire, penser ou encore s'entrainer à la magie, c'était un endroit de solitude, un endroit qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Comme il l'avait prévu, une série de vieilles ruines datant d'une époque aussi lointaine que la naissance d'Odin, n'intéressait personne et surtout pas Thanos qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de placer des troupes aussi loin. Loki, Volstagg et Fandrall étaient donc tranquilles.

- Thor, dit Volstagg.

- Thor? Répéta Loki. Vous n'avez donc pas compris qu'il ne faut jamais laisser Thor monter un plan, c'est la mort assurée pour tout le monde.

- En vérité, dit Fandrall après avoir recousu la plaie, c'est aussi le plan de Hela. A la base elle devait tous nous téléporter près du Bifrost, au lieu de ça, nous avons atterrit beaucoup plus loin. Donc nous nous sommes divisés en deux groupes, une partie est venue te chercher et l'autre est partie activer le Bifrost.

- Je vois.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant.

- Où est Hela maintenant?

- Avec Thor pour activer le Bifrost.

- Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- C'est pour toi que nous sommes venus Loki, alors s'il te plait fais preuve de reconnaissance envers notre plan qui, bien que bancal, t'a sortit de cette prison.

- Où tu continuerais de moisir si personne ne s'était bougé les fesses, ajouta Volstagg.

- Je n'ai rien demandé de votre part il me semble, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

- Un serment nous lie à notre roi Loki, dit doucement Fandrall.

- Justement je ne suis pas votre roi.

- Mais tu es le fils d'Odin.

Loki secoua la tête d'impatience et repoussa Fandrall qui s'attaquait à présent à ses autres blessures. Il se leva et partit dans la direction opposée.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Loki! Où vas-tu?

- Me rendre utile.

- Pourquoi es-tu donc obligé de toujours tout compliquer et d'être aussi pénible?

- Volstagg!

- Mais c'est vrai, je sais que tu le penses aussi! Rien ne peut donc être fait avec simplicité, il a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête, qui sait s'il n'est pas avec Thanos en réalité.

Loki stoppa sa marche et se retourna, visiblement en colère. Il utilisa le peu de magie qu'il n'avait pas encore épuisé pour envoyer une sorte de boule d'énergie à Volstagg qui, malgré sa carrure imposante, s'effondra avec un hoquet de surprise. Le guerrier se releva aussi sec et se précipita vers le dieu qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Hey! S'exclama Fandrall en s'interposant entres les deux hommes. Ca suffit! Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a plus important à faire?

- Puisque tu ne me crois pas, rien ne te retiens Volstagg, tu peux t'en aller, dit Loki avec un demi-sourire.

- Personne ne partira, dit Fandrall, on te croit Loki et on se battra à ses côtés puisque tu es notre prince. N'est-ce pas Volstagg? Ajouta t-il à l'adresse de son camarade avec un regard lourd de sens.

- Ca m'aurait étonné que tu ne te ranges pas de son côté, marmonna t-il.

- Volstagg?

- Oui, nous nous battrons à tes côtés, finit-il par dire.

Une fois la dispute réglée, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que Loki devait se reposer, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux afin de récupérer un maximum de ses pouvoirs. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe fraiche et fixèrent le sol en se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien se dire après tant d'années de profonde et réciproque aversion.

Au loin des bruits sourds de combat se firent entendre et il sembla bien à Loki qu'il apperçut une chose immense et verte se balader de bâtiments en bâtiments.

* * *

Au pied de l'immense palais d'or Hulk, Steve Clint et Natasha se battait farouchement contre les troupes de Thanos. Des centaines de soldats du SHIELD se pressaient également vers les lourdes portes du palais en tuant le plus de soldats qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais c'était un peu comme se battre contre des moulins à vent, chaque soldat ennemi abattu laissait sa place à une dizaine d'autres.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir et le sang écarlate tapissait les dalles blanches de la cité. Pourtant ils se battaient encore et encore, conscient que perdre Asgard serait signer l'arrêt de mort de la Terre. Perché sur un balcon du palais, Hawkeye tirait flèche sur flèche avec une précision redoutable, tout son esprit était centré sur Thanos, il se refusait de penser à quoique ce soit d'autres, penser à ses amis ou encore pire à Natasha, ça serait le destabiliser et laisser la peur l'envahir.

La Natasha en question était à ses côtés et assurait ses arrières tout aussi mortelle et précise que lui, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs agents du SHIELD.

Ils étaient sur le point de se laisser dépasser, et massacrer, par les redoutables troupes de Thanos lorsque Sif apparut. Certes ce n'était qu'une personnes de plus, mais elle était la Déesse de la Guerre et les choses changèrent rapidement. Ils réussirent à dégager l'entrée du palais à la tombée de la nuit suivante.

Clint et Natasha descendirent du balcon où ils étaient perchés et rejoignirent Steve, Hulk et Sif au pied du palais.

- Tout le monde va bien? Demanda Steve.

A peine avait-il posé cette question que la porte explosa littéralement. De lourds blocs de marbres tombèrent un peu partout et la poussière obscurcit momentanément la vue. En toussant et en gémissant ils tentèrent de s'extirper des gravas, apparemment Hulk avait décidé qu'une porte était totalement superflue et venait de la faire sauter avec un rugissement.

- Ça va? Bégaya Steve en se relevant, entièrement recouvert d'une poussière épaisse et blanche.

- Je crois, dit Sif en toussant.

Ses cheveux étaient entièrement blancs et enfarinés, lui donnant un étrange air de vieille dame.

- Non, gémit Clint en se tenant l'épaule, je suis hors course je crois.

Son épaule formait un angle bizarre et à y regarder de plus près une bosse indiquait que sa clavicule était sans doute cassée. Natasha s'accroupie près de lui et l'aida à se relever avec l'aide de Steve.

- Je ne peux plus rien faire avec ça.

- Il faut le mettre à l'abris!

- Ça fait un mal de chien, gémit Clint le visage déformé par la douleur.

Sif ramassa son arc et son carquois et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du palais où Hulk était déjà occupé à écraser les Chitauris. Fort heureusement la majorité des troupes de Thanos avaient été envoyé près du Bifrost, si bien que le palais était quasiment désert, hormis quelques serviteurs effrayés trop heureux de les aider. Le SHIELD avait installé les cadavres en rang et recouverts d'un drap blanc, les blessés étaient un peu plus loin et une pléiade de médecins en blouse blanche s'affairaient autour d'eux.

Ils installèrent Clint sur une civière de fortune et Natasha décréta qu'elle resterait près de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans ce genre de situation, les médecins n'ayant aucun dispositif pour opérer l'épaule de Hawkeye, ils ne pouvaient que soulager la douleur et éviter que la situation ne s'aggrave.

Quelques heures plus tard, la morphine ayant fait son effet, Clint somnolait et la douleur s'estompait doucement, néanmoins ne rien pouvoir faire et avoir été mit hors jeu comme un bleu l'agaçait prodigieusement. Natasha était partit en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et pour l'heure Hawkeye était seul au milieu des autres blessés et mourants. Fort heureusement un vent balayait la cité et le hall dans lequel étaient entreposés les blessés, cela évitait à l'odeur de sang et de pourriture de stagner trop longtemps.

Clint tenta de se redresser mais une douleur fulgurante le clou au lit avec un crie, un médecin accourut pour lui crier en s'arrachant presque les cheveux qu'il ne fallait absolument pas bouger. Fichue médecin!

- Accident de parcours?

Clint sursauta violemment en attendant parler quelqu'un derrière lui, il se tortilla et aperçut Loki, un sourire en coin.

- Ça vous amuse?

- Pas vraiment, mais ça m'étonne de vous voir ici.

- Asgard perdu et c'est toute la Terre qui mourrait.

Le dieu ne répondit rien et s'assit aux côtés de l'archer, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur "collaboration" il y a un an, Loki se doutant bien que l'homme le détestait cordialement.

- Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Hulk a cru bon de faire sauter la porte.

Loki eut un petit rire, il était plus pâle que la dernière que Clint l'avait vu, plus mince aussi. Une cicatrice sanguinolente s'étirait à la base de son cou et il portait les marques caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui a été torturé. Malgré tout il semblait toujours aussi fort, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, avec le dieu, on ne savait jamais.

Soudain Loki étendit le bras et enleva délicatement les bandes de gazes qui masquait sa fracture.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Comme le dit si bien votre chère et tendre Natasha, j'ai une sorte de dette envers vous, et bien que je me fiche éperdument de l'honorer pour vous, je tiens à le faire pour Leonora.

Sans attendre de réponse il étendit sa main et une étrange lumière verte apparut, il y eut ensuite un craquement sinistre d'os qui se ressoudent instantanément entre eux et Clint poussa un hurlement. La douleur était aussi intense que lorsqu'il avait eu la clavicule brisé il y a quelques heures, puis une douce chaleur l'envahit, un bien-être caractéristique à la douleur qui part doucement. Hawkeye cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se releva. Il examina sa peau et sa clavicule et la trouva comme avant, intacte et dure à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais été cassé.

- Merci, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Loki.

- Mais de rien. Comme je vous l'ai dis il y a quelque temps: Vous avez du coeur.

Clint se releva et remit rapidement sa tenue tandis que Natasha revenait les bras remplis d'étranges fruits, il lui expliqua la situation et elle tint à examiner elle-même la défunte blessure avant que conclure que effectivement Loki pouvait être doué parfois.

- Tu te sens comment Loki? Demanda Sif lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

- Suffisamment bien pour me battre.

- Parfait. Thor, l'homme de métal, Hela et ton amie se trouvent dans la tour est, et apparemment Thanos aussi.

Une fois Clint équipé, ils traversèrent le plus rapidement possible l'immense palais d'Asgard.

* * *

- Leonora?

Hela s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'assit à ses côtés, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de réconfort.

- Je me suis demandée, d'où viennent tes pouvoirs? Tu viens vraiment de Midgard?

- Oui, je suis vraiment humaine.

- Alors comment est-ce possible? D'habitude les gens de ton espèce n'ont rien de tout cela.

- Pendant longtemps je ne me suis pas posée de questions, je savais que j'avais des capacités hors norme mais je le cachais, je ne voulais pas finir comme un rat de laboratoire. Puis j'ai rencontré Tony et j'ai accepté de faire quelques tests. Finalement ils ont découvert une particularité étrange, mon cerveau fonctionne en utilisant des zones que les autres humains n'utilisent pas, j'utilise en moyenne trente pour cent de mon cerveau.

- C'est beaucoup pour ton peuple non?

- Pas mal oui, dit-elle en souriant.

- Donc tu es plus intelligente que la moyenne des Midgardiens?

- Oh non, je sais surtout faire toutes ces choses amusantes. Et j'ai une excellente mémoire.

Elle fit léviter une de ces armes dans les airs avec un sourire, les gens ignorait à quel point ce genre de dons pouvaient être pratiques, comme par exemple lorsque la télécommande de la télévision se trouvait trop loin.

- Et tes parents sont comme toi?

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi, mais depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je pouvais faire tout cela.

- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir?

- Nous allons tout faire pour, répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

- Ca serait cruel que je perde ma famille alors que je viens à peine de la retrouver.

- Ne penses pas à ça Hela, nous allons trouver un moyen de tuer Thanos.

- C'est bien le problème Leonora, Thanos ne peut pas être tué, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Pardon?

- Thanos a... passé un pacte avec la Mort, il ne peut pas être tué.

- Tu as passé un pacte avec lui?

- Pas moi, mon prédécesseur, répondit-elle la gorge nouée, c'était il y a fort longtemps, même pour nous.

- Hela pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis? La réprimanda Leonora.

- Vous seriez venu sauver mon père si je vous avez dis cela?

Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux son père lorsqu'il était en colère ou triste, Hela semblait sur le point de pleurer comme si elle avait prit conscience qu'elle avait mené tout le monde à la mort et peut-être pour rien.

- Je...

Leonora ne sut que répondre, son coeur lui dictait que oui, même avec l'assurance de mourir, elle serait venue le sauver et sa raison lui dictait le contraire. Or elle n'écoutait jamais, au grand jamais, sa raison. La réponse était donc toute faite.

- Oui Hela, moi je serais venue.

La jeune fille fit alors une chose étonnante, elle se jeta au cou de Leonora et la serra contre elle. Elle enfouit également sa tête dans les cheveux noirs de Hela, ce contact bien que bref, lui fit du bien après une nuit passée à crapahuter dans les égouts et dans les prisons d'Asgard.

- Mais Hela il faut le dire aux autres, ils se battent et meurent pour rien!

- Il y a peut-être une solution, je ne suis pas idiote, je n'aurais pas précipité tout le monde à la mort sans aucun plan de secours.

Elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son père qu'à ce moment précis.

- Il existe une catégorie de gens qu'on appelle les non-mort, comme leur nom l'indique ils ne sont ni mort, ni vivant, leur corps n'est pas soumis aux même rites de vieillesses que les autres et donc je ne m'occupe pas d'eux de la même façon, on ne peut à priori pas les tuer. La plupart de ces gens-là - certains font d'ailleurs partie de ce que vous appelez "_vampire_" je crois - travaillent pour moi et m'aident à récupérer les âmes abandonnées et à tenir Helheim lorsque je suis indisponible.

- Ils sont tous de bonnes personnes?

- Oh non! Loin de là! Et c'est d'ailleurs où je veux en venir, les autres sont enfermés dans une salle, au coeur du Royaume des Morts, appelée La salle de l'oublie.

- Et ca consiste en quoi?

Hela haussa les épaules.

- A vrai dire aucune idée, c'est une sorte de point-de-non-retours, une fois entrée là-bas on n'en ressort pas. Enfin théoriquement moi j'ai le droit d'entrer partout et de ressortir sans problème, mais je n'ai jamais testé par peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière. Je suppose qu'une fois là-bas les non-morts se battent éternellement entre eux.

- Et ça serait possible d'enfermer Thanos là-dedans?

- Oui!

- Comment?

- Ça je m'en occupe, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil, n'oublie pas que les secret de l'Au-delà ne doivent pas être révélés aux mortels.

Leonora soupira et sentit sa gorge se serrer, le problème se révélait bien plus ardu que prévu et surtout il reposait sur les seules capacités de Hela, or, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, la jeune fille n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose.

- Je ne sais pas Hela, tellement de choses pourraient mal tourner. Il faudrait une chance inouïe!

- La chance Leonora, ça se provoque! Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait, murmura t-elle.

La jeune femme finit par hocher la peu convaincu mais sachant bien que de toute manière elle n'avait aucune autre option. Hela eut une expressions ravie, prit Leonora dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois et prononça les paroles les plus surprenantes qu'elle eut jamais entendu.

- Tu sais, dit-elle en souriant, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une maman comme toi.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partie exposer son plan à Tony. Leonora se retrouva seule pendant quelques minutes, les paroles de Hela l'avait figé, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela.

Une maman? Leonora avait du mal à se voir en mère d'adolescente divine, en règle générale ils passaient par plusieurs stades avant d'en arriver là. Mais Hela avait mit tant de tendresse et d'espoir dans ses paroles qu'elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas la contredire, avoir un dieu comme petit-ami était une chose étrange et complexe elle s'en était douté, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment dit qu'elle était aussi la belle-mère d'une adolescente, qui plus est Déesse de la Mort.

Bien, bien.

Elle s'était fait à beaucoup de choses étranges et surnaturelles jusque là, une plus ou une de moins, elle finirait bien par s'y faire.

Thor, Tony, Hela et elle traversèrent le palais en long et en large, persuadé que Thanos se trouvait dans les parages. Finalement ils le localisèrent dans la salle du trône, et, après avoir éliminé les dernier gardes, ouvrirent la porte menant à celui qui venait de mettre la cité des dieux à feu et à sang.

* * *

_Je me trouve pas très très doué quand il s'agit de décrire des scènes de combat mais j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même! :)_


	22. La bataille d'Asgard Partie 03

**Note**: Vous allez rire, mais je pensais sincèrement qu'on ne pouvait pas répondre aux reviews anonymes dans les chapitres, un petit tour par le forum du site et en fait si on peut, donc maintenant je répondrais aux reviews anonymes ici! ^^

**This Is War:** Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu laisses depuis déjà un bon moment et contente de voir que mes scènes de batailles ne sont pas si nulles que ça xD

**Guest:** Merci beaucoup de ta review! J'ai toujours du mal avec les scènes de batailles, je les trouve toujours plate, mais si ça n'est pas le cas, tant mieux! :)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour sa relecture :)

Sinon j'ai complètement oublié de le dire mais je tiens un blog sur Tom Hiddleston, ses films, ses projets de films, les photos, rumeurs etc... L'adresse c'est:  
tomhiddlestonfr . overblog . com (en enlevant les espaces).

Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La bataille d'Asgard - Partie 03**

Ah, fit Thanos en voyant Thor, Tony, Hela et Leonora entrer dans la salle du trône, je découvre enfin le visage de ceux qui empêchent mes plans d'aboutir.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de te trouver ici Thanos, fit Thor.

- Je ne demandais rien d'autre que Loki, vous m'auriez laissé Loki et je serais parti sans demander mon reste.

- Peut importe, tu n'auras pas mon frère.

- Ton frère? Depuis quand les Jotuns et les Asgardiens sont-ils un peuple unis?

- Qu'est-ce que Jotunheim a à voir avec ça? Demanda Hela incrédule.

Leonora se tourna vers Thor et vit à sa tête que effectivement elle n'était pas au courant de ses véritables origines.

- Oh tu veux dire que personne ne t'a parlé de l'endroit d'où ton père vient? De la part de Loki ça ne m'étonne pas, mais de la part du reste de ta famille, c'est un manque flagrant de confiance...

- La confiance n'a rien à voir avec ça Thanos, répliqua Thor, nous voulions la protéger!

- Pardon, intervint Hela un peu énervé, mais protéger de quoi? Quel rapport avec Jotunheim?

- Loki a été adopté, dit Leonora, il a été recueillit par Odin alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures, Laufey l'avait abandonné.

Il y eut un silence très lourd de quelques minutes pendant lequel seul Thanos jubilait.

- Quoi? Mais non enfin, tu dois te tromper! Thor dis lui qu'elle se trompe!

Thor fit la même tête que celui qui vient de se coincer les doigts dans une porte.

- Hela s'il te plait, nous en parlerons plus tard.

- Thor?!

- Plus tard!

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit?

- Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps!

- Hela, intervint Leonora, ça ne change rien pour nous, nous aimons tous toujours autant ton père et toi, mais s'il te plait plus tard.

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire: "_Ne le laisse pas nous diviser_" et pria pour que la jeune fille se taise tout en se disant qu'elle aurait dû apprendre à faire de la télépathie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer. Finalement elle prit une grande inspiration.

- On verra ça plus tard, dit Hela la voix un peu tremblante, il y a plus important.

Néanmoins elle lança à Thor un regard lourd de sens qui signifiait à peu de chose près qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. Thanos tentait de les provoquer, il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Soudain Thor lança Mjolnir vers Thanos qui l'évita et répliqua avec un sort qui explosa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Leonora. Elle tituba quelques secondes tandis que Tony fonçait vers le démon qui le repoussa aussi facilement que s'il avait été un enfant.

Face à la puissance évidente de Thanos, Thor lui-même se demanda s'ils étaient de taille à lutter.

* * *

Loki, Volstagg, Sif, Clint, Natasha et Fandrall marchaient rapidement vers la salle du trône, sachant que Thanos devait se trouver là-bas. Malgré le chaos qui régnait au dehors - les bruits assourdissants d'explosions, de cris, et de bâtiments qui s'effondraient étaient omniprésent - le palais était étrangement calme et tranquille, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant.

Loki savait que les trois personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus - voire quatre si on comptait cet imbécile de Tony qu'il aimait bien il fallait l'avouer - se trouvaient actuellement avec Thanos en train de probablement se battre à sa place. Une explosion retentit une fois de plus au dehors, mais cette fois-ci elle fit trembler tout le palais.

- C'était proche non? Dit Fandrall en regardant autour de lui.

Steve se précipita à la fenêtre, regarda et fit signe aux autres de s'approcher.

- Ce sont vos troupes?

Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes, pourvus de lourdes armures, déboulaient d'un côté détruit du palais - sans doute les prisons.

- Oui! S'exclama Sif en souriant. Qui a bien pu les libérer?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un rugissement retentit et Hulk atterrit à côtés des troupes en faisant un sourire mauvais aux troupes de Thanos. Tout le monde se sentit soulagé de cette nouvelle, une armée en plus à leur côté, c'était une bonne chance de plus de gagner cette guerre épuisante. Tandis que la bataille redoublait au dehors, Loki et les autres continuèrent leur course vers la salle du trône.

La lourde porte qui gardait la pièce était détruite, d'immenses et imposants morceaux de marbres massifs et dorés étaient éparpillés dans tout l'escaliers rendant la progression un peu difficile. Finalement ils réussirent à monter jusqu'à la salle du trône.

- Ah Loki! Comme c'est aimable à toi de te joindre à notre petite réception!

Thanos se trouvait au centre de la pièce, sur le trône qu'occupait habituellement Odin. Loki n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi ou presque pour voir à nouveau le Père-de-toute-chose assit dessus. Thor était près de lui, coincé dans ce qui semblait être une boule de magie que même Mjolnir n'arrivait pas à briser. Il semblait en colère, très très en colère mais au moins il allait bien.

En revanche de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait quelque chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant. Hela et Tony - ce dernier sérieusement amoché - étaient accroupis près de Leonora qui était inconsciente.

Inconsciente ou... ?

- Elle est vivante, dit Thanos comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensée, pour une simple humaine, et pas épaisse avec ça, elle s'est remarquablement bien défendue.

- Laisse-les partir Thanos, tu me veux moi, pas eux.

- Pour que tu files encore comme une ombre? Certainement pas! Et je veux qu'ils assistent à ta mort mon cher Loki, en particulier ton frère. Tu sais ce qu'il a proposé? Qu'on le tue à ta place, tu te rends compte?

S'il y avait bien un sentiment que Loki détestait plus que tout, c'était la culpabilité. C'était une émotion pareille à du poison, elle se rependait en vous et rongeait chaque parcelle de votre âme jusqu'à ce que vous ne pensiez plus à rien d'autres. Or ces derniers mois il avait été servit question culpabilité, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis.

Son frère avait proposé sa vie en échange de la sienne.

c'était stupide.

Stupide et inconscient mais surtout c'était également une très belle preuve d'amour fraternel comme seul Thor savait le faire.

Dieu que Thor était stupide.

Stupide et ridiculement sentimental mais jamais Loki ne s'était sentit aussi fier d'être son frère qu'à cet instant précis.

- Laisse-les tous partir Thanos et finissons en!

Hela observait la scène le coeur battant. Elle n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes de distraction pour réussir à se téléporter avec Thanos jusqu'à Helheim, il fallait qu'elle puisse s'approcher et le toucher pour que la téléportation ait lieux, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas réussit à l'approcher à moins d'un mètre et Leonora avait été sérieusement blessé par sa faute. La jeune femme avait tenté de fournir un moyen de diversion mais elle n'avait pu tenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire et Thanos avait finit par lui projeter un poignard sortie de nulle part, elle avait été touché au flan, près de ses côtes et avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Tony l'avait retiré et avait réussit à arrêter l'hémorragie mais elle s'était évanouie et à présent il refusait de s'éloigner d'elle. La blessure n'était pas fatale, ni même très grave mais elle avait besoin de soins au plus vite. Ou de Loki et ses pouvoirs de guérisseur.

- Comme tu le souhaites, répondit Thanos avec un sourire mauvais.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière écarlate et il sembla bien à Tony qu'un pan entier du mur avait explosé, toute la pièce était baigné dans une poussière blanche et épaisse. A ses côté Leonora s'éveillait et toussait.

- Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe? Bégaya t-elle.

- Restes allongé, tu es blessée.

- Ou sont les autres?

- Quelque part dans ce merdier, répondit Tony en remettant son armure.

- J'ai mal Tony, gémit-elle.

- Je sais mais reste tranquille, je te promets que ta blessure n'est pas grave.

- Ça n'empêche pas que j'ai mal.

Il devait la tenir pour ne pas qu'elle bouge trop et regretta que Thor, plus fort, soit coincé dans un "_truc magique_" selon ses propres mots.

- C'est du sang? Demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche en contemplant ses mains ensanglantées.

- Oui mais pas le tient, mentit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle savait sans doute que c'était un mensonge mais préférait le croire pour se rassurer et tenir le coup. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes tandis que la poussière se dissipait.

Hela avait disparu de son champs de vision, Tony posa alors ses yeux sur Thanos et Loki qui soufflaient comme s'ils avaient couru une longue distance. Steve se tenait près de la défunte porte, avec Clint et Natasha tandis que les guerriers d'Asgard se jetaient sur Thanos. Il les envoya contre le mur à l'aide d'un sort semblable à ce que Leonora faisait, puis il éclata de rire.

- Ce sont eux les légendaires guerriers d'Asgard?

Au moment où Thanos s'apprêtait à les pulvériser à l'aide qu'un pan de mur qu'il faisait léviter, Loki lui lança un sort qui le fit tituber avec un gémissement. Sif, Fandrall et Volstagg eurent le temps de se mettre à l'abris et le combat entre les deux magiciens reprit. Une série de sorts enluminant toute la pièce, voire toute la cité - Tony en était sûr - fut jeté, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, C'est comme assister à un combat d'énergie pure, comme lorsque deux atomes se rencontraient pour créer une explosion nucléaire. Tony songea que personne ici n'était réellement de taille à lutter contre l'un des deux, sauf peut-être Hela mais elle semblait occuper à se glisser derrière Thanos.

Ce dernier lança un sort semblable à un éclair à Loki qui se retrouva à terre. S'étant peu reposé, ses pouvoirs étaient au plus bas et il était épuisé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps. Thanos s'approcha et posa son sceptre contre le cou du dieu en riant.

- Tous tes... amis, à supposer que tu sois capable d'en avoir, te verront mourir comme un lâche et un faible.

- C'est ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui se terre sur Asgard sans oser venir sur Terre, commenta Tony.

Thanos releva la tête vers lui, ainsi que Loki qui fronçaient les sourcils. Tony ne se sentait brusquement pas pousser des ailes, il voulait simplement gagner du temps, comprenant que Hela avait quelque chose en tête.

- Cher humain, vous n'êtes rien à mes yeux, je comptais envahir Midgard plus tard.

- Bien sûr oui, vous pouvez l'avouer hein, vous avez juste la trouille...

Il se retrouva violemment plaqué au mur sans pouvoir respirer, Thanos se contentant d'étendre la main.

- Tu me fatigue homme de métal.

Il relâcha ensuite la pression et Tony s'effondra au sol en suffoquant.

- Bien.

Thanos leva son sceptre, sans doute près à décapiter Loki.

- Non!

Leonora tenta de se relever mais elle était trop faible pour cela. Fidèle à lui même, Loki eut un sourire malicieux, quoiqu'un peu triste, en pensant à sa mort. Il espérait que Hela veillerait sur lui dans l'Au-delà. Il refusa de regarder son frère ou Leonora, il ne voulait pas voir leurs regards, cela serait beaucoup trop douloureux.

Au moment où Thanos s'apprêtait à abaisser la lame vers son cou, il fut violemment projeté par un tir venant de la porte. Loki releva la tête, le coeur battant à tout rompre. _Qui_ avait bien pu le sauver? Qui que ce soit il se promit de l'embrasser.

Odin abaissa son arme et regarda Thanos d'un air mauvais.

Ok, songea Loki, embrasser peut-être pas, mais il était prêt à remercier son père pour cela.

C'est alors que Hela fondit sur Thanos comme un corbeau, lui saisit le bras et se téléporta, le tout en quelques secondes.

- Hela!

Loki se releva et se précipita vers l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. La bulle qui retenait Thor se désagrégea et il rejoignit son frère et son père.

- Où est-elle partie Loki? Demanda Odin.

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit?

- Helheim, dit Leonora.

Loki se précipita vers elle et la releva doucement.

- Elle m'a dit vouloir emmener Thanos là-bas pour l'enfermer dans une sorte de salle.

- La Salle de l'Oublie, commenta Odin, c'est bien cela?

Elle acquiesça.

- Il faut aller là-bas, dit Thor.

- Mais nous ne pourrons pas entrer dans le palais, dit Loki en secouant la tête.

- Fenrir pourra au moins nous renseigner.

Loki caressa doucement le visage de Leonora et lui murmura qu'il allait revenir.

- Elle a besoin de soin, dit-il à l'intention de Natasha qui s'était approchée, et lui aussi, ajouta t-il en regardant Tony.

Natasha hocha la tête et appela Clint et Steve à la rescousse. L'instant d'après les trois dieux avaient disparu.

* * *

Ils atterrirent dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait éternellement Helheim. Tout était calme, paisible, comme si jamais rien n'était venu troubler le paisible hivers du Royaume des Morts, l'immense portails gardant l'entrée du jardin était fermé et gardé par un loup géant aux yeux perçant.

- Fenrir, dit Loki en s'approchant, où est Hela.

- Elle est entrée directement dans le palais avec un visiteur maître Loki.

- Que font-ils?

- Ils se battent dans une aile très noire et très profonde du château.

- Il faut l'aider!

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, si vous le faites, il faudra le payer de vos âmes.

C'était la règle unique et immuable de Helheim, au même titre que la neige tomberait toujours ici, personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans le château sans payer un tribut. Il fallait donc attendre.

Au Royaume des Morts, le temps s'écoulaient différent suivant l'endroit où on se trouvait, ainsi quelques minutes passèrent tandis que pour Hela ce furent de longues heures pendant lesquelles elle enferma et cella avec application l'étrange Salle de l'Oublie. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il se passait là-bas hormis qu'il n'y avait que les âmes les plus damnés qui y atterrissaient pour plusieurs siècles.

Elle sortie ensuite du palais et rejoint la porte d'entrée où elle savait que sa famille l'attendait. Elle était épuisée et tout son corps était douloureux mais elle se sentait heureuse. Heureuse, fière et libre. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues où se trouvaient à présent deux cicatrices parfaitement symétriques qui ne s'en irait jamais. Cependant elle s'en fichait et cela n'altérait en rien sa beauté déjà atypique.

Hela courut presque jusqu'à sa famille et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui tituba.

- Ne refais jamais, JAMAIS, ça. Tu as compris?

Elle acquiesça heureuse de voir autant de fierté dans ses yeux.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, tu vas me rendre dingue un jour, murmura t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Bravo Hela, tu es une grande guerrière, dit Thor en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit Odin en souriant. Tu as toujours été étonnante!

- Merci!

Hela ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très contente d'elle, après tout elle venait de sauver Asgard et Midgard pratiquement à elle toute seule, elle avait donc de bonnes raisons d'être fière.

Ils observèrent une dernière fois l'imposante porte gravée de runes qui gardait l'entrée du jardin et partirent en direction du Bifrost. Hela caressa la tête de Fenrir et lui recommanda de garder Helheim en son absence, puis elle rejoint sa famille.

A leurs grands soulagements, la salle du Bifrost avait été nettoyé des multiples cadavres pourrissants à même le sol, Heimdall était de retours à son poste, visiblement ravie et une multitude de garde et de serviteurs s'activaient pour ôter les dernières tâches de sang. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver la famille royale, ils les saluèrent avant de retourner à leur grand nettoyage.

L'immense hall du palais avait été transformé en infirmerie, les derniers soldats de Thanos étaient fais prisonnier et les médecins du SHIELD travaillaient de pair avec ceux d'Asgard. Ils virent Hogun, blessé à l'épaule et entouré de ses amis Fandrall et Volstagg; Tony Stark qui gigotait en râlant tandis qu'on lui soignait ses multiples contusions; Clint et Natasha qui aidaient à soigner les blessées; Bruce Banner l'air épuisé qui mangeait dans un coin tandis qu'une jolie infirmière lui parlait. Et enfin près de Tony et Natasha, Leonora se faisait recoudre sa blessure, elle grimaçait mais semblait en forme.

- Hela, dit-elle lorsque la jeune fille s'assit près d'elle.

- J'ai réussis!

- Je n'en doutais pas tu sais.

En voyant la famille royale, l'ensemble des personnes présentes applaudirent chaleureusement, certains avaient même les larmes aux yeux en comprenant enfin que tout était finit, qu'ils étaient libres. Thor donna une grande claque dans le dos de Loki qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, souriait de façon plutôt timide. Finalement dans toute cette histoire, ce qui le soulageait le plus, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il était presque un héros qui méritait une statue en or en plein milieu de la cité. Non ce qui le rendait heureux c'était de savoir qu'il avait toute l'éternité pour être avec son frère, sa fille et Leonora.

Il s'assit sur une civière et laissa les infirmières le soigner, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en quelques secondes, ou bien il s'évanouit, il ne savait plus très bien.

* * *

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, il eut le plaisir de constater qu'il se trouver dans ses appartements à Asgard. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi dans son lit, entouré de ses affaires? Pratiquement une année entière. Il regarda autour de lui et savoura le fait que les murs soient intacts et que la pièce ait été laissé telle quelle. Ses livres étaient toujours rangés soigneusement dans sa bibliothèque pleines à ras bord et le reste entassé au pied des fauteuils, quelqu'un - sans doute sa mère - avait disposé plusieurs portraits de lui et de sa famille sur le rebord de la cheminée.

Quelqu'un passa alors la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, c'était une infirmière.

- Vous êtes réveillé Monseigneur!

Loki hocha la tête et espéra qu'elle venait lui apporter de quoi manger. Les quelques jours de tortures l'avait laissé fourbu, couvert de bleus et de contusion mais rien de grave. En revanche il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours.

- Dame Leonora, vous pouvez venir si vous le souhaitez.

L'infirmière lui apporta un plateau-repas rempli à ras bord de nourriture et Leonora entra. Elle marchait doucement avec des béquilles, était plus pâle que d'habitude mais le grand sourire qu'elle arborait lui allait à merveille.

- Heureux de voir que tu vas...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase puisqu'elle avait saisit un livre qui traînait par là et lui abattait avec force partout où un bout de son corps dépassait. Pour une convalescente il l'a trouvait particulièrement alerte.

- Espè .crétin! Dit-elle en hachant sa phrase.

- Arrête!

- Tu as une idée de la peur que j'ai eu en te voyant partis jouer les héros avec Thanos?

Elle asséna sa question d'un nouveau coup de grimoire, sur sa tête cette fois.

- Tu as une idée de la peur que nous avons tous ressentis? Hein? Toi et ta formidable intelligence n'avaient pas pensé que si tu mourrais je resterais seule, comme ton frère et comme ta fille, pauvre crétin!

Il saisit le livre et le plaça hors de sa portée tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer.

- Tu n'est qu'un idiot et un égoïste!

Sur ses paroles, et à la plus grande incrédulité de Loki, elle tourna les talons et partie. Le dieu resta interdit quelques secondes alors que la porte s'était refermée avec fracas, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre tandis que les paroles de Leonora résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles, aussi coupante que des lames de rasoirs. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et passa une main sur son visage avant de pousser un long soupir. Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, son coeur se mit à battre très vite, peut-être revenait-elle lui dire qu'elle était désolée?

Mais c'était seulement Stark.

Loki tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu et salua l'homme de métal.

- Je viens de croiser Leonora, elle est en forme!

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, répondit-il un peu amer.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a eut très très peur pour vous. Il fallait bien que ça sorte comme on dit! Ça ira mieux quand elle sera plus calme.

- Je ne voulais pas jouer au héros, je voulais juste régler le problème.

Loki se sentait très sérieusement agacé de voir que son geste avait été interprété de travers, il n'avait - pour une fois - pas voulu attirer l'attention sur lui, il avait voulut sauver ceux qu'il aimait, même si ça impliquait sa propre mort. Il pouvait difficilement faire plus détaché comme geste.

- Oh ne vous en faites pas, nous vous croyions.

- Pas elle, et sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est plutôt elle qui importe.

- Je vous l'ai dis, elle a eut très très peur pour vous. Elle vous aime vous savez.

- Mais moi aussi je l'aime!

- Vous ne lui avez jamais dis.

Loki ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer et secoua la tête. Effectivement il ne lui avait jamais dit, il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dis, ou si peu.

- Je lui dirais quand elle voudra bien me laisser parler.

Tony haussa les épaules et attrapa un fruit jaune pâle, il le fit tourner entre ses doigts et croqua dedans. C'était surprenant mais très bon, sucré et doux à la fois.

- Je venais voir comment vous alliez, dit Tony, vous avez été... incroyable je crois que je peux le dire à présent.

Loki eut un sourire malicieux.

- Parce que vous en doutiez Tony?

Tony se demanda si le fait que Loki l'appelait pour la première fois par son prénom - et non pas par "_Stark_", "_Homme de métal_", "_Stupide mortel_", voire "_Machin_" - signifiait qu'ils étaient officiellement amis.

- Mon dieu non!

- Inutile de m'appeler "_mon dieu_", Loki suffira vous savez.

Face au visage rieur de Loki, Tony lui envoya un oreiller à la figure.

- Taisez-vous ou je vous jette par la fenêtre, ça sera un juste retours des choses!

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et salua Stark qui partit.

Il se rallongea sur les oreillers, un peu rassuré et commençait à somnoler lorsque quelqu'un frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Il releva la tête les sourcils froncés.

Les gens ne pouvaient-ils donc pas le laisser dormir seulement quelques minutes? Non visiblement. C'était sans doute son frère, dans le principe il n'était pas contre mais dans l'immédiat, il voulait surtout être seul pour dormir et râler un peu. Mais juste un peu.

- Entre Thor.

La personne entra mais ce n'était pas Thor. C'était Odin.

- Ton frère viendra un peu plus tard, il s'occupe des blessés.

- Oh, bien bien.

Que dire à quelqu'un qu'on a admiré et aimé autant que l'on a détesté? Loki préféra tourner la tête vers la fenêtre et observait la ville qui n'aimait et restaurait ses murs.

- Je pense que nous pouvons parler, n'est-ce pas Loki?

- On peut essayer, finit-il par répondre.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, si vous laissez une review, Loki viendra vous faire un strip-tease ce soir (mais si, mais si xD)!_

_A bientôt pour la suite :)_


	23. Qui a dit que la mort devait être triste

**Note**: Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews! :) Ça me motive toujours autant, et j'ai commencé la trame de la deuxième partie, donc vous n'attendrez pas trop entre les deux ^^

**This Is War**: Contente de voir que mon Hela en héroïne t'ait plus, je t'envoie Loki pour un strip tease touuuut de suite (faut dire il faisait chaud, ça le rendait grognon le pauvre xD)!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Qui a dit la mort devait être triste?**

Tony se dirigeait avec quelques uns des soldats du SHIELD vers le fameux Bifrost. Il était escorté par un grand, très grand, homme que Thor avait appelé Heimdall et qui était le gardien des Neufs Mondes. Tony était fatigué, fourbu et il était fébrile à l'idée de retrouver Pepper, si bien qu'il se promit de s'interroger sur les "Neufs Mondes" plus tard.

Bruce restait à Asgard s'occuper des blessés, il y tenait beaucoup. Comme il le disait souvent, Hulk détruisait et lui reconstruisait, c'était une forme d'harmonie en quelque sorte. Steve avait tenu à rester sur Asgard, c'était une chose étrange venant de la part de quelqu'un qui était déstabilisé par un simple téléphone portable, alors vivre dans une cité de dieu, en particulier pour quelqu'un qui croyait encore en un dieu unique était étrange.

Puis Tony avait comprit. Il était partit chercher Leonora, qui boudait dans son coin, et tous les deux avaient suivis Steve qui se dirigeait vers une partie de la cité un peu déserte. Il s'était assit sur un muret et avait attendu impatiemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un en regardant sa montre tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne marchait pas ici.

- Tony, je peux savoir ce qu'on attend?

- Regarde, si j'ai raison Captain ne va pas rester seul bien longtemps.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, Tony et Leonora eurent la surprise de voir débarquer... Sif!

- Sif? Dit-elle incrédule.

Ladite Sif s'avança, enlaça Steve et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Alors ça... Sif?!

- Ça t'en bouche un coin hein? Dit Tony hilare. C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu!

Pour la peine, cela eut le mérite de distraire Leonora de sa morosité. Ils filèrent discrètement en se demandant quelle était la meilleure manière de faire comprendre à Steve qu'ils savaient tout.

- Steve amoureux d'une déesse! Alors ça c'est la meilleure de l'année hein Leah?

- Génial! Ça lui fera du bien, ce n'est pas bon pour lui de se morfondre, dit-elle en souriant.

Tony sourit en repensant à cet après-midi où ils avaient retrouvé le plaisir de se réjouir de choses simples en se disant qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, que Thanos n'était plus une menace. Il eut encore plus envie de rejoindre Pepper et son futur bébé et se demanda si elle avait prit du ventre, ou encore si le bébé commençait à donner des coups de pieds.

Ils arrivèrent dans la vaste et majestueuse pièce qui abritait le Bifrost, pour la première fois il observait à quel point Asgard - malgré son état de destruction - était une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais vu.

Tony observa son image qui se reflétait sur les murs dorés de la salle, il avait mincit, portait plusieurs signes évident de contusion et son épaule était en écharpe, mais ce n'était rien de grave et rien qui puisse inquiéter sa petite amie. Rassuré et excité à l'idée de la revoir, et surtout de savoir qu'il avait la vie devant lui pour voir naître et grandir son bébé, Tony franchit le pont arc-en-ciel en direction de la Terre.

* * *

Tandis qu'un convoi d'humains repartaient vers Midgard, un autre convoi arrivait justement de Midgard. De mémoire de dieu, jamais Heimdall n'avait vu un tel trafic entre les Neufs Mondes et il en était fort perplexe même s'il appréciait beaucoup la générosité et l'entraide qu'il voyait entre ces deux peuples.

Thor était venu pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, d'ordinaire il était quelqu'un de poli, généreux et très aimable, mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Il avait changé son armure, avait nettoyé Mjolnir, pour la bonne et simple raison que Jane venait aider à la reconstruction d'Asgard avec Darcy et son ami Erik Selvig.

Il se sentait un peu nerveux parce qu'il avait prévu de la présenter à ses parents et il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien. Par ailleurs il savait qu'Odin était en ce moment même en train de s'expliquer avec son frère Loki et cela plus que tout le rendait fébrile et nerveux. Thor présuma que si rien n'avait encore explosé, c'était que la discussion se passait bien, ou du moins il l'espérait très fort.

Effectivement à quelques kilomètres de là, dans la chambre de Loki, Odin et son fils avaient une longue, très longue discussion. Pour l'heure, le dieu de la malice était occupé à énumérer les très nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il était en colère. En vrac il y avait une absence de reconnaissance pour ce qu'il avait fait ou au contraire un trop plein de reconnaissance pour Thor quoiqu'il ait pu faire. Il y avait également le fond du problème, à savoir que Odin ait attendu si longtemps avant de révéler à son fils les secrets de ses origines.

Loki avait exposé de façon très abruptes, sans vouloir faire preuve de tact, à quel point il s'était sentit seul, trahit, comme quelqu'un dont personne n'avait voulu, qu'on avait ramené comme un trophée.

- Un monstre dont personne ne veut et qui sert de faire-valoir, avait-il dit avec un sourire sans joie.

Odin, devant l'air tragique de son fils, s'était retenu de lever les yeux au ciel, il avait toujours su qu'il aurait du inciter Loki à faire du théâtre, il était très fort pour cela.

- Loki, tu es et resteras toujours mon enfant, quoique tu puisses dire ou penser. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un bon père, mais j'ai essayé, j'ai fais mon mieux et en te cachant cette vérité, je croyais très sincèrement que c'était le mieux. Je voulais que tu te sentes heureux, que tu te sentes comme Thor.

- Mais je ne suis pas Thor! Je ne serais jamais comme lui, je suis différent.

- Je m'en rends compte, je n'ai jamais su te dire que j'étais fier de toi.

- Fier de moi? Et qu'ais-je faire pour que vous soyez fier de moi?

- Tu as voulu sacrifier ta vie pour nous sauver, c'est la plus belle preuve de ton humanité Loki, tu en as toujours eu plus que n'importe qui ici, sauf peut-être ta mère...

- Je veux dire avant, répondit-il en secouant la tête, Thor avait toujours tous les éloges, tout le temps, il se pavanait, arrangeait tous les combats à sa sauce et racontait n'importe quoi. Mais lui personne ne remettait sa parole en cause évidemment.

Loki déversait toute l'amertume et la colère qu'il avait accumulé depuis tant de temps, il sentait qu'il devait se dépêcher de tout dire maintenant, sinon il finirait par se mettre à pleurer.

- Loki je sais très bien que la majorité des combats que vous avez mené ensemble se sont bien terminés justement parce que tu les as sortis d'affaire.

Loki écarquilla les yeux et se dit que - pour reprendre une célèbre expression midgardienne -, c'était le pompon.

- Formidable! S'exclama t-il. Vraiment formidable, donc non seulement vous étiez au courant, mais vous n'avez jamais, je dis bien jamais, pris la peine de le contredire! Alors ça c'est incroyable...

- Loki écoute moi s'il te plaît! Tu as toujours été le plus mature et le plus apte à régner de vous deux...

Non? Le coupa Loki très ironiquement. Alors ça c'est très étonnant, je suis sûr que personne d'autres ne l'a remarqué...

- Ça suffit! Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi s'il te plaît, arrête de me couper et laisse-moi finir!

Loki murmura quelque chose à propos de "_pas de géant des glaces sur le trône d'Asgard_" et se tut.

- Effectivement et en toute honnêteté, je dois avouer que je ne souhaitais pas de géant des glaces sur le trône d'Asgard, dit-il en soupirant, mais je savait pertinemment que ta mère biologique, qui qu'elle puisse être, était une asgardienne, sinon, nous sommes d'accord, tu n'aurais pas cette apparence là.

Pour toute réponse, Loki renifla bruyamment.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis...

_"Une première!"_, songea Loki.

- ... j'aurais dû te laisser une chance de prouver ce que tu valais, j'ai également eu tort de te cacher si longtemps tes origines, j'aurais dû écouter ta mère qui me le conseillait depuis fort longtemps.

Il se tut et Loki songea que Fregga avait pratiquement tout le temps raison quel que soit le sujet.

- Je m'excuse également de la façon dont je t'ai différencié de ton frère, je veux dire par là que j'aurais dû m'intéresser à ce que tu aimais et faisais, j'aurais dû comprendre tous les pouvoirs que tu avais en toi et ne pas insister pour que tu procèdes comme Thor.

Pour la deuxième fois, Loki renifla bruyamment.

- Tu sais, poursuivit Odin, il est infiniment plus difficile d'être un bon père que de gouverner un royaume. La dessus, tu t'es débrouillé mieux que moi.

Loki se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Et si Hela était aussi en colère contre lui qu'il ne l'était contre Odin? Comment réagirait-il?  
L'espace d'un instant il se sentit horriblement perdu et il se demanda si son père avait ressentit la même chose.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

- Si crois-moi, ce n'est pas bien difficile à voir, tu as fais mieux que moi et tout seul, c'est quelque chose dont je serais toujours admiratif.

- Ça ne change rien, dit Loki.

- Tu sais Loki, lorsque tu as découvert tes origines, tu m'as accusé de t'avoir ramené uniquement comme trophée, rien n'est plus faux que ça. J'ai attendu que mes hommes soient partis avant de revenir afin que personne ne se doute que tu venais d'ailleurs, nous t'avons soigné, et Thor t'a veillé toute la nuit, nous avions peur que tu ne passes pas la nuit vu ton état de faiblesse. Nous savions que nous avions la chance d'avoir ce deuxième enfant dont nous rêvions tant.

Et voilà! Loki sentait les larmes affluer et c'était sans doute aussi dû à ce stupide calmant. C'était _forcément _la faute à ce calmant.

- Ce n'est pas évident de trouver sa place quand on a été adopté.

- Pas vraiment, et on ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé.

- Thor ne sait pas vraiment de quelle façon s'y prendre, ta mère l'a toujours su et moi je ne cesse de changer d'avis sur ce que j'aurais dû faire ou pas.

Loki poussa un profond soupir, il avait envie de marcher ou de retrouver sa petite-amie. Puis il se souvint qu'elle était fâchée contre lui et il se sentit encore plus déprimé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? Demanda Loki. Je veux dire rien ne vous obligeait à me dire tout ça.

- La dernière fois que tu étais ici, tu as tenté de te supprimer.

- Pas réellement, je savais que je ne m'étais pas entaillé assez profondément pour mourir, c'était plus pour qu'on me remarque, qu'on comprenne que ça n'allait pas.

- Crois-moi, je crois qu'on a comprit, dit-il en souriant, ta mère ne m'a plus parlé pendant des mois.

Loki sourit à son tour, la patience de Fregga était légendaire, mais ses colères également.

- Si tu es d'accord Loki, je peux te proposer quelque chose, pour te prouver ma sincérité.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, ne vous sentez pas obligé.

- J'y tiens. Thor fera un roi avisé...

Loki leva franchement les yeux au ciel. Et voilà qu'on reparlait encore et toujours de Thor, il se demanda s'il avait une chance de s'assommer en se tapant la tête contre le mur.

- ...mais il ne peut pas être seul.

- Ça tombe bien, sa mortelle sera là pour soutenir, dit-il amèrement.

- Certes, et je te rappelle au passage qu'il n'est pas le seul à être amoureux d'une mortelle, mais je ne pensais pas à ça, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le conseiller, quelqu'un qui soit plus doué sur certaines choses, plus malin en quelque sorte.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile, marmonna t-il.

- Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, dit Odin, depuis tout petit, vous avez toujours tout fait ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir.

- Je te propose la moitié du trône.

Loki haussa un sourcil. La moitié? Il s'amusa un instant à imaginer Thor et lui tendant de s'asseoir à deux sur l'étroit trône.

- Je ne vois pas bien.

- Au lieu d'avoir un roi, Asgard en aurait deux. Vous régnerez à deux. Au fond vous vous complétez parfaitement.

- Je réfléchis et il tape, résuma Loki.

Voilà, on y était! Ce moment, ces quelques phrases pendant lesquelles Odin lui proposait le trône, Loki les avait maintes fois imaginé et rêvé pendant ses périodes d'insomnies, il avait presque pu ressentir, le bonheur, la joie d'avoir enfin la reconnaissance dont il avait rêvé. Mais là non. Il ne se sentait pas plus heureux, ni excité à l'idée de régner. Il ne voulait pas le trône pour lui tout seul non plus, il avait voulu être l'égal de Thor et il l'était.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu croire, quelque chose était venu remplir le vide causé par ses blessures. Il y avait Hela bien sûr qui était revenu, Leonora qui était apparue... avait-il encore besoin du royaume?

Oui. Un peu. Pour que sa vie soit complète il lui fallait son frère, et son frère avait besoin de lui pour régner, or il voulait lui aussi avoir sa part de reconnaissance, un peu comme Stark. Néanmoins il ne put donner de réponse définitive à Odin, il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. C'était une sensation très étrange que d'attendre une chose pendant tant d'années et de se sentir aussi vide au moment où elle apparaît enfin.

- Je vais y réfléchir père.

Loki ne sut pas ce qui plu autant à Odin, mais il sourit, les yeux empli de fierté, serra doucement l'épaule de son fils et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux?

- Toi comme Thor avez compris qu'il y a des choses infiniment plus importantes que le trône.

Puis il sortit.

* * *

Leonora attendait nerveusement dans le jardin dit "_Le jardins des Princes_", situé près des chambres de Thor et Loki. En toute objectivité elle devait avouer que c'était le plus bel endroit qu'elle ait jamais vu, par chance, cette aile-là du château avait été épargné et le jardin restait donc relativement propre. Ces centaines de fleurs étranges aux couleurs chatoyantes s'étalaient, le parfum qui s'en dégageait était doux, sucré, très attirant. Néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier toute la beauté de l'endroit puisque ses pensées étaient centrées vers Loki. Elle savait qu'il était en train de parler avec son père et cela lui faisait particulièrement peur, elle espérait que ces longs mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ne seraient pas réduit à néant par une parole malheureuse d'Odin.

Naturellement elle n'était pas réellement en colère contre Loki, elle avait simplement eut terriblement peur de le perdre et il fallait bien avouer qu'un homme tel que le dieu de la malice, on ne tombait pas dessus tous les jours. Leonora sourit en repensant aux circonstances de leur rencontre et se demanda si c'était bien le fruit du hasard ou si le hasard dans ces cas-là se nommait Odin.

En parlant du Père-de-toute-chose, celui-ci passa dans le couloir que l'on apercevait depuis le jardin, il avait donc sans doute fini avec Loki. Leonora s'arracha à la contemplation d'une fleur qui ressemblait beaucoup à la rose et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre du dieu. Une fois devant la porte elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien, elle hésitait à frapper, après tout elle en avait beaucoup voulu à Loki de s'être rendu à Thanos et elle lui avait fait comprendre la dernière fois. L'espace d'un instant elle eut peur qu'il ne veuille tout simplement plus d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête et se trouva stupide, elle avait oublié à quel point être amoureuse donnait des idées idiotes. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle frappa doucement. Mais rien. Aucune réponse, ni même aucun bruit n'indiquait que Loki se trouvait dans la pièce. Finalement elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, la chambre était déserte, pas de trace de Loki, rien qui n'indiquait que la conversation s'était mal passée non plus.

Les meubles étaient à la même place que la dernière fois, les piles de livres de magie qui s'entassaient par terre étaient également intacts, seuls les draps étaient froissés, indiquant que Loki s'était trouvé là quelques minutes plus tôt. Un bruit d'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain lui indiqua qu'il devait prendre un bain. Elle posa machinalement la main à l'endroit où Thanos l'avait poignardé, elle sentit le pansement sous sa combinaison et se demanda avec quoi les médecins d'Asgard l'avaient soigné pour qu'elle se rétablisse aussi vite malgré sa grosse perte de sang et la profondeur de la blessure. Elle se souvenait s'être évanouie dans les bras de Tony peu après que Loki, Thor et Odin se soient téléportés sur Helheim. Elle s'était réveillée en salle de soin, et les médecins s'étaient affairés autour d'elle et très vite elle s'était sentie mieux, le lendemain elle avait pu se lever et marcher, c'était suffisamment incroyable pour qu'elle se pose des questions.

- Leonora?

Elle n'avait pas entendu Loki arriver, elle se retourna et croisa son regard vert émeraude. Il avait la même tête que celui qui est très fatigué et très las.

- Comment tu vas?

Il posa sa serviette sur une chaise et haussa les épaules, des gouttelettes d'eaux dégoulinaient le long de son cou jusqu'à son torse.

- Et bien, si on oublie le fait que tu es en colère contre moi et que Hela va me demander des comptes sur le pourquoi je ne lui ais pas dis que je venais de Jotunheim, oui tout va bien.

- Loki!

- Bon très bien, j'ai pu longuement parlé avec Odin et... ça m'a fait du bien je crois. Je me sens mieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir!

- J'ai voulu vous protéger!

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre, je t'en voulais de t'être rendu et de m'avoir laissé. De nous avoir laissé.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, il l'enlaça et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux.

- Je suppose que je peux dire adieu à ma statue en or, murmura t-il en souriant.

- Loki!

Il rit et l'embrassa doucement, puis de façon plus appuyé en passant les mains dans son dos pour dégrafer sa combinaison.

- Loki, non attend.

- Il y a une bonne raison?

- Je suis encore blessée...

Effectivement c'était une bonne raison, il passa doucement une main sur son visage et lui sourit.

- ... et tu dois parler à Hela.

- Oh non!

- Loki, c'est ta fille!

- Je le sais mais j'ai encore du mal à l'accepter moi-même et je sais qu'elle m'en veut de ne lui avoir rien dit!

- Comme tu en veux à ton père de ne t'avoir rien dit.

- Ce n'est pas pareil voyons.

- Et pourquoi?

- Moi je voulais simplement la protéger.

- Comme Odin voulait te protéger.

Loki pinça les lèvres. Elle avait raison, il le savait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pas pour le moment.

- Tu veux que je lui explique? Proposa t-elle.

- Tu serais d'accord?

- Oui, je sais toute l'histoire après tout et peut-être qu'elle verra les choses autrement vu d'un tiers.

- Je l'espère, je lui parlerais après avoir dormi et mangé aussi.

- D'ailleurs Loki, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai guéri aussi vite? Ça me tiraille à peine!

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

- Ce sont les pommes.

- Les pommes?

- Je t'expliquerais, mais avant...

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers le lit avec un regard et un sourire, qui en disaient long.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Leonora cherchait désespérément son chemin dans le palais pour trouver la chambre de Hela et elle déplorait que personne n'ait pensé à placer des plans un peu partout dans l'immense bâtiments. Finalement un garde eut pitié d'elle et lui indiqua la bonne direction, à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait bien évidemment. Elle avait promit à Loki de parler avec Hela, lui-même étant en pleine remise en question, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle trouva enfin la bonne porte et toqua doucement.

- Entrez!

La chambre était à l'image de sa propriétaire, fantasque, douce et coloré. C'était réellement très étrange venant de la part de quelqu'un qui représentait la mort, soit quelque chose de tragique pour la majorité des mortels. A partir du moment où il avait su pour l'existence de la fille de Loki, Leonora s'était toujours représentée Hela comme une sorte d'adolescente gothique, cheveux noirs, vêtements noirs et pourquoi pas, humeur noire. Or elle ne s'était jamais autant trompée. Lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait la remarque, Hela avait éclaté de rire et avait répondu: "_Hey! Qui a dit que la mort devait être triste?"._

- Oh bonjour! Dit-elle en la voyant. Tu vas mieux?

- Oui, répondit Leonora, je ne sais pas ce qu'utilisent vos médecins mais c'est diablement efficace, sur Terre il m'aurait fallut des mois pour m'en remettre et là ça fait à peine quelques jours.

- Ce sont les pommes, dit Hela en souriant.

Le dicton:_ "Une pomme le matin, chasse le médecin"_, n'était peut-être pas si bête.

- Les pommes? Je ne comprend pas, Loki m'a dit la même chose.

- Les pommes d'Or du jardin des Hespérides.

- Les mêmes que celles de la légende d'Hercule?

- Oui, elles offrent la jeunesse éternelle pour peu qu'on en mange régulièrement.

- Régulièrement?

- Oui une ou deux fois tous les dix ans.

Leonora nota qu'à Asgard, le temps se déroulait différemment. D'ailleurs Loki lui avait précisé que plus on passait du temps ici, plus il s'en écoulait sur Terre, en réalité depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis? Pour eux, cela faisait deux semaines, mais elle était sûre que le temps avait été plus longs là-bas.

- Et donc... c'est ce qui m'a guérit? et ça a allongé mon espérance de vie aussi?

- Exactement! Normalement nous n'en donnons jamais aux étrangers de la cité, mais mon père a insisté, il avait peur que tu ne lui en veuilles mais il disait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te perdre un jour. Je pense que pour le moment tu dois avoir deux ou trois cents années de plus à vivre que les midgardiens.

- Deux ou trois cents ans?

C'étaient des chiffres qui donnaient le tournis, Leonora n'avait jamais trop pensé à la mort - sauf peut-être le jour où elle faisait de l'archéologie sous-marine et qu'un requin s'était approché d'un peu trop près - mais l'idée de vivre éternellement avait quelque chose de plus effrayant que la mort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hela en lui tapotant l'épaule, personne n'est réellement éternel, mais vivre quelques milliers d'années suffit pour se qualifier d'immortel non? A présent c'est ce que tu es, tu es immortelle!

- Je ne peux pas mourir donc?

- Pas de vieillesse, confirma Hela, après tu es plus résistante aux maladies et aux coups, mais tu n'es pas invincible non plus.

Bien, bien. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta d'assimiler l'incroyable nouvelle.

- Il faudra juste que tu penses à prendre une pomme d'or tous les dix ans environ et ça roule!

- C'est... Incroyable!

- Tu pensais que mon père te laisserait avec ta condition d'humaine? Je n'ai rien contre les humains, ajouta t-elle précipitamment, mais il faut avouer que vous êtes drôlement fragiles.

- Oh ça ira il me faut juste du temps pour assimiler. C'est à la fois effrayant et très excitant! Tout ce que je vais avoir la possibilité de faire!

- Bien sur! Après bon le temps passe différemment ici aussi, depuis que nous sommes partis de Midgard, il s'est écoulé près de deux mois là-bas.

- Deux mois? Oh mon dieu Pepper doit être dans un de ses états...

Hela lui sourit doucement.

- Tu voulais me parler de mon père et de Jotunheim je suppose, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, il ne faudrait pas que tu en veuilles à Loki pour...

- Oh je ne lui en veux pas, coupa t-elle, j'aurais aimé qu'on me le dise mais je peux comprendre qu'on ait voulu me protéger aussi. Depuis que je suis petite ils font tout pour me protéger, pour que je ne manque de rien.

Leonora ne sut pas quoi ajouter, Hela avait une capacité d'optimisme assez incroyable.

- Ça ne change rien qu'il vienne d'ailleurs, nous avons toujours été une famille et nous le resteront! En plus maintenant j'ai une maman! Ajouta t-elle rayonnante.

Une maman? Ah oui. Leonora avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Hela la considérait réellement comme sa nouvelle mère, elle en était ravie mais même si elle trouvait ça un peu soudain, et surtout elle ne savait pas si elle serait à la hauteur. L'expression "_une famille de dingue_" lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit lorsqu'elle pensa à Loki et sa famille.

- Tu dois penser que nous sommes un peu étranges non?

- Non, dit-elle en riant, c'est juste très nouveau pour moi tout ça.

* * *

Pepper avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait posé une main sur son ventre rond et attendait que le fameux "_Bifrost_" dont elle avait tant entendu parler, ne s'active. Les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été les plus douloureux et les plus longs de toute sa vie et ils avaient eu une très désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Elle se souvenait avec une précision redoutable des trois mois pendant lesquels Tony avait été fait prisonnier en Afghanistan, elle avait été terrifiée, avait enchaîné les insomnies et le moment où il était descendu de l'avion, blessé mais entier, avait été comme un miracle.

A présent elle ressentait la même chose, les conditions étaient les mêmes sauf qu'elle était enceinte de six mois. Le bébé bougeait beaucoup et elle se doutait que son état de stress n'y était pas étranger. Heureusement Nick Fury lui donnait très régulièrement des nouvelles, ce qui lui permettait de se détendre et de prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait passé sa deuxième échographie et avait prit soin d'entourer le bébé en rouge afin que Tony ne passe pas quinze minutes à répéter qu'il ne voyait rien dans toute cette bouillie et que son bébé ressemblait à un bol de porridge.

Le ciel s'ombragea brusquement et un grondement retentit dans la vallée (heureusement déserte). Pepper sentit son cœur s'accélérer et un agent du SHIELD lui demanda de reculer "_au cas où_". Nick Fury était à ses côtés aussi imperturbable qu'il regardait un programme de la météo. Elle se plaça près de lui, elle savait que Tony ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il avait prit soin de la mettre à l'abri et de lui fournir les meilleurs médecins pour que l'absence de son petit-ami soit plus supportable.

Soudain un éclair fendit le ciel et sembla s'abattre à quelques mètres d'eux dans un tonnerre assourdissant, Pepper poussa un cri et recula brusquement. Quelques secondes plus tard tout disparu et Tony était là, escorté de quelques agents et soldat du SHIELD. Il avait le bras en écharpe, avait minci mais il était là, entier et vivant. Pepper courut vers lui et lui sauta pratiquement dans les bras.

Tony enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie et resta un long moment ainsi. Son épaule était douloureuse mais il s'en fichait totalement, il se concentrait sur toutes ces sensations qu'il avait tenté d'imprimer en lui pour toujours: le parfum de Pepper, sa peau, ses cheveux et surtout son sourire, si malicieux et lumineux. En revanche quelque chose lui parut étrange. Très étrange.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais... Tu as beaucoup grossi non?

Son ventre était bien gros pour une femme enceinte de quatre mois, il n'était pas très doué pour toutes ses choses là, mais tout de même.

- Tony, ça fait deux mois que vous êtes partis toi et les Avengers.

- Deux mois? Non... Non Pepper c'est impossible, ça fait à peine trois semaines!

- Non monsieur Stark, dit Fury en s'avançant, les Asgardiens nous avaient prévenu que le temps s'écoulait différemment chez eux.

- Whouah, c'est assez dément vous ne trouvez pas? Tu en es à combien alors? Six mois? Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Pepper.

- Oui, et il bouge et j'ai la deuxième échographie.

- C'est... d'accord on vient de me sucrer deux mois de ma vie, je veux qu'on me les rende.

- Tony! Dit Pepper en riant.

- C'est vrai! Au lieu d'avoir cinq mois pour apprendre à être un bon père, je n'en ai plus que trois.

Elle le serra contre lui, c'était tellement bon de le voir en vie et de retour. A présent ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour élever le bébé, comme s'il les avait entendu, ledit bébé choisit ce moment-là pour donner un coup de pied.

Tony trouva - en toute objectivité bien sûr - que son bébé était le plus beau. Même plongé dans cette bouillie et ressemblant encore vaguement à un haricot, il le trouvait déjà superbe et surtout tout devenait très concret d'un coup. Très très concret. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dit qu'il venait de survivre à l'attaque de Thanos, ce n'était donc pas un petit bébé qui allait l'impressionner.

Ou peut-être que si en fait...

* * *

_Je me suis un peu laissé emporter sur la longueur du chapitre x)_  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous informe aussi que cette partie se terminera avec le chapitre 27! Et ensuite je démarrerais la seconde partie qui n'a pas encore de titre (Je ne céderais pas à la tentation de la facilité en l'appelant: "God of Mischief, la suite", si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse!). _


	24. La liste

**Note:** Tout d'abord merci à toutes pour vos reviews (j'ai toujours du mal à croire que mon histoire plait autant ^^) et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices! Je suis un peu en retard dans ma publication, tout simplement parce que je déménageais. Je suis donc actuellement assise sur un vieux carton dans mon nouvel appartement et j'écris :)

Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai finis d'écrire _God of Mischief_, le dernier chapitre est bouclé et je peux donc entamer l'écriture de la suite! Par contre je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider pour le titre de la suite .

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci à **Chaimette** pour sa relecture!

**This is War:** Merci beaucoup! J'ai surpris tout le monde je crois avec Sif/Steve mais finalement je trouve qu'ils sont assez semblables ^^

* * *

**La liste**

Loki marchait à travers le palais en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'il y avait sur la liste. C'était une idée de sa mère, selon elle une rédemption passait par la chose la plus basique et élémentaire du monde: des excuses plates et sincères.  
Loki ne n'excusait pratiquement jamais, et encore moins sincèrement, les seules excuses qu'il avait proféré était à l'encontre de sa mère un jour qu'il avait fait une - énième - grosse bêtise.

Seulement là il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison ("_Comme toujours!_" avait-elle répondu), il avait eu droit à une seconde chance, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, même si ça impliquait de ravaler sa fierté le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots.

Mais pas à tout le monde ça non! Par exemple il ne s'excuserait jamais auprès de personnes telles que Sif qu'il supportait moyennement, ou encore il ne s'excuserait jamais auprès de Fandrall pour l'avoir traité d'idiot. On ne s'excusait pas de dire la vérité. Il savait qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais auprès d'Odin non plus, il ne le pouvait pas et il restait convaincu que le Père-de-toute-Chose n'aurait dû lui cacher tant de choses bien que leurs relations se soient améliorés.

D'ailleurs la proposition qu'Odin lui avait faite, concernant le trône d'Asgard, continuait de le travailler, pourquoi lui avait-il proposé une telle chose? Par pitié? Parce qu'il voulait donner à un pauvre enfant gâté satisfaction pour qu'il se taise enfin? Ou parce qu'il avait enfin comprit les revendications et les peines de son fils. Il avait tant cogité cette nuit là qu'à force de se retourner dans le lit, Leonora lui avait demandé de s'assommer ou d'aller dormir ailleurs prétextant qu'elle avait la sensation d'être en compagnie d'une truite. Loki ne savait pas ce qu'était une truite, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas flatteur.

Finalement, et après moult réflexions, Loki avait décidé d'en parler à la seule personne qui était concerné également, à savoir Thor. Leonora lui avait conseillé d'accepter, ils en avaient longuement parlé et elle avait bien saisi que cela impliquerait qu'elle vienne habiter une bonne partie de son temps sur Asgard. C'était sans doute le point qu'elle avait le plus discuté, elle ne souhaitait pas quitter ses amis, ni sa famille, finalement ils avaient convenu qu'elle pourrait bien partager son temps entres les deux mondes à l'instar de Jane et de Thor.

Sa première étape était Thor pour des raisons évidentes, parce qu'il était son frère, parce que c'était à lui qu'il avait le plus de choses à se faire pardonner. Il le trouva dans sa chambre en train de ranger et de disposer des... fleurs partout. Loki haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre que Jane viendrait probablement passer la soirée ici, il se forca à ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire - c'était dégoutant voyons! - et s'avança vers son frère.

- Thor, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Bien sûr mon frère. Dis moi les couleurs ça va? Ensemble je veux dire? Je ne m'y connais pas en couleur.

Il avait associé des fleurs rose et verte ce qui n'était pas du meilleur gout il fallait l'avouer.

- C'est... oui c'est bien.

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir tenté de te tuer... deux fois. Et pour avoir plus ou moins tenté d'asservir le monde que tu aimes tant... deux fois.

Loki trouva que c'était un peu redondant comme formule, de toute manière il haissait les excuses, c'était comme enlever sa carapace et s'exposer nu, c'était être vulnérable et fragile. Thor en revanche avait ouvert les yeux en grand, c'était bien la toute première fois que son frère s'excusait pour quoique ce soit, il semblait horriblement mal à l'aise. Thor ne savait pas pourquoi Loki faisait une chose pareille, à bien des égards son frère restait un mystère pour lui, mais le geste le touchait infiniment.

Il saisit son frère par l'épaule et l'écrasa littéralement dans une étreinte.

- Thor...

- Oh mon frère, je savais que tu étais une merveilleuse personne!

- Oui oui Thor mais...

- Je savais que tu retrouverais la voie de la raison!

- Tu m'étouffes mon frère!

Thor lâcha enfin son frère mais son sourire était si grand que Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça Thor, tu as l'air idiot!

Thor ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait que Loki plaisantait.

- Sur ce je te laisse avec tes fleurs, j'ai encore certaines personnes à voir.

Thor le salua et revint à ses horribles fleurs.

La deuxième personne de sa liste était Leonora a qui il avait un certain nombre de chose à se faire pardonner, en vrac l'intrusion dans sa maison, deux trois paroles malheureuses et le fait qu'il n'ait pas soigné sa blessure complètement alors qu'il en avait la possibilité. Il sentait que ce dernier point pourrait poser problème, si bien que la deuxième chose importante qu'il devait faire après sa liste de personne à qui il devait s'excuser, passerait en premier.

Loki se pinça l'arrête du nez, embrouillé lui-même dans ses propres listes. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux de faire comme il faisait à chaque fois, c'est à dire à sa façon.

Théoriquement il aurait dû présenter également ses excuses aux agents Barton et Romanoff, ainsi qu'à l'agent Coulson mais il en était incapable. Il aimait son frère et Stark était un de ses amis (le premier à sa connaissance), demander pardon n'était donc pas un acte si compliqué, mais face à des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était comme se rabaisser et ça Loki ne s'y résoudrait jamais.

Stark étant sur terre chez sa mortelle, il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Pour l'heure, il restait Leonora. Il la trouva dans les jardins en compagnie de Hela, Loki était plus que ravie de voir que sa fille, assez caractérielle au demeurant, adorer littéralement la jeune femme, pourtant à cet instant précis il fallait qu'il éloigne Hela. Il savait cependant qu'elles profitaient des derniers moments de présence de la déesse de la Mort, d'ici deux semaines, elle repartirait pour six mois sur Helheim.

Mentir à sa propre fille était compliqué. Très compliqué. Elle était peut-être la seule, avec Fregga, capable de dénicher ses mensonges en quelques minutes à peine, il fallait qu'il affine sa technique.

- Hela, Mère te demande.

- Quoi? Ca peut attendre non?

- Non.

Il lanca un regard très appuyé à sa fille qui voulait à peu près dire: _"J'ai une chose extrèmement importante à lui dire"_ et regretta une fois de plus de ne pas être télépathe. Hela sembla comprendre le message puisqu'elle se leva non sans avoir lancé un autre regard à son père, type: _"Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que c'est"_.

Finalement ils avaient une bonne communication père-fille, songea Loki. Hela partit donc et Loki s'installa à côté de Leonora qui avait regardé la scène d'un air amusé.

- Je rêve ou vous me cachez quelque chose tous les deux?

- Nous? Nous n'oserions jamais! Répondit Loki d'un ton sarcastique.

- Très amusant Loki, grogna Leonora.

- En vérité je te cherchais pour une raison précise, je... te présente mes excuses.

Leonora fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre comme chaque fois qu'elle était soucieuse.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Être entré chez toi par effraction, t'avoir suivis, t'avoir dit certaines choses que je regrette dont le fait que ton métier consiste à étudier des épaves, ne pas t'avoir soigné complètement alors que j'en avais l'occasion, de...

- Quoi? Comment ça ne pas m'avoir soigné?

Loki grimaça, il avait tenté de noyer le poisson mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu te souviens de l'agent du SHIELD qui t'a poignardé?

- Dur de l'oublier.

- Je t'ai soigné suffisament pour que tu ne meures pas, mais j'avais assez de pouvoirs en moi pour te guérir.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais?

- J'aimais ta façon de t'accrocher à moi...

- Idiot! S'exclama t-elle en lui administrant une tape derrière la tête. Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Je ne savais pas trop ou j'en étais et je voulais garder un peu de magie en moi au cas où.

- Très sympa, merci beaucoup! Dit-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Tu me plaisais déjà beaucoup mais je savais que tu étais une femme forte, tu t'en sortirais, j'avais guéri une bonne partie de la plaie.

- Beau parleur, c'est tout ce que tu es!

Mais elle souriait signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement.

- Excuses acceptées, ajouta t-elle.

- Parfait, dit-il, j'attend les tiennes à présent.

- Pardon?

- Pour avoir embrassé ce grand benêt de Steve.

Leonora leva les yeux au ciel. Des excuses? Et puis quoi encore!

- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé et ça vaut bien une blessure non guérie!

Loki rit mais ne répondit rien, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et respira son parfum qu'il aimait tant.

- Hela a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

- Oui elle est adorable!

- Et pourtant vu son caractère ça aurait pu être l'inverse.

- Ca aurait été grave?

- Embetant, tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle peut être agaçante.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir une maman comme moi, dit Leonora après un silence.

Loki releva la tête et sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

- Elle est formidable! Et je sais que tu seras une très bonne maman pour elle, même si ça doit te sembler étrange.

- Oh je vais m'y faire ne t'en fait pas.

Il prit doucement ses doigts dans les siens et les caressa.

- Tu as l'air soucieux Loki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Tu veux m'épouser? Répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

_"Crétin"_,_ "Idiot"_,_ Imbécile"_,furent quelques uns des adjectifs que lui souffla son esprit. De toutes les façons qu'il avait imaginé lui demander sa main, celle-ci n'était même pas sur la liste. Leonora tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec un air choqué.

- Tu... Tu es sérieux?

Loki songea qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter de faire le clown de temps à autres, ne serait-ce que pour être pris au sérieux dans les moments fatidiques telles que les guerres, les asservissements de monde ou encore les demandes en mariage.

- Oui, comme dirait Hela, il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas.

- Je... ne m'y attendais pas.

Elle resta un instant la bouche ouverte avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, oui bien sûr que je suis d'accord, finit-elle par dire.

- Vraiment?

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, Loki l'avait prit dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs.

* * *

- Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu, dit Clint en souriant.

Il était avec Natasha sur le balcon de sa chambre et observait le ciel illuminé d'étoile. C'était une expérience très étrange que celle d'observer le ciel d'Asgard en pleine nuit, au bleu nuit se mêlait les couleurs étrange des Neufs Mondes que l'on pouvait observer sous formes de nébuleuse.

- Thor a dit que la Terre est la nébuleuse rouge, dit Natasha.

Elle tendit le bras et montra l'amas d'étoiles écarlates qui s'étalait au dessus d'eux. Elle était installée dans les bras de Clint, ce genre de petits moments tendres se faisaient sans même qu'ils aient besoin d'en parler. Parler était une chose qu'ils ne faisaient pas, pas de ça en tout cas, c'était comme quelque chose de tabou, quelque chose qu'on ignorait ou qu'on préférait laisser de côté. Parler de leurs sentiments était quelque chose d'impossible tout simplement.

Natasha entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de Clint et se laissa aller contre lui.

- Tu as déjà eu peur que je meure? Murmura t-elle.

Clint eut un petit rire.

- A chaque fois que tu pars en mission, autrement dit, sans arrêt.

Natasha savoura cette réponse, elle aimait savoir que Clint pensait à elle, qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle aimait savoir qu'elle manquait à quelqu'un.

- Moi aussi j'ai souvent peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- C'est normal tu sais, sinon ça voudrait dire que tu te fiches absolument de ce qu'il peut advenir de moi.

Natasha repensa aux paroles de Léonora et son ventre se serra à l'idée qu'elle oserait peut-être avouer ses sentiments à Clint. Elle aurait aimé avoir autant de facilité que son amie avec les relations humaines, mais Natasha n'avait jamais été aidé, elle n'avait pas eu de véritable famille, pas de véritable ami, et elle n'avait pas fait de brillantes études à l'université. Seuls ses charmes et son don pour l'entourloupe l'avait aidé à se faire une place de choix au sein du SHIELD. Rien de bien glorieux donc. Il n'y avait que Clint pour la voir telle qu'elle était.

- Ça t'arrive de... penser à moi autrement que comme une amie? De ressentir des choses?

Clint sentit son cœur s'arrêter dix bonnes secondes, voire plus. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce genre de conversation?

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi autrement que comme ça Natasha.

- Ça serait plus douloureux pour toi, si je mourrais et que tu m'aimais.

Cette fois-ci il rit franchement.

- Ça vaut le coup, je préfère avoir connu ça et en avoir profité.

- Même si ça implique de souffrir?

- Tu ne peux pas éviter de souffrir Natasha, et puis ça ne peut pas être pire que de voir partir la personne qu'on aime, sans jamais avoir rien dit. N'est-ce pas?

Natasha ne répondit rien, elle se redressa et se tourna vers Clint avant de l'embrasser longuement, il posa ses mains sur son dos et l'attira contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, profitant de chaque minutes, de chaques secondes de tendresse entre eux avec la certitude que quelque chose venait d'avancer. Même si ce n'était que de quelques millimètres.

* * *

- Oh là là, répéta Hela pour la vingtième fois, il faut tout organiser, il te faut une robe et aussi une coiffure et...

- Oh ma chérie, je suis si heureuse!

Fregga serrait Leonora contre elle depuis dix minutes, Hela sautillait comme une puce et Odin avait l'air apaisé et heureux. Et fier de son fils.  
Loki, le fils en question, était resté dans sa chambre et avait laissé le soin à Leonora d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait beau être une véritable diva tel que Stark aimait le dire, il y avait certains sujets pour lesquels il appréciait la discretion, de façon à pouvoir savourer la nouvelle.

- Laissons le soin à Loki de l'annoncer à Thor, dit Odin alors que Hela allait partir.

- Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu fasses partie de la famille, dit Fregga, mais je suppose que tu as beaucoup de gens à avertir.

Effectivement, il y avait Tony, Natasha et Clint, Pepper, sa famille... Elle soupira face au travail qui l'attendait mais songeait avec délice que c'était sans doute la promesse d'une longue vie heureuse et malicieuse en compagnie de Loki. Lui avait-elle déjà dit à quel point elle l'aimait?

_"Non",_ lui souffla une petite voix malicieuse à son oreille. Leonora sourit et sentit les mains invisibles de Loki se poser sur ses hanches et les caresser doucement.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! :) A bientôt pour la suite!_

_Je vous aime cher lecteur!_

_P.S: Je vous aime tellement que quand on arrivera aux 200 reviews, je posterais un OS pour l'occasion! ;)_


	25. Elisabeth Maria Stark

**Note: **J'ai de plus en plus de reviews et de nouvelles lectrices qui se manifestent, ça me fait très très plaisir! Merci à vous toutes :)

**This is War: **Leonora aussi trouve que c'est un peu rapide finalement, tu verras dans ce chapitre ;)

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre (et je n'ai toujours pas de titre pour ma suite erf).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Élisabeth Maria Stark**

Pepper était dans son dernier mois de grossesse, à trois semaines de l'accouchement pour être précis, elle avait donc un ventre conséquent que Tony qualifiait de "_petite montgolfière_" et elle était tout bonnement rayonnante. Elle avait arrêté de travailler afin de profiter au maximum de ses dernières semaines avant l'arrivée du bébé et ce n'était pas du luxe au vu de tout le stress qu'elle avait supporté.

- Forcément quand on arrête de vomir tous les matins, on finit par avoir l'air en forme, avait-elle dit en riant à Leonora lorsqu'elle était venue à la tour Stark.

Leonora devait établir une liste de ses proches qu'elle souhaitait voir au mariage, elle avait bien entendu inscrit tous les Avengers qui étaient devenus des amis très proche (voire très _très_ proche dans le cas de Loki), Nick Fury (qui malgré tout les avait bien aidé), ses parents (qui ne se faisaient pas à l'idée qu'elle épousait un dieu nordique) et sa petite sœur, et elle venait d'inscrire Pepper et le futur bébé. Le mariage était dans moins d'un mois et à mesure que le temps avançait l'anxiété de Leonora croissait. Il lui arrivait de se lever en pleine nuit afin de regarder le plan d'Asgard pour vérifier une énième fois le parcours qu'elle devait faire. A vrai dire elle doutait même un peu. Elle avait dit "oui" tellement vite qu'à présent qu'elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'être d'accord.

Elle aimait bien sûr Loki de tout son être et était sûre qu'il était l'homme - ou le dieu - de sa vie, mais elle trouvait ça rapide. Les coutumes asgardiennes étaient sans doute différente de celle de la Terre et pour eux un mariage n'était sans doute pas si important que cela. Elle se trouvait certes un peu jeune pour cela, mais le plus dérangeant pour elle dans cette affaire était les intentions de Loki et la façon d'organiser ce mariage. Il était un parfait menteur comme le disait parfois Thor ou Tony et elle craignait que ses sentiments envers elles ne soient qu'un mensonge de plus. Par ailleurs Fregga avait engagé une pléiade de servantes pour s'occuper de tout, si bien que Leonora avait perdu tout contrôle sur l'évènement.

Elle s'en voulait de penser une telle chose pourtant ces craintes étaient bel et bien là et elle ne voulait pas s'en ouvrir à Loki de peur de le blesser. Hela n'étant pas là (et c'était bien dommage elle était la seule à comprendre la façon dont fonctionnait son père), Leonora choisit de s'ouvrir à Thor qu'elle aimait beaucoup et avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Mais pour l'heure elle avait plus urgent en tête.

Elle devait choisir une demoiselle d'honneur, le mariage étant mixte il lui fallait une demoiselle d'honneur asgardienne et une midgardienne. Elle prendrait Hela pour la partie asgardienne mais elle hésitait fortement pour la partie terrienne. Pepper lui était venue en tête, mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne souhaiterait sans doute pas laisser le bébé seul, même avec une nourrice, finalement elle arrêta son choix sur Jane Foster.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Pepper?

- Au contraire! Je suis ravie de venir, le bébé sera encore tout petit mais la Reine - Fregga c'est ça? -, m'a certifié que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

- Alors je te note!

Pepper se servit un grand verre de soda et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté de la jeune femme.

- Je me sens énorme, dit-elle, _vraiment _énorme, en plus le bébé me roue de coup de pied, il se croit sur un ring c'est pas possible...

Leonora éclata de rire, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de la distraire de sa liste d'invité.

- Pas trop dur d'organiser un mariage divin?

- A vrai dire ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de la majorité du mariage, Fregga nous a dit que le palais était à nous, ils mettent leurs cuisiniers à notre disposition, ainsi que des chambres pour tous les invités.

- Et la robe?

- J'ai donné des instructions et ils m'ont dis qu'ils me feraient la robe de mes rêve.

- Ça ne t'inquiète pas?

- Beaucoup, avoua t-elle, mais finalement le plus important c'est que je sois avec Loki.

- Ça ne sera pas un petit mariage.

- Non en effet, mais Loki étant un prince, il faut un mariage princier.

- Alors bon courage, dit Pepper en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Leonora se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa et fit léviter machinalement le stylo dans les airs comme elle le faisait quand elle était soucieuse. Elle avait beau attendre ce jour avec beaucoup d'impatience, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait tiré à quatre épingle et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se planter, surtout devant l'ensemble du peuple asgardien.

- Si tu pouvais venir faire ça avec les jouets du bébé quand il sera là, ça serait bien, dit Pepper.

Leonora laissa retomber le stylo dans ses mains et éclata de rire. Elle songeait que la présence de Hela lui manquait terriblement, lors des six mois qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés, elle s'était attachée à sa belle-fille et son optimisme et sa malice lui manquait. Hela passait les six prochains mois sur Helheim et n'en sortirait que pour la Samain, mais aurait cependant la possibilité de s'absenter pour assister au mariage de son père.

Pepper fit un grimace tout en finissant son verre.

- Ce n'est pas bon?

- Si, si, répondit-elle, mais le bébé bouge vraiment beaucoup, c'est assez désagréable.

- Heu...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le bon moment pour accoucher, Tony était au quartier général du SHIELD en train d'expliquer le fonctionnement et le montage de son nouveau bouclier qu'il appelait: "_Le bouclier anti-magie, anti-intrusion, anti-sorciers bizarres, anti-Loki si cela est nécessaire_", ce à quoi Loki avait répondu par un reniflement dédaigneux.

Sauf que le bébé se fichait visiblement que ce soit le bon moment ou pas, Pepper sentit une nouvelle contraction lui traverser le corps et elle grimaça en tenant son ventre.

- J'appelle Tony!

- Non, non je t'assure que ça va aller.

Pepper se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en respirant comme la sage-femme le lui avait recommandé lors des cours de préparation à l'accouchement.

- Pepper, il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille à la maternité, au cas où.

Pepper songea qu'elle n'avait pas tort, il valait mieux y aller pour rien que de prendre le risque d'accoucher sur la moquette. Ce fut le moment que choisit Bruce Banner pour entrer timidement comme à l'accoutumée.

- Pepper j'ai besoin de votre signature pour que Star Industrie... Ca ne va pas?

- Je pense qu'il faut la conduire à l'hôpital, dit Leonora, elle a des contractions.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la fit asseoir sur le sofa et lui servit un verre d'eau.

- Restez tranquille, nous allons faire préparer la voiture.

- Je vais chercher ta valise, elle est prête?

Pepper hocha la tête en grimaçant à mesure que les contractions reprenaient.

- J'appelle Tony, dit Bruce en prenant son portable.

Clint débarqua dans la pièce avec Leonora et une valise à la main.

- C'est le grand jour alors?

- Je... J'ai peur.

Et c'était vrai, Pepper avait réellement l'air terrifié.

- Pepper tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'empêcher de sortir, dit Leonora, et penses au moment où tu l'auras contre toi.

Elle sourit et acquiesça malgré sa douleur évidente.

- La voiture est là, dit Clint, allé on y va.

Il saisit délicatement le bras de Pepper et l'aida à se lever avec l'aide de Leonora, Bruce prit la lourde valise pour la charger dans la voiture.

- Tony arrive, dit Bruce une fois dans la voiture, il prend l'hélico de Fury pour atterrir sur le toit de la clinique.

Tony avait tenu à lui réserver la plus grande et confortable chambre de la maternité et il avait employé une dizaine de personnes uniquement pour s'occuper d'elle. Pepper avait - encore une fois - trouvé que Tony voyait les choses en trop grand mais elle s'était sentie touchée par tant d'attention, il avait tant de mal avec les relations humaines qu'il tentait par d'autres moyens que la parole de prouver son amour.

Une nouvelle contraction la paralysa de douleur et elle gémit.

* * *

Tony regardait son téléphone avec un air que Loki avait qualifié de "_typiquement stupide_", Fury faisait préparer son hélicoptère et leur avait conseiller d'attendre au sommet du bâtiment du SHIELD.

Sa première pensée fut que c'était trop tôt, il avait encore trois semaines pour se préparer à la naissance du bébé. En théorie.

- Prêt? Demanda Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

- Non, normalement j'aurais dû avoir trois semaines pour m'y préparer.

Loki ricana.

- Quoique vous puissiez dire, qu'il vous reste trois semaines, un mois ou même un an, vous ne sentirez pas plus prêt, c'est simplement reculer pour mieux sauter comme vous dites sur Midgard.

L'hélicoptère atterrit et Loki, Thor et Tony montèrent dedans avec un agent du SHIELD.

Tony savait que Loki avait raison, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il se trouvait face à une épreuve qu'il lui fallait affronter, avant il se serait volontiers soûlé au whisky avant de faire la fête et de s'abrutir dans tout cela. Mais là non, c'était impossible de faire une telle chose.

Il devait se redresser et aller voir sa compagne et son bébé.

- Comment vous avez fais? Murmura Tony. Pour Hela?

- Oh pitié dites-moi que je n'ai pas à vous expliquer comme on fait les enfants?

La remarque eut le mérite de les faire rire tous les deux.

- Non, je veux dire, comment vous avez affronté ça? Je sais que chez vous le temps fonctionne différemment mais vous deviez être jeune lorsqu'elle est arrivée non?

- Oh oui, murmura t-il, j'étais jeune et comme sa mère est morte en lui donnant la vie, je me suis retrouvée seul avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Ça été la période la plus difficile, la plus douloureuse et paradoxalement la plus belle et importante de toute ma vie. C'est comme grandir un coup.

- Grandir?

- Oui, dit Loki en souriant, mais rassurez-vous je ne pense pas que les gens comme vous et moi puissent grandir réellement.

- Vous venez de vous comparer à un mortel? Vous allez bien vous êtes sûr?

- Disons que... nous avons _peut-être_- et j'insiste sur le peut-être - une façon de prendre les choses qui doit être sensiblement pareille.

Tony ne répondit rien, la façon dont leur relation avait évolué en une sorte d'amitié était étrange, mais quelque part il était d'accord, au fond lui et Loki étaient pareils.

- Ça se passera bien, ajouta Loki, vous verrez. Ça s'est bien passé pour moi.

- Vous direz moins ça quand Hela se mettra à courir les garçons.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, ne parlez pas de malheur!

L'hélicoptère arriva à destination une heure après, Tony était fébrile, effrayé et bizarrement excité, il se sentait comme à l'aube d'une nouvelle épreuve. Il sauta pratiquement hors de l'appareil, suivit de près par Loki, il courut jusqu'à l'accueil de la maternité. Clint, Bruce, Thor étaient là, ainsi que Jane et Leonora qui se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse.

- Tony, enfin!

- Où est-elle, où est Pepper?

- En salle de travail, dépêche toi elle était en colère.

Il se précipita complètement perdu dans le couloir menant aux salles d'accouchements, il se perdit deux fois et trouva enfin le bon endroit.

* * *

Leonora se pelotonna dans les bras de Loki et se laissa aller en fermant les yeux. Les trois infirmières de l'accueil avaient le plus grand mal à se concentrer et regardaient l'étrange groupe qui attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente, le plus étonnant étant Loki et Thor en tenu d'asgardien. Elles gloussaient et faisaient des œillades plus ou moins appuyées aux deux dieux, si Loki les prenaient ouvertement de haut, Thor ne voyait pas le mal et souriait poliment, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Jane.

- C'est normal que ça dure aussi longtemps? Demanda Natasha au bout d'un moment.

- Pour un premier enfant oui, dit Bruce en souriant.

Leonora regarda le scientifique et sourit, y avait-il un domaine dans lequel il ne s'y connaissait pas?

- Ça me rappelle d'étranges souvenirs, murmura Loki.

- Je m'en souviens aussi, dit Thor, les heures que nous avons passé en salle de soin en attendant la naissance de Hela.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon jour, ajouta Loki.

- A cause de sa mère? Demanda Leonora.

- Oui, le médecin est venu nous dire que sa mère avait succombé pendant l'accouchement mais le bébé était sain et sauf.

- Et la famille de la mère?

- Je suppose qu'il n'y avait rien de plus horrible pour eux que de perdre leur fille, et comme j'étais le père, c'était à moi de m'en occuper, c'était une princesse après tout. J'avais le choix de refuser, auquel cas, Hela serait aller chez eux, mais je n'aurais jamais fais une chose pareille.

Leonora se pelotonna se nouveau contre Loki et il l'enlaça doucement.

- C'était il y a longtemps mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

- Hela sera ravie de savoir que le bébé de Pepper est né! Ajouta Thor. Il faudra aller la voir hein mon frère?

Il ponctua sa question d'une grande claque dans le dos de son frère, faisant valser Leonora par la même occasion.

- Oups, désolé.

- Oui Thor, on va y aller, grommela Loki en se massant l'épaule, mais me déboîter l'épaule n'était pas nécessaire tu sais.

- Y a t-il de la famille de monsieur Anthony Stark? Demanda un médecin en blouse verte.

- Famille non mais nous sommes ses amis, dit Thor, où est-il?

- Chambre 404 mais vous ne devez pas...

Il fut coupé par Thor qui passa devant lui en le poussant.

- ... pas tous en même temps!

- Nous ferons vite, lui assura Clint avec un clin d'œil, en attendant je vous conseille de ne pas le contrarier.

Le médecin se gratta la tête, extrêmement perplexe et suivit le groupe vers la chambre 404. Leonora frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre, le coeur battant la chamade.

- Entrez!

Ce fut Pepper qui les accueillit avec un sourire radieux et en larmes, elle était alitée et fatiguée mais semblait en bonne santé et aux anges.

- Pepper! Comment vas-tu?

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et autour, voire, pour Thor, carrément par terre.

- Et bien... Je... C'est tellement étrange que je serais incapable de vous le dire, dit-elle en riant. Je suis fatiguée, ça c'est certain.

- Ou est Tony? Et le bébé?

- Tony est parti avec une infirmière pour laver le bébé.

- Alors garçon ou fille?

- Et le prénom?

Les questions pleuvaient mais Pepper semblait sur un tel nuage que Leonora était persuadé qu'elle ne redescendrait pas avant plusieurs mois.

- Vous verrez bien, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, il ne va pas tarder.

- Tout s'est bien passé? Tu te sens bien?

- Épuisée, c'était un peu long mais tout va bien.

la porte s'ouvrit alors.

- Arrêtez de me suivre comme un toutou, je sais _encore_ comment tenir un bébé... Bon c'est bien là?

- Monsieur Stark, la tête! Attention à la tête enfin! Voilà, comme ça...

Tony entra en tenant un nourrisson entre ses bras, ce dernier était enveloppé dans une couverture très douce et blanche et il sourit en voyant ses amis. Il avait un air étrange sur le visage, mélange de bonheur, d'incompréhension et de peur. Il tenait son bébé comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde et le contemplait sans cesse comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je vous présente Élisabeth, Maria Stark-Potts.

Tony sentait à peine sa fille dans ses bras, elle était si petite, si légère , si fragile, il n'avait jamais tant fait attention à quelque chose de toute sa vie. Ce moment lui semblait irréel, comme s'il était en train de rêver, sa fille se trouvait dans ses bras, elle gigotait un peu tout en dormant et lui ne savait pas s'il avait envie de pleurer, de rire ou encore de danser.

Il comprenait tellement Yissen, son ancien guide et ami afghan lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il pensait avoir tout, mais n'avait rien puisqu'il n'avait pas de famille. Comme il avait eut raison! Tony comprenait à présent ce qu'il avait voulu dire, il avait Pepper et maintenant il avait Élisabeth, qu'avait-il besoin de plus?

- Elle est magnifique! S'exclama Natasha en souriant.

Élisabeth ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle avait entendu qu'on parlait d'elle, des yeux aussi bleues que ceux de sa maman. Puis froissa son petit visage et se mit à pleurer.

- Elle pleure! S'alarma Tony comme s'il tenait une grenade dégoupillée.

- Elle a faim non? Dit Leonora.

- Elle est magnifique! répéta Steve en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Natasha.

Clint arborait un air étrange, le même air que celui qui rêve d'être à la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu as vu mon frère comme elle est jolie? Mademoiselle Potts félicitation, vous avez été très courageuse!

Pepper sourit et remercia chaleureusement Thor de ses compliments.

- Ceci dit je ne me souviens pas que ta naissance ait été aussi longue Loki... Enfin quand tu arrivé, pas né, parce que je sais que tu n'es pas né à Asgard...

Thor rattrapait sa maladresse avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

- Thor, mon frère, parfois tu me désespères beaucoup.

Thor se tut et regarda ses mains.

- Heu... Tony, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Tony avait enlevé la couverture qui recouvrait la petite Élisabeth, celle-ci portait un pyjama en velour rouge et jaune avec un petit rond bleu cousu qui ressemblait étrangement au réacteur ARK.

- C'est son costume d'Iron Baby!

- Iron Baby? Demanda Clint incrédule tandis que Loki éclatait de rire.

Leonora, hilare, se tourna vers Pepper qui sourit d'un air las et hocha la tête, semblant dire: _"Oui je sais, moi non plus je n'y croyais pas."_

- Oui Iron Baby, où est le problème?

- J'aurais vraiment tout vu, dit Natasha. Votre égo n'a plus de limites?

- Au contraire je trouve ça extrêmement approprié, Élisabeth est déjà une super-héroïne!

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard ils rentrèrent à la tour Stark en baillant, il était très tard et ils étaient épuisés par cette journée. Tout en commentant avec animation la nouvelle de la naissante de l'héritière Stark, Leonora réussit à attraper Thor et à l'isoler dans un coin de la pièce.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta le dieu du tonnerre.

- Oui, enfin non... Enfin ça dépend.

- Vous ne voulez plus vous marier?

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle précipitamment, je m'interroge juste très bêtement sur les intentions de Loki. J'espère qu'il est sincère quand il dit m'aimer, je ne savais pas à qui m'ouvrir alors...

Elle avait envie de pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait passé énormément de temps en compagnie du dieu de la malice et voilà pratiquement un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait découvert plus de choses que les humains ne pourraient jamais l'espérer et pourtant elle doutait. Elle doutait d'avoir le courage de tout quitter pour vivre à Asgard, elle doutait de vouloir vivre éternellement aux côtés d'un dieu, elle doutait de l'amour que Loki lui portait. Pourtant aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ne doutait pas de son propre amour.

- Alors tu as choisis d'en parler à Thor plutôt qu'à moi?

Tandis que Thor prenait la même couleur qu'une crevette grise pas fraîche, Leonora se retourna face à Loki en se disant que son coeur venait sans doute de s'arrêter. Le dieu du tonnerre dû sentir venir la grosse crise puisqu'il s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible mais Loki avait les yeux fixés sur sa compagne. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, il avait simplement l'air blessé. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage toute la douleur et la tristesse que ses paroles avaient provoqué en lui et ne put croire qu'il simulait.

- Loki écoute, ce n'est pas...

- Ce n'est pas quoi?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plait.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu ne veux pas me croire, alors ne m'épouse pas non plus.

Il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement dans le couloir.

* * *

"IDIOTE, IDIOTE, IDIOTE"

Leonora répétait ses paroles en boucle tout en pleurant et en saccageant littéralement son laboratoire. Son microscope gisait en pièces détachés au sol, ses livres étaient éventrés et des milliers de pages volaient tristement dans la pièce. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux reliques archéologiques, donc précieuses, qu'elle rangeait dans son armoire et attrapa un vase très ancien qu'elle écrasa impitoyablement contre le mur.

- Hey!

Tony entra dans la pièce et attrapa Leonora qui se débattit furieusement avant de tomber dans ses bras en pleurant comme si elle venait d'enterrer toute sa famille.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il en balayant du regard la pièce complètement saccagée.

Elle pleura un long moment avant d'être capable de se calmer et de parler.

- J-je suis stupide, dit-elle en hoquetant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On a mangé ton poisson rouge?

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à l'eau et ce littéralement puisque ses sanglots redoublèrent.

- Leonora arrête de pleurer, non seulement je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis, mais en plus tu deviens toute moche.

Elle le fusilla du regard et attrapa un mouchoir avant de se moucher bruyamment.

- Je suis une idiote.

- Mais encore?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui expliqua tout, ses doutes, sa tentatives de conversation avec Thor, l'arrivée de Loki, les paroles qu'il avait dites... tout.

- A présent, poursuivit-elle, il va tout annuler et je l'aurais bien mérité.

- Tu mérites la palme de l'auto-flagellation. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

- Tu avais d'autres choses en tête Tony, tu as ta fille et Pepper, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Et tu es plutôt nul avec les relations humaines.

- Tu es charmante quand tu veux, ironisa t-il, j'apprécie.

Leonora haussa les épaules.

- Loki t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et il a tenté de se sacrifier pour nous - aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître -, Thor dit qu'il est un grand farceur, un excellent menteur mais que certaines choses lui sont impossibles à dissimuler et je suis assez d'accord. Il n'aurait pas fait tout ça sans être sincère, il te l'a suffisamment prouvé non? Même moi je l'aime bien, même si je continue à penser qu'il est un nid à problème.

- Il m'a demandé de venir vivre à Asgard mais... j'ai ma famille et mes amis ici, je ne veux pas tout quitter comme ça.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire? Demanda une voix passablement scandalisée derrière eux.

Leonora et Tony sursautèrent violemment. Loki apparut contre l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux verts brillaient intensément et il semblait attendre une explication.

- Arrête de faire ça! Depuis quand es-tu là?

- Je suis entré en même temps que Tony. Alors, poursuivit-il, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis?

- Au départ je n'y pensais pas, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Thanos, je ne savais pas si nous en ressortirions vivants, je préférais ne pas penser à l'avenir donc.

- Et maintenant que nous sommes tous vivants, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Être avec toi.

- C'est un bon début! Intervint Tony.

Loki le regarda comme s'il avait déjà oublié qu'il se trouvait là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là vous?

- C'est ma tour je vous signale et mon amie en l'occurence.

- Ca va aller Tony, dit Leonora avec un sourire sans joie.

Tony lança un regard d'avertissement à Loki qui semblait dire "_Je vous aime bien mais gare à ce que vous dites Tête de Bouc_" et sortit de la pièce.

- Pourquoi tu as détruis ces objets? Demanda Loki. Tu y tenais tellement.

- Ça m'est égal, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait du mal.

Loki secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et prononça quelques paroles dans une langue étrange et inconnue. Aussitôt les objets se reconstituèrent, les pages des livres se recollèrent et le tout se remit dans la bibliothèque, le vase qu'elle avait brisé se reconstitua et se rangea de lui-même dans l'armoire. La pièce était telle qu'elle était avant.

- C'est mieux ainsi, maintenant si tu permets l'horrible personne que je suis, incapable d'être sincère même après t'avoir sauvé la vie et avoir failli mourir pour toi, va s'empresser de s'en aller.

Leonora ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le degré de théâtralité de Loki.

- J'ai peur, avoua t-elle.

- Mais de quoi enfin? Tu t'es attaqué à Thanos et tu as peur de te marier? mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas finit chez vous les mortels?

- Je ne veux pas quitter ma famille et mes amis, je ne connais pas Asgard et même si je m'y plais, je ne veux pas tout quitter. Si je te demandais de venir sur Terre et de quitter ta famille tu le ferais?

- Probablement pas, admit-il.

- Je veux être avec toi mais je veux quelque chose de simple...

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, il se raidit mais finit par l'enlacer à son tour.

- Et tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'horrible Loki, ne dit plus jamais ça!

- Alors pourquoi doutes-tu ainsi?

- Je t'aime mais j'ai la sensation de perdre le contrôle de ma vie, je ne peux pas choisir ma robe, ni même l'endroit ou encore les invités... Je comprend que tu sois un prince mais je voudrais un minimum de contrôle sur mon mariage. C'est arrivé tellement vite et tout le monde s'est emballé avant même que je ne réalise, j'aimais beaucoup quand il n'y avait que toi et moi.

Loki la regarda et l'embrassa doucement au coin de la bouche.

- On va faire autrement, on alternera les périodes où on vivra à Asgard et ceux où on vivra à la tour Stark, ça te convient?

- Ça serait parfait oui, dit-elle avec le sourire, et pour le mariage je voudrais au moins choisir ma robe.

- Oui Mère s'emballe un peu trop. Je vais arranger tout ça... si tu le veux encore.

- Evidemment voyons, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Tu sais, tu es la seule à qui je n'ai jamais vraiment mentis.

Leonora rit et se pelotonna contre le torse de Loki en se sentant épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré, mais également plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

De l'autre côté du couloir se trouvait Tony armé d'une paire de jumelle, encadré de Thor et de Clint qui semblait ne pas savoir le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

- Ils s'embrassent, je pense que c'est bon!

- Vous croyez ami Stark? Demanda Thor.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Demanda Clint.

- Chut le Piaf, j'essaye de voir si tout se passe bien là-bas!

- Et là ils font quoi? Demanda Thor.

- Heu...

Tony se demanda si le fait que Leonora avait enlevé son chemisier impliquait que les réconciliations se passaient bien.

- Disons que leurs rapports évoluent vers le bureau...

- Je veux voir! Dit Clint en se précipitant sur la paire de jumelle.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la fin de la première partie! :)_

_Et merci d'être si nombreux à me lire!_


	26. Fin de la première partie

**Note:** Une fois n'est pas coutume mon blabla se situe à la fin ;)

* * *

**Le mariage - Fin de la première partie**

Leonora regardait son reflet dans l'immense glace de l'appartement qu'on avait mit à sa disposition. Elle était toujours aussi frêle avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches et à cet instant précis elle avait le teint pâle et les yeux cernés. Elle avait passé la nuit à cogiter, dans un état d'excitation trop grand pour dormir, et s'était levée tôt le lendemain afin de prendre un long bain parfumé.

Les mariages asgardiens étaient grandioses et encore plus si c'était celui d'un prince, Fregga l'avait avertie tout en promettant de respecter son souhait d'intimité et de simplicité. Loki avait visiblement longuement parlementé pour que le bal post-cérémonie soit uniquement composé par la famille et les amis proches. Par ailleurs Leonora avait pu avoir la robe qu'elle souhaitait, ce qui l'avait grandement rassuré. Elle savait que le peuple attendait cet événement avec impatience, après des mois de terreur et de répression sanglante par Thanos, c'était la plus belle façon de leur redonner de l'espoir et le sourire.

Qui plus-est, leur prince Loki épousait une midgardienne, la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de midgardien de leurs yeux, c'était donc une curiosité. A cette occasion, Jane Foster serait présenté officiellement au peuple et les Avengers remerciés pour leur courage et leur dévouement.

C'était donc un jour de fête pour tout le monde mais Leonora ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe, peur de dire les mauvaises paroles, peur d'être malade en pleine cérémonie, peur de se perdre... Bref elle avait peur.

Hela et Jane devaient la conduire à l'autel où la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin officierait le mariage, comme le mariage serait mixte, il avait été décidé que chacun des mariés seraient accompagnés par un Asgardien et un Midgardien. Ainsi Loki serait avec son frère et Tony Stark.

En parlant d'Hela, celle-ci entra telle une tornade dans la chambre de sa belle-mère en portant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tas de mousseline et de dentelle blanche.

La robe.

Leonora déglutit difficilement.

- On a peur? Demanda Hela malicieusement.

- Oui. Non. Un peu.

Hela rit et déballa la robe sur le lit.

- Papa aussi est inquiet, depuis ce matin il n'arrête pas de donner des ordres contradictoires à tout le monde, Oncle Thor est à bout de nerfs!

- J'ai peur de faire une gaffe monumentale...

- Et papa a peur que tu ne dises non au dernier moment, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, vous vous êtes disputés pour qu'il croit une chose pareille?

Leonora secoua la tête et sourit, elle avait hâte de pouvoir serrer Loki dans ses bras. Quelqu'un frappa et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, c'était Jane qui était vêtue d'une ravissante robe drapée vert pâle.

- Je viens aider!

Avec Hela elle aidèrent Leonora à enfiler sa robe. Sa première impression fut que la robe était très douce, elle glissait sur sa peau nue comme de l'eau et elle songea que les textiles asgardiens étaient probablement fait de matières inconnus sur terre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut un immense sourire. Sa robe était exactement comme elle l'avait demandé, au millimètre près, faite d'un magnifique tissu blanc, vaporeux et d'une douceur incroyable, immaculé, le drapé formait une sorte de nœud à l'arrière qui s'épanouissait en une longue et mousseuse traîne. C'était comme elle l'avait souhaité, simple, mais majestueux.

- Elle te plaît? Grand-Mère a très peur que nous n'ayons pas assez respecter tes consignes.

- Elle est merveilleuse!

- Ah tant mieux, de toute manière elle en avait fait confectionner quatre autres au cas où.

Leonora admirait la capacité de Fregga à voir les choses en grand, voire en très grand.

- De toute façon tu pourras toutes les garder, elles sont à toi!

Elle sortie ensuite un petit coffret qui contenait plusieurs bijoux.

- Oh mais non Hela enfin je ne peux pas accepter!

- Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons, répliqua t-elle, c'est une tradition ici, ils ont tous été forgé pour l'occasion et ils sont un cadeau de notre part à tous pour te montrer à quel point nous sommes heureux de ta venue dans la famille.

Les paroles touchèrent beaucoup Leonora qui - la fatigue aidant - se mit à pleurer.

- Ah non, s'exclama Jane, non non il ne faut pas pleurer enfin!

Elle donna un mouchoir à la jeune femme qui se moucha bruyamment.

- En plus ça va tâcher ta jolie robe, dit Hela en riant.

- Désolée, dit Leonora en reniflant, mais je suis fatiguée et ça me touche beaucoup.

- Alors, ça c'est de la part de Loki.

Elle attrapa une broche faites d'arabesques finement dorée et l'accrocha sur sa poitrine, à la naissance du drapé.

- Ça c'est de ma part.

Hela lui tendit un bracelet en or très fin et délicat composé d'étranges pierres blanches qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Ce sont des pierres que l'on retrouve sur le bord du Styx, crois-moi personne d'autres n'en aura un comme ça. C'est réputé pour porter chance et protéger de la mort.

Elle conclut ceci par un clin d'œil et attrapa le dernier coffret, plus grand et sans doute plus lourd.

- Tadam!

C'était un diadème. Un très très beau diadème. Il était comme les autres bijoux, très fin, délicat, et surmonté de plusieurs pierres précieuses qui lui étaient totalement inconnus.

- Que serait une princesse sans son diadème n'est-ce pas? Cadeau de Odin et Fregga!

Jane s'était approché et observait avec un sourire immense le bel objet.

- Il est splendide, murmura t-elle.

Dire qu'elle était heureuse était un euphémisme, ce n'était pas les bijoux ou même la robe qui la rendait si heureuse, c'était le degré de générosité de sa belle-famille qui faisaient des efforts incroyables pour lui prouver qu'elle était la bienvenue.

Une armada de servantes débarquèrent en gloussant et entreprirent de brosser et coiffer ses longs cheveux. Finalement Leonora décida de laisser une partie de ses cheveux lâches, quelques mèches furent tressés et attachés en un chignon pour retenir le voile en dentelles et le diadème.

Et enfin, une fois le maquillage effectué, on posa le voile et le diadème sur sa tête. C'était léger à son grand soulagement et elle espérait fortement qu'elle ne le perdrait pas en route. Ou qu'elle ne se prendrait pas les pieds dans la robe pour s'étaler devant tout le monde.

Alors qu'elles s'extasiaient ensembles sur ledit diadème, Thor entra dans la pièce l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

- Loki me rend dingue, dit-il en guise de bonjour, tu es très jolie Leonora.

- Merci Thor, Loki est un peu tendu?

- Tendu? Il m'a fait changer trois fois d'armures. TROIS FOIS! Dit-il excédé. Je l'ai laissé avec Tony Stark.

- Oh il est là?

- Oui avec Mademoiselle Potts et la petite Élisabeth. Il y a aussi Clint et Natasha, Steve, Bruce et Nick Fury. Darcy et Erik sont également là. Je suis également allé chercher personnellement tes parents et ta petite sœur! Ajouta Thor visiblement très fier.

- Oh là là, dit Leonora, je vais être malade je crois...

- Ah non! Dit Jane. Ne t'en fais pas il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça.

- Non, dit Thor avec un large geste de la main, nous nous sommes restreint comme tu le souhaitais, i peine cinq cents personnes.

Leonora haussa un sourcil très haut. _A peine cinq cents personnes ?_

Bien, bien.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tous ne resteront pas pour le bal et le repas, c'est juste que Loki est un prince alors il faut faire quelque chose dont le peuple puisse se souvenir.

Leonora songea que si elle s'étalait devant tout le monde, le peuple aurait de bonnes raisons de se souvenir d'elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration, malgré sa timidité elle avait hâte d'y être, elle attendait ce jour depuis fort longtemps.

Ce fut au tour de Fregga d'entrer, lorsqu'elle vit sa belle-fille elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh comme tu es belle!

Leonora se tortilla un peu gênée, elle était ravie que tout le monde la trouve belle, même si en fin de compte seul l'avis de Loki comptait vraiment.

- Thor il faut que tu ailles voir ton frère, il a besoin de toi.

Thor leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non mère s'il vous plaît, Loki est juste insupportable!

- Thor vas y, il est très stressé.

Thor grommela quelque chose et s'en alla en renversant la carafe de vin au passage. Fregga soupira et se tourna vers Leonora et ses demoiselles d'honneurs.

- Dans exactement quinze minutes vous vous dirigerez vers le fleuve au rez-de-chaussée, il y a la traversée en bateau traditionnelle de tout Asgard de la future-mariée et ensuite vous reviendrez à la salle du trône.

Leonora avala sa salive de travers. Non seulement elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas tomber en portant un diadème, un voile en dentelle et une robe avec une longue traîne sur le dos, mais elle devait en plus prendre le bateau. Et si elle tombait à l'eau sans le faire exprès?

Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et acquiesça.

* * *

- Votre majesté?

Leonora mit quelques secondes à comprendre que les deux gardes s'adressaient à elle, le titre la surprit, après tout elle n'était pas une princesse. Pas encore. Les deux jeunes gardes l'aidèrent à monter sur le superbe bateau doré qui allait traverser la cité de part en part. La peur avait laissé sa place à l'excitation et à la joie, ce jour était censé être le plus beau de sa vie et elle était bien capable de jeter à l'eau le premier fauteur de trouble qui se mettrait sur son chemin.

Hela et Jane étaient à ses côtés ce qui la rassurait beaucoup, le bateau se mit à avancer doucement, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et l'air très doux. C'était une merveilleuse journée. Lorsque Leonora vit la masse de gens amassés autour du fleuve, son ventre se serra, elle espérait sincèrement faire bonne impression auprès du peuple.

- Salues les! Dit Hela en agitant la main.

- Quoi?

- Dis-leur bonjour, ils seront content.

Leonora leva la main et les salua en se sentant parfaitement idiote, pourtant une clameur monta parmi le peuple qui semblait parfaitement ravie. La traversée en bateau dura près d'une heure, ce fut finalement très agréable de par le temps et la gentillesse du peuple qui venait l'acclamer. Une petite fille lui jeta même un bouquet de fleurs blanches et Hela lui expliqua que c'était une façon de lui porter chance.

Le bateau arrêta doucement sa course devant le bel escalier doré menant au palais, deux gardes arrivèrent, droit comme des piquets pour l'aider à sortir du bateau.

- Oh misère, répéta t-elle pour la quinzième fois.

- Allé courage! Dit Hela visiblement très forte pour galvaniser les troupes.

Leonora sortie du bateau sans tomber à l'eau, et sans marcher sur sa traîne. Une fois à terre Jane arrangea la robe tandis que Hela prenait sa belle-mère par le bras.

- Tout va bien se passer, on va avancer jusqu'à la salle du trône et une fois devant l'autel la Prêtresse vous mariera.

- Tout le monde va me regarder n'est-ce pas?

- Il y a des chances, tu es très belle tu sais.

Et à cet instant précis, elle était également très morte de trouille.

- Hela si jamais je me prend les pieds dans la robe ou que je tombe, fais diversion d'accord?

- C'est promis!

Une sorte de son de cloche très pur retentit et Leonora sut que c'était le signal de départ. Si Hela ne l'avait pas si fermement tenue par le bras, à coup sûr qu'elle se serait enfui dans l'autre sens, non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser Loki mais se retrouver au centre de tous les regards - même bienveillants - avait de quoi désarçonner n'importe qui.

Les trois femmes s'avancèrent dans un immense couloir menant à la salle du trône, les gardes postés les saluèrent en s'inclinant et le brouhaha de la foule présente à l'intérieur s'intensifia.

- Hela je vais mourir de peur.

- Même si tu meurs je me débrouillerais pour te ramener ici, fantôme ou pas fantôme.

Forcément vu de ce point de vue là. Elles arrivèrent devant l'immense et lourde porte dorée qui menait à la salle du trône, deux gardes se tenaient prêt à l'ouvrir.

- Prête? Demanda Hela avec un sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui de son père.

- Pas du tout, on peut repartir?

- Non!

Elle fit un signe de tête aux gardes qui ouvrirent sur la salle, immense, bondée, chaque personne semblait scintiller comme si elle était recouverte d'or et en regardant bien, les costumes asgardiens étaient si richement décorés que c'était sans doute le cas.

- Aller courage! On avance en ligne droite! Lui souffla Hela.

Leonora commença par regarder les gens et se sentit un peu mieux en voyant qu'ils lui souriaient tous. Elle sourit à son tour et parcourut la salle du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le sourire pétillant de Pepper et de Natasha, puis elle vit Clint qui lui fit un clin d'œil, ses parents (qui pleuraient), sa sœur qui - du haut de ses six ans - tirait sur un fil de sa robe l'air complètement désintéressé, Steve assit aux côtés de Sif l'air tout aussi heureux que s'il s'était s'agit de son mariage. Ils étaient tous là.

Tony se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en observant la salle et Leonora était prête à parier qu'il s'inspirerait de cette immense et sublime salle pour sa tour. Il se trouvait sur un escalier, debout, plus haut se trouvait Thor qui souriait de toutes ses dents et enfin devant la belle prêtresse se trouvait Loki.

Il souriait d'un air malicieux comme à son habitude mais il semblait également serein, apaisé, loin de la torture mentale qu'il semblait s'infliger depuis qu'elle l'avait connu. Finalement elle était ravie d'être sa rédemption comme il l'avait dit, c'était peut-être le plus beau compliment qu'il ait pu faire.

- Hela?

- Tout va bien, tu es parfaite, ta robe est toujours blanche, ton diadème n'est pas tombé et non tu ne vas pas mourir, ni vomir, murmura t-elle à toute vitesse en dissimulant à grande peine un sourire.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'autel, Loki tendit la main à Leonora qui s'en saisit et se tourna vers la Prêtresse. C'était infiniment plus simple de ne pas voir toute la foule derrière elle, elle avait tant envie de faire bonne impression.

- Tu es parfaite, murmura Loki, alors respire.

Leonora s'autorisa un petit soupir.

- J'ai dis respire, ne tombe pas en pâmoison, ça ferait désordre tu sais.

Leonora étouffa un rire et la Prêtresse posa un regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé vers le dieu, apparemment il n'était pas à son premier coup d'essais.

- Bien, commençons, annonça t-elle d'une voix forte.

* * *

Tandis que la Prêtresse parlait, Tony pensait. Il ne pensait pas au mariage, ni même à sa compagne ou à sa fille de tout juste un mois. Non il pensait à sa tour. Il se demandait si la recouvrir d'or fin comme tous les bâtiments d'Asgard était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, ou tout simplement une énorme faute de goût.

- Ami Stark vous avez quelque chose à manger? Demanda Thor. Les mariages asgardiens sont un peu longs...

- Des chewing-gums à la fraise ça va? Ou alors j'ai des pastilles de menthe.

- Qu'est-ce que le chewing-g...

Il se tut brusquement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Loki. Le genre de regard qui aurait donné des sueurs froides à Thanos lui-même et qui semblait dire: _"__Continue comme ça et tu comprendras ta douleur mon frère__"_. Tony donna discrètement le sachet de pastilles de menthe à Thor qui l'ouvrit tout doucement avec un crissement bien audible.

La Prêtresse haussa un sourcil mais ne s'arrêta heureusement pas de parler pour autant. Loki fusilla son frère du regard tandis que Leonora semblait retenir un éclat de rire. De l'autre côté de la salle, Hela semblait vouloir son lot de pastilles de menthe elle aussi, Tony était sûr que Thor aurait été capable de les lancer jusque là-bas mais Loki sortit son plus beau regard meurtrier et Thor rangea les pastilles et se tint tranquille.

Le dieu de la malice poussa un long soupir et serra doucement les doigts de Leonora dans les siens, il avait encore la peur qu'elle ne s'en aille, qu'elle dise non au dernier moment et qu'elle parte pour toujours. Après qu'elle ait put choisir sa robe, ses invités et la façon dont se déroulerait la cérémonie, elle avait semblé bien plus heureuse et détendue, ce qui avait également apaisé Loki bien que cette peur-là le tiraillait encore.

Et cet imbécile de Thor qui ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de deux minutes! Loki aimait son frère plus que tout mais à cet instant précis, il aurait aimé le foudroyer sur place, ou l'expédier dans une galaxie très lointaine.

* * *

Alors que la cérémonie se poursuivait, Clint et Natasha observaient Sif et Steve qui se tenaient la main discrètement, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

- A ton avis, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble? Demanda Clint avec un brin d'envie dans la voix.

Depuis quand rêvait-il de pouvoir se balader main dans la main avec Natasha en ayant le bonheur de dire qu'elle était sa petite-amie? Depuis sans doute la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Ce jour-là il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas la tuer.

- Aucune idée... Avec Steve c'est difficile de savoir et je n'ose pas trop parler à cette Sif.

- Tu as peur? S'amusa t-il.

- C'est la Déesse de la Guerre, mieux vaut l'avoir comme amie tu ne crois pas?

Elle lui sourit de ce sourire si beau qui lui retournait le ventre et Clint songea qu'Asgard le rendait sans doute mielleux. Il décida de tester quelque chose, si Natasha lui envoyait une droite, c'était que ce n'était pas le moment (quoiqu'elle n'oserait sans doute pas gâcher le mariage de son amie). Il avança doucement sa main et saisit la main de Natasha qu'il garda fermement dans la sienne.

Elle lui lança un sourire un peu gêné et fit mine de s'intéresser aux paroles obscures de la Prêtresse. Sa peau était douce et il ne voulait pas la lâcher, si bien que pour dissiper la gêne ambiante, il lança la première phrase qui lui passa par l'esprit.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger?

- Non, mais je crois que Stark a des pastilles de menthe.

* * *

Loki se demanda s'il valait mieux se retourner et tuer une bonne fois pour toute l'heureux imbécile qui était en train de faire crisser un sachet de pastilles de menthe. Un regard vers son frère lui apprit que ce n'était pas lui, Tony semblait également innocent - à supposer qu'il ait jamais été innocent -, mais il semblait l'investigateur de ce trafic.

Leonora posa une main dans son dos et il se calma. Depuis quelques jours il était une sorte de pelote de nerfs et un rien l'agaçait au plus haut point. Or là, la Prêtresse arrivait au moment fatidique de l'échange de vœux.

* * *

- Je leur souhaite tellement d'être heureux, dit Steve en regardant Sif, Leonora est une personne exceptionnelle et Loki... est Loki.

C'était sans doute le seul compliment qu'il était capable de formuler envers son ancien ennemi.

- Je ne la connais pas bien mais elle a l'air d'être une bonne guerrière, quant à Loki... Disons qu'il peut être une bonne personne quand il le veut.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait?

- Il n'a pas été un modèle de gentillesse et de loyauté, dit-elle en repensant à sa chevelure sacrifiée, mais il a été capable de faire de grandes choses et il est mon prince, alors je le respecte.

Steve lui sourit, embrassa sa main.

- Tu es tellement incroyable, murmura Steve.

Puis un grognement se fit entendre et le soldat posa sa main sur son estomac.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta Sif.

- Non, non c'est juste que je commence à avoir faim.

- Une pastille de menthe? Proposa Clint en tendant le sachet.

* * *

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit bruyamment tandis que Loki et Leonora s'embrassait à la fin de la cérémonie. Tony avait rangé ses pastilles de menthe et applaudissait en tenant la petite Elisabeth qui avait ouvert de grands yeux bleus étonnés. Le roi Odin et la reine Fregga s'était levé pour embrasser les deux mariés et expliquer la marche à suivre pour la sortie bien que tout le monde ait déjà répété la scène une bonne dizaine de fois.

Loki et Leonora furent donc les premiers à sortir, suivit par le roi, la reine et la princesse Hela. Derrière se tenait Jane Foster au bras de Thor ainsi que Pepper et Tony. Le reste des Avengers suivaient derrière, un peu intimidés d'être au centre de l'attention mais fier de voir leur actions reconnus d'un peuple abritant de véritables dieux.

Ils sortirent et une acclamation venus du peuple les accueillis, rien ne semblaient les rendre plus heureux que de voir une petite nouvelle -midgardienne qui plus est - arriver dans la famille royale. Leonora se sentait bien mieux, plus légère, plus heureuse, une fois la cérémonie passée elle sut qu'elle était liée pour toujours au dieu de la malice et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il restait simplement à embraquer de nouveau sur le bateau, éviter une chute dans l'eau, ne pas marcher sur la robe ou encore ne pas faire tomber sa couronne dans le fleuve et tout serait parfait.

A la suite des mariés, de la famille royale et des Avengers se trouvait un certain Nick Fury qui ne semblait pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Le directeur du SHIELD était sûr de plusieurs choses: Tout d'abord son invitation provenait sans nul doute de la famille royale voire de Thor mais certainement pas de Loki qui ne rêvait que de le voir disparaître. Ensuite il songeait sérieusement à installer un QG du SHIELD à Asgard, ces gens étaient décidemment de formidable alliés et il se disait que c'était l'endroit rêvé pour asseoir le pouvoir de l'organisation. Et par ailleurs cela faisait près de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas prit de vacances, il avait donc du mal à penser à autre chose que le SHIELD, à dormir en rêvant à autre chose que le SHIELD et à écrire sans utiliser un style du SHIELD.

Il avait trouvé le mariage grandiose et grandiloquent à l'image de Loki mais pour l'heure il avait faim. Il avait repérer un sachet de pastille de menthe qui circulait mais les Avengers ayant tout dévoré avant que le sachet n'arrive à lui, il avait dû se contenter de chewing-gum à la fraise.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé lorsque le tour en bateau de la cité se termina, un groupe bien plus petit que les cinq cents personnes de la cérémonie entra pour le banquet. Leonora retira son voile très encombrant mais garda la couronne et pria pour ne pas la faire tomber dans la sauce.  
Finalement elle était tout simplement heureuse d'être ici. Heureuse et amoureuse.

- Espèce de guimauve, lui murmura Stark en souriant.

Elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule, elle était heureuse de le savoir ici, après tout Tony avait toujours été comme une sorte de frère pour elle. Il lui tapota l'épaule et lui tendit un cadeau. Elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsque Hela débarqua telle une tornade et l'enlaça.

- Oh maman, je suis si heureuse pour vous deux! Je sais que papa a fait le bon choix!

Puis elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu, et rejoignit ses amies.

- Elle... Elle a dit "maman"?

- On dirait bien oui.

- Ah...

- Tu vas t'en remettre?

- Oui mais sers-moi un verre quand même.

Elle l'avala d'un trait et sourit à Stark.

- Elle est tellement attachante mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce qu'elle me considère comme sa mère.

- Ça viendra! Tu devrais être flatté.

- Oh mais je le suis, c'est juste une question d'habitude.

- Allé ouvre!

Leonora défit précautionneusement le paquet qui contenait... une clé! Une unique clé en métal d'apparence tout à fait ordinaire.

- Heu... merci Tony. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je me suis dis que la tour Stark était très vaste...

- Sans blague?

- ... et donc il y a beaucoup de salle vide, poursuivit-il sans relever l'ironie, cette clé mène à une chambre que j'ai aménagé pour toi. Viens vivre à la tour Stark, tu iras à Asgard pour les vacances!

Leonora enlaça Tony chaleureusement. Il était à peu près aussi doué avec les relations humaines que Odin avec son fils adoptif mais il pouvait être le meilleur des amis lorsqu'il le voulait.

- Tu pourras même amener le gothique mégalo si tu veux!

- Trop aimable, répondit Loki avec un sourire en coin, dites plutôt que sans moi l'ennuie vous submergerait.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, quand vous étiez dans ma tour, j'ai plutôt été submergé de problème.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Stark et il avait raison. Ni Tony, ni Loki ne l'aurait avoué - même sous la pire des torture - mais ils avaient lié une amitié particulière à laquelle ils tenaient tous les deux. Finalement ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

- Bon les amoureux transis je vous laisse, Pepper doit me chercher pour changer la couche à Elisabeth et il est absolument hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille.

Tony les laissa donc afin d'échapper, avec un courage typiquement masculin face à une couche sale, à Pepper qui le traquait. Leonora se laissa alors aller contre Loki et se laissa embrasser doucement.

- Cette cérémonie te plait?

- Oui c'est très convivial, tout comme j'aime!

Effectivement Thor était en train de danser sur la table, une échoppe de bière à la main.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir.

- Encore une fête? Demanda t-elle amusée.

Loki haussa un sourcil et lui fit son fameux sourire en coin.

- En quelque sorte...

Ah oui.

La nuit de noce.

* * *

_Vous voulez savoir si Loki a accepté de devenir roi aux côtés de Thor? Si Tony a enfin réussit à changer une couche? Si le SHIELD a enrayé le trafic de pastilles de menthe? Vous le saurez en lisant la deuxième partie! ;)_

_Merci à vous toutes d'avoir suivis cette histoire, merci à mon fidèle sachet de pastille de menthe qui m'a inspiré le trafic de pastilles pendant la cérémonie, merci à ma fidèle bêta **Chaimette **que j'adore et qui me corrige depuis un bon moment maintenant, merci à vous chères lectrices, vous êtes juste les meilleures en fait ;)_

_La seconde partie de cette fic (que je ne pensais sincèrement pas faire si longue), s'appellera "Un hiver éternel" et se déroulera entre deux et cinq ans après le mariage :) Voilà pour les infos! Je posterais le premier chapitre d'ici une semaine le temps de prendre un peu d'avance! :)_

_A très bientôt donc!_

_Nafrayu_

_P.S: Cette fic a été ajouté sur la communauté des fans français de Loki crée par Donoka06, autant dire que je suis ravie! :D _  
_Allez y faire un tour, c'est ici: www . fanfiction community / French-Loki-Community-Avengers / 102610 /__  
_


End file.
